Hateful Love
by Juggalomalice
Summary: Mandy just may have met her match leading to the development of a very strange lovehate relationship. What happens when a jealous Grim Reaper catchs wind of the whole thing? GrimxMandyxOC love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, life sucks and sorry for the lack of updates. With twelve chapters and spanning about 85 pages, according to a friend's last count, and barely halfway done I thought I deserved a little break from Teen Titans X. I wanted to write something a bit different and this idea had been annoying me for awhile so I took a little time off and did some brainstorming and I came up with this little (and grossly short) intro chapter.

This is a pet story so don't expect too many updates or long chapters, but do let me know what you think. This is my first Grim Adventures fic.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 1: Mundane Morning

Written by: Juggalomalice

Mandy coolly walked down the halls of the Endsville Junior High School as the crowds of people seemed to melt and part ways at her approach. She was use to this sort of treatment. Though Mandy wasn't a popular girl she was well feared for more reasons than just having the Grim Reaper at her disposal and that fear granted her a certain number of perks and respect from the general public.

She calmly walked to her locker and opened it. A small pink vanity mirror with a yellow sunflower decorated the interior. Mandy was never a vain girl, but she was still a girl and as such she still had that an urge to make herself look decent and presentable every now and then. She casually glanced at the mirror. The 13-year old girl had honestly changed very little in the three years since she 'befriend' the incarnation of death himself. Her hair had remained in its trademark horn fashion and height wise she was still somewhat short and petite, but as the years progressed her developing figure became obvious. She had begun to fill out her school uniform much more recently. She had developed a nice set of hips and her legs were the envy of many young ladies. Her chest was still small, but had already shown signs of development. Overall Mandy had become unnaturally attractive for her young age. If it weren't for her permanent and very frightening scowl she would be much more popular with the boys. Yet Mandy never craved for any form of attention. She left such lowly cravings to her less intelligent competition. Competition such as…

"Well I thought I saw a walking board, but it's just you Mandy." A busty red head with a high pitched voice said.

…Mindy

"Hello Mindy. I thought I smelled a rat, but it was just a bitch." Mandy countered in her cold voice. "Now is there a reason you chose to befoul my otherwise mundane morning." Mandy was just about a match for Mindy when it came to physical appearances now, but unfortunately for Mindy she was still far from a match to Mandy when it came to intelligence and cunning.

Mindy seethed at the fact that her insult did not even faze the blond girl. "Well you should be grateful that I, Mindy, would choose to even speak to a loser like you."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Mandy asked with every word in her reply dripping with sarcasm.

"Quiet!" Mindy demanded as she jammed a hand in front of Mandy's face. "Who is that?" She asked in new found interest as she pointed to a young boy a few lockers down from them.

The young man didn't look anything special. Perhaps the only thing that got him noticed at first was the fact that is uniform was only slightly different. Where most boys wore blue pants with white shirts he wore blue pants with a blue shirt. His hair was short and fell over one side of his face covering his left eye as he walked which he casually brushed behind his ear, apparently use to the event. He wore a pair of small rectangular frame glasses that were lightly tinted. His eyes were narrowed, as if he was stuck in an eternal scrutinizing glare towards the world. He carried a small stack of books in his left arm and a small white paper in his right hand which he occasionally checked as he walked down the hall. He finally stopped at one locker, double checked the small paper in his hand, and then proceeded to open the metal box in which he threw several of the books he was carrying inside.

"Judging by the look of things I say he's probably a new student?" Mandy answered, though it was clear she didn't really care.

"I say he's fresh meat." Mindy said as she pulled out a compact and did a quick touch-up on her makeup. "Now watch carefully Mandy. You just may learn how a real girl acts." Mindy said as she walked off with a snap of her fingers.

"Oh this should be mildly amusing." Mandy mused.

"Hi, I'm Mindy!" Mindy greeted in her high pitch voice causing the young man to slightly flinch from Mindy's voice and her seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He did his best to ignore her and walked off only to discover, to his horror, that Mindy followed him. Mindy was giving him her famous speech about what separated cool kids, like her, from losers. A rather long winded speech, especially since Mindy loved to hear herself talk. Mandy could have sworn that the boy rolled his eyes in annoyance when the two passed her as he lifted the palm sized book in his hand to his face in another attempt to ignore the boorish red-head.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Mindy screeched as she stepped in front of the male youth and blocked his passage forcing him to do a shortstop and causing him to drop the small book in his hand. The Fates were playing a strange and dangerous game that day for right as the book hit the ground it bounced several paces backwards and landed right at Mandy's feet. On any normal day Mandy would have ignored this unnatural calling and left the scene finding the whole thing nothing more then a pathetic attempt by Mindy to justify her worthless existence, but not today. Today she felt compelled to pick the book up and give it back to the unfortunate target of Mindy's attention whoring. She would inevitably pick the book up and chuck the whole affair as a once in a lifetime moment of sympathy. She cast a sideways glance at the young boy as he attempted to sidestep around Mindy only to have her mirror his action and demand his attention.

"_How can you 'not' feel sorry for him?" _Mandy asked herself as she picked the book up. "Hey buddy, you dropped this." Mandy called out as the youth turned around and discovered that she indeed held the small brown colored book he had apparently dropped and not noticed. "101 Ways to Hide the Body" Mandy read the book's title out loud, "Interesting, is it any good?" She asked as she handed the book to its rightful owner.

"It is. In fact my favorite is 'Method 63: How to Dispose of Annoying Teenage Red-Heads'" He said as he looked straight at Mindy.

Mindy gave a nervous giggle. "Well will you look at the time. I got to go. Bye" She said as she ran so fast leaving nothing but a dust cloud in her wake.

"Is there really a chapter like that?" Mandy asked enjoying every moment of Mindy's reaction in a sadistic way.

"No unfortunately, but as long as she thinks that she'll probably never bother me again." The boy answered with a slight sigh.

Mandy nodded in approval. "Interesting" She said as the bell for first period rung and the young boy began to walk off. "Hey, don't I get a thank you?" She asked slightly annoyed.

The boy stopped. "Do you want one?" He asked not even bothering to look back at her.

Mandy honestly didn't know why she asked that. She honestly didn't care. She shrugged, "Not really."

"Then why the hell are you asking for one?" He snapped back as he walked off.

For a moment Mandy was shocked. No one not man, animal, demon, or alien had ever dared speak to her like that. Her eyes narrowed in a very threatening manner.

"Interesting indeed." She whispered as she walked off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Another short little chapter. Thought I finish this chapter before I get back to work on my other story. Since this story is going to be pretty short (I think) an update in the near future is very likely. Drop a review if you like it.

Hateful Love

Chapter 2: Disappearing Moron

Written by: Juggalomalice

The forth period bell rang signaling the start of Mandy's history class. One of the few classes Mandy unfortunately had with Billy.

Billy was still Billy. Dumber than dirt and as clingy as glue. He had hit somewhat of a growth spurt and was considered tall for his age. He also didn't wear that stupid hat he always wore when he was younger. Aside from that he looked very much the same with a big nose and a stupid grin.

"Hi Mandy!" Billy greeted eagerly

Mandy gave a heavy sigh, "Hello Billy." She said rather reluctantly.

"Guess what happened to me this morning!" Billy asked in his all to load and enthusiastic voice.

"They finally named you the biggest idiot in the world?" Mandy asked as she looked at the stupid boy from over her text book.

"Even cooler. This morning the Science Club's hamster, Lemmingwinks, crawled into my head though my ear and he came out the other side. It tickled my brain." He said with an absent minded giggle.

"That's quite impossible Billy since it's a well known fact that you don't have a brain." Mandy explained.

"Oh yeah." Billy said as he sat back in his seat just seconds before the second bell rang.

"Ok class, settle down and take your seats. We have a lot to cover today." Mr. Hugssely, the old, bald, and slightly overweight, history teacher said as he walked into the class. Hugssely didn't always use to be bald. In fact not to long ago he had a full head of hair, till the day he had a mental breakdown thanks to Billy and pulled his own hair out. Something about not being able to find the United States and the map and whenever he looked where people told him to look he would only find a place called Usa.

"Ok you know the drill. Quiet down as I do roll call. Say here when I call your name. Spreg?"

"Here." Said the oversized teenager.

"Ashley?"

"Here sir." Said the overly cute brunette at the front.

"Howard?"

"Right here sir." Said a boy with reddish hair.

"Red?"

"Yeah I'm here?" said a cool looking kid with a black cowboy hat and red handkerchief wrapped around her right hand.

"Olga?"

Before Olga could say anything she was interrupted by three well timed knocks at the classroom door.

"Oh we have company. Come in come in." Mr. Hugssely said as he waved in the person outside through the small window on the door.

Mandy wasn't really paying attention to anything. In fact she had already started taking notes. The work was always easy, but she always thought it was better to get things done early so you could have more time to do more important things. As such she didn't even notice the young man that walked into the room and handed a note to the teacher.

Mr. Hugssely read quietly. "Aww, so you're a new student and you'll be having 4th period with us. How lovely. Your name is, oh my. How do you pronounce this?" He asked the young man.

Mandy's eye perked up as she caught bits of the conversation up front. _"New student?"_ She thought back to the new kid she met that morning. _"No way. What are the odds?"_ She looked up front from her book only to indeed see the same boy she met earlier that day. Fate really seemed to want to fuck with her today.

"Just call me Nik. Everyone else does." The youngster answered.

"Nick?" Mr. Hugssely asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, 'N' 'I' 'K'. No 'C' though." He corrected in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Well please take a seat." Mr. Hegssely said as he pointed Nik towards an empty seat next to Billy.

Nik quietly took his seat and placed his textbook and a sheet of paper on his desk.

"Hi I'm Billy." Billy shouted into Nik's ear.

"And I should care why?" Nik asked as he rubbed his ear.

"What's your name?" Billy asked ignoring the dark haired boy's question.

"Nik, now go away." Nik said as he opened his text book hoping the big nosed buffoon would leave him alone.

"I think I'll call you Paul." Billy said again seemingly ignoring Nik's pervious reply.

"But I said my name was Nik." Nik said slightly confused from the red haired boy's random replies.

"I think we're going to be best friends Paul."

"My name is Nik." Nik said his eye slightly twitching.

"Two peas in a pod, together forever, like peanut butter and pickles." Billy shouted.

"Are you stupid?" Nik asked growing clearly aggravated.

"Nope, I'm Billy."

Mandy silently watched the two's conversation from her seat. She was slightly interested in what this Nik character could do. Mainly if he could back up his threats or if he was all talk. She was slightly disappointed though. So far he hadn't done anything distinguishing. _"Perhaps I overestimated him."_

Nik calmly relaxed himself. "Billy I have a surprise for you. " He said as he held out his open text book towards Billy. "But in order to get it you have to look really close at this spot right here in my book." He said as he pointed to a random spot in the book.

"Really! I love surprises." Billy said as she smashed his face close to the book. "What am I looking at?"

Billy's answer came in the form of Nik slamming the book shut over him engulfing his big nose and head inside it. "Give my regards to the ground." Nik said as he picked Billy up by the back of his shirt and promptly tossed him out the nearby window.

"Billy?" Mr. Hugssely called out as he looked around the class, "Nik have you seen Billy?"

Nik calmly pushed his glasses up. "Billy? Who's that?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Billy? Red hair and a big nose. He was sitting right next to you when I last looked."

"Oh him." Nik said with sudden realization as he looked down at his desk and closed his eyes, "I don't know where he went. He just kind of disappeared I think." His glasses slide down his nose just enough so that the whole class could see his eyes as he opened them and looked at everyone around, "And I don't think anyone saw where he went, right?"

A murmur of agreement flooded the room.

"Haven't seen him."

"Just up and left I think."

"Vanished without a trace."

Similar responses were heard from just about everyone.

"So Billy's not here?" Mr. Hugssely asked in disbelief. "Billy's not here!" He shouted as he tossed his teachers text book in the trash. "Everyone PARTY!" He shouted as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A disco ball and speakers suddenly dropped from the ceiling as the lights dimmed and dance music began to pump into the room.

"Can someone give me my backpack?" Billy's lone voice drifted into the room barely audible over the loud music. It sounded like he was in immense pain. No one seemed to hear him except Mandy and Nik. Nik quickly picked up Billy's backpack and threw it out the window. There was a yelp of pain followed by a weak thank you from outside.

Mandy was almost impressed. Honestly she could have done much worse, but this Nik was direct and had some style.

"_He's far from a threat, but I just may have to keep an eye on this one." _she thought.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my, it's taken me awhile to get this up. This chapter has actually been done for awhile now. I'm not sure how many of you this applies to but I had exams all this week. On top of that I had a strange hit of depression in the middle of the week for god knows what reasons, followed by flash anger, oh and to top that all off my internet connection has been down for a little over a week now I think. (I'm actually posting this from a public computer in my free time.) For TTX fans, that story will be updated too soon. Sorry for the delays but my life does suck. Enjoy. (though I do think I could have done a much better job with this chapter. Whatever. Again no one wants to hear me talk.)

Hateful Love

Chapter 3: The Way Things Are

Written by: Juggalomalice

The lunch period began right after 4th period and when the class bell rung Nik was the first one out the door. He would not deny that this day had been royally annoying. First with the ditzy red head, then that annoying big nosed kid and the fact that none of his teachers could pronounce his full name was also frustrating. He hoped that the cafeteria here served decent and edible food, but the odds for of that were unlikely.

"I need a vent." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the cafeteria.

"Hand over your lunch money or else!" Someone said bring Nik out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Pardon me?" Nik asked not sure what was going on.

"Oh you're that new kid, aren't you?" An oversized boy who was much too big for his age asked.

"Does it matter?" Nik asked as he added the ugly giant to his list of annoyances.

"Well first I like to say it was great work what you did to Billy earlier, but that isn't going to save you now. The name's Sperg and since you're new I'll let you in on the way things are done here. When I say 'Hand over your lunch money' you give me your lunch money or else." Sperg said as he pounded his fist into his open palm to add emphasis to 'or else'.

"Whatever, now get out of my way." Nik said as he shooed Sperg off with the back of his hand as if he was a fly.

Sperg didn't take lightly to this as he violently grabbed Nik by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer so they were face to face with one another. "Listen kid I don't know who you think you are, but you're about 10 seconds away from the worse beating you'll ever get in your life."

"Are you touching me?" Nik asked as his eyes took in a much more threatening and anger expression.

"Yeah, I am. What you going to do about it?" Sperg asked as he shook the smaller boy a few times to demonstrate his dominance. Nik took a somewhat long drag of air. Once he stopped he suddenly spat right into Sperg's eye. Sperg stepped back and released Nik as he gripped his eye in reaction. "Ahh, I'm blind!" he yelled in an over dramatic voice.

Nik followed this with a quick knee to Sperg's groin causing the bully to fall over on his side in pain.

"I hate people." Nik mused to himself as he dragged Sperg back up by the collar of his shirt. "Ok Sperg we're going to lay down some ground rules." He said into the scared adolescent's face. "Rule 1: No one touches me. Rule 2: No one touches me." He drew Sperg closer to him as his voice, "And Rule 3: No one ever touches me. Got it?" He said as his voice deepened in a very dark manner.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Sperg asked in a shaky voice.

"Why?" Nik asked unsure on how that held any relevance.

"I think I had an accident."

Nik gave Sperg a disgusted look before he tossed the broken bully into a nearby trashcan. "Just stay out of my way from now on." He said as he walked off leaving Sperg huddled in fear among the scattered garbage.

* * *

It wasn't long before Mandy would pass by the traumatized Sperg herself. She gave the broken boy a scrutinizing glare. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

"The new kid happened."

"So he kicked your ass, huh?" Mandy asked with slight interest.

"Mandy, whatever you do don't touch him." Sperg begged as he grabbed the evil blonde's hand.

Mandy simply shot him a cold death glare. "I'll do whatever the hell I want you simpering buffoon and if I may I remind you that you are not suppose to ever touch me either." She said as she backhanded Sperg across his head. Sperg simply cowered back like a dog. "What a wimp." She said as she walked off to lunch.

Mandy had not seen Billy since his flight through the window during 4th period and over all that was a good thing. "Maybe I'll be able to enjoy my lunch without being bothered today." She said to herself as she picked up her tray of food. She calmly walked over to her table. Yes, her table, the table that no one could sit at without her permission only to see, to her outrage, a boy in a solid blue uniform already sitting there. "Scratch the thought of having a peaceful lunch by myself." She said as she walked to the table, placed her tray down, and looked right at the young boy. "What do you think you're doing at my table?" She asked.

Nik simply looked at her with a blank expression as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You heard me. This is my table and no one sits here without my permission."

Again all Nik did was give her a blank look.

Mandy rubbed her temples. "I know you're not that stupid. What's the hell is wrong with you?"

Nik blinked once more at her question before he reached to up to his ear and pulled at a small and almost unnoticeable wire revealing a set of headphones. A faint stream of rock music was heard floating out of the device. "Sorry about that. Now, what the hell where you saying again?"

That was the last straw. Mandy gripped Nik by his shirt and with unexpected strength for a girl pulled him towards her so hard that she ended up dragged Nik's chair with him so that he was practically sitting in front of her as she held him. "Ok Nik, I don't care who you think you are, but you need to learn that around here I run things, ok?"

Nik simply smiled at Mandy from his compromised seat. A smile that almost said that he knew something she didn't. Mandy didn't like the look on this boy's face one bit. That knowing and arrogant smile and his eyes. There was not the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. She suddenly felt a very strong hatred for this boy named Nik.

"Hey, Mandy!" came a voice with a very strong Jamaican like accent that belonged to none other than the Grim Reaper, "Look what I found stumbling in the halls." The avatar of death said as he pointed to a heavily bandaged mummy on a crutch that looked an awful lot like Billy.

"Oh it's just you two idiots." Mandy said with a hint of annoyance. "In case you didn't notice I'm a little busy."

"Yeah, but I was just wondering if you knew what happened to Billy." The skeleton asked.

"Hi Mandy!" the Billy Mummy said as he limped over to Mandy and Nik's side. "I see you met my best friend Paul." Suddenly Nik's fist shot out and punched Billy in the nose.

"I mean George." Billy corrected only to get himself punched again. "Leon?" Billy said. By this time no one was surprised when Nik punched him again. "Nik" Billy slurred from his swollen lips but even then Billy was punched once more knocking him unconscious.

"But he got your name right that time." Mandy said with a slightly confused expression.

Nik gave her a knowing smiling. "Who said I was punching him because he got my name wrong to begin with."

Grim let out a hearty laugh. "Sounds like something you would do Mandy." He said.

"Don't lower me down to his level Grim. I would have done something much more evil." Mandy said with an evil hiss in her voice.

Nik's eyes narrowed as he grinned. "Talk is cheap." He said

"I guess I'll be spending another day scrubbing blood out of my uniform." Mandy said as she readied her fist.

"Really Mandy I expected better from you." Nik said.

"What!" Mandy yelled as she lowered her fist and shook Nik a few times in disbelief.

"Here you are saying you can do worse than a standard beating and yet your method of destroying me is no more creative than the very method you condescend. I clearly must have overestimated you."

"Fine, you're off the hook till I find a way to completely decimate you, but know this I've broken gods and demons alike and I'll break you too." She threatened as she released Nik's shirt.

Nik glared at Mandy accepting the challenge. "I'll be looking forward to your failed efforts." He said as he stood up to leave.

Mandy watched him when suddenly she remembered what Sperg said earlier. "Hey Nik, I thought you had a rule against people touching you?" She asked.

"I do, but I made an acceptation for you Mandy." Nik answered over his shoulder.

"And why is that?"

Nik gave a light laugh. "Isn't it obvious? Cause you're cute. Why else?" He said as he walked off.

Grim gave a low whistle. "He's good. He may be as good as you Mandy." He said with a grin as he thought about the future havoc that would ensue between the newly born rivals.

Sperg was seen slowly sneaking into the cafeteria as he shifted his gaze back and forth as if he was looking for someone. The moment he laid eyes on Nik he immediately jumped into a nearby trashcan and hid.

"You know what?" Grim said with new found enthusiasm at the sight. "He may even be better than you."

"What did you say Bonehead?" Mandy asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Grim immediately said when he realized he was treading dangerous grounds.

Mandy stared off in thought. It had been along time since someone had dared to challenge her and she intended to enjoy this one as long as she could. Just one thing bothered her.

"_Why did he tell me I was cute?"_

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Did anyone miss me? No, I'm sure you didn't. Anyway if you're wondering where I've been all I can say is that my internet connection sucks. If you're some of the few people I speak with online you'll know that I was disconnected for a little more then a month. During that time I spent an unnaturally long time playing Baldur's Gate 2. That fact actually shows in this chapter lol. Have fun. I'm behind on updates on everything and I apologize. (Not my fault)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Kagnaxx, Lavok, or any other references to Dungeons & Dragons or Baldur's Gate. (Though I wished I owned an army of Pit Fiends)

* * *

Hateful Love

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 4: My Friend the Pit Fiend

Mandy sat and regarded the TV in front of her with total apathy. She cared little for what was on. In fact she wasn't even paying attention to the show. She was simply in a foul mood and the TV was the only thing that managed to distract her. Billy had already incurred her wrath and had ended up being tapped to the top of a bus heading for Mexico. For the time being it was unknown when or if he would ever return.

Grim did not fair as well though. His inquiry into Mandy's mood had ended up with his bones being grinded with a cheese grader. His head was now on display on top of the television set as if he was a cheap gothic decoration.

The skeletal head watched the young lady before him. If it wasn't for that eternal look of evil and hatred in the eyes of the young blonde Grim wouldn't believe that this blossoming young girl was the same brat that tricked him those years ago.

"Mandy, if I may ask once more about your current mood. You seem unnaturally foul even for you?" The severed head asked.

Mandy glared at the talking head. "You know Grim I was being nice with you when I decided not to grind your head into dust as well. If you don't appreciate my streak of mercy I can always go back and finish the job."

Grim let out a nervous laugh. "Well I'm just curious child. Even you have to admit you're a bit more aggressive then usual. You're not starting your rag are you?" He asked in a suspicious tone. Mandy's pale flawless skin flashed red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger Grim wasn't sure.

"That does it Bonehead! Time I give you a first hand introduction to Mr. Wood-Chipper." Mandy said calmly as she stood up and picked the lone skull up.

"Is that really needed Mandy? Can't we talk this out? I mean I was only worried about you." Grim spat out in a panicked tone.

Mandy stared at the talking skull in her hands with a perplexed expression. "Since when did you care about what happened to me?"

"Well we have been together for awhile now. I just figured it was polite to ask. You know?" Grim explained though he was still unsure of what exactly he should say.

"That's uncharacteristically nice of you."

"Well we've all been acting a little on edge recently, right? Maybe if you tell me your problem I can help you. I mean I am the Grim Reaper after all even if I am just a head at the moment."

"Hmm, well there is no point to having lackeys if you don't use them." Mandy mused to herself.

"You know I'm still here, right?"

"You make it sound like I should care, but you are right Grim. Maybe you could help." She said as she put the remnant of the Grim Reaper on the kitchen table and took a seat across from him.

"So what could possibly be so severe that it would bother the great Mandy the Terrible? The last time you asked for help with a problem was when you fell in love with that beatnik guy?" Grim froze as he suddenly realized something. "You're not having 'boy-trouble' again are you?"

"And what if I am?" She snapped.

"Does this have anything to do with that Nik kid?"

"Maybe."

"Aw, is someone starting to get scared of the competition?" Grim mocked.

Mandy said nothing in retort. She simply stood up and walked to one of the many kitchen drawers. She opened it, pulled out a pair of lock-jaw pillars from it and walked back towards Grim. She then latched the pillars onto one of Grim's many teeth and ruthlessly twisted and pulled ripping the enamel extension from its seat in the bone jaw. Grim let out an ear piercing scream of pain.

"What the hell is the matter with you girl! Are you crazy?" He shouted.

Mandy simply released the tooth from her tool's vice like grip and stared at the Reaper. "Now what was that about me being scared?"

Grim simply gave her a frightened smile, "Scared? Who said anything about you being scared?"

Mandy simply nodded in agreement. "Good"

"Mandy if this Nik kid is bothering you so much I could simply transport him to another dimension. Simple, easy, and you won't even have to dirty your hands." Grim offered.

Mandy considered this. "I'm not sure. I kind of wanted to destroy him with my own hands."

"Well I'll be honest Mandy I don't know why this messy mortal is causing you such a lack of sleep, but if he's that much trouble to you I would recommend we get rid of him in the fastest and most sure fire way. Plus, I wouldn't mind seeing his expression when he's sent to a hellish neither world with no hope of return." Grim clarified.

"Well its not like we have anything to lose, but you better not fail me Bonehead. Be ready bright and early tomorrow morning. I want to get this over as soon as possible." With that Mandy stood up and promptly went up to her room.

"Mandy wait up! What about my body? Mandy! Mandy!" Grim cried.

* * *

The next morning Grim was ready just as Mandy had ordered. Somehow he had managed to locate his shredded body and regenerate his bones without Mandy's help. He impatiently awaited his young friend/master at the entrance of the house. He still couldn't believe he voluntary offered his assistance to that hell child. He didn't know why he offered to help. He simply chucked it off as an effort to spare himself some future pain. Mandy was never nice, but she was much worse when she was mad and this Nik kid seemed to really rattle her cage for some reason.

Soon afterwards Mandy slowly came downstairs. For some reason Grim couldn't help but be entranced by the girl's graceful steps as she walked down. Grim couldn't help but feel there was something different about the girl this morning as miniscule as those differences were. For one her usually black hair band was pink today and her skirt, though much more conservative then her peers, was actually a bit shorter then usual. This gave the Reaper a much better view of the young Mandy's lovely legs as she stepped down. Though once Grim realized what he was staring at he immediately broke his gaze and scolded himself.

"_What the hell am I thinking? This girl is the incarnation of evil itself and not to mention she's still a child. Geez, that's what I get for renting that stupid foreign film." _He thought. He silently grumbled to himself.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" A cold voice said snapping Grim out of his mental fit.

"Nothing, nothing at all Mandy." He lied just before his sense of smell picked up a strange odor coming from Mandy, "Do I detect a hint of Strawberry-Cherry coming from you Mandy?" He asked in genuine confusion.

"Can it Grim." She snapped as she walked out of the house with Grim at her heels.

"Well I don't mean to pry Mandy. Its just you seem, I don't know, dressed up for some reason."

Mandy regarded herself. "Well I guess the pink hair band is a bit much." She commented more to herself than anyone else as she reached the street corner.

"That's not exactly what I meant. I was jus wondering why." Grim made clear.

Mandy shrugged not really sure herself why she got dressed up. "Guess I wanted to look nice for Nik's last day." She blurted out.

"So you dressed up for your rival's funeral. That's strange of you."

"Look I really don't know why I did. I just felt like it ok! And why the hell are we walking? Grim open a portal to the school, now!" She ordered with a snap of her fingers.

"You never dressed up for any of my special occasions." Grim grumbled in an inaudible voice as he ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time that lead directly to Mandy's middle school. For some reason Grim couldn't help but fell a bit jealous.

The two stepped through the portal and appeared in front of the school without a second lost. Nobody gave them much notice. This wasn't the first time Mandy arrived at school like this. Today Mandy wanted to beat Nik to school so they can have their final conformation. Mandy couldn't help but admit that part of her would miss Nik's evil and sharp wit and how he was the only person to dare challenge her. It would be boring again without him, but an enemy was an enemy regardless of how entertaining they were and as such he had to be destroyed.

As the two waited for their victim they were surprised when a tour bus with Mexican license plates pulled up in front of the school, open its doors, and tossed out a tied up Billy who was covered in deportation stickers before it drove off at top speed. Billy struggled a bit and somehow managed to crawl out of his bonds like the creepy little insect he was. Unfortunately for Grim and Mandy they were unable to get away before Billy spotted them.

"Hi guys! Guess where I've been?" Billy shouted.

"Please enlighten us." Grim sarcastically said.

"I've been in Canada!"

"Huh, don't you mean Mexico, Billy?" Mandy asked.

Billy pulled the "Made in Mexico" sticker from his forehead studied it. "M-E-X-I-C-O, Canada." He said with pride in his spelling abilities.

Grim suddenly was overcome with an urge to slice Billy in half like cow ready for slaughter for the boy's stupidity and if it hadn't been for Mandy's intervention he was quiet sure he would have done it too.

"Get ready Grim. Here he comes." Said as she jabbed the Reaper in the ribs.

Indeed Nik had already turned towards the school. A new book title "Dark Secrets of History" dominated his attention as two small and almost unnoticeable wires dangled from his ears signaling the presence of his music player which dominated his sense of sound from all that was unworthy of his attention. In fact as Mandy stood directly in his path he simply sidestepped and ignored her like she was some unmovable pole not worth a glance from him.

Mandy gave a low almost inhuman growl. To simply be brushed off like the common peasantry. "Billy, sick him!" She ordered the dim witted boy.

As if some command word was given Billy suddenly took on a feral persona and rushed the unsuspecting Nik from behind. He jumped on Nik's back knocking the young man and began barking like a rabid dog.

Nik groaned from the force of the tackle as he turned over to see Billy foaming at the mouth acting like a dog. He calmly stood up and looked at the 'Billy-Dog', for lack of a better word. "Stupid cur!" He shouted right before he kicked Billy in the stomach as one would any mangy mutt who wronged you. For whatever reason this kick seemed to set Billy back to stupid mode.

Billy slowly stood up straight, all the while holding onto his stomach. "Hey Nik. I just got back from Canada." He said proudly.

Nik regarded the big nose boy as he pulled out a standard no.2 pencil and handed it to him. "Billy I want you to bite down on this pencil." Nik commanded.

Billy looked at the common pencil. "Why?" He asked as he did as he was told.

"I'm hopping it'll prevent you from swallowing your tongue." Nik answered right before he punched Billy squarely in the eye launching the boy a good 10-feet backwards and knocking him unconscious.

Mandy looked at the crumpled heap that was Billy now. "A bit of overkill don't you think Nik?" She politely asked her soon to be deceased rival.

Nik gave a dry laugh. "Demons themselves would not be able to live through what that boy goes through. I'm sure he'll be fine." A long silence followed as Nik studied Mandy's new look. So small were the changes that only those closest to her would notice them. As such she didn't expect Nik too. "You know as twisted as it sounds pink really is your color Mandy. You should wear it more often."

"Thank you for noticing and I do wear it more as casual wear. To bad you'll never get a chance to see it."

Nik tapped his chin with one of his fingers. "Is it me or is your skirt a bit shorter too?"

"It's your imagination." Mandy said without hesitation. _"Quiet the eye he has there."_

"Do not insult my intelligence Mandy. If this was my imagination you would be wearing by for less." He retorted with a lewd grin, "Mind if I ask why you decided to dress up today?"

"It's simply to say goodbye Nik. I must admit it was fun while it lasted, but you can't expect to win against me. This is my world after all. Grim you're on."

Grim slowly stepped up. His figure slowly growing bigger as fire erupted in his very wake. His eyes blazed with inferno fire as he gazed down at his victim. "Are you ready to meet your makers?" He asked in a booming voice that would send even the bravest of men to shambles. He began to laugh in pure evil and maniacal manner. After several minutes Grim stopped his laughter to observe the shivering boy before him only, to his grave disappointment, learn that Nik was unimpressed by his theatrics and was merely counting the seconds on his watch rather then paying attention to Grim. "Kids these days." Grim grumbled as he punctured another hole in reality creating a swirling vortex before Nik that slowly began to suck him in.

"Goodbye Nik. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but it wasn't." Mandy's voice echoed through all the hysteria that the wormhole was causing and into Nik's ear.

It wasn't much of a struggle. Or even a death. More of a disappearing act. Now you see him. Now you don't. Not even so much as a scorch mark. Indeed there was not even a trace of Nik's presence. Mandy walked up to where Nik once stood.

"So that's it?" She asked in disbelief. "No dying curse. No epic battle. Not even last words. Is it really that easy?"

"Hey man I'm just that good." Grim said in pride.

Mandy regarded the skeleton before she looked away. "I don't know but I didn't expect it to be this easy. I expected more out of him for some reason." She picked up the fallen MP3 player and placed the headphone to her ear. "Hmm SPF1000. Didn't think anyone besides me liked these guys. For that matter even knew who they were."

"You know Mandy if I didn't know better I say you respected this guy in someway."

"If he died so easy then no I don't."

"That's mortals for you. They always talk big, but its just talk."

"Yeah I guess." Mandy said somewhat reluctantly. "Well class will be starting soon. You can go no Grim."

"Oh goody. I wont' get to miss my shows!" Grim shouted.

Before the two could go their separate ways though a huge fireball appeared out of mid-air in the middle of the street. As the giant fireball burned brighter two jet streams of flame shot out of it and began to outline a giant door. As the door was finished a huge flash of light engulfed it as a portal of gigantic size compared to the usual ones Grim creates formed before them. Soon a huge grayish clawed foot stepped out of the swirling red and white portal. This was followed by a massive and hideous scarred grey demon like body with four massive huge arms and equally proportional claws. The head of this demonic creature consisted of a huge mouth lined with razor teeth and giant horns. A true living nightmare of one existed. A passing car slammed its breaks just in time to prevent a collision with the beast only to be swatted off the road as if it was an insect. Every person within sight of this beast was running in panicked hysteria. Everyone except Grim and Mandy who actually considered the option of running for there lives for a moment.

"Grim what the hell is that thing?" Mandy asked. Though calm as she was she was still a bit shaken if nothing else about this creature's sudden appearance. Any initial shock she had was slowly subsiding as the reality of the situation sank in though.

"Holy leaping dead Mandy! That Mandy is a Pit Fiend one of the strongest demon soldiers that lives in the deepest abyss of hell. But only very powerful magic could summon one here. I have no clue why it's here though." Grim explained in between girly shrieks.

The giant demon bellowed into the sky with its massive lungs as it fully stepped out of its portal. A few seconds after it stepped out a young man with tinted glasses and black hair that fell over his left eye stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride Daranaxxza." Nix said while looking towards the snarling beast.

The giant monstrosity ceased its screaming and gave a series of growls and grunts.

"No father died several years back. Experiment gone wrong and he went crazy. Starting casting fireballs all over the lab while singing She'll be Coming Around the Mountain. Uncle Lavok decided it was safer to just kill him and consume his soul. I still say that soul consuming thing was a bit much though. Whatever."

Another surge of grunts and growls came out of the demons mouth.

Nik looked up in thought. "No I haven't seen Grandpa Kagnaxx in a long while. Uncle Lavok said something about him being imprisoned for trying to destroy humanity. Demi-Lichs, go figure."

More grunts.

"Yes if I see him I'll tell him he still owes you a Staff of Striking."

…..

"Yes mother is alive though very much insane."

…..

"No, Iya has not changed her mind about going out with you."

…..

"I can't force her to go out with you if she doesn't want to Daranaxxza."

…..

"Goodbye Daranaxxza. I have to go to school now."

…..

"Yes I'll say hi to everyone for you."

….

"Yes you can come to Christmas dinner if you want. Please I have to go now."

….

"Goodbye Daranaxxza! I'm leaving NOW!"

With that the giant demon stepped back inside his portal and vanished. The only trace of his presence was the flipped car on the road side. Nik walked up to the wide mouth Mandy and Grim and shrugged. "You know demons. They never shut up." He explained. Nik noticed Mandy holding his MP3 Player which he politely took back from her. "Thank you Mandy. I was afraid this might have broken during that little portal incident earlier."

Grim was the first to come out of his shock. "You speak Infernal? I don't even speak Infernal."

"I understand it if that's what you mean. Have you tried speaking that cursed language? Rips up your vocal cords." Nik explained, "Anyway, next time you try getting rid of me Mandy why don't you try something on your own merit." He commented as he casually brushed his hair back and walked off.

"That does it. I'm going to kill him." Mandy said dryly.

"Well you can't go wrong with a good off fashion massacre. So what do I get to do?" Grim asked eagerly.

"You get to go home. You already failed once today." Mandy ordered.

"But Mandy I can do better. I promise I won't fail. Just give me another chance." Grim cried but his pleas fell on deaf ears. "How was I suppose to know he was friends with a Pit Fiend!"

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hateful Love

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 5: Relationship Problems?

"Now class we'll be making common house hold laundry detergent from various other house hold chemicals. Now won't that be exciting? Team up with a partner and get your materials ready." the lanky chemistry teacher Mr. Cobblins said ecstatically.

Chemistry was a class that Billy was permanently expelled from after he somehow turned the lab into an Lv4 Contamination zone using baking soda and grape soda. How he managed it is still a mystery. As such when group projects came it was common for Mandy to be by herself since no one in their right minds would willingly team up with Mandy. It was also by chance the only other class besides History that Mandy had with Nik. She hadn't had time yet to actually kill him like she promised earlier.

"Nik I see you haven't gotten a partner yet. Well you're in luck because Miss. Mandy seems to be missing on herself. Why don't you come down and join her? You're going to need a partner for this experiment." Mr. Cobblins suggestion completely oblivious to the doomsday formula he had unknowingly concocted.

Nik shrugged unconcerned as he took a seat on the stool next to Mandy. She ignored his presence for the time being. _"Maybe I can throw a vial of acid in his face later on for starters." _

Nik took several whiffs of the air around him. There was a sweet scent floating around for some reason. He carelessly took smelled the air around Mandy.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked in a harsh and annoyed tone.

Nik gazed at her. "Do I detect a hint of Strawberry-Cheery?"

"And what if you do? It's not a crime is it?"

"No, just thought I comment."

"No one needs your comments, Nik." Mandy bluntly said as she gathered the necessary ingredients together.

"You know with several other chemicals we can make anthrax." Nik said as he examined the components.

"Should I be impressed?" Mandy sarcastically asked.

"No, you should just be careful the next time you need powdered sugar."

She eyed the young man from the corner of her eye. "You need to work on your threats." Mandy said as she pushed Nik off his stool causing him to hit the floor with a painful crash. A round of laughter sounded from half the class that supported Mandy's rule while the other half, which supported Nik, was dead silent in shock.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Nik coolly said from the floor right before he kicked the stool from under Mandy causing her to join him on the ground in equally painful fall. A similar if not opposite effect occurred among the class.

The sudden commotion was enough to catch the teacher's attention as he faced the class. "Students, what's the meaning of this?"

Mandy was the first to stand up. "You psychotic sociopath!"

"Arrogant megalomaniac!" Nik retorted.

"Insignificant ignorant fool!"

"Egoistic jackass!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"That's enough. Nik and Mandy cease this fighting this instant!" Mr. Cobblins yelled.

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you fool!" The two rivals yelled simultaneously at their teacher causing him to seemingly shrink.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise." A class jokester jested causing an unexpected laugh from just about everyone, except the two warring powers.

As the stared back towards the class it was clear that just one of their faces would have caused the devil to run in fear, but both of them together was enough to make gods quake in their boots. "Get out!" They ordered in an uncanny eerie duet. Of course no one question them. When two of the evilest beings you'll ever met tell you to get out of their sight you don't argue. As such the two continued their banter contest devoid of an audience.

* * *

An hour later, one call to the S.W.A.T team, a call to the National Guard, and one call to the Vatican for a team of exorcists Mandy and Nik found themselves in the school counselor's office.

"Now Mandy, Nik I want you both to know that you're not in trouble." The old man in 60s attire said.

"We're not?" Both youngsters asked.

"No, you're behavior is perfectly normal for kids your age."

"It is?" the two said in chorus again.

"Yes, you see at this age boys and girls start have feeling for each other. You two are merely trying to act out you're feelings for each other you just don't know how."

"What! You think I like her!" Nik shouted in horror.

"You think I like him!" Mandy exclaimed in discuss.

"Now no reason to panic. It's normal. It's just that you two are so anger that you can't express these feelings properly. So I'm recommending you attend our school's anger management program after school, ok. I'm sure with a little help we can get your relationship back on track." The counselor said in his surreal voice.

"But you don't understand." Mandy protested.

"Yeah, I just hate her." Nik emphasized.

"You're attending and that's final dammit!" The counselor yelled in a hellish voice that it even startled the two hell-spawns.

"Alright, I'll go." Nik agreeded.

"You win." Mandy concurred.

"Good, I'll see you two after school today."

End Chapter 5

Rant:

Yeah, I know the counselor doesn't have a name. I just get tired of having to make up names for secondary characters is all. Also you'll notice this chapter is really short. It was suppose to go at the end of chapter 4 but it just didn't go with that chapters plot so I just made a new chapter. Yeah I'm lazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own it so leave me alone.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 6: Mutual Feelings

Written by: Juggalomalice

Mandy and Nik walked down the school halls in cold silence. The kind of silence that arises when two warring powers are interrupted with trivial matters. Their fight for dominance had been put on hold and both teens were silently infuriated with the others stubbornness to submit. Their anger only continued to seethe by the fact that their disrupting behavior earlier had ended them up with after school anger management sessions, which they were off to this very moment.

Mandy kept her standard scowl up as they walked occasionally casting a glance at Nik from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but be slightly impressed with him for he had proven far more worthy an adversary then she had expected at first. Still her patience with him was close to its limits. A grin unexpectedly spawned on Nik's face as he apparently caught wind of the attention she was giving him, even if it was small. Mandy hated it when Nik grinned for every time he did a strange sparkle took over his eyes and his expression become one that portrayed confidence, malevolence, arrogance and even a hint of insanity all at once. She truly despised this boy.

The two reached their destination before Mandy could voice her distaste for Nik's choice in facial expressions. The unmarked wooden door gave no indication of what went on behind it. Still showing no fear or care of the unknown Mandy reached for the knob and opened it. The room looked like a standard classroom adorned with a painful amount of bright primary colors and self esteem boosting "Hang in there" posters. In the center was a circle of inward facing chairs each occupied by various students and the school counselor, an old man who looked like he was stuck in 1960. Nik and Mandy silently stood at the door as they watched the display before them.

"Now Mindy, do you know why you're here?" The counselor asked in his surreal voice.

"Cause everyone is a loser and doesn't want to admit I'm cooler and more popular than them." The shrill red head's voice rang out in angry disposition.

"Now Mindy, have you thought that maybe you seek the attention of others to make up for a lack of attention from someone else?"

Mindy's face contorted in a panicked manner. "And who would that be? I mean I have the endless attention of hundreds of people praising me. It's not like I need my mother to notice me. I mean I'm pretty and popular. I don't need her to tell me that! She never has before." Mindy trailed off as her lip quivered. "Oh why doesn't she pay attention to me? Mom, look at me. Love me. Please notice me!" She cried out as she burst into a sobbing pile of tears.

"Everyone I think Mindy deserves a big group hug." The hippy said as everyone stood up and gathered together in a hug.

The teens at the door both gave a frown at this pathetic and disgusting display. "I don't know about you, but I'm ditching." Nik said as he turned around and left.

Mandy looked back inside the room at the cornucopia of love occurring before her eyes. Her stomach churned. "Anything is better than this." She said as she closed the door and left with Nik. No one noticed the two leave either way.

The two continued to walk in silence with not even the smallest of sounds exchanged between them. They weren't even walking home as they were supposed to do. They were just wandering around town. Walking where ever their feet took them. It wasn't long before the two noticed they had walked into the town park, the strange place that had more hidden nooks and crannies than any normal park should. This discovery spawned a long and awkward silence between the two rivals.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Mandy hissed

"Why the hell indeed? I was just walking. You're the one who was following me like a lost puppy." Nik scowled back

"Show some respect when you address me, remember that."

"I'll address you however the hell I want, remember that."

Mandy cracked her knuckles. "There aren't any teachers out here to save you if I decide to whip your ass."

Nik jerked his neck to the side as a loud pop was heard. "You wouldn't last five minutes against me."

"I don't have to last five minutes. I assure you you'll be down before then." She said with utter confidence.

"What makes you so sure?"

Mandy was confident in her fighting skills, but she was also aware that most people were to afraid of her to fight back. Something that she had yet to be able to instill in Nik. A full blown fist fight didn't seem like a good idea at the moment. Mandy quickly surveyed her surroundings. They were standing on steep incline leading to one of the many forested areas of rampant growth. If one lost their balance and fell it would be a long and painful tumble downhill to the wooded area.

Mandy slowly stepped forward as she seductively placed her hands on Nik's chest and leaned in close to him. Nik stiffed caught off guard by this very out of character act. "This." Mandy whispered as she suddenly pushed Nik away with full force. Nik stumbled back as he waved his arms in a futile but instinctive action to regain balance. If it was in her nature Mandy would have smiled at this amusing and embarrassing display by someone who was otherwise cold and collected.

Nik knew he was going to fall. He wasn't going to deny that. Gravity was working against him. Yet even in his humiliating stance he wasn't about to let Mandy win. He shot his hand out and grabbed Mandy's sleeve. "If I fall I'm dragging you with me." He said as he allowed himself to fall backward dragging Mandy along for the ride.

The trip downhill was full of grunts and curses and just as Mandy predicted long and painful. Her world was literally turning upside down as she continued to role downhill till she abruptly and painfully hit bottom. She lay on her back without a sound as she awaited her world to cease spinning and return to focus. If it wasn't for the fact that her body was aching in pain she would have shot up and began to strangle Nik for dragging her into this. The faint sound of laughter entered her ear. It wasn't like normal laughter nor was it like the maniacal laughter Grim was known for. It was a laugh that seemed to mock life itself with its mere sound. She slowly sat up as she looked towards the direction the laughter came from to see Nik sitting against a tree. He regarded her and ceased his laughing leaving nothing more but his trademark grin on his face. A thick trail of blood flowed from a wound on the right side of his head down his face.

"Now wasn't that fun?" He asked her. His voice displaying more amusement than anger.

"You've lost it haven't you?" She asked in her dead pan voice.

"Can't lose something you've never had." He said with a shrug.

"So you've always been insane? That explains a lot."

"Oh my, you've found me out." Nik said as he put a finger to his lip in a mock attempt to look cute.

"Well I don't know about you but I try to limit my exposure to insane people so if you don't mind. I'll be off." Mandy said as she stood up only to have a sharp pain shoot through her ankle and leg causing her to fall back down.

"Does your leg hurt?"

"No, it feels fine. I just like falling on my ass, can't you tell?" Mandy shot back in angry sarcasm. She crawled a short distance to a nearby tree which she used to support herself as she slowly stood back up. Unfortunately the same pain hit her leg and she fell to the ground again. She looked back at Nik who was watching her with interest as if she was some animal at the zoo. "Well are you just going to sit there? Do something!"

Nik shrugged. "What would you want me to do?" He asked in a sing-song manner.

"Well do you think you can help me here?"

"Maybe."

Mandy growled at this answer. "Well can you at least standup?"

"Maybe." Nik answer again.

"What the hell is with the maybes? Either it's yes or no?"

"Well I don't know if I can stand up yet and I don't know if I want to help you yet. So it's a maybe." Nik explained.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot you know that?"

Nik shot her a knowing glance. "And you're a bitch but you don't see me throwing it in your face." He said as he slowly stood up. He took a step forward and stumbled a bit from a sudden dizzy spell caused by his head injury, but managed to keep his balance and walked over to where Mandy sat. He knelt down in front of her and reached out for her leg.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped as she shot her leg up and kicked him squarely in the chin. "Ouch! Dammit! See what you made me do?" She cried out in pain.

Nik rubbed his chin. Due to her injury Mandy's kick was lacking in force, still that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "I thought you wanted me to help you?" He asked slightly annoyed.

She glared at him. "That doesn't mean molest me."

"Well I could just leave you here you know? I'm sure you have plenty of friends who would simply leap up to help look for you, right?" He asked in a cynical tone.

She stared angrily at him. The mere fact that he was right did little but to further deepen her hate for him. If she did disappear no one would look for her. Erwin was a wuss and Billy was an idiot. She was sure that even Grim wouldn't bother looking for her either. He hated her after all. Mandy's eye twitched as she reluctantly lowered her guard and allowed him to look at her leg.

Nik gently ran his hand down her leg as he took note of the many small cuts and bruises she had received from the fall. All minor in nature, but nothing that would prevent her from standing. He ran a finger gently over her ankle through her sock. Mandy stiffed as she bite back a yelp.

"You're ankle huh?" He asked though it was more of a statement then a question. "I'm going to take your shoe off for a second. Try to resist from killing me till I'm done." He slid her small black dress shoe off her foot leaving her sock on. He ran several fingers along various parts of her foot squeezing in certain places.

"I hope you're not expecting me to laugh?" Mandy commented.

"Make you laugh? Even I can't work miracles. I was simply looking to see if you had any discomfort, but…" He gently squeezed her ankle causing her to hiss in pain, "It seems only your ankle is hurt." He gently pulled her sock partially down to see it. Her white skin was swollen around the area, but it didn't seem broken. "Can you move it?" She lifted her leg up to him in an unnecessarily dainty manner as she flexed her ankle before him. Her face contorted in slight discomfort but her foot responded none the less.

"It's strange. For one who is so rough around the edges you're amazing feminine." Nik said as he gently lowered her foot down.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mandy snapped not sure if he just complimented her or insulted her.

"It means your foot is twisted, but should be fine if you stay off it for a bit." Nik answered ignoring her original question. "Now are the any other problems you would like me to tend to?"

"Besides your face, no"

"Hmm guess I'm not your type am I?"

"I don't have a type."

"Well that makes my life easier."

"Nik, you're either really stupid or really crazy to be talking to me like that."

"Your shoulder's cut." Nik commented calmly out of the blue throwing their current conversation of tangent.

"What?" Mandy asked as she looked at her right shoulder. Apparently during the fall something caused a deep laceration on her shoulder. Her blood drizzled out staining her otherwise white school shirt red around the wound. "I hadn't noticed. Anyway, it's your fault I got it."

"Last I checked you're the one that pushed me."

"All you had to do was let yourself fall. Was that really such a hard thing for you to do?" She asked in a patronizing tone.

"You know I'm really going to have to get you back for this little stunt."

"Oh and just what are you going to do about it?" She asked as she gave him a fierce and challenging look.

Nik looked around their surroundings. "You know there isn't really anyone out here and you're in no position to make empty threats."

"Oh really and just what do you plan on doing to me? You don't seem like the type who could stomach afflicting torture."

"You're right. I'll admit I'm not one to play with my food." He said as he gave her a rather frightful grin as he slowly closed the distance between them.

Mandy studied his expression. It was clear he was planning something. As he slowly closed the gap between them Mandy noticed her faint reflection on his tinted lens. It was a bit unnerving to say the least. She instinctively tried to put distance between herself and Nik only to remember that she had her back to a tree and had nowhere to run. She was not accustomed to such invasions of personal space or in how to deal with them. "What the fuck is your problem!" She yelled as she attempted to push Nik off only for Nik to grab her and forcefully hold her hands back.

A moment of silence passed between them as the two dueled for dominance with their eyes. Nik's glasses slid slightly down his nose as they were accustomed to do to reveal his dark eyes filled with malicious intent. "I'm simply taking my revenge Mandy."

Nik slowly moved in on Mandy's shoulder and his tongue slipped out like a snake's as he slowly danced it along her wound. Mandy stiffed as a wave pain coaxed with light pleasure shot through her body. Nik took noticed of the mixed expression that had taken Mandy's face. Content with her response he continued to run his tongue along the severed skin scooping up the red copper tasting liquid into his mouth. Mandy closed her eyes as if she could further increase the pleasure by blocking out the distraction of sight. The felling of Nik's warm tongue against her burning flesh introduced a new feeling into Mandy's dark world. One she had never felt before. Nik stepped up his attack by bring his whole mouth onto Mandy's laceration. Mandy took a sharp breath of air as the warmth of Nik's lips further augmented the heat of his tongue on her shoulder. Mandy slowly began to relax her body and Nik, sensing the tenseness in her body dissipated, released her wrists and slowly slid them down her body to rest on her hips. He followed this by lighting biting her shoulder to test her reaction.

Mandy gave a small grunt of discomfort, "Don't bite." She ordered weakly as her body was slightly awakened from its feast of pleasure. Nik trailed his tongue along her shoulder and up her neck. The warm feeling brought a small moan from Mandy as her body began to relax again.

Nik gazed at the pleased look on Mandy's face. _"She's enjoying herself to much. I think it's time I remind her that this isn't a reward, but a punishment." _Nik again brought his mouth down on the deep cut grazing the blonde's shoulder as he roughly bit down into her shoulder like a wild beast. His fangs easily tearing into the already damaged flesh as the taste of fresh blood began to flow into his mouth.

Mandy jerked violently in pain. "Dammit, I said don't bite!" She shouted with new found vigor as she swung her fist into the side of Nik's head slamming him where is own injury was and knocking him off her.

Nik slowly sat up as new bright red blood began to flow from his reopened wound. He seemed to ignore this as he brushed his back from over his eye and adjusted his lopsided glasses. "I really can't see to well without them you know?" He said with a light grin.

"I told you not to bite." Mandy said in a level voice as she restated the cause of her anger.

Nik's grin grew deeper as a small trail of blood became visible on the left side of his lip. He calmly scooped it up his finger and licked it off. "You seemed to have been forgetting that I was getting revenge. You can't expect it all to feel good."

Mandy closed her eyes for a moment in thought. She hadn't expected him to use such a tactic on her. _"I really will have to keep on my toes around him." _She thought. She suddenly felt slightly uneasy. As if someone was closer to her than they should be. She opened her eyes and to her surprise Nik was but inches away from her face. So close that she could feel the heat of every breath he released. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could have sworn that a mild smell of blood still lingered on his breath. For reasons beyond her comprehension she found herself liking this unorthodox closeness. "What do you think you're doing now?" She asked in a cold voice refusing to give any sign on how much she was actually starting to enjoy herself.

A blank expression marked his face as if she was supposed to already know the answer. "I never said I was done yet."

Mandy's eye perked up in a quizzical manner. "What doe…" She was cut off suddenly. Forced to swallow her remaining words as Nik closed the distance between them and placed his lips upon her own. Mandy's eyes shot open wide in shock. This was definitely not in her book of encounters. _"Is he kissing me?"_ Mandy's mind was a whirl of questions. This had never happened to her and she had never expected it to ever happen either. She relaxed though as the feeling enveloped her and closed her eyes as Nik's lips pressed against her own in a gentle but at the same time forceful manner. She felt his tongue graze against her lips asking her of something that she was not aware she knew. Instinctively she part her lips as his tongue slid further into her mouth rolling inside her and dancing with her own tongue. A ballet that none could see but who's every motion was felt inside her bringing pleasure with every step. Despite her clear enjoyment of the situation she couldn't fight off the thought that this was all part of Nik's plan, to break her with seduction. She had to admit the plan was crafty if not a bit below the belt. _"I do hope he wasn't expecting this to be easy." _She thought was she bit down on his tongue. She felt a warm liquid begin to slowly pour into her mouth and spread its metal taste inside her.

A muffled grunt was heard from Nik as Mandy bit into his tongue but he refused to submit or pull back. He tasted his own blood on his tongue as pain shot throughout his mouth every time Mandy's tongue lashed across the cuts. Instead he deepened the kiss applying more force as he sunk his teeth into her lower lip. It was Mandy's turn to moan in pain, but as Nik did before she refused to submit to the pain. She instead deepened the kiss. If she could not beat him through pain and fear she would beat him at his own game of seduction.

The two continued to kiss ignoring the pain from their abrasions and their growing desire for air. Their tongues battled for dominance instead of their fists or wits. The taste of their own blood mixed together and coated their tongues giving their kiss the strange taste of warm copper in their mouths. To many the taste of blood would seem unappealing, but the taste of the other's blood seemed to further excite these two rivals. Increasing their desire to hold this first kiss longer and fogging their mind with unheeded passion causing them to nearly forget their original purpose. Yet it could not last. The cry for air from their bodies was becoming painfully obvious and yet they resisted and clung onto every second they could. If not for the pleasure of the kiss than to prove their dominance over the other or maybe a combination of both reasons. Finally they unwilling broke apart. Gasps and wheezes followed by sharp intakes of breath. No loser and no victor.

Nik sat against the tree next to Mandy. A minor expression of disappointment on his face. "Well that didn't go as I planned."

"I do hope you've learned not to underestimate me." Mandy said after a moment.

"So long as you don't underestimate me I'm sure we can work something out." Nik admitted as he pushed his glasses up a bit and brushed his hair back again.

"So are you done now?" She asked in an indifferent voice.

"For now I guess."

"How disappointing." She said with a sigh as she suddenly sat up and straddled his legs. "I was expecting a bit more effort. Did you really think you can break me with such juvenile seduction tactics though?" She asked. Her cold scowl and expression being very differing from her seductive position on Nik's lap.

"I wasn't expecting you to catch on and resist so strongly." Nik admitted.

"Would it really be much fun if I didn't resist?" She asked in an unnaturally seductive voice as she leaned in and licked a trail of blood off his cheek.

"Mandy, don't tell me you're trying to dominate me by using such juvenile seduction tactics." Nik said playfully echoing Mandy's words as he gently wiped a dribble of blood off the corner of her lips.

"No, but…" She said as she took Nik's hand and sucked on the bloody finger licking up the red fluid, "I won't deny the fact that I enjoyed myself either."

A grin spread across Nik's face. "I hate you."

Mandy leisurely wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly leaned in. She made no effort to remove the scowl off her face that seemed permanently etched in her otherwise attractive appearance.

"The feeling is mutual."

End Chapter 6

Rant: I made Mandy be bit hypersensitive. I just thought it made sense. At least based off my personal experience. Women if you weren't hypersensitive the first time you did something like this feel free to argue. Again, just personal experience. Sorry. Whatever. Hope you had fun


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to. It seemed lacking at the end but maybe that's just me.

----------------------------

Hateful Love

Chapter 7: Forms of Evil

Written by: Juggalomalice

Mandy was quiet as she walked to school, too quiet to be planning anything good or even bad. It had to be horrifically evil to make her this serious. Either way it had Grim concerned as he trailed behind her as he did everyday. She had been in this dredge-like mood since she arrived home late last night. With a tattered uniform, disheveled hair, and a cut lip Grim was nothing short of shocked at the sight. The thought of Mandy wounded just didn't make rational sense. When he asked about what happened she merely said, "_A grim reminder that I'm still human." _Grim didn't understand what it meant at the time and he still didn't after a night of contemplation. Had someone attacked her last night? Threatened her? Or worse raped her? His mind was a flurry of possible scenarios, but none of the hundreds of scenes he thought of seemed possible, especially to a girl like Mandy.

Attacked her? Unlikely since Mandy was a black belt in several forms of martial arts. Threatened her? Not even the Devil himself could scare that girl. Raped her? Now who in their right minds would want to do that? The girl was positively hideous. Well that was unfair to say. It wasn't that she was hideous. Just that scowl she always has on was very unappealing. Maybe if she just frowned or something. She didn't have to smile just not scowl. Grim was sure that would make her seem easier on the eyes for any guy would agree that if not for her facial expressions she was very attractive. Yes, she was indeed beautiful and she was only going to become more striking as timed passed. Grim smacked himself on the face to scatter such thoughts. It wasn't the first time he caught himself entranced by the girl's looks and as he silently cursed himself he knew it would not be the last.

"Hey Grim what you thinking about? Billy asked sticking his big nose where it didn't belong as always.

Grim sighed in aggravation and though he knew there was no point to asking Billy anything he still had to try to figure out what was wrong with Mandy. "Billy," He began, "Do you think Mandy is acting differently today?"

"Differently?" Billy echoed as he tried hard to think with his small brain. Or lack of. "I'll go check." The innocent idiot offered before Grim could protest. "Hey Mandy," He started cautiously, "Are you feeling ok!" Billy practically shouted in the small blonde's ear. His reply was nothing short of getting pushed into the street as he was run over by an oncoming bus. Grim watched as the boy literally peeled himself off the asphalt. "She seems ok to me." Billy concluded as he observed his new flat body. "This is so cool. Grim come here!" he shouted as he jumped on the Reaper's shoulder and began to whisper something in his ear or skeletal equivalent.

Grim harshly pushed the boy off him. "I won't say that. It's stupid."

"Come on Grim! Please!"

"NO!"

"Please Please Please!" Billy pleaded over and over again.

"Fine I'll say it!" Grim screamed, "Geez, Billy you sure look good. Have you lost weight?" Grim recited the lines with pure annoyance and hatred.

"Why yes I have?" Billy cheerfully replied as he wiggled his new flat body before he suddenly popped back to his original form like a balloon.

When the three arrived at the middle school Billy was the first one to run inside as usual. Without Billy to muck things up Grim took it as the ideal time to speak with Mandy personally. "Mandy are you feeling well?" He asked. He knew he was starting to sound like a broken record, but he had little choice in the matter.

Mandy looked at him over her shoulder. A cold and piercing blue eye held his gaze. "That's the 5th time you've asked me that this morning." She complained, "Why the hell are you so concerned?"

Grim stammered for a moment unsure how to answer, "It's just…"

"Just what!" Mandy cut in.

"It's just I've never seen you like this is all." Grim finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"You've never seen me like this?" Mandy repeated as she rolled the words over in her mind. "Do you know why you've never seen me like this?"

Grim merely shook his head.

"Because I've never felt like this before. In other words, I'm in a good mood today." Mandy explained only to receive a confused look from the Reaper. "I'll try to put it in an analogy that even you can understand bonehead. Imagine you were a hunter. A hunter so feared that everything you hunted simply rolled over and died for you. Accepting its fate. Would hunting be any fun then?"

Grim thought for a moment. "No I would suppose not. With no challenge or struggle it hardly seems worth the effort."

"Exactly, but what if one day you stumbled on a prey that didn't die at the sight of you. A prey that fought back, that defiled you that fought not out of instinct or fear but out of a twisted desire to see you dead. Can you imagine hunting something like that? Something like nothing else you've ever met." Mandy explained with an excitement in her voice Grim had never heard before.

"It sounds suicidal to me to hunt a beast that 'wants' you dead." Grim mused.

Mandy snorted in disdain at Grim's answer. "What would you know about it Grim? You rolled over just like everything else."

Grim was shocked as the reality of the conversation sank into him. "Why you arrogant evil little bit..."

"Just be here at lunch time and make sure to bring some take out with you." Mandy ordered before she walked into the school building leaving a furious and unspoken Grim Reaper behind.

---------------------------------------

Lunch arrived much sooner than Mandy had expected. Outside a few mild rumors about Nik's head and her own split lip the day was relatively uneventful. Nothing exciting yet so she was not surprised when she found a young man in a blue uniform with his legs propped up sitting at her table in the lunch room. She silently stood behind the overly aggressive boy wondering how long it would take him to notice her presence there. Or acknowledge it if he already knew.

She didn't have to wait long for at the moment Nik leaned back on his chair and looked at her in a display that many would consider childish for one so… extreme. His expression carried his trademark grin and that insane gleam that seemed to appear in his eyes whenever he saw her. A medical bandage was wrapped around his head as specks of dried blood stained the headdress around his wound. Before any further exchanges could be made a seat directly across from him was pushed, or kicked to be more precise, forward as if being offered to her.

"_At least he has manners." _Mandy thought as she took the seat while keeping at least one eye on Nik at all times. She had learned that turning your back on him was like letting a scorpion loose in your bed. You'll never know exactly where it'll pop up or when it'll strike.

"Not eating today?" He asked in an unconcerned voice not even bothering to look at her.

"I'm having delivery. Now if only that 'delivery boy' wasn't so damn slow." Mandy answered matching his tone.

"Hey Mandy." Billy greeted as he sat down and placed a tray of what looked like mud mixed with peas in front of him. He stared at the tray in front of him before he slammed his face into the brown organic substance of questionable origin. He looked up from the tray, covered in the brown slop and released an almost orgasmic moan of pleasure.

"That is… disturbing. Is he always like this?" Nik asked with a raised brow.

"No" Mandy answered, "Usually he's worse."

At that instant a huge swirling portal opened up and out stepped with a somewhat angry visage. He sat down next to Nik in somewhat of a huff not really paying attention to what was around him as he shoved a bag of food towards Mandy.

"There's your cursed lunch. You wouldn't believe the line at that place man." He said as he allowed himself to relax a bit. Mandy opened the undisclosed bag as she peaked in at whatever was inside it. She made a slight sneer at whatever it was.

"I hate Beuno Nacho." Mandy said in a strangely low voice.

"What?" Grim asked as he strained to listen to her. Perhaps he was imagining things but he could have sworn he heard a hint of disappointment in Mandy's voice.

"I hate Beuno Nacho." Mandy repeated in a more level voice as she glared at Grim.

"I must have forgotten." Grim said with a nervous laugh only to have a taco thrown at his face as a reply. The small packaged of meat and vegetable wrapped in a soft flour tortilla splattered on contact with his skull covering him with its contents.

"Don't forget next time."

Grim was silent. Unsure what to say else he anger Mandy again. The girl still had two burritos for ammunition. Grim muttered some curses under his breath which sounded like incomprehensible gibberish to anyone close enough to hear as he wiped the mess off his face.

"Watch where you're spraying that. I like this outfit and Iya would throw a fit if I came home covered in cheese stains." Nik said as he shielded himself from several bits of flying cheese and meat sauce.

"What's 'HE' doing here?" Grim spat out as he looked towards Mandy for an explanation.

"Nik and I have come to a certain… understanding if you will. That's not to say I agree to his presence here, but so long as he doesn't step out of line I see no reason why he can't be here either." Mandy explained.

Grim was confused if nothing else. Weren't these two at each other's necks just yesterday?

"See Grim. Though I'm not sure what you hold against me, but I'm sure we can put what ever it is in the past for now right?" Nik asked as he looked up to the taller entity next to him. A small grin plastered on his face.

Grim regarded the young boy sitting next to him. There was something that just wasn't right about him and that grin of his. If a viper could grin Grim imagined it would look like Nik, but it wasn't just his expression that felt wrong. His very being felt wrong.

Grim glanced back at Mandy. Mandy was pure evil and hate in a cute compact form, but Grim never felt this much unease in her presence. Maybe he simply had become use to Mandy's form of evil, but no that couldn't be the whole of it. Mandy's evil was like a steady river or being of light. Focused and always on target. An evil that you couldn't really feel unless it was directed at you. Only then could you feel her scorn for the world. Ripping you apart from the inside. The invisible tendrils of her being peeling your soul away as she absorbed your very being. That's what Mandy was.

Nik was another matter. Merely sitting next to him was like sitting next to a roaring fire. His form of evil and hate radiated off him like an illness. It flickered at your soul looking for any chink in your armor and once found threatened to consume you whole. The evil crackled like it was a living separate entity. Lacking control. Lacking purpose. Lacking anything that made it human. Merely consuming that which was around him. Consuming and destroying for the sake of destruction and for him that was all the reason it needed. That's what Nik was.

"I rather shake hands with a scorpion's stinger." Grim coolly replied. Nik's grin simply grew larger almost to a psychotic level. A shiver ran down Grim's spine. Mandy was better then this guy any day.

"Well I'll guess I'll take my leave then. I'm sure we'll meet sooner than you think Grim." Nik said as he left the table ignoring the Billy and Mandy.

"And you have to deal with him on a daily basis Mandy? I much rather be stuck with Billy all day." Grim said as he looked at Billy who had shoved the two burritos up his nose.

"I am the Walrus. Co Co achoooo!" Billy said sneezing so hard at the end the burritos shot out his nose like cannon balls.

"Well maybe not Billy." Grim corrected.

"We have an understanding you could say. He hates the world almost as much as I hate it." Mandy explained.

"Hmm, an alliance forged by hate is a fragile thing Mandy." Grim warned.

"I know Bonehead, but that's not all of it. He's capable. Talented almost. He's just too independent. He's too useful to kill but to dangerous to let out on his own. I just need to find a way to control him."

"Mandy there are many forms of hate in this world. Nik's hate is very different from yours. Not even he can control it! What makes you think you can?"

"Because I'm Mandy. That's why. This world and everything in it is already mine. They just don't realize it yet. Nik will one day fall in line like the rest of them."

Grim smiled weakly. _"Well her pride hasn't suffered at least." _"Mandy I don't think you understand what I'm telling you though. Nik doesn't think like you."

"What the hell suddenly makes you the expert in his actions anyway?" Mandy coldly asked.

"Trust me child. I know my evil. Yours is the kind that controls worlds."

Mandy approved of this. It was good to know that Grim recognized her abilities. "And what kind is Nik oh great Sage of Evil?" Mandy asked with a strong hint of sarcasm lacing her words.

"His is the kind that destroys them."

End Chapter 7

I can't seem to get to get the bars I always use to work. Don't know why. I swear computers hate me.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to Shippinator Mandy for her help in severals parts witht his chapter. Hope some of you guys aren't dissappointed with this chapter. There is a bit of romance which may seem a bit of OOC, but I think its dark and twisted enough to play well with personalites. This is actually one of the nicer chatpers I think. Most of the rest of the romance scenes will consist of plenty of hate and plain old sadomasochism and sorry for the lack of updates. (School sucks)

----------------------------

Hateful Love

Chapter 8: Romantic, In His Own Way

Written by: Juggalomalice

Mandy sat in silence as her teacher lectured on about a subject that didn't concern her. She'd been ignoring most of what her teachers had been saying since lunch time. Her grades were high enough that she could afford missing out on one or two lessons. Instead her mind had been more focused on a certain blue dressed and almost psychotic boy and Grim's echoing warnings about him.

Did the Reaper really believe that that deranged adolescent could destroy the world? Still he did sound generally worried. Was it possible that there was another person in this small mortal world that could fill the Grim Reaper's immortal being with fear and worry? Apparently there was and Nik was that person, but surely Grim must have misinterpreted something. Could one person really destroy the world?

"_Well if little old me can take over the world I suppose anything is possible." _She thought, but that only made the need, no the desire, to control him that much greater. If, and only if, he truly was such a capable force she could only imagine what the possibilities would bring if she could control him, direct him and plant meaning and purpose in him. Yes, her purpose.

There was no denying that he was intelligent, manipulative in his own manner, skilled, and somewhat 'fun' when he wasn't being overconfident and overly self-determining. Mandy blushed lightly as she briefly remembered the events that corresponded between them last night. Though it was nothing overly sexual it still brought up a rush of unwanted redness to her face. She had managed to control her thoughts so that she didn't blush while in public but still such embarrassments were weaknesses. She would have to train herself to overcome such feelings.

"Mandy? Mandy? MANDY!" A voice finally yelled waking the future Overlord from her thoughts. "Please pay attention when I call your name dear lady." The voluptuous female teacher said in an exasperated voice. "Anyway, according to this note from the consoler Mr. Baxter is here to escort you to an after school function of some sort. I usually don't allow such things, but since it's school related I'll allow you to leave class early."

"Hurray for me." Mandy said in a somewhat acerbic tone as she bagged her books in her schoolbag and followed the tall lanky teacher aid known as Mr. Baxter. She was pretty sure she was to be escorted and forced to take part in that stupid anger management thing. As she followed Baxter a she briefly asked herself if Nik was going through a similar experience.

As if fate enjoyed answering her questions she spotted three figures walking towards her. Two of them were burly and dressed in gym cloths. Gym instructors Mandy figured. Walking in between them was a much shorter figure in a blue outfit with a book covering his face. Mandy safely assumed that to be Nik. As the two groups approached each other Nik lowered his book as if he knew someone was looking at him. His glasses were slightly lowered to reveal his eyes and even at their current distance Mandy was able to spot the sudden grin that appeared on his face once he spotted her. The two parties turned down the hall clearly having the same destination in mind.

"You too Mandy?" Nik asked after he returned to his book.

"Me too." Mandy confirmed. "Mind if I ask why you guys have a third wheel?"

The grin on Nik's face increased a bit in size, "I'll tell you later. I'm sure my present company would not appreciate some of the names I addressed them by repeated."

The two parties soon arrived at their destination as the two hateful teens once again entered the overly colorful ocean of self-confidence. The school bell had officially ringed signing the end of the day as the two adversaries took seats within the inner circle of chairs directly across from each other. It would merely be a matter of time before the room filled up with more students.

Mandy gave the room a thorough look over as she attempted to gain her bearings. You never knew when having a clear understanding of your surroundings could save your life, but still she figured it would be easier if Nik would stop staring at her. The constant presence of his frozen eyes upon her was annoying. She gave a fierce look back at the detrimental young man across from her. She was growing accustomed to seeing her reflection in his glasses, but she still despised that grin he always had.

"Can I help you with something, Nik?" She said stressing his name in an obvious sign of her annoyance.

"No," Nik replied never once breaking his gaze from her, "I was simply thinking how tempting you look over there all by yourself."

Mandy leered back. "I swear that one day I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face and when I do you'll regret every taking me so lightly."

"Do you think that I would even acknowledge your existence if I took you lightly? The only reason you're interesting to me is because you have claws."

"Then don't be surprised when I decide to claw your eyes out, because your constant gawking is starting to get annoying."

"I thought you liked the attention." Nik replied with a few snickers.

"Yeah, about as much as I like tooth decay." Mandy replied sarcastically.

Nik tilted his head up as if in thought. "Sometimes you are no fun at all."

"Shut up. I'm not here for your god damn amusement, and if I have to write that on your tombstone before I crush your skull with it to teach you that lesson I will." She threatened in a near yell.

Nik merely looked back at her with an almost mocking grin on his face. "Then why haven't you?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have a tombstone at hand."

A cold silence fell upon the room and Nik merely watched her. The insane grin on his face was gone and Mandy was unsure if that was a good sign or not. Nik was unsure himself why her comments were causing him such a strange reaction.

Before Nik could explain any of his own thoughts to himself he suddenly stood up from his chair and marched straight for Mandy. As soon as she was within arms length of him he gripped her by her shoulder and pulled her out of her chair towards. The concept of personal space apparently held no meaning to him at the moment.

Mandy herself was caught completely off guard by this sudden action. "What the hell is your god damn problem!" She began in a yell only to finish her question in a whisper like voice of confusion and realization as gazed into Nik's eyes. His glasses were lowered just enough so that she could look into them fully. Yes there was insanity in his eyes as well as a clear feeling of hate, but there was something else. Something that she had seen before in his eyes, but never this intense. Something that locked her vision on his face and something, that no matter how hard she tried not too, made her blush. "What do you want?" she finally asked. Though the tone of her voice seemed the same the volume was much lower making her almost sound sincere, but only almost.

Nik leaned in closely to her face till the two were mere inches away. So close that each breath they released seemed to tickle the skin of the other. Mandy found herself excited as she briefly remembered the smell of blood that laced Nik's breath the other day. She desired that scent. She yearned to taste it in her mouth.

"I want to see you die Mandy" Nik whispered to her. His voice carrying an almost lustful tone.

Mandy relaxed a bit at those words. She was familiar with death and hate. It was their polar-opposites that made her somewhat uneasy. "Good, I was afraid you were going to say something romance and love."

"Don't you know Mandy?" Nick asked as a small grin again appeared on his face. "Love is watching someone die and there's no one I want to see die more than you. Even if everyone abandons or forgets about you. No matter what you do or where you're at I assure you I will be there to watch you as you hold onto your last pathetic moments of life."

Mandy studied the boy. "I can't help but think that you're trying to be romantic in your own twisted way."

Nik's grin merely grew wider. "Perhaps you're right, but I don't want you to let your guard down, because I assure you that the reason I'll be there to watch you die," He said as he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear him, "is because I'll be the one to kill you."

"Do you really think you're capable of such a feat?"

"You know I am."

"And you expect me to accept this and just roll over?"

"No, you wouldn't be worth killing if you did. No, something tells me that you and only you are able to kill me and that is why I must kill you first."

"Then why don't we just do each other in and get this over with?" Mandy asked. Her cynical nature slowly returning.

"It would be no fun that way. No, when the day comes we'll know. Until then Mandy know that no one, but me, is allowed to take your life and I swear I will kill anyone who denies me that."

Mandy was at a lost for words. Her eyes were still locked with Nik's who still had that strange gleam in them and her own face was still burning red. She didn't know why. Should she not be furious at Nik's comments? Should she not challenge his threats or at the very least feel somewhat frightened by the fact that he was so serious about killing her? Strangely enough she felt none of this. Even stranger was that she felt kind of good. The felling was far from happy and still much less than content. Why did the thought of Nik finding her so important make her feel this way? She tried to do something. To say something. _"Insult him, threaten him, punch him, do something beside just stare at him like a drugged school girl." _She thought. "I hate you." She finally said, but her words were lacking force and confidence. Almost as if she did not believe them herself. She did hate him. That much was true, but part of her thought something else. She wasn't quite sure what though.

"Good." Nik said solemnly. "Our destinies are two conflicting ones Mandy and that hate will make our lives that much easier."

"Will you shut up and kiss me already?" Mandy finally demanded .

Nik merely stared at her for a few moments as if he didn't hear her right before his standard carefree and insane grin came back. "I thought you'd never ask."

Mandy shrugged. "Not my fault you're to much of a romantic cry baby to do it on your own today."

"I wasn't aware you I was being romantic." Nik admitted.

"In your own special way you were. You're lucky I'm not like normal girls." Mandy said as the two closed the small distance between their lips to meet in a kiss. The kiss lacked the pain and blood of their first kiss, but it had something else in it. Something that made up for what it was missing and for the first time in both their lives…

Life just seemed right, in all the wrong ways.

End Chapter 8

Hmm, the bars still aren't working. Maybe its this computer.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow it's been to long. I apologize. I won't make an excuse. I've fallen under the curse of online gaming again. This time with Trickster Online. Go figure. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. I fee it was rushed, but that may just be me. I really feel like it was improperly titled too. Maybe I'll change that later. For now I'll let you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 9: Tempting Death

Written by: Juggalomalice

"_To annihilate all life regardless of origin, to cascade the whole world in fire, and to destroy everything that gets in my way. That is my dream. That is my destiny."_

Nik's words from earlier echoed in her Mandy's mind as she laid in bed. When the counselor asked Nik what his dreams for the future were it was clear his answer was far from the norm. Even though Mandy was unable to find rational reasoning behind Nik's desires she none the less found herself intrigued, almost excited, by the way he said it. He said it was such certainty and confidence. It was clear that he truly believed himself capable of such a feat.

Still Mandy was none the less bothered by how enthralled she was with Nik or "Mr. Raving Psychopath" as Mindy so cleverly nicknamed him after the session. The fact that anyone could draw so much attention from her was disturbing. She blankly stared at the ceiling as she closed her eyes finding he whole ordeal being rather tiring.

"_So long as there's nothing that needs doing I guess there's no harm in going to sleep early." _She thought.

She laid motionless as she drifted partially asleep only to be disturbed by a light knocking sound coming not from her door, but from her window? She sat up and looked towards her window only to find a young man in a light blue school uniform sitting on her window sill.

"Hello Hello." He said. His tone taunting and insane. "I'm not bothering you am I?" he asked as he stood up and began to snoop around the room unconcerned with what her answer might have been. Mandy just watched him in mild shock. The fact that Nik had somehow gotten in her room, uninvited for that matter, was still sinking in.

"How the hell did you get in her?" She asked as the reality of the situation came to pass.

"Your window. You should really think about closing and locking it sometime." He answered casually.

"And you got to my window, how?"

"I climbed. Isn't it obvious?"

"And you're here, why again?"

"Was bored and in the neighborhood. Thought I drop by before I went home."

"You're not stalking me are you?"

"You're not that important, but you'll be surprised how many of the guys at school do stalk you."

Mandy blinked back in confusion. She didn't even want to know what Nik meant by that. "And how did you know which house was mine?" She asked continuing with her interrogation as she stood up from her bed to face her "guest" at a more leveled height.

Nik slowly approached her as he leaned in within mere inches of her face, "You ask a lot of questions." He commented with a smirk.

Mandy pushed him back to arms length. "You are the one who sneaked into my room. You expect me not to ask questions?"

Nik tilted his head in thought as he prone to do. "You could just be sleeping you know and only dreaming that I'm sneaking into your room." He offered as a far-flung explanation.

"Oh really?" Mandy asked. The manner in her voice making it clear that she did not buy into his far-flung explanation one bit. "I guess there's only one way to find out for sure." She said as she slapped Nik's face. Her well pruned nails acting like razors as they sliced his cheek open. "Feels real to me." She concluded with a hint of sadistic glee.

Nik lightly rubbed his wound in mild shock as pain shot through his face with the lightest of touches. A low, almost primal, growl escaped his throat as he suddenly pinned Mandy against the wall so hard that several nearby books toppled to the ground from the force. "You would tempt death while in the presence of one who wants you dead? You are either very brave or very stupid." He said.

Mandy, despite her compromised position, hold onto her stone expression. "Do not speak to me of death. I own DEATH! I'll do as I please regardless of what you, Death or any other power may say and hold no regrets about it."

Nik grinned, "Such a bold and defiant personality." He gently caressed her exposed neck. "It makes me want to choke the life out of your pretty neck. Strangely enough every time I reach out to do it I find myself holding back. I wonder why?"

"Some might consider such hesitation a weakness you know?"

"Hmm, you sound as though you've never had a similar experience."

"I never hesitate. I simply bide my time till an opportune time to act makes itself known."

"Sounds like hesitation to me." Nik mocked.

Mandy roughly brushed Nik's hand from her shoulder. "Perhaps to you, but patience and subtly are necessary skills for those of us who wish to excel in something else besides mayhem and destruction."

"Mandy, you make it sound like you don't approve of mayhem and destruction." He said coyly.

"What I don't approve of is you acting like you're in charge while in my room." She said as she harshly pushed Nik back causing him to fall back onto her bed. Before he could sit back up Mandy quickly pinned him back down and straddled him. "This I my house and in my house we play by my rules and Rule #1. I'm always in charge."

"I do hope you don't expect me to beg."

Mandy leaned down and licked the blood off his cut cheek. "Having you beg would imply that I cared for what you wanted and the fact of the matter is I don't. I'm going to do as I please regardless of what you want." She said as she kissed him before he could interject. She still couldn't quite figure out what it was about Nik that caused her to be so sultry. Her hands slowly slid down her shirt, unfastening each button that her agile hands caressed, allowing her blouse to slide partway down and granting Nik a very generous view of to appreciate the contour of her body.

Nik grimaced at the sight of her white bra, "I was expecting pink."

Mandy gave him a harsh glare, "No one has ever seen me like this. You should be grateful for what you get you arrogant fool."

"Don't be so pretentious."

"Oh, and why shouldn't I? It's quite clear I'm in charge right now."

"Yes, but for how long?" Nik warned.

"To-shay." Was all she said as their lips locked once more in their mixed emotion kiss.

The kiss was short lived though as the two's attention was brought towards the door from which the Grim Reaper burst though with a carefree expression. "Hey Mandy, Billy and me were thinking of seeing a movie. Do you want to come?" He asked in a bright and strangely cheerful tone before his sight fell upon the suggestive scene in front of him. His gasp of shock was so immense that his jawbone quite literally hit the floor preventing him from saying half the obscenities he had originally intended. He quickly reattached it as he glared at the two young teenagers. "Mandy, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" He demanded. His eyes burned with an intense green fire as they tended to do when he was truly furious.

"Whatever I want. Now kindly get the hell out of my room." Mandy ordered without so much as a hint of shame at having been caught as she returned a glare of equal magnitude to the Reaper.

"Oh no child. This is where I put my boney foot down. Your parents may be to scared to tell you what to do…" He said as his scythe magically appeared in his hands, "But I'm not. Now you two pry yourselves apart from each other or I'm going to slice you apart."

The two did as ordered. Mandy's expression suggested that of pure hatred and anger. Her "property" telling her what to do? Such offenses were unforgivable.

Nik on the other hand was silent as he studied the entity of death before him. His brow raised in slight thought. Then without warning he burst into a fit of laughter so insane that it rivaled the hysterics of the insaneness of the insane. "How interesting." He said in between fits of giggles as he walked out of the room without even being asked leaving Grim alone with his "Owner".

"Whacko I tell you." Grim said with a disapproving frown as he used his powers to close the door behind Nik. "And you young lady. Just what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I don't see how it's any of your concern Grim."

"Well it's my concern now. You're way too young to be doing things like that and why him? I thought you hated him." The Reaper asked in confusion.

"I do hate him."

"Could of fooled me." He said with a snort. "And cover yourself up child!"

Mandy took no action to cover herself. In fact she purposely let her shirt slide further down exposing more of herself. "Why?" She questioned with a raised brow. "My house and my room. I'll wear as I please."

Grim covered his eye sockets. "Still have so shame child. I have no desire to see you in such a state."

"That never seemed to stop you before." She said in almost a sadistically playful tone. Like how a cat played with a most before killing it.

Grim swallowed and he broke out into a nervous sweet. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied as he attempted to hold up his most courageous of facades.

"Don't play stupid me with Bonehead! Tell me Grim, do you think I'm stupid or blind?" She asked as her eyes narrowed in on him.

"I never claimed you were either one!" Grim yelled trying to defend himself.

"Then don't lie to me. Do you think I don't see you? Do you think I don't notice you staring at me? At first I disregarded it, but as time pasted I noticed your little glances lasted much longer then they should. Then I noticed your stares began to slowly drift downwards."

Grim began to panic. Somehow Mandy had turned the tables on him. Now he was the one on the trail. "That's not true." He said with a strong quiver in his voice.

Mandy calmly closed her eyes has if it would help her enjoy the humiliation she was dealing upon such a powerful being. "I didn't know you were interested in little girls Grim. Well you are a man, dead as you may be, and I guess even the Grim Reaper has his urges." She said leaning forward as she propped her elbow on her leg and rested her head in the palm of her hand. Her unexpressive face combined with her state of undress gave her a strangely cold seductive allure. "Tell me Grim, when you look at me do you see something you want?" She asked. Her voice seeming to emphasize the word "want".

Grim felt like he was going mad. Every fiber in his undead body screamed for Mandy, but now he refused. To admit such feelings, to succumb to such desires was the same as throwing in his towel. To admit once and for all that Mandy had won and he simple had too much pride in him left to allow such a thing. Summoning up the last of his resistance and every cruel, unpleasant, and hateful memory of Mandy he could conjure into his mind he looked the young vixen in the eye. "Don't try to tempt me child for there is nothing about you I want or ever will want."

Mandy sighed almost in disappointment. "You know Grim for a walking skeleton you lack a backbone. It's disappointing to say the least."

"What!?"

"Get out of my sight Grim. I don't want to see you again today." Mandy ordered as she laid back down in her bed and turned over so she was no longer facing him.

Grim was somewhat stunned. To simply dismiss him so coldly. "Mandy?" He asked softly.

"I said get out Grim. That means now!"

With nothing left to do or say the avatar left the room. Defeated and feeling far less powerful then he really was.

End Chapter 9

* * *

I figured it out! The bars aren't working cause I'm using Firefox. Boy I feel stupid. Anyway, be honest guys. Was this chapter any good? I feel like it was missing something, but I am over critical of myself. Who knows?


	10. Chapter 10

What up people? So you know this chapter is a little different cause it's mainly written as a character introduction. As such it has a slightly different style and feel to it then the pervious chapters. Still I think this chapter came out rather well despite the different feel. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy or Iya Maid. I just own Nik.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 10: Hateful Maid

Written by: Juggalomalice

Nik turned over in his bed. It was a Saturday morning and he had no desire to leave the comfort of the overstuffed and somewhat regal mattress that was his bed. Still sleeping in late was a privilege that the future "Destroyer of the World" was not blessed with.

The sound of his door being slowly opened and a foot stealthy creeping in brought him fully into the waking world. The sound was so discreet that it would have gone unnoticed by anyone else unless they had been trained to detected such specific noises. Nik cursed himself at having been so slow to hear the sound. He only had seconds no to react.

He immediately rowed out of bed just in time to see three throwing knives hit where he had been laying just a second ago, but he had no time to praise his luck. He dashed across his oversized room as a trail of blades followed his path. As he ran he silently made a note to place more furniture in his sparsely decorated room to act as cover in case of similar future scenarios.

"Stop running you coward!" His assailant screamed as she continued her bladed barrage.

"Screw you!" Nik screamed back as he ducked under a bladed projectile and charged towards his attacker.

"I got you now." She screamed as she tossed a knife straight for Nik.

Nik made no effort to dodge the blade. He instead shifted his body so the blade struck his shoulder in a painful, though no-lethal, wound as he continued his charge like a football player hyped up on PCP. He tackled the girl at full speed knocking her through the large double-doors of his bedroom as he pinned her down. Without a moment lost he ripped the knife out of his shoulder as held it to his attackers neck. The bloody blade splattering drops of blood on the young woman's pale almost sickly greenish face. Her shoulder length green hair covering part of her face. He stared into the blood red eyes of his attacker. She looked positively pissed.

"Master, that was a very reckless tactic! You could have gotten severally hurt." She scowled.

Nik slowly got off his maid, Iya, since she appeared to be done with her morning training exercise for him. "It worked didn't it? I don't know why you're complaining. I'm the one who got a knife stuck in him."

Iya stood up herself as she wiped the blood off her face and licked it off her finger. "That's aside the point. I've noticed that for the past few days your reactions have been slower and…" She leaned is close to Nik's face as she pointed to Nik's cut cheek, "You've been coming home with more injuries then normal."

"That's none of your business."

"On the contrary Young Master. Your father left me in charge of your welfare and training. Anything that threatens you is my business." She said as she stood behind Nik purposely placing her large bust on top of the youngsters head. "So is there anything you want to tell me Master?"

Nik let out a sigh of aggravation. "Yes, make me some god damn breakfast."

Iya gave her Master a curtsey as she left to prepare his meal.

* * *

It wasn't long before Nik was sitting at a small patio table on the second floor balcony that overlooked the mansion's untamed garden. During his father's days the garden was a visually astounding site. Roses and fountains lined every inch of it, but it has since gone to shambles. Nik had never cared for it either way. _"Let nature take what it wants. That way it won't complain so much when I take what I want from it." _He had told Iya when she asked about it.

The sliding glass door to the balcony opened as Iya stepped out holding a large metal tray which held various objects.

"Morning Master." She greeted. "I see you are back to your studies like always." She commented at see the book in Nik's hands. The strange symbols and glyphs written in it had never made sense to the maid no matter what angle she looked them from. She placed the tray revealing a plate of eggs and bacon, a cup of orange juice, a small bowl filled with bread rolls, a bowl of warm water, a rag, a bottle of antiseptic, and a surgical needle with thread. "Your shirt Master."

Nik did not answer, but lowered his book and followed the simple instruction. He was well aware of what was going to happen. He took the bloodstained shirt off as he awaited Iya to finish her preparations.

Iya placed a thick wooden stick wrapped in leather before Nik. "Bite." She said. No further instructions were needed as Nik bit down on the stick. It wasn't the first time he had gotten stitches. Despite the precautions the procedure was rather quick and far less painful then you would expect. Iya was as skilled at healing wounds as she was at inflicting them. Though she often preferred the later.

Nik flexed his arm a bit testing the stitches. Seeming content with the job Nik reached over to one of the rolls and prepared to eat it. He stopped before actually taking a bite out of the baked good. He gave Iya a suspicious glare before lower the bun.

"You didn't put razor blades in this did you?" He asked.

Iya gave a rather disturbingly scary laugh. "Of course not Master. I only did that as an April Fool's joke."

"And the cyanide in the egg nog last Christmas?"

"I swear I thought it was rum." Iya said on her defense, though it was clearly a very bad lie on her behalf.

Nik said nothing. He was well aware of Iya's sadistic and malicious personality. Such psychotic acts were common place when in Iya's presence. It a strange way its what gave Iya her charm. As sick and demented as she was it was hard to truly hate her.

Nik looked down at his breakfast only to see a small green fuzz ball with tentacle like arms eating his bacon. The fuzz ball looked up at Nik with two small beady black eyes expressing both surprise and fear.

"Iya, your pet powder puff is eating my bacon." Nik said.

"Why is there corn in this bacon? I hate vegetable bacon." The green ball said.

"Marimo, how dare you eat the Master's bacon!" Iya yelled as she pulled out a butcher knife and stabbed the green ball numerous times and quite literally turning it into mincemeat. Nik was always surprised by how much blood Marimo had at times. As the table became soaked in the puffs body fluid Nik was rather glad he spent extra cash to buy the "easy to clean" patio table.

"Remember to clean this up later Iya."

"Of course Master. Until then I'll let you eat in piece." She casually took a roll of bread and let it soak until it was heavy with Marimo's blood. She then squeezed the blood out of the roll catching it on her tongue before popping it in her mouth. Flashing her Master a scary, though strangely appealing, blood stained grin Iya left his company to attend to her other duties.

Nik shook his head before returning to his book. "And people wonder where I get my taste in women from."

* * *

The day passed quickly for Iya and as with all Saturdays, her Master had spent his day in the old library reviewing his fathers cryptic notes, retiring only when she came to inform him of the hour. Iya was sure her Master would waste the whole night away studying those books if not for her.

In many ways Iya despised her Master's late father. He was the cause of much grief to her Master when he was alive and now that he was dead he still caused him trouble. Yes, Iya hated many things in the world, but not her Master and she was grateful to his father for bringing them together. She had known him for most of her life and he had known her for all his life.

Even as a child Iya always had a evil and malicious streak. A main reason she was never adopted at the orphanage. That is till the day the cruel 8yr old girl was adopted by a late Nick Corthala to be the personal assistant and guardian to his only son a 2yr old boy. She had been by Nik's side since that day.

Nik was no normal child, but the Corthala family was no normal family and Iya had become accustomed to the idea of serving both human and "non-human" guests. Despite the strange environment Iya was content serving her Master. Evil he may be, but not cruel. Still she had a feeling that it wouldn't last much longer. Her Master had been overly busy recently. She wasn't sure what he was doing, she just knew it was something big. Something that would make him the greatest in the Corthala family line. She did not know what it was, but if her Master needed her she would gladly serve.

Tonight was not a special night, but very soon a very special day would arrive for her Master. He had never been a festive person, but even the blackest of hearts needed to take a break from the books. She had to be very careful though. Her Master was a very sharp person and would catch on to any peculiar actions.

Iya quietly tipped toed past Nik's door. Years of training had made him a very light sleeper and if he were to awake and find out what she had planned she would be in very big trouble. She entered her own room with the same amount of caution.

Her room was by far much smaller then Nik's, but still rather lavish for a mere maid. She walked over and took a seat at an oak desk and pulled out a stack of letter papers, envelopes and a pen from the desk. She flicked on a nearby lamp covering the desk in much needed light and awaking a small green fuzzy lump in the corner.

"Iya, it's later why are you still up?" the green fuzz ball asked.

Iya was slightly started at first. "Marimo, I didn't know you were there. Why are you sneaking up on me?"

"It's called sleep Iya. You know it's what us normal people do at night." Marimo sarcastically replied.

Iya gave the ball a harsh glare. "You know Master just bought a new fruit juicer. I'd love to see if it works on you. How does that sound to you?"

Marimo turned white in stark terror, but said nothing in response.

"I thought so." Iya said as she pulled out one of the many sheets of paper, "If you must know I need to write something for a very important surprise for Master."

"Like what?"

"If I told you, you would tell him and then it wouldn't be a surprise." Iya explained as she brought the pen to paper and began writing only, to her disappointment, to find the pen had no ink. She gave the pen a few shakes before trying again, but none of it helped. After stabbing her desk several times with the pen and breaking it in half she finally gave up. She groaned. "I need a pen." She complained.

"Here's one." Marimo said handing Iya a random pen he pulled from inside the desk.

Iya looked at the pen as she remembered why she didn't use it in the first place. "Marimo this is a fountain pen."

"And what's that mean?"

"It means it need to be dipped in ink to work."

"Well that's no good. Where are you going to get a bottle of ink at this time of night." Marimo asked while looking around the room.

Iya stared at the green ball as a thought came to her mind. "I think I know." She said as she slowly reached for Marimo.

Marimo stared at Iya with fear in his eyes. "Iya what are you doing? Iya why are you looking at me like that? Iya???"

_5 Minutes later_

A squished, drained, and very much dead Marimo laid in the corner of the desk as Iya dipped her pen in a bottle of brand new red ink. She brought the pen to the paper and wrote:

_Dear Guest,_

_You are cordially invited to a birthday party._

End Chapter 10

* * *

Ending Rant:

Iya Maid is a fan-made creation of the Futaba Channel. I don't know who the original creator is and most people don't either as far as I know. Writing Iya was rather difficult since most info on her is in Japanese. In some ways she could be OOC in this story, but for the most part I think I did a decent job capturing her overall personality. Marimo is a green ball of algae that is commonly found with Iya. Despite Iya constantly killing him he always seems to come back.

Nik's last name is based off a Baldur's Gate 2 character.

There's a Bonus Stage line in this story. See if you know which on it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I have bad new and more bad news. The bad news is I've been disconnected from the Internet for just about an indefinite amount of time. The more bad news is this means that all my updates, reviews, replies, and online chatting will be even less often then they are already. Though the worst thing about that is that I can't play Trickster anymore. cries What's going to happen to my Lv80 Dragon.? Well life sucks and so does most of this chapter, but really? When was the last time I said one of my updates didn't suck in some way?

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 11: Surprise Visit

Written by: Juggalomalice

"Have a bad day at school today Master." The Psychotic maid said as she waved her young malicious master goodbye for the day. Her reply was nothing short, though nothing more, than a standard "Go to hell damn it!"

"Aww, they grow up so fast don't they Marimo?" Iya asked the nearby green ball.

"Yeah whatever." Marimo replied apparently not really listening. "Hey Iya, if I may ask you a question? How are you suppose to send out birthday invites if you don't even know who Master Nik's friends are?"

"No worries there. I have everything planned out already. I plan on sneaking into Master's school undercover and spying on him to find out who his friends are." Iya explained with a very proud expression on her face.

Marimo simply raised an eyebrow, "And how do you intend to do this?"

"Simple, with this!" Iya said as she closed the door and practically ripped her maid outfit off revealing that she was wearing a solid black Japanese school girl uniform. Her white maid tiara replaced with a cute white hair bow. "With this disguise I'll be able to sneak into the school without being noticed."

"Iya…" Marimo said as he sweet dropped, "Nik attends a middle school."

"And…?"

"You don't look anything like a middle scholar."

Iya gave the green ball a cold glare as she stabbed and pinned Marimo to the table with a fork. "Are you saying I'm old Marimo?"

"No, never Iya." Marimo stammered as he coughed out blood.

"I thought so." Iya said as she flashed a cruel smile. "Now why don't you stick around here while I go and spy on the Master?" She ordered as she laughed at her own cruel pun.

Marimo coughed up more blood as he watched Iya walk out door. "I hate my life." He mumbled sadly.

* * *

_Endsville Junior High _

A young woman with green shoulder length hair wearing a Japanese school girl uniform, that didn't quite fit properly around her chest, wandered around the school halls seemingly lost.

"Hmm, this place is a lot bigger on the inside." Iya commented as she passed what seemed like the same hallway for the fourth time.

"May I help you?" A voice said from behind her.

Iya spun around quickly as she performed her cutest acting performance she was capable of. "I'm sorry. I'm a new transfer student and I'm kind of lost."

"Young lady," The short fat man before her began, "I'm not sure how stupid you think I am, but if you honestly think I would believe you to be a student at this school than you have clearly underestimated me."

Iya's eye twitched slightly. "And why can't I be a student here?"

"Cause you're clearly too odd." The man scoffed. The fat man wasn't sure what exactly happened after that. All he knew was that he was flat on his ass as a huge axe had struck the ground right before him cracking the school floor. The young woman before him stayed hunch over as she slowly approached him in an awkward and jerkily manner of walk that resembled the mannerism of zombies from classic horror movies.

Iya slowly lifted her head to face the man. "Who are you calling old, Old Man?" She asked as the sound of steel scraping against concrete was heard behind her as the large battle-axe was hefted back onto her shoulder. "Run" Iya said as she suddenly flashed a very insane and toothy smile, her teeth looking more carnivorous then usual, as her blood red eyes widen almost as if in excitement of the chase to come.

"What?" The man asked in confusion and fear.

"RUN!" Iya shouted as she slammed the axe into the ground again, just barely missing her target. Sparks and stone rubble flew as the blade once again cleaved the concrete floor. Losing no time whatsoever Iya lifted the axe with almost inhuman ease as she gave chance to her new prey.

The chase ran through the English-Wing, around the gym, past the Science Lab, up and down the elevators, and through several classrooms at such a fast pace that it would make Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Gang dizzy in. Still, even with the threat of death, the short fat man could not outrun Iya and it was nothing more then a matter of "when", rather then "if", the man would collapse from exhaustion.

He huddled into a small grove created by a water fountain and a school locker as he watched Iya approach. Her hair untidy from the run, her eyes clearly screaming for blood, and her weapon posed to strike once more, but the man was too tired to do anything but watch and scream in fear for help and mercy. "Good God help me!" He screamed in fear. Unfortunately for him the person to answer his call was far from good and would need many more years till he earned the right to be called a god.

"Iya, what the hell are you doing here?"

It was almost like someone said some sort of magic word at a hypnotist show. For the moment Iya heard that voice the bloodlust in her face vanished as she spun around with an embarrassed expression on her face. "Master, I didn't expect to run into you here." She lied.

"This is my school. What the hell did you expect?" Nik replied. "And what the hell is with your hair? To have my maid come out in pubic with such a dismal appearance reflects negatively on me. Are you trying to make me look bad Iya?" He scowled.

"No, never Master!" She shouted as she released her axe, once again having it land mere centimeters from the old man, as she began to straighten out her hair with her hands.

"Mr. Corthala, do you know this woman!" The fat man yelled as she crawled back up from his location.

"Yes, she's my maid. Again Principle Pixie I apologize for her appearance." Nik explained.

"That's not the point. Do you have any idea how many rules, no laws she just broke. I have half a mind to have you both arrested. Why when your parents hear about this…"

"My parents are dead Principle. Iya here is my primary guardian."

"WHAT! This psychotic bitch here?"

"Iya shut him up. His constant bitching is annoying me." Nik ordered.

"Of course Master." She replied as she clasped her hand over Principle Pixie's mouth and slammed his head cracking the wall behind him. The Principle slide down the wall unconscious leaving a trail of blood.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Master I know it isn't in my nature to question you, but if I may ask? Was it really necessary to shave his body, paint him with honey and release a hive of African Bees while he hung upside down above a pool of hungry sharks?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, why? He is your principle isn't he?"

"He called you a bitch Iya. As crazy as you are you're mine and no one disrespects my property."

"Of course Master." She answered hiding a minor blush.

"You still haven't told me why you're here Iya."

Iya remained silent. When it came down to it Nik wasn't even suppose to know she was here to begin with, but now that he knew she had no idea what to use as an excuse.

"I guess it doesn't matter does it?" Nik said after several moments of silence. "The point is you're here. You didn't happen to bring anything to eat now did you?"

"No, my apologies for disappointing you my Master." Iya said with a bow of her head.

"Figured as much. Anyway, I don't usually eat during lunch as it is. Just stay close to me and try not to get into any more trouble understood?" Nik ordered as he entered the lunch room with Iya at his heels.

"Well look who finally decided to join us." Mandy said as Nik took his usual seat. "What happened? You're usually the first person here."

"I got caught up in a few things along the way. Nothing to special though."

"Hi Nik!" Billy greeted from his place at Mandy's side with a hotdog sticking out his ear.

"And who's the girl?" Mandy asked when she noticed Iya take a seat next to him.

"This is Iya, my maid. Iya this is Mandy. Treat her as you would a formal guest at the estate." Nik explained.

Iya was shocked for a second. It was a rare situation when Nik told her to treat someone formally. In fact it was rare for him to even acknowledge someone voluntarily. Usually he just ignored people. Why he would treat this girl differently was still a mystery to her. It was then that she noticed the sweet scent of mixed fruits that emitted from Mandy.

"Excuse me Mandy, but what kind of body spray do you use?" Iya asked with an uncanny amount of curiosity compared to her usual self.

"What's it to you?" Mandy demanded as she was caught of guard by this unorthodox question.

"It's just that recently Master has been returning home with a very similar smell on his cloths. Was wondering if you knew anything about it?" Iya inquired with a raised brow.

"Wouldn't know." Mandy lied with a convincing straight face.

"Tell me Iya, did you follow me to school just to ask questions of people I know?" Nik asked.

"Of course not Master. I was merely curious."

"Then please be curious on your own time."

"Of course Master."

Mandy watched this exchange between servant and master. "Tell me Nik, where did you get her?"

"Hmm, what kind of question is that Mandy?" Nik asked with a hint of confusion.

"Between Billy and Grim good help is hard for me to get, but your Iya there seems pretty obedient. I would kill for a servant like that." Mandy elaborated.

"Well its not easy. Takes a bit of luck and years of developing a proper master-servant relationship."

"I've had Billy for years and he's still useless."

The three looked at Billy as he molded his mash-potatoes into a potato… of all things. "That's because Billy is a complete idiot." Nik explained

Mandy nodded in agreement, "No way I can deny that."

Suddenly a green vortex appeared as the Grim Reaper walked out of the portal and took a seat at the table. He let out a heavy groin as he kicked up his bony feet on the table. "Oh my aching feet. You won't believe the day I had today. Terrible, just terrible." He complained.

"Get your stinking feet off the table Grim. Its rude." She barked as she knocked his feet off.

"What the hell is your problem girl? I've done this hundred times and you never once told me not too. What the blazes makes today so different?" The Reaper demanded.

"Shut up Grim and you know better than that. Address me with some proper respect. Can't you tell me have a guest here today?"

"And why the hell should I care?" Grim demanded. He was tired from his day of work so far and he would have to return to it soon. He was in no mood to deal with Mandy's "female wilds".

"Grim if I may have a word with you in private for a moment?" Mandy asked as she stood up, grabbed Grim by his lower jaw, and ruthlessly dragged him to the corner out of ear shot of the table.

"What's wrong with you child?" Grim demanded.

"That woman there is Nik's maid."

"So?" Grim asked clearly not understanding the point.

"His maid who is listens to him without giving him any lip unlike a certain grim reaper I know. You're rude behavior towards me is making me look bad."

"What?! Mandy really, must you turn everything into a competition?"

"Yes." Mandy said with a stern look in her eye.

"Ok, well must you insist on winning every competition?" Again Grim's reply was nothing more than a harsh glare out of the corner of Mandy's eye. "Very well. I'll play along with your little game."

The two rejoined the group as Grim apologized for his earlier behavior blaming it on various factors such as bad hours and heat stroke. (Like skeletons can get heat stroke to begin with) He even went as far as to call Mandy, Mistress. Grim thought that the temporary title for Mandy may have been carrying the game to far, but he received no objection from Mandy. In fact she kind of liked it.

"Now that I think about it…" Grim thought, "I completely forgot to ask for your name young lady."

"I'm Iya, we met once some 15 years ago, though I doubt you remember." Iya said.

Grim thought for a moment as he rolled the name in his head. "Iya, Iya, Iya." He snapped his fingers, "Now I remember. You're that kid who killed her parents."

"Now Grim that was never proven in the court of law." Iya said with a smile.

After a few jokes and the discussion of several more mysterious deaths that followed Iya in her childhood days the school bell finally rung signaling the end of the lunch period.

"I guess this ends our little talk for today." Iya commented as the number of students began to file out of the room. "Well it was a nice to meet you all. Will there be anything you need before I return to the mansion Master?"

"I don't care. Just stay out of trouble." Nik ordered.

"Now Master when do I cause you trouble?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Iya. Its unbecoming of you. I'll see you when I get home today."

"Very well Master."

"So Nik," Mandy began as the two walked out of the lunch room together, "You have a beautiful, almost fanatically loyal maid, who will do just about anything you ask without so much as a second thought living under your roof 24/7."

"And what of it? Don't tell me you're jealous." Nik asked with his personalized grin.

"Go to hell." Mandy sneered.

"Hah, hell is paradise compared to the torture Iya puts a person through."

* * *

Outside the school the Grim Reaper was having a few last words with the Maid from Hell. "So Iya, I take it that it's your handy work that mad that boy as messed up as he."

Iya gave the Reaper the blankest of stares before she burst into a fit of laughter. "Even at my worst I could never hope to raise a kid half as bad as Master Nik."

"Hmm, you seem to have some high respects for him. Why's that?"

Iya smiled coyly, "What's the matter Grim? Can't you recognize a true Corthala when you see one?"

"Don't make me laugh Iya. The last Corthala, in this dimension, died almost 10 years ago."

"Well you don't have to believe me Grim. I really do have to go now. I'm sure well be seeing each other really soon though. And don't worry. You're invited to the party too."

Grim watched as Iya strolled off, perplexed by what her last words meant. "What party?"

Unfortunately both Billy and Mandy would not know about the party till they returned home and checked their pockets for the invite that Iya had slipped into their pockets without them knowing.

End Chapter 11

* * *

Ending Rant

Hmm, nothing for me to rant about. Drop me a line if you have time. Oh and Happy Holidays I guess.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, Juggalomalice back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I did a decent job on it. Anyway, this story is going longer then I originally expected. I think it may be just as long as TTX in the long run. Speaking of that I need to update that story. Especially now that it hit 100 review mark! Yay, I also plan on releasing the first chapter for a brand new fanfic. Mainly cause it's been on my computer for like a year now and I it's annoying me. Anyway, for everyone who reviewed sorry if I wasn't able to reply. Been busy and since my internet was on the fritz. It's back now though. Not sure for how long. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Iya, Ozoi. Not sure about Lavok. He's based off a Baldur's Gate character, but it's not really him. Hmm, lets avoid the legal trouble and just say I don't own him. Nik and Alice are mine though. No usey without my permission.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 12: Cruel Blood

Written by: Juggalomalice

The Grim Reaper sat in the back of a bus with an expression of pure discontent. "Tell me again why you decided to drag me out of bed this Saturday on my one day off." He demanded to the cute, though spiteful, looking young girl in a pink sundress sitting next to him. Grim could never figure out where she kept getting those pink dresses over the years.

"Cause we were invited to a party and it would be rude not to go?" Mandy answered in a monotone voice.

"And tell me why we're on this bus that's heading out into this accursed forest in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm simply following the directions on the invitation."

"So why the hell is Irwin with us than?" Grim nearly shouted as he pointed to the half-mummy child sitting on the opposite side of the bus next to Billy.

"I'm just lonely, yo." Irwin answered in a rather pathetic tone. The years had actually treated Irwin decently. Though he still wore overly thick glasses he had lost substantial weight and on a physical level didn't look half bad for his age. Unfortunately looks aren't everything and ,despite his less nerdy appearance, he still acted very much like the nerdy loser he was when he was younger. Overall little had changed about Irwin.

The bus came to a sudden jerk as it stopped in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Aside from the blue bus stop sign the dense forest around them seemed untouched by the hand of man. "Alright folks end of the line. I don't care where you go from here, but you can't stay on this bus." The bus driver said from his seat.

"Excuse me," Mandy began as she stood up and approached the driver, "But isn't there a house or something nearby?"

"Hmm, I honestly don't know." The driver said with a blank expression. "There's a path leading uphill, but I don't know where it goes to be honest."

"So no one lives around here?" Mandy asked.

"Well I'm sure someone lives somewhere here. I drive the weekday morning routes here and everyday there's a young man who catches a ride into town here. If I had to guess I say that path leads to his house. No sure why you would want to go. Call me crazy or old I don't care, but there's something about that kid that just doesn't seem right. Come to think about it." The driver said as he looked Mandy up and down. "Being around him feels kind of similar to being around you, young lady."

"Whatever, that's all I need to know." She said as she turned to her three companions. "Hey pinheads this our stop." She said as she stepped off the bus followed closely by Grim, Billy, and Irwin.

"Don't tell me we're walking from here." Grim said.

"Ok I won't tell you than." Mandy answered as she stared up the narrow forest path.

"Mandy!" Irwin shouted as he clung on to Mandy's arm. "This looks kind of scary. Are you sure we should be here?"

Mandy pulled her arm free of the clingy coward. "Shut up Irwin. If you want you can crawl back home and try to grow a backbone if you want."

"That's harsh, yo." Irwin whined as he held back a tear.

"So Mandy are we really going to a birthday party?" Billy asked. His whole body shaking with excitement.

"Yes."

"Cool, will there be cake, cookies, pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, party hats, ice cream, presents, a seal riding a unicycle while juggling oranges, a piñata, pony rides…" Billy took in a long drag of air, "Acrobats, a trampoline, mimes performing crack calls, karaoke, mimes performing karaoke, dogs that walk on their hind legs playing polo while riding giant cockatoos…" Billy went on and one with his list for what seemed like hours. "Sharks that walk on land, giant robots, a group of pandas in tutus playing badminton, and PIE! A party isn't a party without pie."

"Billy shut up!" Mandy shouted.

"Cause pie is really good and there's so many flavors. There's apple, cherry, blueberry, pumpkin, lemon…" Billy was unable to continue his list for at that moment Mandy's fist collided with his face knocking him unconscious.

"I'm glad that's over."

"Hmm Mandy." Grim said in an slightly uneasy voice.

"What Grim?" Mandy asked with a harsh voice layered with venom.

"I think we're here." Grim said as he pointed ahead as a huge Gothic style mansion came into view. It very much resembled something you would see in an old vampire movie. The plants outside were untended to and overgrown, stone gargoyles laid half broken on roof ledges, while the fountain out front was dry and cracked. The only thing outside that seemed to be well kept was a brass statue in the center of the fountain of a beautiful young woman. It was clear it was crafted with amazing skill for the statue almost looked real. It was this very life like appearance that made the red rust stains underneath each eye that much more unnerving.

"Dude, this statue looks like it's crying blood." Irwin commented.

"Oh how delightfully morbid." Grim squealed as he admired the work further.

"I wonder who she was." Mandy thought out loud as she studied the statue.

"This is a statue of Mistress Eliza Corthala born in 1524 and wife to Master Hector Corthala. The Corthalas were quick to rise to power and were a respected name for many years." A voice said from behind the four spectaculars startling them.

"Oh Iya it's just you. You scared us there for a moment." Grim said.

"My apologies." Iya apologized with a slight bow.

"Hey why is there rust below her eyes, yo. You should really keep statues of this quality in better care." Irwin said.

"Oh that. Legend has it that when Mistress Eliza gave birth to her first son she discovered the true nature of Master Hector, the Corthala name, and cursed child she brought into the world. The story goes that she was so sad that she cried every day from morning to night till she began to cry tears of blood on the day she died. This statue was built with the mansion almost 100 years ago and since then many of the workers here claimed that they've seen the statue cry. I don't know if the story is true or not, but 14 years ago on this day rust started to form in the shape of tears under each eye." Iya explained.

"14 years ago? Then it started on the day Nik was born correct?" Mandy asked.

"Correct. Many of the remaining members of the Corthala family believed it was an omen signaling the end of the family bloodline." Iya confirmed.

"How many members are there Iya?" Mandy asked with a hint of curiosity.

"When Master Nik was born there were only 12 other True Blood members."

"True blood?"

"The Corthala family is very much a caste family. True Bloods or members who were born into the family and did not enter through marriage, law or other means held higher authority in the family." Iya clarified.

"So how many True Bloods are left now?" Mandy inquired.

"Hmm, to my knowledge there are only two left. That's including Master Nik."

"11 deaths in 14 years. Call me crazy, but that seems like a pretty high death toll Iya. Why is that?" Grim asked

"Oh my look at me. Rambling about Master's family history to outsiders. He would be so mad at me if he finds out. Anyway, lets not talk about this now. You're here for the party right. Please follow me inside. I must admit you're a bit earlier, but that's alright." Iya said as she headed for the door.

"Grim what do you know about these Corthalas?" Mandy asked in a low whisper as they followed Iya.

"Hmm not much to be honest. They've always been a secretive lot. In fact there are no known records of the Corthala family existing prior to 500 years ago. It's strange that when they appeared they quickly became one of the most respected and powerful families in the magical world. Even the children were gifted with magical powers that other families could not figure out in decades of study and work. Rumor had it that they were actually from another dimension where magic was common place. Also now that I think about it I've never been called to reap the soul of any of the members of the Corthala family in all my years." Grim explained.

"And Nik?"

"I still don't believe he's a true Corthala. Corthala's radiate with magic even at a young age. He has no magical aura that I can sense what so ever. Till I see otherwise I say he's just a fraud using the name."

The four guests stared in amazement at the beauty of the main hall. Unlike the exterior of the estate the interior was surprisingly clean. Not so much as a speck of dust could be spotted anywhere. Two sets of stairs spiraled upwards to the second floor. Two sets of double doors were on each side of the room hiding whatever secrets that laid behind them from others eyes.

"Please follow me. The party will be held in the main dining room, but until it's ready you can wait in the tea room. A few snacks and refreshments have been provided to hold you over till the party starts." Iya said as she opened one set of doors revealing a huge brightly lit room. The room by itself could easily fit Billy's whole house inside it. It was filled with a number of dining tables and chairs that looked very comfortable to sit it. One table had a several tea pots, each still emitting hot steam and filling the room with a sweat aroma. On another table of number of small tea cakes and crackers had be left out for guests. The room was clearly made to entertain a large number of guests though at the moment it was completely empty aside from two young ladies.

One was a very young girl who seemed around the age of 10. She wore a pitch black Victorian style dress with white lace trimmings and long black dress gloves that went up to her elbows. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a black bonnet as she calming drank for a cup of tea. She looked more like she was dressed for a funeral then a birthday. Sitting right next to her was what appeared to be an everyday teddy bear. It was dressed in a formal tux and a cup of hot, though untouched tea, laid before it.

Standing to her right was another young girl who didn't look that much older then Mandy. She was dressed in a maid uniform similar to Iya's and had long straight almost pitch black hair that completely covered her right eye. She had rather pale skin, red eyes, a very soft expression on her face, and a weak though cheerful smile.

"This is Mistress Alice and her maid Ozoi. They too showed up early for the party. Please make yourself comfortable. I must now finish preparations." Iya said as she left the room.

"Hmm, I guess we just wait here till everything's ready." Grim commented as he took a seat at one of the many tables.

Billy had already found his way to the snack table and was stuffing his face. His cheeks were so stuffed with food that he looked like an oversized chipmunk. He swallowed hard trying to force the huge lump of food down his throat only to get it stuck in his throat.

"I need something to wash this stuff down with." Billy said in a hoarse voice as she gripped a pot of tea and began to drink it all in one gulp.

"Hmm Billy I don't think you're suppose to drink tea like that." Irwin said as he watched his friend his friend drink a whole pot of steaming hot tea.

Billy stared at his friend as steam vented out his ears. "That's better." He said as he continued to eat.

Irwin merely turned red with embarrassment as he noticed Alice staring at him and Billy with a look of utter disgust. "Aww, guilty by association again." He complained as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

Mandy took a seat at the same table as Alice. She regarded the younger girl for a moment. "I like your dress." Mandy finally said.

"Thank you." Alice said with a slight bow of thanks. Her voice, though sweet, was slightly cold as if she had seen things a child her age was not meant to see.

"Does it come in pink?"

"If I ask for it in pink, yes. Why do you ask though?"

"It looks good on you. I myself am in the market for some new formal wear. Thought I'd ask is all." Mandy explained.

"Oh well thank you. If you want I can arrange a fitting session so you can get measured. I'll be glad to pay for the costs of the dress if you're interested." She offered.

"Oh that's awfully nice of you." Mandy said with a hint of suspicion

"It's alright. I don't get the chance to go out that often." Alice explained. "Oh how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alice."

"I'm Mandy."

"You'll forgive me for not shaking your hand. Even with the gloves I can't be to careful now a days." She said with a light smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well lets just say I have an allergic reaction to people." Alice said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I get sick of them too sometimes." Mandy said as she watched Billy eat more snack foods.

"Still Mandy you must try to earl grey tea. It is wonderfully made. Iya is truly talented. I'm almost envious of Nik for having such a talented maid at his disposal."

"Hmm Mistress?" Ozoi asked in a nervous tone.

"Oh Ozoi, I didn't mean to anything bad to your skills. You do a wonderful job Ozoi, but Iya is the only maid in Lord Nik's employment. She's older, has more experience, and tends to this whole house by herself. It's no wonder her skill surpasses your own." Alice explained.

"She does everything on her own? I had no idea." Ozoi quietly said to herself.

At that moment the who room, no, the whole house began to violently shake causing several of the tea pots to fall spill their contents. The tremor lasted only for a few seconds before it stopped.

"What the hell was that? I didn't think Endsville was prone to earthquakes!" Grim exclaimed.

Suddenly a ear splitting thunderous sound erupted over the room. It was so loud it was like putting your ear to a speaker at maximum volume to hear a thunder clap. The six guests all clasped their ears in a vain attempt to deaden the sound.

"What the hell is going on!" Mandy shouted over the noise.

"I don't know!" Grim shouted back. "I'm guessing…!" The thunderous noise suddenly stopped and Grim took his hands of his head, "I'm guessing it's something big." He finished in a normal tone voice.

The sound of Iya yelling at someone in the main hall could be heard quite clearly through the doors. "Master Lavok! What the hell is the meaning of using a dimensional apperiate spell to get here!"

"You don't actually expect me to take a cab here like a normal person, do you?" Another voice said in a raspy though almost ethereal tone.

"Why don't you do it again?! I don't think everyone in the house hold heard you the first time. How can we throw a surprise party if you're making some much damn noise!" Iya continued to yell as the six guests exited the room to discover the source of the commotion.

There stood a figure in a rather dull looking hooded robe. He carried a long wooden staff in his right hand. A had a long white beard which looked very stereotypical to something from a movie. His eyes were dark and sunken in as if he had not seen sunlight in many years. "Hush Iya, the child will not care for the surprise anyway. I still don't know why you went through the trouble of arranging a party anyway. One moment of happiness is overshadowed by a lifetime of death."

Iya clenched her fists as she trembled in frustration. "Master Lavok, since my job requires me to be respectful of you all I can say is that I dislike you very much."

"I couldn't care less." He replied as he took notice of the other guests. "Hmm, who are these people? I recognize Lady Alice and her handmaid, but the rest are new."

"They are friends Master Nik." Iya answered.

"Ha, friends. Friends are useless. The boy has no need for friends. He is merely wasting his time with such trivial things. What he should be doing is…" Lavok was silenced as a crossbow bolt pierced him through his back. He fell to the ground as his body melted away leaving nothing but his robe with a single bolt piercing it to the ground.

"Dude, he like melted!" Irwin shouted at the strange sight.

"_If only that was the case. That was a Simulacrum spell. Shit, that means he's still here somewhere." _Nik thought as he reloaded his crossbow from the top of the stairs.

"If it isn't my dear nephew Nik. Always the opportunists." A raspy voice said from behind him.

Nik quickly spun around to face his enemy to have an almost skeletal hand knock his weapon out of his grip. Nik watched as his crossbow fell to the floor below him. It's trigger releasing on impact.

"Duck!" Iya shouted as she hit the ground. Most of the other guests following suit.

"Where's a duck!" Billy shouted as he looked around unaware of the danger he was in. The bolt shot through his nose unhindered as it continued on it's ballistic path. The sound of air seeping out of the new hole in Billy's nose was heard as it sudden deflated like a balloon. "This can't be good." Billy said in a muffled tone.

"Mistress Alice, look out!" Ozoi shouted as the arrow continued on a path directly towards Alice. Alice was paying more attention to fight on the second floor than to the arrow coming towards here. Right when everyone was expecting a very bloody casualty the arrow slammed into an invisible wall and shattered into pieces. A light blue shimmer was seen around Alice for a split second before it faded away.

Ozoi let out a huge sigh of relief. "I keep forgetting she can do that."

Back on the second floor uncle and nephew had little time to observe the end result of the stray shot. For Nik had already begun his second assault. He pulled two daggers out and swung at his uncle. Year's of training under Iya's tutelage were not wasted. Nik's attacks were skillful and deadly. The blades swung from right to left and from down to up all the while flowing with the attacks reducing his recovery times allowing him to make his next attack almost instantly. Had Nik been fighting anyone else chances are he would have won the fight with ease.

But Lavok was not just anyone. He dodged every attack Nik threw at him. His skills were uncanny, almost magical. He parried the attacks with his bare hands finally catching his younger attacker by his wrists. He twisted Nik's hands as the younger Corthala grunted in pain and was forced to drop his weapons.

"Are you done now, dear Nephew?" Lavok asked. "I could just kill you right here, but I figured since it is your special day I'll let you live for a bit longer." His inhuman voice making the words sound a hundred times worse than they already were. He pushed the young man back. "Was that the last of your tricks then?"

"Not really." Nik answered with a grin. "This is!" He shouted as a blade popped out of his boot and he did a sudden round house kick.

Lavok caught the kick with easy as he gripped the blade with his free hand. A sinister black energy flowed from his palm into the blade as it began to suddenly rust and snapped off. "You really must have a death wish child."

Nik matched his Uncle's cold glare. Despite his losing situation he refused give up. "Don't speak to me about death Uncle. You're the one who has been running away from it for all these years." Lavok flinched as anger began to flash in his eyes. Nik grinned taking pride in the direct hit he was at least able to score on his Uncle's pride.

"Insolent child!" Lavok screamed as he grabbed Nik by his shirt and pushed him up against the wooden railing. "Solarius!" He shouted. Suddenly a flaming red column a fire shot from his hand point blank into Nik's chest sending him flying through the railing to the floor below.

End Chapter 12

* * *

Rant Rant Rant

Ozoi is another maid character from the Futaba Channel. Like Iya it was very hard to write her for many of the same reasons. Based on fanart Ozoi may appear as both a full grown woman or a younger child. I used the younger version since her Mistress in the story, Alice, was a child herself. Works for bonding in future chapters. Ozoi seems to be shy and somewhat timid most of the time, but displays powers similar to Alucard from the manga/anime Hellsing.

Alice is a character of my own creation. She was originally designed as an NPC character for my old Champions rpg game where the heroes were suppose to protect her. Alice can be stubborn and very spoiled often sending the heroes on goose hunts for some specific, though childish item. Like a specific flavor of ice cream. This attitude is mainly used a deterrent to keep people from finding out how she really feels. Alice is actually a very depressed little girl who loathes herself and the powers which make her special though highly feared.

That's about all. Review if you like.


	13. Chapter 13

I've been gone for awhile huh? Well first things first, this chapter is a bit adult with a minor explicit scene. I say minor, cause of anyone has read even a snippet of stuff of adultfanfiction, you know my shit is mild. Though if you are a bit concerned or fussy and wish me to move the story to an M rating I have no complaints about that. If you do have complaints please inform me first before you send a report. Why am I saying this? Well for one I really like it here and the environment is nice and the feedback is good and if I'm banned I'm going to be insanely pissed and aside from the desire I'll have to kill the person who reported me I'll probably stop writing all together. I also refuse to use any other pen name other than Juggalomalice. Yes, I know this sounds crazy, but guess what? I'm really crazy. That's not just me talking I'm being serious. Anyway, story now.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 13: Lustful Blood

Written by: Juggalomalice

He was falling. At least he thought he was falling. Nik wasn't sure. The pain from the burns on his chest was extensive and clouding his mind. His brain was screaming for relief. For ice, for water, for anything to numb the pain, but another part, the part that still had a small grasp of what was happening, knew it would do no good. Even though it felt like a pain was threatening to drill thorough his chest he knew that there would be no wound to tend to. Magic was funny like that.

"Master Nik!" he heard someone call out. He wasn't quite sure, but it sounded like Iya. She sounded almost scared, but that made no sense. What could possibly scare her?

Unlike her Master, Iya had a full understanding of what was still happening. She immediately sprang into the air and caught him displaying skills that would make the ninja Olympics team envious. She gently laid him on the ground as she checked him for visible wounds. "Master, are you alright?"

Nik opened his eyes to see the worried expression on Iya's face. "Iya?" He weakly said

A light smile of relief spread across Iya's face as she gave her Master her full attention. "Yes Master Nik?"

"Don't smile. I hate it." He ordered.

Iya took on her usual straight expression. "Forgive me Master. I was simply relieved at your well being. You can punish me later, but for now please rest."

The out of place sound of two hands clapping was heard. "Congratulations Iya. It seems your own skills have not dulled a bit since we last met." Lavok said as he slowly descended the stairs like a normal person.

Iya spun around and faced Lavok with sword in hand and ready to defend her Master to the death. "Master Lavok if you come one step I'll be forced to attack." She threatened.

"Hmm, I wonder where she got that sword from." Grim asked himself as he observed the fight unfold before him.

"Some have to wonder about your priorities Grim. Anyway, shouldn't we help them or something?" Mandy asked.

"No, we shouldn't. If we interfere it will only make matters worse." Alice warned, "Besides this is very much normal at Lord Nik's parties though I admit it's a tad more violent this year."

"Who cares about that!?" Billy cried in his muffled tone. "Somebody help my poor nose!" He whined as he held up his deflated nose for the world to see and mourn for.

"What do you intend to do Iya? Fight me? You know you can't win. Opps I took another step." He mocked.

"Iya stand down." Nik ordered as he slowly stood up. "We both know he won't kill me. Besides I'm useless to him dead. Isn't that right Uncle?" Nik taunted as his grin returned to his face. "It must be aggravating that with all your powers you still can't kill me."

"Silence!" Lavok shouted as he suddenly vanished only to appear right behind Iya in a blink of an eye. A black and almost shimmering gloved fist shot out and punched Nik in the gut. The younger of the two Corthalas stood stunned as he held onto the gloved fist for support and collapsed onto his hands and knees a moment later. Nik's eyes shot open in shock as he covered his mouth with his hand, but it did little to prevent the gush of blood from seeping between his fingers. "Learn some respect child. The only reason you're still alive is cause of that curse your father left on you when you were born. As soon as I find a way to break it you'll be dead in an instant. Iya, I'll take me tea in the Parlor Room. No cyanide this time either. It ruins the flavor." Lavok ordered before he walked out of the hall.

"Master?" Iya asked as she kneeled to her downed employer.

"I'm fine Iya." Nik said as he held onto his stomach. "Though I'm afraid I ruined the Persian rug."

"That was a pretty crazy fight just now." Grim commented bringing Nik's attention to him.

He stared at Grim for several seconds as if he didn't recognize the robed skeleton. "What the hell are you doing here?" He then took into the account the rest of the group there. "For that matter what the hell are any of you doing here?"

"Happy Birthday Juan!" Billy shouted.

Nik gave Iya a suspicious look. "Iya?"

"It was suppose to be a surprise Master." Iya said with a nervous shrug.

"Was that guy really your Uncle. That's wiggity-wiggity-whack yo." Irwin said.

Nik stared at Irwin for what seemed a whole minute. "Do I know you?"

"That's a good one Nik." Irwin said as he laughed only to see that Nik was serious. "It's Irwin. We sit next to each other in 7th period. I say hi to you everyday for crying out loud." Irwin explained in an exasperated tone.

"Iya you know my rule against strangers." Nik said as he stood up.

"Of course Master." Iya obediently said before she picked Irwin up and threw him out the house.

"You're so off my Christmas list yo!" Irwin was heard yelling back from outside.

"Master, please allow me to aid you to your room." Iya offered.

"No, attend to our guests. It would be rude to ignore them. Lady Alice would it trouble you if I borrowed Ozoi for a short while?" Nik asked.

"Not at all. Ozoi please attend to Lord Nik for the time being."

"As you wish Mistress." Ozoi acknowledged with a slight bow and assisted Nik up the stairs to his chambers.

"Are you sure Master?" Iya asked slightly confused.

"Don't question me Iya. Do as I tell you." Nik ordered with a darker tone.

Iya went silent not daring to question her Master a second time. She merely nodded in acknowledgment as she turned to the guest. "Please follow me to the Dining Hall. We will begin shortly."

* * *

Ozoi laid Nik down in his bed to rest. His shirt was particularly useless having been almost completely burned off. His chest had nothing beyond a few minor scorch marks. What really worried the black hair maid was the steady stream of blood that seeped through his fingers from his midsection.

"Lord Nik, are you alright? You're wound looks very serious."

"Ozoi, there is a crystal shard approximately 3'inchs in length jammed in my ribs. I need you to get it out." Nik explained.

"What!?" Ozoi exclaimed in shock. "Lord Nik, I don't think you realize, but I have little to no skill in medical care. If you wait right here I'll go fetch Iya immediately. She is much more skilled at this sort of thing than me."

"No." Nik ordered. "Iya must not know about this."

"But why? You must know she has more skill in this matter than me."

"Iya is precise in her duties. So precise you can actually clock her with a watch. Lavok knows this and if Iya attends to a wound this severe she'll be late in her other duties. This will make Lavok suspicious. In fact if I know him well enough he's actually timing how long it will take me to get back from my room so even now we have to hurry." Nik explained.

"But I still don't know the first thing to do in these situations." Ozoi disputed.

"Ozoi, stop playing stupid." Nik snapped. "I'm well aware of your other abilities. I'm not asking you to surgically remove it and stitch me up. I just need you to rip it out and help me bandage it so I don't die from blood lost. Aren't you smart enough to perform such a simple task?"

"Of course Lord Nik. Forgive me for my ignorance." She gently placed her hand over his mouth. "This may hurt a bit Lord Nik. Please bear with me." She slowly brought her hand over the entry wound. A dark shimmer surround her as a shadow like tendril extended from her fingers. They seamlessly hovered over the injury for a few seconds before they twisted themselves together forming a solid black spear like tentacle and dove ruthlessly into the gash. Nik's body arched back in response as his eyes shot open in pain as Ozoi's hand tighten over his mouth to muffle the grunts of pain.

After several seconds of unhealthy squishing sounds and two almost unnatural gushes of blood the long black tendril withdrew from Nik's body holding a crystal shard almost 3'inchs long. Ozoi was rather curious on how such a thing would find itself inside the young lord but she also knew it was not her place to ask. She was there to perform a duty. Not to assail him with questions.

"Lord Nik, are you alright?" Ozoi asked as she removed her hand from his mouth.

Nik coughed a few times as he weakly sat up. "I'll live, but I may be starting to sympathize with girls from those tentacle rape animes."

Ozoi let out a slight giggle as Nik eyed her with a raised brow. "My apologies Lord Nik. Your comment was slightly humorous." Ozoi explained with a light blush coming over her deadly pale face. "Anyway, we still need to dress your wound." She said as she pulled out one of the many first aid kits Iya had stashed in the household and fumbled with the contents. "Hmm, Lord Nik how do you do this?"

* * *

"… And that's how you dress a puncture wound." Nik explained as Ozoi finished the last of the dressing from under his tutelage. "Thank you Ozoi. So long as I don't do any extreme activity this should hold till I have time to get it properly treated. You are dismissed for now. Make sure to wash your hands before anyone sees you and remember tell nobody. Understood?"

"Yes, but I can't very well lie to my own Mistress."

"Alice won't ask unless you bring it up so don't worry. Now leave. We've wasted enough time."

"As you wish." Ozoi said as she bowed and left making sure not to open the door with her bloodily hand. Ozoi had visited the Corthala estate with her Mistress enough times to know where the nearest bathroom was and with the amount of blood dripping down her right hand a visit there was in order.

The bathroom wasn't that impressive and stood out in no way from an average bathroom. It was technically considered a guest bathroom. Ozoi had heard from Iya that Nik had a much larger and lavish bath connected to his room though she had never seen it before. It was amazingly clean though Ozoi was never sure if it was always this clean or if Iya gave it extra attention when guests were expected. She didn't bother with giving it anymore thought as she closed the door and turned the sink on.

She brought her hand up and examined how stained it was. The red drops sliding down her fingers to her wrist. She froze for a moment as she turned her hand around and watched the patterns the blood formed as it slithered down. She brought her hand closer to her face as she took in the sweet smell that only her keen senses allowed her to enjoy fully. Her one visible red eye took a sudden dreamy almost lustful look as her lips parted just barely to allow her tongue to snake out. She brought her wrist to her mouth catching a falling drop on her tongue as she slowly licked up her hand taking in ever taste she could along the way. She tilted her head back allowing the red nectar to slid down her throat.

At first the taste seemed bland, but after a few seconds the flavor finally kicked in. It almost seemed like the taste exploded not just in her mouth but her own body. Her eyes shot open in near orgasmic pleasure, her face flushed, her body shivered, and her legs began to shake before she fell to her knees. Losing herself to the taste she buried her face in her hand as she sucked on every finger and licking between each one trying her best to get every drop she could in her mouth. She smeared the blood on her mouth and down her neck taking pleasure in the mere feel of it against her skin. She remembered that the fascination with Corthala blood had driven her whole family house to demise. Upon tasting it for herself though she really didn't blame them that much.

She weakly grabbed the sink and pulled herself up. The steam from the continuously flowing hot water had fogged up the mirror before her. She wiped the mirror clean streaking it with blood.

"I'm covered in blood and I look so filthy." She said. Her voice barely hiding a feeling of arousal as she watched herself lick the remaining bits of blood off her hand. "I shouldn't waste any." She said almost desperately as she leaned in towards the mirror and began to lick the lines of blood off the glass. Each lick of the mirror caused more blood to rub off from her face onto the reflect before her. She released almost orgasmic moans as she practically began to kiss her own reflection in blind desire. Her left hand vigorously rubbing her chest through her uniform as her right hand slowly slid down her body between her legs. She desperately tried to rub the burning spot between her legs that desired attention, but she found herself fumbling with the long maid gowns. For the first time in her life Ozoi felt a feeling of contempt and hatred at her own uniform for being so confining.

Ozoi fell backwards against the door caring not for the pain that shot throw her head when it slammed against the wood. She frantically began to undo her black outfit allowing her easier access to explore her body. The blood was all finished, but the aphrodisiacal effect still lingered in her body. Her hands flowed unbridled across her body and quickly found themselves insider her white panties. She stopped for a moment unsure if the extensive heat from her secret place would burn her hands if she continued, but her desire for pleasure pushed any reservations aside as her moans increased in volume masked only by the sound of running water.

Perhaps it was the massive physical build up prior to her self-pleasure or maybe just her haste and fear of being caught, but she soon let out a near scream of pleasure as her body arched up in heavy breathing. Her face flushed and her breath taken.

Ozoi wanted more though. She wanted to experience that feeling of pleasure again and n an almost twisted and additive chain of thoughts she considered returning to Nik's room to retrieve it. He was wounded and weakened. She could easy go back and slice him from stern to steam and bath herself in his blood. If she could gain such pleasure from just a few drops she was sure his whole body would bring her to near death in pleasure, but as her blood high faded she began the feel disgust and utter shame from having such thoughts.

For one, the thought was just sick and wrong. Not to mention suicidal. Nik had always treated her kindly and with respect. In fact she had known Nik since childhood. Long before she was forced to become a servant and despite everything she had done to him he never held a grudge against her. Also, even if wounded, Nik was an excellent fighter and his skills surpassed her own and that wasn't taking into account his magical knowledge. Who know what kind of magical traps he had planted in this mansion and in the unlikely event she did kill him it would be a short lived victory since Iya would rend her asunder the moment she found out. Even with her powers Ozoi doubted she could beat Iya. Iya's skills were in a completely different league. Not to mention her own Mistress. Alice would probably kill her with her own hands. Ozoi cringed in fear. No one deserves to die at the hands of Alice.

Still even with all this it was the shame that hurt her the most. Ozoi knew that her own house was destroyed for such desires. No, not destroyed. Literally annihilated at the hands of the Corthala House for succumbing to their lustful desires for Corthala blood. Yet here she was years later, after all the sacrifices her parents had made to secure her safety, wanting to commit the same mistake. The same sin.

She hastily redressed and cleaned herself up. Her common place smile nowhere to be found. As she proceeded to the stairs she stopped and looked back towards Nik's door. She remembered that once long ago she had to chance to be by his side. To be allowed to taste his blood everyday for the rest of her days. But like so many of her kin she was impatient and succumbed. Nine years ago she tasted Nik's blood for the first time and with that one taste she single handily destroyed her future and condemned her family to death. Corthala blood was a poison and nothing more.

A sweet lustful poison.

End Chapter 13

* * *

Rant Rant Rant:

This chapter to me ages to write and had to be redone several times. I just didn't feel any vibe when I was writing it. I think it had something to do with the fact that Ozoi didn't really have a back story and I couldn't feel from where she was coming from when I wrote here. Well I changed that. Not only for Ozoi, but for Alice and a new character that will be introduced shortly. This my friends is the Blood Saga. A five-part series covering events throughout Nik's birthday party and giving insight on just how each character relates to him. Starting with the first part "Cruel Blood" and the introduction of Nik's cruel and malicious Uncle who wishes his death and ending with the final part "Cold Blood" an indepth look into Nik's own mind of the events around him, and a part of it dedicated to dark Nik & Mandy fluff for those of you wishing for more of that. So I regret to tell you that story will last a lot longer then I had intended it too. Why can't I write short fanfics?


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my I'm so stressed out recently. Life here has been an utter nightmare. I'll spare you the details, but it's really been killing my fanfic time. This chapter should have been done 4 days ago! After this I'm going to work on a collab story. That should be done in a day or so and I want to try to get the 15th chapter of TTX done by this coming Monday. It'll be a tight squeeze but if I don't I'll be knocked behind schedule again.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 14: Forgotten Blood

Written by: Juggalomalice

Grim sat quietly as he contemplated his current situation. He wasn't sure exactly what events led to the circumstances as they were, but he was none the less unhappy with them as a whole and all his problems centered around a young upstart named Nik. At first he was convinced the young teen was nothing more than a charlatan, but as new events began to reveal themselves he was beginning to doubt his own words. The fact that Mandy seemed infatuated with the boy did nothing, but throw him into a deeper state of silent fury.

If he didn't know better he would have thought he was jealous of the boy, but that was just plain ridiculous. Why would he, the Grim Reaper, be jealous of a teenage child of all things? Still the fact of the matter was that Grim had lost face in Mandy's eyes since Nik's arrival and that did little to help the Reaper's already plummeting self-confidence. Throw in the fact that he was in unknown territory surrounded by a number of people who displayed numerous powers or combat prowess and he had ever right to be at unease.

Mandy was continuing her conversation with the other blond mystery guest, Alice with her trusty teddy bear sitting right next to her. The young Victorian dressed girl drifted in and out of states of overexcitement and uncertainty during conversation. She seemed excited at the mere idea of having someone to talk too, but she seemed utterly unsure of how verbose she should make her responses. Often shifting from minutes of nervous mumbles and silence to ecstatic rants. The girl could very well be called socially awkward. A fact that only seemed to show itself if you tried entering an in-depth and lengthily conversation with her.

Billy on the other hand seemed rather bored and was passing the time by throwing sugar cubes in random directions with a spoon. At least it was random at first. Slowly Billy discovered that if he tossed a cube at Alice is was deflected away by a transparent blue shimmer. No matter how many or how fast he threw the sugary projectiles the result was always the same. Billy actually started to make a game out of it as he tried to see how far he could get a cube to bounce.

"So Alice," Mandy began, "What's your relationship to Nik?"

"Well our families have been on friendly terms for years and I've known him since before I can remember. He's kind of like a big brother to me." She answered before she went into an awkward silence. "I guess that sounds kind of stupid huh?"

"Not at all. I only wish I had someone to look to in such a way." Mandy lied feinting empathy. A brother-sister relationship wasn't competition, but it did offer a way to gain influence over Nik himself. If Nik indeed saw the young blond as a sister like figure then gaining the trust of Alice offered the possibility of gaining Nik's own trust. Alice seemed all to desperate to gain friends as it was so manipulating her didn't seem to difficult.

Billy continued his game. The light blue shimmer around Alice slowly became darker as the sugar cubes began to vaporize at contact rather then bounce off. This did little, but aggravate the already bored Billy. He began frantically throwing more and more of the cubes at Alice. Each one turning to black ash when coming in contact with Alice's shield. The smell of burnt sugar began to slowly fill the room as Alice's own eye began to lightly twitch.

"For the sake of all that is good and evil, will you stop that?!!" She finally shouted at Billy as an invisible force picked the red-hair teen up and began slamming him around the room like a big-nosed pinball. Whatever was holding Billy suddenly pinned him to the Dinning room ceiling as a barrage of extra knives, forks, and even spoons began to magically lift themselves off the table and shoot straight at the red-haired nuisance fastening him to the ceiling by his cloths like he was an ugly piece of bad art.

"Oh no!" Alice shouted with fear. "Please forgive. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. I… I just got mad. Please don't tell Ozoi!" Alice pleaded.

"Tell her what? I don't even know what the hell just happened. One minute Billy's being an idiot and the next he's become a pin cushion that defies the laws of gravity." Grim said as he shook his fist up at Billy. "Billy stop making Isaac Newton cry!"

"I like Fig Newtons!" Billy cried back.

"Alice what exactly did you do?" Mandy asked. Her own interested in the girl slowly perking up.

"I'm sorry." Alice said once more. "When I get stressed things like that happen. I didn't mean to hurt him." Alice implored once more.

"Calm down Alice. Why can't Ozoi know?" Mandy asked.

"If she finds out she may decide its to unsafe for me and take me back home and I don't want that. I do so love Lord Nik's parties and I would hate to miss this year's. So I beseech you not to tell her." A stray tear shedding from one of her bright blue eyes.

"Tell me what?" Ozoi asked from the door.

Alice froze unsure what to say. Her eyes darting between her handmaid to Mandy as if begging for her help. Mandy herself wasn't sure what to say. Usually she was not the type of person to defend a someone in need, but she becoming Alice's friend did offer a few perks that she could exploit. Still what could she say to cover up for Alice. What would a preteen want to keep secret from her caretaker. Probably something regarding "girl troubles", but Alice was still very young and Mandy wasn't even sure if she had come to age for such things. So what else could she say.

"Alice has a crush is all." Mandy finally said.

Ozoi simply put her hands to her mouth in shock as her pale face lit up in excitement. "Mistress Alice, is this true?"

Alice was lost without words. She wasn't expecting Mandy to make up such a story and found herself completely caught off guard. All she could do was blush a heavy red from the embarrassing situation she had just been put in.

Ozoi merely interpreted her blush to be a yes as she rushed to her Mistress's side to congratulate her. "Oh my little Alice is starting to grow up and notice boys. I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad. All this time you've just been a little girl and now you're starting to become a young woman." Ozoi exclaimed further embarrassing her Mistress.

"In fact we were just thinking that we could go to the mall next week, right Alice?" Mandy asked with a raised eye towards the younger blonde.

"Mistress Alice wishes to go out in public?" Ozoi asked in pure confusion. "Is this true Mistress?"

"Yes, it is?" Alice finally said as she played along with Mandy's lie. "Is that a problem Ozoi?"

Ozoi immediately took on a more professional look. "Of course not Mistress. If that is your wish I'll make arrangements as soon as possible. It will be my honor."

"Thank you Ozoi, now if you excuse me for a bit." Alice said as she slowly stood up.

Ozoi was quickly at her side to pull out her chair, "Do you require anything of me Mistress?"

"No, I will only be gone for a moment and I know my way around the mansion rather well." Alice said dismissing her handmaid's offer of assistance.

"Of course Mistress." Ozoi acknowledged as she bowed in respect of Alice's wishes. "I shall await your return here should you need me."

Mandy watched as Alice exited the room leaving Ozoi who diligently stood at attention for his Mistress to return. "I so have to get me a maid like that."

Once Alice had left the room Ozoi turned toward Mandy and bowed once more. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Mandy asked.

"Mistress Alice has a very difficult time making friends. I'm glad that you took the initiative and gave her that extra push." Ozoi explained.

"Why is that? She seems like a nice enough girl. The type that gets invited to more lively parties then this and that parents love to brag about to their friends." Grim added clearly curious himself.

"Yes, you're quite right. At least that's how things use to be at one time, but now things are very different for her." Ozoi said solemnly.

"Does it have anything to do with her little gifts?" Mandy inquired.

Ozoi nodded, "Yes, but little is an understatement. Alice was once a normal little girl raised on hugs & kisses, but when her powers began to mature that all changed. She became feared and it soon became a hazard to just be in the same room as her. So the little girl was suddenly deprived of the love she was so accustomed too."

"Feared huh? I say she's got something going for her. And what about you Ozoi? Do you fear her?"

The raven-haired girl looked away in shame. "Yes, a little, but I would never abandon her if that's what you're implying. She just wants someone to look at her as a normal girl. Her former friends and even her parents have practically forgotten her in fear."

"Poor kid. I can relate to the feeling of not being wanted." Grim empathized.

* * *

Alice walked up the spiraling stairs to the second floor lavatory. She didn't need to use the facilities. She just wanted to have a moment to herself to get her thoughts straight. She still wasn't sure what had just happened earlier . She just knew she suddenly had plans to go to the mall next week. The very thought made her nervous. She hadn't been out in public in years and she had no idea what to expect. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she completely forgot where she was going until she bumped into a tall figure knocking her down.

"Of forgive me. I should have been paying more attention." Alice apologized not even bothering to look up at who she bumped into.

"No apology needed Lady Alice. I admit I myself was in a rush to get downstairs. It was equally my fault." A voice that apparently belong to a young teenage male said. "Here let me help you up." The young man said as he bent down and took Alice's gloved hand.

"No you mustn't!" Alice half-shouted, but it was already too late. The young man took her hand and gently pulled her back up to her feet where she finally got a chance to look at the person she collided with. "Lord Nik, you know better than to touch me. It's dangerous."

Nik grinned coyly. He was well aware of Alice's powers, but it didn't bother him. "And why should I fear a cute little girl who can't see where she's going?"

Alice was wide eyed in shock at first before she finally smiled brightly. "No reason I guess. I'm just overreacting is all. Wow, are those your family robes?" Alice asked as she took notice of Nik's garments.

Nik was wearing a black robe with green sleeves. A green stripe ran up the each side up to the waist and a short black half-cape with a green interior decorated his back. The most notable feature of the robe was the emblem over the right side of his chest. It was a picture of a wispy black dragon that swirled around before returning to consume it's tail resting on a solid green background. Alice was not familiar with Corthala family history, but she was aware of their nasty habit to kill off their own members. The emblem was fitting to say the least.

"I'm glad you approve. My other cloths were completely useless after my bout with my Uncle and I figured I'll dress nicely today."

"Oh so it has nothing to do with Mandy being here cause you never dressed up for any of your past birthdays?"

"And why would you think Mandy has anything to do with this?"

"Just thought. She's rather nice though. I like her."

Nik's brow cocked in curiosity. "Mandy nice you say?"

"Why yes. You should invite her to more events though her big nosed friend is another story."

"Unfortunately they're a package deal."

"Oh how unfortunate. If not for his presence I would have thought her of a proper house like us."

"Yes she does give off that feel doesn't she? Well I should be on my way. Iya hates it when I'm late for anything. Even my own birthday." Nik said as he began to walked past Alice.

"Yes, we mustn't be late." Alice said with a hit of sorrow as he walked by.

"Lady Alice," Nik began catching the attention of the young girl as he offered her his hand, "Aren't you coming?"

She cautiously took the older boy's hand and upon seeing how nothing bad happened to him at her touch allowed herself to smile. "Yes, I wouldn't want to be late either." Despite her complicated life style Alice was a girl of little actual wants.

She just didn't want to be forgotten.

End Chapter 14

* * *

Rant

Not much to say. Damn it I need something to rant about!


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, I've been gone a really long time haven't I? Well here's the long awaited chapter of _Hateful Love_. I'm almost done with the next chapter of TTX too and I'm also close to releasing a brand new 100 original collab story called Variable_ Terra_. Be sure to check it out when it comes out. If all goes well it may even serve as a rough draft for my first official published work so you should read it while its free, lol. Anyway, this chapter is very long especially for _Hateful Love. _By far the longest up to date so I hope you like it.

Grim - You know for a Grim Adventures of Billy&Mandy fanfic there hasn't been much Grim, Billy or Mandy recently.

JM - Yeah I know. It's called character development. Starting next chapter things are going to start refocusing on the main characters again. So just chill and give me some time.

Grim - You fail as a writer you know? I thought this story was suppose to be a love triangle, but all I've gotten is just witty comments and disrespect. When do I shine.

JM - Towards the end when the world is thrust into the Apocalypse .

Grim - You still fail, habeeb it!

JM - (Punches Grim's head off) Twinkie House.

Disclaimer - I do not own Grim Adventures of Billy&Mandy or any other characters save Nik and Alice.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 15: Submissive Blood

Written by: Juggalomalice

Marimo watched Iya as she diligently went about her duties in the kitchen. Stove pots cooked, ovens baked, and toasters toasted. Indeed every action was being performed with surprising patience, skill, and by only one person amazingly . When Iya wasn't being psychotic and bloodthirsty she was an incredible spectacle to watch as she performed an almost uncanny number of duties simultaneously without the smallest of errors.

Iya wiped a strand of sweat off her brow as she finished placing various containers of food and drink on a cart. "Lunch is cooked, drinks are chilled, and the cake is just about done." She said beaming with pride at the near monstrous sized green-frosted cake that stood triumphant on the table. "Just need to add some finishing touches to the cake with the pastry bag and we're done. I do hope Master likes his cake this year. I think its the best I've ever baked up to date."

"Rather excited aren't we Iya?" The green fuzz-ball commented as he brought various needed tools to Iya when needed.

"Should I not be? It is my Master's 14th birthday. No longer is he an Acting Head-of-House. Today he becomes the official Head-of-House. I guess it doesn't mean much since just about everyone in the family is dead, but it's still a very special occasion."

"I guess, though I admit the cake does look delicious."

"Indeed, but first I need to attend to our guests. I'm sure they're all very hungry and tired of waiting." The fanatic maid said as she pushed the cart of food out of the kitchen.

Marimo looked devilishly at the cake before him and the kitchen door. Iya wasn't around and he was sure she wouldn't mind if he took a little taste of the cake before anyone else. "What Iya doesn't know can't hurt me, right?" He asked himself as he reached out his small tentacle towards the delicious icing.

"Oh Marimo?" Iya almost sang as she stepped back into the kitchen. "If I return and find so much as a smudge on Master's cake I'll cut you open and serve you in sushi rolls to our guests." Her smile almost daring the green ball to desecrate the layered baked good.

Marimo smiled nervously. He still remembered the last time Iya served him as a sushi special. It was very painful. "I would never dream of such a thing Iya." Iya smiled as she exited the kitchen again as Marimo continued to gaze at the cake. "I can wait, I think?"

* * *

"Forgive me for my tardiness Master, but I had to assure that your guest's meals were perfect. I just thought I would inform..." Iya announced to the near empty dining hall, "At least I thought I should inform you, that is if you were here." She finished with a heavy sigh. 

"I regret to inform you that Lord Nik has not yet arrived. Also my own Mistress has stepped out for a moment. I do hope that is not a problem." Ozoi said from her post next to her Mistress's seat.

"No apology needed Ozoi. Unlike my Master, your Mistress is rather punctual."

Ozoi couldn't help, but laugh a bit at this comment. "Yes, Lord Nik has always been late since before I could remember."

"How true." Iya said with a half-smile as she began to set plates of food upon the table. "Forgive my rudeness Lady Mandy, but I can't help but feel like someone else is missing from your party."

Mandy briefly glanced up at the suspended body of Billy above. He seemed rather content with his new birds-eye view of the room, at least he was until he began to feel his body give into the forces of gravity once more. With a high pitch girlish scream accompanied by a very ungrateful fall and landing Billy plummeted face first into the floor next to Mandy. "No, everyone is present unfortunately." Mandy assured the maid.

"Food!" Billy cheered as he rushed to his seat and placed the whole dinner plate in his mouth. The moment the plate touched the redhead's tongue he found himself in a vicious headlock with a knife at his throat.

"In this house we don't eat till the Master is present, understood?" Iya ordered in a perversely cruel tone. Billy had gotten a tad smarter over the years, though still far from average intelligence or even below-average intelligence, and was now capable of understanding the threat of death on a better level then he use to be. Even then the threat had to be well backed up and the trickles of blood that were seeping out from the hairline cut across his neck from Iya's blade were doing a very good job of proving that Iya meant what she said. He nodded in response as best he good from the maid's vice like grip. "Good boy." Iya praised in a twisted tone that simply mocked the traditional values of appreciation and acknowledgment. "Now just slowly take that plate out, don't touch it again and I may decide to give you a treat later if you promise to be a good boy." Billy did as ordered, releasing a long held breath as the steel weapon eased its pressure from his neck and was removed.

"Aren't you going to say anything about this Mandy?" Grim inquired.

The young blond merely shrugged in apathy. "I always thought that Billy needed a lesson or two in manners."

Ozoi watched the exchange intently. There was something about Iya's direct approach that she admired. She doubted if she herself could pull it off and if she could she doubted her Mistress would allow such violent behavior. Still Iya performed every aspect of her job, even the not so pretty aspects, with a grace that was almost unheard of in her profession. It was hard to believe she was merely human.

The large double doors slowly creaked open on their own accord almost as if the house itself knew who its master was. The five occupants turned towards the entrance and took note of the new arrivals. The young Lady Alice was back and looked more relaxed and content then she did when she arrived. To her right stood the birthday boy himself, Nik Corthala, in a finely made black and green form hiding ceremonial robe. There was something about the robe that boosted Nik's already natural stunning presence.

Alice silently faded into nothing from Nik's side only to reappear at her seat. Despite the fact of Ozoi pulling the chair for his Mistress to sit Alice remained standing regardless of the awkward silence. It was Iya who took note of this action and immediately became frantic as she bowed in apology to her Master. "Forgive me Master for my delay." She said as she faced the guest party. "All rise in honer of Lord Nik Corthala, Head-of-House!" She announced as she gave a hard glare towards Billy who, having no desire to be made an example of again, instantly stood up.

Grim shrugged with disinterest. "When in Rome."

"You too Teddy." Alice spoke softly as she waved her had. The inanimate comfort plushie magically began to stand up in its chair on its own will.

The only person who had yet to stand up was Mandy and judging by her defiant facial expression and her crossed arms she wasn't about to either. "Lady Mandy, it is a customary sign of respect to stand before the Head of House." Iya informed the untamed girl.

"I'll stand in his presence if he promises to use the door and not the window from now on." Mandy bargained. A quizzical aura descended on the room as people silently questioned the many implied meanings of Mandy's demand.

Nik smiled. His grin reaching near psychotic levels of appearance as he pushed his dark glasses up barely hiding the insane gleam that twinkled in them at hearing this demand. "Spiders don't bargain with files once they're in it's web." He mused with a jester like grin.

"And Black Widows have been noted to eat their mates on occasion." Mandy retorted. Her face as stern as steel itself. An uneasy silence fell as the two waged their silent and unending war. To say the display was uninteresting would be a lie, but it none the less was nerve wrecking for the viewers who had no idea what was really going on or how deep it went. Nik's grin verses Mandy's scowl.

Nik regarded her, his grin never wavering. "Deal." That was all that had to be said as Mandy slowly stood up. Her eyes never broke contact with the young dark haired boy as they held their defiant stare. A clear sign that she what she did was as to agreement. Not out of respect.

As Nik took his seat at the head of the table he allowed himself to slouch slightly in his chair, apparently unconcerned if it made him appear undignified as the rest of the guests followed suit. He passed a fleeting glance across the room. "I can't remember a time when I had so many guests. I guess I owe that to you, don't I Iya?" He asked not even taking the time to turn to his maid as he asked her.

"Sometimes even I have to operate outside of your command Master." She answered as she set a plate before him. "I think in cases like this it is for the better."

"Will there be any more guests arriving?"

"You're non-blood relatives, invited more out of tradition than want, have all refused to attend." Iya reported.

"All for the better. They're worthless. Even as puppets they're worthless."

"Zikola Hermes has also reported that he would be unable to attend though he has expressed interest in this year's New Year party."

"Zikola? Oh, the book keeper demon, right? I always thought he was a bit odd."

"You know Zikola? Oh that guy is a riot if he gets one to many drinks in him!" Grim exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

"Grim, you know who they're talking about?" Mandy asked slightly puzzled.

"Oh I sure do. Zikola Hermes. Works in bookkeeping in the underworld Hall of the Dead. We call him Old Dusty Bones in the office and for good reason." Grim explained as he burst into more laughter over the the old nickname. "But yeah, he's the guy who keeps track of human life after the Furies quit and moved to the Bahamas. He's the one who sends me my list of people to reap. If not for him..." Grims voice quieted down as a thought suddenly hit him, "Who knows how many people would have lived and died without me knowing it." Grim stared at Nik and was greeted by nothing but his own reflection in the blacken lenses and Nik's knowing smile."You son of a bitch! Your family has a contract with Zikola don't they? Do you how serious a crime that is?"

"Grim, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Mandy demanded as the Reaper jumped to his feet, scythe in hand.

"His family has a deal with Zikola. That's why I never hear about their deaths or births. I bet the reason I didn't know about Nik's own existence is that he was born outside of underworld records. To put it simply, he doesn't exist in our records. As such he can never be reported for reaping. The result is illegitimate immortality. I can only imagine how many other members of his family were born in similar situations and how many other ones lived well past their expiration dates." Grim explained.

"So, that doesn't explain why you're going ballistic."

"Let's put it like this Mandy. In the underworld human life is like a business deal. It lasts for so long and then it ends. At least thats how it suppose to be. If someone tampers with those deals it becomes fraud and any deal made under a fake deal is fraud too. Each life born under a person is like a new deal of life. If one person made a bad deal all the deals after him are void as well."

"You mean to say that..." Mandy trailed off as she realized what was being implied.

"Yeah, mass termination of those deals. Resulting in immediate reaping of whole family lines. Blood lines have been wiped out because of it and now I have no choice, but to finish off this one off too." Grim readied his scythe as he watched Nik. It bothered Grim to no end that for the second time since they met Nik was staring into the face of death and didn't seem bothered by it. Yet this time there was no getting out of his death. "Happy Birthday." Grim mocked as he swung the scythe with anticipation of the gore that would spill from forth. Yet no blood was spilled as the scythe was stopped in mid-swing. Blocked by a sword held by a pale, almost green hand.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Grim." Iya said as she blocked the Grim Reapers attack. The scythe blade a mere hair-breath away from her own neck.

"Get out of the way out of the way you stupid woman less I be forced too take your life too."

Iya pushed the scythe away and extended her blade out to keep the reaper at a distance. "Now Grim, too take my life would imply that I had still was in possession of it which I'm not."

"You're crazier then you look. Do you really think you can fight the Grim Reaper and live?" Grim asked confidently.

Iya merely grinned. Her own eyes almost shining at the thought of an all out fight. Iya's smile of insanity had similarities to her Master's. Yet where Nik's eyes gleamed with evil cunning Iya's just shined with a deranged sense of bloodlust and hate. The woman who looked at Grim now almost seemed like a completely different person then the girl she was just a moment ago. Playful, though malicious, psychosis was now replaced by irrational levels of sadistic homicidal desires. "I exist to serve my Master. If that path leads to me fighting Death on his behalf I shall do so with uncalled for glee." She growled.

"You should die for something worth dying for Iya, but it's to late for that."

"I can't think of anything more worth my death reaper." Iya assured him as the two faced off in what promised to be an epic fight that was sure to delight.

"Iya!"

To watch how quickly Iya's personality changes at hearing Nik's voice is unbelievable at the least. Quickly shifting from bloodthirsty bodyguard to submissive handmaiden in record time she quickly brought her full attention to her Master. "Master Nik?"

"Iya, please remember that Grim is our guest and I will not have my maid threaten my guests." Nik reminded.

"Of course Master. I was merely performing my duties to protect you Master." Iya explained.

"Protecting my life is one thing. Initiating unneeded combat when such a threat is passed is another."

Grim's teeth grinded together at hearing this. "I'm still here you know. The threat hasn't passed. It's just getting mad. Now if you're done accepting how futile a resistance you have against death can we please get this over with. I would like to go home soon."

"Now Grim, no Corthala has been reaped in over 500 years. Why on Earth would you think I would allow you to break that record? Anyway I said I would not have my maid fight my guests, but I see nothing wrong with having the new arrivals fight you if you still insist."

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing child." Grim snorted.

"As will yours." Nik countered as he lazily snapped his fingers without much interest for his circumstance. The room began to slowly rumble as kitchen ware clanked against the table they rested on as two huge fireballs burst into existence out of thin air at each side of Nik. The fireballs shot out their streams of flame as they created the outline of the flaming white gateway to hell. Each door flashed brightly as the swirling red and black vortex to hell was created in each one.

Out from one portal stepped out a massive four-armed nightmarish monstrosity who's full height could easily tower over an average two story house. The second portal produced a much shorter, but just as frighting beast of hellish origins. This second creature was adorned with massive wings on its back and its oversized and muscular body was covered in horns. A large hump on its back appeared to force the creature to assume a hunched posture as it's tail dangled around it's feet. It's beast-like and feral facial appearance gave little indication of real intelligence. With both demon's monstrous heights it made perfect sense why every doorway, hallway and room height of the Corthala mansion was enormous even when compared to other house of luxurious origins.

"You remember Daranaxxza don't you Grim?" Nik asked as the giant four-armed demon leaned down toward Grim and snorted in the reaper's face. The massive gush of hot air knocking Grim off his face. "But I don't think you've met Koganox yet have you?" The large horn-demon walked toward Grim, apparently just has capable of walking on all four as it was on only two. It's oversized upper body and beast like snot gave it the slight appearance of a giant mutated dog of some sort.

Grim smile nervously as the large demon closed it's distance with him. "Hi Koganox." Grim greeted sheepishly. The demon let loose an ear piercing roar mere inches from Grim's face. Nik grinned.

"He says hello." Nik merely laughed to himself as the Grim Reaper rushed to his feet and back to the safety of Mandy's side.

Mandy took a sip from whatever the dark red liquid in her cup was. "What happened to futile resistance?"

"Oh shut up." Grim pouted.

Once the humor from the Reaper's humiliation passed the two monstrous beings conversed with the young Corthala in their feral language that no other being seemed to understand. Nik nodded in understanding as he regarded the rest of his guests.

"We shall discuss this matter later in private. For now please pay your respects to my Uncle." The two demons marched off. Their very steps shaking the ground as they walked by and vibrating the very backbones of all who looked upon them. "As for the rest of you, please enjoy the meal. I assure you Iya is a first class chef and her meals are to die for, that is when she's not trying to poison you."

Iya smiled innocently at this accusation. "Really Master, you give me too much credit."

"Are you sure this is all the guests that will be attending Iya?" Nik asked his maid.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"I could have sworn that we're missing a few people." Nik said to himself as he observed the empty seats.

"There probably were meant to be more guests, but the author of this fanfic, in his lethargic ways, probably wrote them out in a fit of laziness or lack of time." Mandy explained as she once again broke the fourth wall and received various looks of confusion from everyone else.

"You really have to stop doing that Mandy. It throws the whole story off." Nik informed her.

"My apologies. I wasn't aware anything in this story was suppose to make sense."

"Moving right along."

"Master Nik," Iya began with a half-bow to show her respect for speaking out of turn, "Forgive me for interrupting, but if my assistance is no longer needed I ask that I may be excused so that I can attend to my other duties."

"Of course you may be excused. We all are settled nicely here, but do check on my Uncle. I don't want him to think I've forgotten about him."

"As you wish Master." Iya gave one more bow before she left.

"You know for someone who claims to hate his uncle you do tend to speak of him in high respects." Mandy noted.

Nik grinned. "Just cause I plan on killing him doesn't mean I can't show some degree of respect."

"Who can't feel the love in this house." Grim snorted.

* * *

Iya diligently strolled down the dark halls toward the Parlor Room. Her footsteps echoing load enough to signal her approach. It was not easy to be stealthy within the walls of the mansion. She honestly did like the having to attend to Lord Lavok's requests, but it was her duty to attend to any guests within these walls regardless of her personal opinions of them. It was also a direct request from her Master and her Master's orders came before anything else. Even before her nagging feeling of checking up on Marimo. She didn't trust that fluff ball being by himself with a cake. 

She stood before the large wooden doors which behind awaited one of the most hated men she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Which, for Iya at least, was saying a lot. She hated just about everything in the world. The conversations being held behind the closed doors were rather loud and easily overheard by anybody who passed by.. Clearly the speakers cared little for who listened to them or for any retribution from those that may have heard.

"Oh you Baatezus and your strict laws." Lavok's ghost like voice said as it seeped out of the hardwood doors, "I don't know why you insist on retaining this contract of yours especially since we all know who will be the victor. You should just forfeit the agreement and work with me."

The demonic grumbles of the Demon Lord and his first general replied. The very sound of their voices seemed to scratch at the inside of Iya's mind like barbed wire. She was never a fan of the Infernal language and unlike her Master she had little understanding of it.

"Really Daranaxxza, who do you think would win between Nik and myself? It is clear to everyone that I am the superior choice. You just waste your time and resources waiting for his official death."

A prolong silence followed as the two demons thought. Such a silence made Iya uneasy. The Baatzu, though evil and sadistic were honest in their dealings. Breaking a contract was almost unheard of among their people, but for them to actually consider such a choice an option. _"They must truly doubt Master's power and ability to hold the title of Head of House."_ The thought was enough to make Iya insane with anger. She was sure that in her current state of mind she could charge in there and decapitate Lavok before he had time to properly react. Yes, that choice of action held a certain appeal to her.

Yes, and though her hands twitched to hold steel and her mind begged to kill she restrained herself. She held back her urges for no other reason, but because it was her Master's wishes. Corthalas were a very proud family. To allow themselves to die at the hands of anyone but their own blood was the same as spitting on their own very family-line. It was an insult to all Corthalas alive and dead and Iya would never insult her Master, even if it was to save his life. She exhaled loudly, as if the very anger inside her would flow out through her breath as she knocked, louder than needed, on the door to announce her presence.

"Enter!" The raspy voice commanded. Iya opened the door, but did not enter the room. She merely stood at the doorway as she bowed in respect.

"Evening Lord Lavok, do you require anything to make your stay more comfortable?" She asked with mock respect.

Lavok did not move to answer her. He merely stayed seated in a death like trance. His pale and frail body emitting delusions that hid his true power and nature. The thin beard he had when he first arrived at the mansion was long gone allowing one to notice the stretched out and almost translucent skin that covered his face. He seemed more interested in the contents of his tea cup then in looking at Iya or either one of his demon companions who, being too big to be supported by any of the chairs, stood around him. "Yes, perhaps you can answer a question for me Iya." He finally said.

"I will answer to the best of my ability Lord Lavok."

"What will you do when Nik is dead?"

"When the body dies the hand dies as well and I would have it no other way."

"So loyal. It truly is remarkable, but you should be reasonable Iya. He won't be alive for long and you will soon be without a master. On the other hand, I have been looking for someone with your skill and talent. Lets not forget your stunning beauty." A hint of lust was noticeable in his voice.

"And I take it that it will be my skills that you value most, correct?" She asked with a clear hint of venomous sarcasm.

"Hmph, you speak as though your own master has never taken such delights from you."

"I am nothing more then a tool to do my Master's bidding. He would no sooner fornicate himself with a fork then he would take such carnal pleasures from a tool like myself."

Lavok slowly turned his head towards the maid. His eyes burning inhumanly. "You would die for someone who does not even see you as human?"

"No, I would die for my Master." She said proudly.

"A dog with a dead master is useless, Iya." His voiced echoed, amplified by the dark corridors and the very magic which maintained his body.

"Good, then you should have no interest in me. Now if you excuse me Lord Lavok, I actually have important duties to attend to." Iya gave her traditional half-bow and stepped out shutting the door with just enough force to be considered a slam.

The two demons snickered at how easily the mage's offer was shot down by the rebellious maid as he gripped the armrest of his chair with painful force. A black miasma creeping out of his skin and causing it to rot in his hand. "I guess a bitch will always return to it's master regardless of one's efforts."

* * *

The kitchen doors slammed open as Iya angrily stomped in. The kitchen was like Iya's sanctuary. One of the few places she was allowed to speak her thoughts freely. She ripped open a nearby drawer and pulled out several large cutting knives and began to frantically paceing back and forth occasionally stopping too throw a knife at the wall across from her. 

"Can you believe that arrogant son-of-a-bitch, Marimo?!" She shouted as she tossed another knife. "I swear the nerve of some people and too make matters worse I think he was hitting on me. Ewww!" Another knife hit its mark lining up perfectly next to its sister blade embedded in the wall.

"Isn't he like 300 or something?" Marimo asked from his cover behind a tin of coffee.

"Thats what I thought. Just plan sick!" Iya continued her rant as she threw more knives at the wall. Finally when she had tossed the last one she began to calm down. "Well I feel better. I guess I should start getting the cake ready." She said as she grabbed the pastry bag and walked over to the large green cake that waited to be finished.

"Wait Iya!" Marimo shouted as he rushed over to Iya's side, but it was to late. The green hair maid had frozen in her action as she examined the cake. Several spots on it looked as if someone had dragged their finger across it, ruining the iced finish.

"MARIMO!" Iya roared as she reached for the various sharp cooking utensils that stuck out of the wall and began throwing them at the fearful green ball.

"Iya please calm down." Marimo tried to coax as he dodged a flying meat cleaver. "The damage is merely cosmetic." He explained as he barely ducked under another blade.

"Marimo I'm going to cut you up so badly that you're going to be cursing god for your ability to regrow!" Iya threatened.

"Shit I'm going to so die!" The fluff screamed as he ran out of the kitchen with an infuriated maid behind him.

* * *

"And you see Billy, that is how it is possible to compress time and space into an area the size of a dime." Nik explained.

Billy gave the dark host a confused look as he scratched his head. "I don't see how that relates to my original question."

"It's simple really. You see..." Nik's explanation was interrupted by a shrill high pitch scream as the dining room doors burst open.

"She's going to kill me!" A green ball yelled as it jumped on the table and began running down it.

"Marimo, get back her and die like a good ball of moss that you are!" Iya shouted as she burst into the room with an auto-loading crossbow in hand.

"Ok now this is just stupid. Where the hell does she get this stuff from!?" Grim yelled as he flung his arms into the air in exasperation.

Marimo ran down the table in a zig-zag motion as a trail of crossbow bolts followed him with the occasional shot being wild and hitting random targets. The fact that Marimo kept running up to the guests and begging for their help did little to ensure their safety.

"Iya, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ozoi shouted only to find that Iya wasn't even listening. Her blood red eyes focused on her prey and ignored anything and everything else. Several arrows whizzed dangerously close to Ozoi and Alice as Marimo ran by. "Mistress!" Ozoi shouted as she took a defensive position in front of Alice. Her very shadow almost lifting off the ground and acting as a shield.

Grim himself draped his arm around Mandy shielding her with his robe and the blade of his scythe. No one took any steps to protect Billy.

A hail of bolts continued to chase Marimo making every moment he spent standing still a danger to his life. He ran up to Nik has he placed his tentacle arms together as if begging. "Please Nik, you have to help me!"

Nik stared at the ball unfazed by the sheer deadly chaos that rained around him. "You will do well to remember to call me Master or Lord Nik, understand Marimo?" Nik coldly said.

Marimo nodded shocked at Nik's cool control in the situation. He didn't even notice that in his surprise he had stopped running, but Iya had not stopped shooting. She steadied her crossbow as a small cross-hair suddenly popped up on the weapon. A click and thunk was heard as the she pulled the trigger and the projectile was sent on its deadly mission. Marimo had no time to think as the bolt pierced his small body with such force that he was carried with the arrow and pinned to Nik's chair. Mere inches from the youngest Corthala's face. The blood from Iya's latest kill splattered all over the left side of her master's face and yet Nik did not flinch in the least bit.

Nik casually took his glasses off and wiped them clean all the while keeping his eyes closed as Iya rushed over to her master's side to collect her kill. He set the glasses aside on the table as Iya pulled the impaled Marimo out of Nik's chair.

"Forgive me for my interruption Master. I'll just collect this and be on my way." Iya said as she waved the bloodied arrow in emphasis. In an unexpected and swift act Nik's right hand shot across and gripped Iya tightly by her wrist. His eyes finally shooting open. He didn't even bother to turn his head to face Iya. Almost as if she wasn't worth his full attention. He merely glared straight at her out of the corner of his eyes. There was no insane hatred or sadistic laughter as he was prone to do in other cases. Just an empty, stern and disturbingly scary glare.

Iya froze instantly in his gaze. She was well aware of what it meant. Nik was skilled at looking at a person and not seeing them. One can look at anything, but you only see what's important. Nik was one of those people that you don't want seeing you. Iya instinctively turned away like a child or puppy who knew she was about to be chastised.

"Master forgive..." She was cut off as Nik tilted her fact back towards him with the backside of his hand. Not a slap, just a guiding touch with the back of his hand. Iya knew that in Nik's mind that the use of the back of one's hand symbolized how another was so inferior they were not worth the use of of the front. Iya's eyes were once again locked with Nik's. His hand holding her face up so that she did not turn away again. "Master forgive my incompetence. Not only did I endanger your life and allowed my emotions to blind my judgment and to endanger your guest. Not only did I insult them, but I insulted you with such disgraceful actions. Please forgive me." She pleaded. It was scary to watch Iya, a skilled and fearful fighter who did not show the slightest fears at fighting death, suddenly break down and become little more then a submissive dog or puppet.

"My face." Nik said coldly.

"Master?"

"My face is dirty. Clean it."

"Of course Master. Just allow me a cloth and I shall perform your request." Iya said as she reached into her pocket for a clean unused linen. Nik gripped her wrist tighter and twisted it till she dropped the rag.

"Humans use such tools to clean up their messes. You, Iya, are a dog and do not deserve the right to use such things." The room grew silent as all watched curious of the outcome of this unexpected turn of events.

"Then how am I expected to clean you Master without the use of a rag." Iya questioned meekly.

Nik grinned at this as if the answer should be obvious. "You should be smarter than that Iya. The same way all other dogs clean things with."

Iya flinched in shame. "With my tongue then, Master?" Nik merely nodded. Iya hesitantly leaned down towards her Master, tongue extended and ready to fulfill his wishes.

Grim suddenly stood up. "Grim Reaper or not I can't just standby and watch this girl perform such deplorable actions. It's just sick!" He shouted. Almost instantly Grim found his head knocked off his body by a powerful unseen force. He hastily picked it up. "Alice, what the hell was that for?!" He demanded of the small blonde girl. Alice merely stared at the Reaper in confusion.

"It wasn't me." She said in her defense.

"But it wasn't you than who?"

"Those who know nothing can understanding nothing." Nik said coldly from his seat. "And those who know nothing should not speak of things they know nothing about." As Nik finished Grim found his head suddenly knocked off again.

Iya brought her tongue against her Master's check and began to lick the blood off it. Her face flushed red with shame. Nik tilted his head to an angle to allow his maid easier access to the blood, but did not release her grip on her causing her to occasionally bend at an awkward angle. This is turn ended up smearing the blood across her face.

Alice turned away. Finding the whole ordeal much to embarrassing to watch.

Ozoi bit her tongue to prevent herself from an outburst similar to Grim's. She herself had been submitted to a similar evil in her past by a much younger Nik and she found it difficult to watch it performed on another. What made her even worse was the fact that Iya lived with Nik and that this probably wasn't the first time she had suffered such humiliation.

Mandy watched in silent fury. Her fist tearing into the small bread roll in her hand. Though she knew this was abject humiliation of the highest degree and that she should be enjoying the display part of her couldn't help but be slightly jealous. Iya really would perform any duty her master gave her and this put Mandy at slight unease.

Billy didn't seem to notice what was the big deal. He licked people all the time.

A tinge of excitement shot through Iya's spine as her tongue lightly brushed against Nik's lips. As she licked up the last of the blood she roughly collapsed to her knees. She was glad that most people would assume her red face came from disgrace rather then secret enjoyment. She looked up at her Master. Her glazed eyes carrying a pleading expression that she was sure only her Master could interpret. Anyone else would just assumed she was in shock. "Was I helpful, Master?" she asked in an almost drugged intonation.

"Yes, now Iya do you have anything else to say?" Iya slowly stood up and looked her Master in the eye. She curtsied, but never broke eye contact.

"My life for yours."

End Chapter 15

* * *

Rant:

Kaganox is of the Baatezu demon race and are commonly refered to as a "Horned-Devil" for the numerous amounts of horns and spikes that adorn their bodies. He is Daranaxxza's first general and commands 7 legions of demons.

Demonic contracts are a very common aspect of a number of my stories and/or will be a common aspect. Despite all the crap I write its still nothing compared to all the crap I want to write.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, its been a really long time since I updated this story. Or any story for that matter. I'm really behind. Hey if you know anyone who's hiring let me know. I need a job. Moving right along. This chapter is probably the longest I've ever written up to date. It wasn't suppose to be. I just started and it never ended. I do hope you guys like it though. I spent about a week writing it on and off. Mainly whenever I remembered. Anyway, the party is over and things will be shifting back to Mandy and the rest. Hmm, you know I think I'm at the halfway mark at last. Oh well, its kind of rushed towards the end, but by that time I was getting really impatient and just wanted to finish this. Later.

* * *

Hateful Love 

Chapter 16: Cold Blood

Written by: Juggalomalice.

An invisible wave of energy flooded down the halls of the Corthala mansion. It wasn't a very powerful wave. While even the most magically influenced of minds and bodies would barely noticed its passing. Unless you were specifically trained to detect its presence it would hardly seem worth much thought. Lavok was one of those few people who was trained in its detection.

Having said little since Iya's departure the decrepit old man, who looked more like a decrepit corpse, sat in silent mediation. Indeed with his pale thin complexion and his nearly unnoticeable breaths many people would mistake this man for having had died years ago. Still has the small magical wave passed over him his eyes shot open, his body sprang forth with uncanny speed, and his weak dark aura flared to life with enough power to shallow the light of a hundred suns. After over a decade of patience Lavok had finally got what he wanted.

"He has triggered." Was all he said as blacken flames engulfed him and he vanished along with them.

The sudden flare of magical energy did not go unnoticed. Even halfway across the estate in the dining room all the occupations couldn't help but notice a sudden feeling of dread hang about the place as the air seemed to become heavier. With each passing second the invisible weight increased and threatened to crush everyone in it.

"I don't feel so good." Billy commented as his face turned slightly green.

Grim, having the most acute senses to supernatural events then the rest of the guests, took an uneasy look around the room. "I haven't felt a magical aura this powerful since… oh good god who am I kidding. I've never felt anything like this. If any of you have gods I suggest you start praying to them now." He cried.

"Lord Nik, if this is some new game you invented for this year's party I must confess my dislike of it." Alice quipped.

Mandy did not seem to bothered by the heavy evil that lingered it the air.

Nik merely gave a heavy sigh as he stood up seemingly unaffected by the massive magical energy quickly approached. "Iya," He said as he put his glasses back on, "I blame you for this. I had hope to buy some more time, but due to your actions it seems I my hand has been forced."

Iya looked at him in confused shock. She had thought she knew everything about her Master's plans, but today she felt as lost and confused as all the rest. "Master, I don't understand."

"It's a lovely day today Iya and I'm sure your delicious cake would taste even better if eaten outside. Why don't you set things up for them out there and then bring out those lovely dessert dishes you always speak so highly off." Nik ordered as he looked straight ahead.

"Of course Master." Iya agreed humbly, "But what about you?"

The giant double doors suddenly swung open with such immense force you would think they would fly off their hinges. The room suddenly became flooded by wave after wave of dark magical energy. The very floor became lost under a heavy dark fog that rolled into the room and its source seemed to be none other than Lavok himself. He stood like a cruel vintage of death at the door with much more strength and confidence than he displayed when he first arrived.

"I have family matters to attend to." Nik calmly said as he walked around the table towards his uncle. He confidently stood before his uncle with a face that exhibited no emotion. "My guests are here for a party. Not a maul. May I recommend a more private setting?" He asked rather nonchalantly.

"Do as you wish. Where you chose your tomb to be is of no concern to me." Lavok's voice boomed.

Nik rolled his eyes at this. "Think you could be anymore dramatic?" Several seconds of silence passed, before Nik rolled his eyes once more and lead the way. Lavok close at his heels.

"Alright, will everyone please follow me." Iya announced as she cast one last concerned look at her Master before she lead the remaining guests towards the terrace out back. Mandy was the first to stand up and march straight past Iya. "Lady Mandy, where are you going?"

"Like hell am I going to be herded like some mindless sheep. I'm going to find out what's going on." Mandy shouted back as she followed the two Corthalas upstairs.

"Oh dear." Iya mused as the rest of the guests gathered around her. "I hope she doesn't accidentally set off that poison dart trap I have up there."

The upstairs halls were rather long and well lit making it easy to stop two gray robed men walking down it. "Nik!" the young blonde shouted only to get no reply. "Nik, don't you dare ignore me damnit!" She shouted once more. This time she was clearly heard as both men stopped in their tracks.

Lavok hissed at this unwanted interruption. His hand glowed a vicious red as he prepared to eliminate it, but before he could act another hand grabbed him by the wrist and held him back. "Let me handle this." Nik offered. "I swear Lavok you have no personality." Nik approached Mandy meeting her halfway.

"Bathroom's right over there if that's what you're looking for."

"You're so funny Nik. It makes me wonder just how stupid you really are." Mandy shot back.

"Now Mandy I'm hurt at such a harsh comment. What's this all about anyway?"

"It's about this alleged party of yours. Its about you and your uncle. Its about what the hell is going on here. I know you're keeping something from us. Now spill it."

A grin spread across Nik's face followed by a light chuckled which led to a near hysteric laughter. "Oh Mandy. I guess its hard for an egotist like you to realize not everything in this world revolves around you. This is a family matter and doesn't involve you." Nik's voice suddenly darken as he grew serious. "So I advise you to stay out of it unless you want your pretty insides to be ripped out of your pretty outsides. Now get out of here. Your presence annoys me." He ordered as he turned his back on her and left her standing there.

Mandy knew Nik was a cruel and sadistic individual, but she also knew that despite all that he had never dismissed her so coldly. It was very out of character. She watched the two continue their journey till they vanished around a corner. "Just don't die on me." She whispered as she descended back downstairs.

* * *

Despite the garden being in shambles the patio furniture was still well maintained. That or Iya had bought new ones for the party just in case. Either way Nik was right in that the warm sunlight would be a welcome feeling among his guests for everyone seemed more relaxed in the bright sun with the cool breeze blowing in. Chances are it was the absence of the overbearing evil aura that made them relaxed and not the presence of the bright spring sun that did it, but that was irrelevant. The presence of a large green frosted cake and numerous flavors of punch and pies to choose from didn't hurt either. 

"Eww, you call this a garden. It looks like one overgrown weed and what's that. Looks like someone tried to burn down that old hedge maze." Grim commented as he studied the so called garden. Indeed the hedge maze, which was once the center piece of this former oasis, had one part heavily burnt down. The scorch mark in the ground was strangely in the shape of a perfect circle and gave no hints that anything would ever grow there again. Almost as if the earth itself had been blighted to insure no life would return to anything in that circumference. Grim took a bite out of the pie in his plate and his face did an instant 360. "But who cares about that. This pie is delicious. Oh its like heaven is having a party in me mouth and they invited me for a change!"

"I'm so glad you like my apple pie Grim." Iya said as she finished connecting a small stereo. Its aged design and amount of dust giving a clear indication of how often it was used. "If you really want a shocker you should try my lemon pie." She suggested.

Grim grumbled as he gave a baneful stare at Billy who was in the process of stuffing his face with different flavors of pie. "Billy ate that one."

"Not to worry Grim." Iya assured him as she pulled a cloth off one of the nearby tables reveling more pies. "I always bake two of every flavor just in case."

"Holy St. Joseph!" The Reaper exclaimed, "You made all those yourself."

Iya gave Grim a somewhat offended glare as she offered him a slice of pie. "Of course I did. I take no expense in trying to make my Master's parties as perfect as possible."

"You're obsessed girl." Grim said as he took a bite out of the offered pie. "But you weren't lying about the lemon pie. Oh surely if you cut a slice of heaven off and served it on a plate it would taste like this. Mandy you have to try this!" He yelled at the young girl who had done little but sit quietly at one of the tables. She didn't even take the time to tell Grim to shut up.

Mandy made no indication that she even heard Grim. She just sat with her head resting on her arms. "He was trying to protect me, but why?" She whispered to herself.

"I don't know what's wrong with that girl."

"You shouldn't force her to talk if she doesn't want to Grim. Young girls are very protective of their thoughts." Iya advised as she readied a plate of assorted pies and cookies.

"I guess. Hey who is that plate for?"

"Oh this is for Master's mother, Lady Sasha."

"Mother!"

"Of course. How else do you think he was born?" Iya wittily remarked as she headed back inside. Traditionally all the living quarters in the mansion are on the second floor, but the Lady Sasha had a very special isolated room all to herself. It was a bit out of the way, but it was Iya's duty to make sure she received what she needed. As Iya arrived at a normal discreet door at the far end of the estate she took out a small key, one of two that opened the door, which opened to reveal a rather dark trail of stairs that led to the basement.

As she descended the stairs to the bottom she arrived a much stronger and secure reinforced steel door with a pass-code panel. She quickly typed the code in, having done it hundreds of times already, and the door clicked and opened up for her. What seemed to be an even longer and more unnerving passageway now laid before the maid. It was dimly lit by numerous old style bulbs. Most of which were dead or dying. Only giving grim glimpses of what laid down the hallway with their flicks of random light. Still the maid pressed onward. Nothing this hallway had to offer could compare to her master when he was anger. So she continued down it. Towards the end was yet another heavy steel door. This one was nowhere near as advanced as the first. Crude and with chipping white paint on it. At first glance it looked like a door used to house the criminally insane. Upon further inspection it would be discovered that it was indeed the type of door used to hold the insane.

Iya gently rapped on the door as she opened the sliding slot and slide the plate of food in. "Lady Sasha, it's me Iya. Your son's maid." Despite the respect Iya showed for her Master's family she always made sure to remind them that she was 'not' a family maid. She was her Master's personal handmaiden. She only served family because it was his wish that she do so. "I bring you some treats from your son's birthday." There was no response as Iya's only response was silence. "Lady Sasha?"

"IYA!" Sasha yelled as she slammed herself against the door and pressed her face up against the Plexiglas viewing window. "It's time! It's that time now!" She screamed. Her long raven hair was disheveled and her eyes dark and sunken. Looking at her now it was hard to believe how beautiful she once was. Iya was still able to recall the day she first met Lady Sasha. When she was still sane and beautiful. Iya would often wish that she could grow up to look just like her. As Iya stared at the pitiful woman before her she more the glad that her wish did not come true.

"Yes my Lady. Your son's birthday is today. Would you like to wish him happy birthday?"

Sasha merely laughed at this question. It was clear that Nik inherited his laugh from his mother and hearing this deranged woman laugh with such morbid insanity was rather unnerving. "You stupid stupid love sick fool. Don't you know what today is?! Today the cursed blood joins as one and chooses its true master. One shall stay and the other shall perish and from his blood the God of Fire and Destruction shall rise! Today is the first day of the end! Do you like warm temperatures Iya? I hope you do cause you'll be burning in Hell before all this is over! He'll kill you! I've seen it! He'll kill you and you'll welcome it because Hell is nothing compared to the torture he'll inflict!" More hysterical laugher filled the air as the woman made her mad predictions. "Ohh is that pie?" The woman's ranting settled as she began to eat.

Iya was not one for fortune telling and as far as she knew Lady Sasha was down here because she believed she could tell the future not because she could. Still it worried Iya. Sasha had never been so frantic and one thing she said did have the maid worried. "One shall stay and the other shall perish? You don't mean? No impossible." She said dismissively.

"I don't lie girly. Just cause you don't see my predictions come true doesn't mean they don't. If I really couldn't tell the future do you think Nik would go through all this trouble to keep me away from people?"

"But that means the Master's in trouble and he's alone with Lavok right now. I'm such an idiot! I should have never left him alone. I'm coming my Master!." Iya cried as she dashed out.

"And these sugar cookies are delicious dear. Think you could bring some more back later?"

* * *

At that time in another part of the Corthala mansion Nik Corthala, the youngest of the last two direct bloodlines of the Corthala family, escorted his Uncle into a rather boring and dark room. It was barely furnished sporting only a single tapestry, a wall mirror, a small desk table, what appeared to be a crystal candle holder and lit by nothing more then a single florescent blue light bulb. 

"Now Lavok, what is it that you insist on talking about in private?" Nik asked.

Lavok snorted, "Private? You're the one who insisted we do this in private."

"Did I really?" The younger family member asked coyly. "Well if that's the case then what was it we were going to do again?"

"Don't play dumb Nik. You triggered and you know it."

"Triggered? I don't know what you're talking about." Nik lied.

Lavok shook his head. "How pathetic. You know very well that the only reason I haven't killed you is because you hadn't triggered yet. Now that you have you lie to me in hopes of gaining more time."

"Oh but was it not worth a try?" The youngster asked followed by his traditional mocking laugh. His tone of voice made it clear that he did not find Lavok's threat of death to be even the slightest bit scary.

"I don't understand you Nik. Even when confronted with a death you cannot escape you still laugh as if you're the one who will be the victor. Such arrogance for one so young. A true flaw of youth." The aged warlock lectured.

"Hardly. What I find so funny is your own ignorance of your own shortcomings Lavok. You walk about the world and outer planes thinking you own everything when you can't even see how you've been played like a fiddle all these years. Now that is truly pathetic. The only thing that gives me condolence is the fact that you will not be the one to wield the Corthala gift." Nik confidently said as he brushed his hair out of his eye.

"You drive my patience."

"Drive? I'm not even old enough to get a license. How can I drive you anywhere?" Nik mocked.

Lavok's aura flared at having to put up with Nik's childish tactics. He flexed open his outstretched hand as it was slowly engulfed by a dark back shadow reshaping his very fingers into cruel and menacing black claws. A ooze like ichors dripped off them like a vile venom. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your throat out boy."

Nik grinned. So far everything was going as planned. "Why don't you just try it?" He provoked.

"Master Nik!" Iya shouted as she burst through the doors, sword in hand. Her sudden charge was noble and even had its heroic aspects, unfortunately despite her element of surprise she didn't get very far with her attack. As her sword came toward the spellcaster Lavok effortlessly caught her blade in his left hand and his right hand quickly grabbed hold of the maid by her pale green neck.

"This is pitiable. All that talk and your trap was to have Iya ambush me. Is that the best you can do Nik?" Lavok ridiculed. As he stood there laughing at a helpless Iya in his grasp Lavok suddenly felt a painful stabbing sensation in his back, but it wasn't till blood began to flow out of his mouth that he began to panic and drop Iya.

"Actually no. Iya actually played no part in this plan, but she did serve as an excellent distraction didn't she?" Nik cheerfully asked as he pulled the crystal tipped dagger out of his Uncle's back. As the blade slowly withdrew from Lavok's body he suddenly felt a painful tug almost like the blade had pulled something out of his body.

Lavok slowly turned around to face his nephew who held the bloodied dagger. "Simple minded fool. Do you think a simple stab wound would do me end? I'll rip your spinal cord out for that." Lavok lunged at Nik. His black clawed hand easily grasping the boy's whole head as he slammed Nik face first into the nearby mirror.

Yet despite having his head buried in glass Nik could help but express his amusement . "Please Uncle Lavok. Knock it off with the jokes. Do you really think I would just stab you, that would be my plan? You must be immensely stupid if that's what you think. In fact you should be feeling the secondary effect right about… now." Right on cue Lavok suddenly felt a sickening feeling engulf his body. His arms felt numb and his legs felt like jelly. Any strength he had suddenly left as if it had been sucked right out of his body. Nik immediately broke free of his uncle's hold as delivered several painful kicks to the older man's stomach and head bring him to his knees.

"I don't understand. What did you do to me Nik?" Lavok demanded as he spit out blood. His body laid nearly motionless due to the sudden paralysis effect. "It can't be poison. I'm immune to poison."

"I know. That's why I didn't use poison. Remember this?" Nik asked as he dangled the crystal blade in front of Lavok.

Lavok's eyes grew wide with realization. "How did you get that? That's a…"

"Yup, a Crystal of Magical Draining. And to answer you first question I got it from you." Nik said with a smile. "Remember how you punched me in the stomach when you first got here. Well I faked the pain. When you hit me I held onto your gauntlet as if in support. Well I was actually ripping off one of your draining crystals off of it."

"But its impossible. I can sense magic. If you had taken it I would have sensed it." Lavok argued.

"Right again. You're so smart Uncle. That's why to prevent you from detecting it I stabbed myself with it. Jamming it right in between my ribs. Had to make sure it was at the right angle other wise I was looking at a possible fatal medical emergency. I knew my own magical aura would overlap the crystals, but that wouldn't explain the blood pouring out of my ribs. So I faked the blood puke too. I did a little trick to cause my own mouth to bleed. A trick I learned from the lead singer of the band K.I.S.S, but that's beside the point. So though it looked like I was vomiting blood into my own hand I was actually catching it. I later used that same bloodied hand to mask my own wound. Any blood from my stab wound you would think was from my mouth." Nik explained. His smile never once wavering and the sadistic gleam in his eyes glowing ever brighter with every passing second. "I knew you maintain your body strength through magic so if I drained you of that magic you would be rather helpless."

"Your plan is flawed Nik. Draining Crystals only have a temporary affect. In the amount of time you spent bragging I'm almost recovered. I'll kill you any second now."

"There you go again assuming my plan is simpler then it really is. You see the dagger wasn't made to drain you of your magical power. It was made to imprint your specific magical energy wave into the crystal. With that I merely plug in prong A into slot B here," Nik walked over to the candle holder and inserted the dagger like a plug, "And presto!" The candle holder suddenly glowed a bright blue as the light it created shot into the floor. Within seconds the whole floor began to glow a bright bluish light revealing a strange and ancient arcane symbol. "Instant anti-magic field specifically synchronized to your magical energy signature completely cutting you off from magical power. How do you like those apples, huh Uncle?"

Lavok instantly felt his body grow even heavier. Any strength he had just suddenly vanished as his body collapsed and he fell prone to the floor. "I can't die like this." He moaned as he attempted to will his very body back up, but it didn't respond.

"Don't worry Uncle. I'm not going to kill you just yet. There's still so much I want to tell you." Nik said scornfully as he kneeled down so he could be closer to eye level with Lavok. "One of those things is your eyes. I hate the way your eyes look. Glowing with that undeserved sense of accomplishment. I want to see that pathetic glow of failure and fear in them so I'll help you out. First by making your eyes just your eye." Nik told him with a sadistic smile. He gripped Lavok by the chin to force his head still as he put the middle and index fingers of his right hand together. Suddenly, almost like magic, the two fingers became encircled in blazing fire as Nik slowly brought the molten digits to his Uncle's eye. "Just so you know you may feel a mild burning sensation. That's normal" Nik assured him with a bright smile.

The scream of pain from Lavok as Nik literally burrowed a flaming hole into Lavok's skull ripped thorough the room and was able to be heard from miles away. The party guests in the back couldn't help be exchange looks of concern as the painful scream was from so very close. "You hear that Mandy. That is the sound of true pain. Only a select few can make a person scream like that. That Lavok fellow must be very skilled."

Nik's smile was growing bigger. In fact if it grew much wider it threatened to rip right off his face. "Uncle Lavok, I had no idea you were such the screamer and here I thought this would be boring. You know I actually considered cutting out your vocal cords cause I thought you might have some weak, worthless, annoying scream. Yet it sounds very healthy to me. Lets hear it again shall we?" Nik brought both of his hands to Lavok's head as he head onto him. "Here's one I know you'll like Uncle. It was an old favorite of my father's. It's called Pain Touch. Let's see what your verdict is."

Lavok suddenly felt like needles were being jammed into his head. Within seconds it was no longer his head. It felt like his whole body was being stabbed with them. Soon it was even like his very insides were being attacked. Like every single living cell in his body was being ripped apart. He wanted to scream but the blood pouring out of his mouth cause him to just choke and gag. When it was over Lavok slumped to the floor. To weak to even hold up his head to look at Nik. "But why? Why are you doing this to me?" Lavok asked.

"Why? Is that a setup to a joke Lavok cause I'm not laughing? Six years." Nik grabbed Lavok's face again and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Six years I've faked weakness. Six years I made easy traps that you could disable. Six years I pretended like I didn't know how to fight properly so that you could get an easy win. For six years I didn't cast a single magic spell all so you could inflate your ego so high you wouldn't see a trap when you walked into. But that wasn't enough for you was it. An easy victory wasn't could enough. You had to go the extra step and utterly crush me cause you thought you were better. I can remember a few times where you damn near beat me to death. For fuck's sake on my 10th birthday you're gift to me was a punctured lung." Nik pulled out a small dagger in at his side and into Lavok's right lung. "It hurts doesn't it? But this year I think I'll give you a present instead. I'm going to return all the pain you caused me in six years all in just 60 seconds. Aren't I such a nice kid?" A charge of electricity suddenly began to build between Nik's hands like a small thunder storm. He encompassed Lavok's head between his hands as the electricity surged through him like a light bulb. One second didn't even pass before a scream so fierce and full of true pain ripped out of Lavok's lungs. A scream so loud that it would put to shame anything that came out of the deepest regions of hell.

Iya watched in the whole display in shock. She had never seen her master act so cruelly. Though she knew that a trail of blood followed Corthala's wherever they went and Nik was no exception, but she had never actually seen what he was capable of. At least not up close. _"Has my Master really been feinting weakness all this time? But he was already so strong for his age. How much stronger could he be?"_ The green haired maid thought as she watched the events before her unfold.

Nik stopped his spell the moment he realized Lavok was beginning to fall into unconsciousness. His remaining pale and sunken eye was almost completely rolled back from the shock. As the pain slowly subsided Lavok cursed the gods for allowing him to still be alive.

"Now Uncle I can't have you die yet. Not until I suck your soul right out of your body at least." Nik assured as he stood up and flipped the near-dead magician on his back. Nik then pulled out one of his many blades, straddled Lavok across the chest, and proceeded to crave several arcane runes right into his uncle's forehead. "You recognize those seals don't you?" Lavok's reply was nothing more then a wheezed moan and gagged cough. Nik merely laughed at this helpless sign of pain. To him it was the funniest joke he had ever heard. "Well I'm sure you already know, but I'll tell you anyway. It's a soul-binding ruin and that means the moment your body dies your soul is going to get sucked right out and into this little soul-orb I have prepared for you. See?" Nik happily explained as he revealed a small dullish gray glass orb that looked like a snowglobe. "I even put your name on it. See? Aren't I the best?"

Lavok's lips silently moved emitting no sound. His wounds made it impossible for him to talk about a whisper and the heavy internal bleeding he suffered from made every word he said a struggle between life and death. Nik leaned in closer to hear what his dying uncle had to say. He was partially hoping Lavok would beg for mercy just so he could be given the chance to deny it. "Your curse…. How can you cast with your curse?"

"Curse?" Nik questioned feinting ignorance. "Oh yes my alleged curse. That, Uncle, is what we call misdirection. You see my father never cast an anti-magic curse on me. He did cast a suppression field on me though, so that it would seem like I didn't have any magical power. When he did I realized I was given a once in a life time opportunity. So I secretly had everyone who knew about the spell, except my father, killed. With that I slowly began spreading the rumor that I was under an anti-magic geas. My father cared not, especially since you would kill him not even two years later. As a result I ended up having an advantage over every opponent I met, but now that you know that there's no way I can let you leave alive." With that Nik drove his blade through the runes piercing his Uncle's skull. A moment of intense pain could be seen in Lavok's good eye before it glazed over and dulled. Lavok the oldest and most powerful of the Corthala had died. Nik readied his soul-orb as a dullish gray mist slipped out of Lavok's mouth like a poisonous fog. It slowly circled the orb before seeping into it. With a sudden flash of light, mist was sealed inside the sphere and the deed was done.

Nik stood up and looked at his translucent reflection in the crystal globe. A brief smiled crossed his face as he fixed his tangled hair. A sharp pain shot through his body as he lightly grazed the gash across the side of his head. Lately it seemed like he was prone to head injuries. A vaguely humanoid figure behind him caught his attention as he quickly turned around to see Iya still there looking at him. "Oh Iya, I forgot you were still here."

"Its alright Master." Iya assured as she barely was coming out of her stupor. "Forgive me for thinking you needed my help."

"Quite alright. Actually it's all for the better that you're here. I want you to incinerate the body and do it quickly. I don't want to find out his body as some sort of last resort attack or something of the like." Nik ordered.

"Of course Master." Iya replied obediently as she stood up and bowed. She turned to look at the corpse in the center of the room. The heavy scaring and burns disfigured the body making its identity almost indistinguishable. _"He killed him so easily. I wonder how strong my Master really is."_

Nik walked out triumphantly as if unfazed by the battle, but as he turned the corner and assured himself that no one was around he immediately fell to his knees in exhaustion and pain. Soul-binding spells took much energy to cast and though he was knowledgeable of the process he was still not the most accomplished caster of the era. Throw in the fact that Lavok's punch did do much more damage than he was willing to admit, his own self-inflicted wound and now the sudden head trauma he more than met the prerequisites for a concussion. Now add in the additional blood loss and Nik couldn't help but be surprised by the fact that he had yet to pass out. He sat with his back against the wall to catch his breath.

"I pray that this isn't the year someone decided to send an assassin as my birthday gift. I'm in no condition for another fight." The battered birthday boy admitted. He struggled back to his feet. "I can't rest too long. Might pass out. Have to get these wounds treated." He muttered as he staggered down the hall to the guests bathroom. He knew Iya was always prepared and packed first aid kits in all the house bathrooms as well at other places. He stumbled in and began to rip through the cabinets tossing various useless toiletries aside till he found the kit. Blood was beginning to flow into his right eye turning everything he saw through it into a dark shade of red.

"Well aren't you the visage of the conquering hero?" A feminine voice mocked him from the door.

Nik turned towards the voice to see a red tinted Mandy. He did not like the idea of her seeing him in such a weakened state. "I've no time for your wit Mandy." He snapped as he washed his the blood out of his eye. "Now state your business or be gone." He demanded as he unsuccessfully tried to remove some of the glass shards embedded in his head. The blood lose has beginning to blur his vision making it very difficult.

"I heard the screaming and I guess I was kind of worried about you is all." Mandy said. Nik froze what he was doing as he turned back towards Mandy. He took note in the fact that even though he wiped the blood out of his eye he was still seeing her in a reddish tint.

"Why in the world would you worry about me? We haven't even known each other for a month."

"True, but you can't deny the fact that we've had our moments." She explained as she leaned against the frame of the door. "I admit they're moments that I'm not accustomed to and by normal circumstances I would never allow with other people, but with you it feels…" She shrugged in mid-sentence, "Right I guess."

"Mandy?" Nik began. His voice slightly softer then it had been just a few moments ago. "Do you think you could help me out here? The smack to my head seems to have damaged my vision. Hopefully its only temporary, but none the less I'm having much difficulty tending to my wounds as a result."

"Humph, you really are hopeless without a woman's hand aren't you?" Mandy mocked as she entered the bathroom and pulled a small white stool from out of the corner. Why it was there was irrelevant, but she couldn't deny its convenience. Almost like some greater power had foreseen the event and placed it there just for this day. "Sit." She ordered as she began to clean the wound with a damp towel.

"What does that mean?" Nik asked as he did what was told.

Mandy pulled out a shard of glass with a pair of medical tweezers to which Nik released the smallest of flinches. "Despite your abilities there's always a woman in the background making sure you don't die just yet. It's a bit funny if I do say so."

"Perhaps, but I must be doing something right if I can earn that much trust and support from someone." Nik countered.

"Hmm, perhaps."

Though Nik couldn't fully see what Mandy was doing he could still make out the feeling of the forceps as they pulled the various sized shards out of his head. He was amazed at how little he actually felt it. "Has anyone ever told you that you're amazingly delicate, Mandy? I guess even someone like you has a natural maternal instinct." He joked before he hissed in pain as the tweezers gave a glass splinter and unnecessary and painful twist before being forcefully yanked out.

"I just don't want to scar you're pretty face is all." Mandy replied coldly as she dabbed a drop of blood on his nose.

"Do watch your actions Mandy. I'm much easier to irritate within the walls of my own home." Nik threatened with equal coldness.

"Good" Mandy soothingly said as she removed the last of the glass and then wrapped her arms around Nik's neck as she lightly hung off him. "I was starting to think I lost you when you started giving me that whole 'Mandy, help me' routine. I have enough trouble taking care of helpless idiots. I don't need another one."

"Despite my current condition I'm not as helpless as you would think. I can still snap your neck if I wished."

"Now why would you want to do a thing like that?" Mandy slyly asked as she pulled Nik down to the floor on top of her.

Nik stared at her, blinking several times as if trying to properly make out her expression. "Because it seems like too much trouble to rape you in the guest's bathroom."

"I didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

"Well if I remember correctly you didn't get me a birthday gift so it only seems fair." Nik reasoned as he leaned in and kissed her.

"GOTTA GO!" A voice yelled in the distant.

"What was that?" Nik asked as his attention shifted from Mandy.

"I really gotta go!"

"If there's a god in this world please don't let it be who I think it is." Mandy prayed.

"I GOTTA GO!" The voice yelled again as the door to the bathroom burst open to reveal Billy doing a rather amusing dance. He stared at the couple sprawled on the floor. "You two can wrestle outside. I gotta go!" He shouted. Mandy and Nik suddenly found themselves kicked out of the bathroom as the door was locked behind them.

"What the hell just happened?" Nik asked in wide eyed confusion.

"Billy ruined the moment. Like he always does." Mandy answered with a twitch in her eye. "I suggest we move at least 20ft away from the bathroom door. Billy has been known to create lv.4 biohazard areas that encompass that array." She suggested as she stood up and dusted herself off. Nik himself followed suit though he clearly had some more difficulty accomplishing the feat. "Need help?" the blonde girl asked as she offered her hand.

Nik slapped her hand away. "The day I need help to stand on my own two feet is the day I kill myself. We can stay in my room for the time being. Iya should be by soon and I still need her to properly look at my wounds."

"You rely on her a lot don't you?"

"She is like your Grim except she's not dead, never complains, not as powerful, but far more useful." Nik retorted as he lead the way to his bed chamber.

As the two entered the room Mandy was rather surprised by the room's modesty. Unlike the rest of the mansion it was not lavishly decorated. It had no paintings, grand mirrors, or tapestries on the wall. The bed was the only thing that might distinguish it with its royal size and lavish covers though there did seem to be some holes in the pillows of unknown origin. A nightstand, a wooden tea-time table and two chair were the only other real furnishing in the room. The table held a small candy bowl of what appeared to be untouched assorted chocolates.

"For someone who's apparently rich you don't seem to splurge much do you?" Mandy asked at the near hollow room.

"Money is the crutch for those without real power. Just because I have it does not mean I will degrade myself by using it for unnecessary things. Everything in this household was bought by my father. I see and have little use for boasting of my own economical stature."

"If you have no use for it you should give it to me. I see nothing wrong with using it." Mandy said.

"Is that so?" Nik rummaged through his nightstand and pulled something out. He tossed it to Mandy, "Catch."

Mandy caught the small object as directed. She examined the small projectile to discover it was a silver ring set with numerous black stones in the shape of a wispy dragon that circled till it consumed its own tail. A single blue sapphire was set where the dragon's eye would be. "Its kind of heavy for a ring."

"As it should be. The gemstones alone are about 80carats, 18grams roughly if I'm correct."

"80carats? 80carats of what though? I don't recognize this black stone that's used." Mandy asked as she inspected the ring.

"Its black diamond. A staple of the Corthala family since it first started. Its immensely hard to make something out of black diamond. Especially since most of the black diamond gemstones are naturally flawed and usually offer various shades of gray making it very unappealing even if polished and cut properly. If I'm correct in my market information black diamond currently goes for almost $1,200 per carat. Throw in the age and historical value and you're easily looking at over 100K." Nik explained.

"100K?! As in $100K dollars?! That's insane. How old is this?"

"Hmm it was given to my to one of my greater grandmother's back in 1574. The last person to wear it was my mother. Do you like it?" Nik finally asked.

"Of course I do. Its gorgeous. Not to mention it's immense value." Mandy answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Than its yours."

Mandy's jaw nearly dropped to the ground in disbelief. "Hold up! A person doesn't just go around giving away ancient family heirlooms that are worth fortunes for no reason. What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just have no use for it. I already have my signet ring." Nik briefly showed the pinky ring that held a similar design made from the same materials. The only difference was that the dragon's eye was made of emerald and not sapphire. "That is just a secondary family ring. Besides its material value its relatively worthless in anything else. So do you want it or not?"

Mandy twirled the ring in between her fingers as she studied it. "Well if you're just giving it away I might as well accept it. Anything I should know about it though? Does it summon a genie or something?"

"What is this? Arabian Nights? Its just a normal ring though if you do decide to keep it I advise you not to wear it in public. The Corthala emblem is well know. Should someone see you wearing it you may attract unwanted attention and that would just be troublesome." Nik explained as he took a seat on the side of his bed. His motion was sluggish and his skin was slightly paler. Specks of blood were slowly beginning to seep through the finely woven gray threads of his robe.

"Thanks, but I'm slightly more concerned for your well being at the moment than my own. No offense, but you look like crap. I take it your wounds are a lot more serious then you originally said. You really shouldn't push yourself so hard. Especially in your condition." Mandy advised.

"You still don't get it, do you Mandy? I'd die if I didn't push myself. Do you even know what its like? To be destined to die by another's hand? When a Corthala is born their magical energies are assessed and they are given a number. That number represents the average number of years they'll live before they die. Unlike normal people Corthalas are not born with the right to live. Just to die. Only by killing every other member of the family do we earn the right to say we're alive."

"Hold up? What do you mean you die? Grim said so himself that you guys were technically immortal."

"What Grim doesn't know is that our contract isn't to keep us alive. Its to keep us in check. It is the destiny of the Corthala's to feed on the souls of its own blood till there is only one left. The contract ensures that no member of the family can escape their destiny by dying and hiding out in the underworld. When the average person dies their souls are sent to the afterlife. When a Corthala dies their soul is sent to our own personal limbo, Soul-Hold. Of course that's assuming their soul was consumed on the spot. Soul-Hold in infested with demon spirits called Soul Runners who are often in the employ of other Corthala family members. Its their jobs to reap the souls there and return them to their respective masters. It makes sure that no one can escape their fated number. The only way to live is to kill the rest." Nik morbidly explained.

"Sucks to be you. So what was your number?" Mandy asked with disregard.

"Four"

The blonde girl stood next to the bleeding Corthala and studied him. "So you shouldn't even be alive? How is it possible that you lived on this time?"

"Corthala's are egotistical. When they kill they leave their magical signature all over their victim to announce who killed them. Ironically when one is killed by a physical means they have no way to track it besides traditional police investigation and I've always been handy with a blade. Even when I was four." Nik said with a smile. "As the now deceased Lavok said, Runts don't kill top dogs."

"Aren't you just the open book. To be honest I had no idea how much you liked to flaunt yourself Nik yet here you are telling me just about everything I need to know about you and your family. Not a very good survivalist move." Mandy badgered.

Nik merely grinned before he burst out laughing and with just as quickly drew silent. His expression clearly becoming one of malicious content. "I don't give a damn for what you know or even for what you think you know Mandy. I'm not sure if you heard me the first time, but in case you didn't I'll tell you again. Today I have earned my right to live. After over 500 years and the death of over 10 million people I have proven I was the only one worthy enough for that right. I have earned to right to say and do as I please and nothing you or anyone else knows, says, or does can stop me, but in the case that you feel confident enough to kill me go ahead and try." He reached out, grabbed Mandy by the collar of her dress and roughly pulled her towards him till they were but an inch away from each other. "I assure you though that from this day forward Nik Corthala is no longer holding back."

The two glared at each other and as they drew closer. Mandy was unsure if Nik was dragging her closer or she was willingly closing the distance. Either way didn't matter for the end result was one they both wanted. There lips passionately connected and within moments Mandy once again felt herself being pulled as she was quite literally flipped onto the bed with Nik on top of her.

"I do hope you don't object to me being on top when in my own home. Of course even if you did I really wouldn't care." Nik smirked as he bit into her neck. A sharp breath escaped Mandy followed by a light moan as the pain alleviated into pleasure.

"The top can be dangerous too if you're not careful." Mandy chided as she dragged her fingers into Nik's back. Even through his cloths he could feel her nails digging into him as a light ripping sound was heard from the areas of his robe that she actually managed to rip through.

Nik forcefully kissed Mandy causing their teeth to painfully clank together. He placed his forearm gently across her chest with just enough force to keep her pinned down as he flipped the hem of her dress up and trailed his hand up her leg to reveal her light pink panties. He playfully tugged at the waist band of her undergarment and slowly traced the band forward and stopped in the middle. His finger then leisurely slid downwards on top of her panties. A small imprint of his finger was left against the soft cotton material as it sprang back up to take its original form. As his finger reached the final leg of its journey Mandy sudden squirmed as her hand shot out and pull Nik's hand away with almost unnatural strength.

"You can't touch down there yet. Only look." Mandy proclaimed.

Nik stared blankly at her for several seconds. "And what makes you think I would even bother listening to such a thing."

"Because I know you appreciate earning something more then you appreciate taking something."

Nik grinned. Even with his superior position over her at the moment she still held enough confidence to negotiate aspects of the relationship. "Fine, I'll play your game for the time being, but should you ever go back on your word I assure you even Death itself won't be able to help you." He whispered threateningly in her ear.

"I never go back on my word." She assured as she bit Nik's ear causing a small trickle of blood to slide down the side. Nik gave a small hiss of pain as he pulled back for a time. Mandy seemed almost reluctant to release him, but finally did. Her blood stained lip coupled with her unconcerned expression was more than a little erotic.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in pink?"

"Why else do you think I'm wearing these panties? You didn't really think I would come here without a gift for you in some form, now did you?" The blonde girl teased.

Nik smirked. He hated everything about this girl and yet at the same time everything about her drove him crazy. He leaned down and bit into her neck once more. Just hard enough to break her tender white flesh. Mandy moaned as he scooped up a mere thimble full of her blood in his mouth. He then forcefully kissed her allowing her too share in the metallic taste that flowed into her mouth. She instinctively struggled as a result of the suddenness of the action, but she eventually grudging relaxed into the kiss as she accepted the gift. If not for the sudden knock at the door the two would have continued on like this for hours on end.

"Master Nik, are you in there?" The voice of Iya was heard through the doors.

Nik groaned in minor annoyance. "If it wasn't for the hole in my stomach that needs medical attention I would be tempted to send her off." He once again gripped Mandy by her collar as he rolled over, ungracefully tossing her off the side of bed. She rubbed her head as she stood up and glared at him.

"You son of a bitch! What the fuck was that for?" She screamed as she slapped him across his face.

"Just a little something to make sure you stay on your toes around me." Nik said with a half-laugh as he rubbed his now sore cheek. "You can come in now, Iya?"

The double doors slowly opened as Iya stepped inside. Traces of black ash could be seen on her pale green face. "Master Nik," Iya glanced at Mandy and bowed her head in acknowledgement, "And Lady Mandy. I thought I heard someone else in here, but I that's aside the point. Master Nik, I performed the duty you had asked of me. Do you require anything else before I return to my regular duties?"

"Medical attention, so hurry up and get whatever supplies you'll need." Nik ordered.

"Of course Master." Iya replied as she quickly left the room to collect the necessary materials. She wasn't sure what kind of wound her Master had, but having known him for so many years she was able to make an educated guess. More then likely it would require at least half a dozen stitches if not more.

"Mandy, why don't you go join the rest of the guests?" Nik suggested as he disrobed to reveal a casual white t-shirt that was stained with blood on the left side. "Hmm, I don't remember it bleeding that much earlier. I do hope I didn't widen the wound with all my jumping around. Either way I'll join you as soon as Iya is done here." Nik said in a dismissive manner of his own wounds.

"Well before I go," Mandy said as she cautiously looked at the door for a few moments. Once she was sure that no one would enter the room she leaned in and kissed Nik in a rather passionate and out of character manner.

Nik blinked. "What was that for?" He asked, sounding slightly stunted.

"Just a little something," Mandy chided before she ruthlessly jammed her elbow into Nik's lip, splitting it open, "To make sure you stay on your toes around me."

Nik snarled in pain at the unexpected blow. "You bloody whore!"

"If I was a whore you would have gotten much further than second base. See you downstairs." She said nonchalantly as she exited the room.

Nik continued to glare at the door even after Mandy had left through it. "I really hate that girl."

* * *

The process of applying sutures is a rather quick one and for one as skilled as Iya, who has been doing them for most of her life since her Master first developed his preference to bladed weaponry, it barely seemed like any time passed at all. As a result Nik was back downstairs to entertain his guests within the hour. The group was also rejoined the by two demon consorts, Daranaxxza and Koganox, who seemed slightly more humbled in Nik's presence. 

Billy had once again annoyed Alice and found himself trapped inside a blue force bubble of some sort. Though he seemed perfectly fine inside it the two demons took his condition as a chance too use him as an oversized basketball which led to a rather furious one-on-one game. Despite Daranaxxza's extra set of arms it was Koganox who won. Everyone, even Nik who had known the demons longest, was rather impressed when they found out Koganox could dribble with his tail.

Afterwards there was a bit of dancing or at least that's what it was suppose to be. Despite the music no one really danced. No one except Alice who took it upon herself to ask Nik for a dance. Nik accepted, despite Iya's protest that Nik should rest, and the two performed a rather impressive waltz together.

As presents were given it turned out that once again Alice was the only to stand out being the only one who had a gift. The gift was a rather old book and according to Alice, based on what she was told by the collector she bought it from, it was suppose to be a very old magical craft book that gave instructions on how to make magical items out of human souls. She wasn't sure herself since she couldn't read the archaic language of the book.

Upon inspecting the book, Nik informed her that it was cookbook and contained baking recipes, not magical craft skills. Despite Alice's distress at the matter Nik ensured it was alright at that he would simply kill the person who sold it to her in the first place. Alice gave a cheerful laugh at this apparently thinking it was a joke. Unfortunately Koganox disappeared from the party a few minutes later only to return half an hour later. One week later in the outskirts of Padova, Italy Italian police would find famous occult book collector Anacelto Russo dead in a ditch. His body brutishly disembowel and his heart shoved so far down his throat it was literally in his stomach.

The party was finally ended with the singing of the birthday song, which Nik cursed everyone who took part in it with 1000 deaths in the Nine Planes of Hell, and the cutting of the birthday cake which was perfect, just as Iya said it would be.

As the day drew to a close and the celebrations ended Nik and Iya bided their guests farewell till their next get together. The demons leaving in their flaming portals, Alice and Ozoi exiting via the helicopter that no one saw when they first arrived at the house because the author just now wrote it in for convenience, even Grim had already exited the building and taken the initiative to punch a warp hole back home. He looked around and saw Billy right at his heels, but Mandy could still not be seen.

The blonde girl was still inside the mansion having had purposely dawdled behind the rest. Once she was sure that Grim and Billy were outside of earshot she dragged Nik away from Iya so that she too could not hear what was conversed between the two. She pulled a small enveloped out from a pocket in her dress and shoved it into Nik's chest.

"Here. Make sure to only open it when you're alone, got it?" She rudely ordered.

"Alone?" Nik asked, clearing confused by what was happening. "What is it?"

"Its your gift you idiot." She said. Her tone displayed exasperation, but her mildly reddened face was a clear sign of embarrassment. "Now don't say I never gave you anything and yes they're the same ones from earlier."

"What?"

"Shut up! You're stupid, ass, dumb, and in your face… ass!" She insulted in what sounded like broken in and stuttered English, before she stormed out of the building and rejoined Grim and Billy. The three then entered their portal as they were transported to back to their homes like some many times before.

"Well that was weird." Nik said to himself as he examined the white envelope.

"Master Nik, forgive my impudence, but I feel that you should go straight to bed and get some rest. You did lose a bit of blood today." Iya advised.

"I guess you're right Iya. Either way today has been a long day and I could do with some sleep." Nik agreed as he walked up the stairs to his room. Iya close at his heels. As the two entered Nik's room the young master rubbed the back of his neck.

"Poor Master. You seem sore. Do you wish for me to tend to you for a little longer?" Iya offered.

Nik thought for a moment as he laid faced down on his bed. "I see no reason why not. I'd be lying if I said that today's fights with Lavok weren't exhausting."

"Of course Master." Iya agreed as she helped Nik remove his robe and began to massage his back. "Master, you seem very tense. Would you like my company for the night?" She offered as she leaned down towards his ear. "I'm sure that I could make you relax if given time." She whispered.

"Why would I want to spend more time with you then I have to already?" Nik scoffed.

"You are so cruel Master. I was simply offering in case you wanted to spend more time with me. You are 14 now after all and according to Corthala charter you are an adult."

"What are you getting at?" Nik impatiently demanded.

Iya gave a seductive giggle as she continued to run her hands across her Master's back. "I'm saying now that you're an adult you can officially 'Break your maid in' as they say."

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?"

"Cold as always. Would you prefer it if I put on a blonde wig?" The maid bargained.

Nik looked up at his maid for his prone position. "Why would you wearing a blonde wig make me change my mind?"

"Well Master, its no secret that you have a preference for blondes. After all, everyone of the girls from your former arranged marriages were blonde and let's not forget your interest in Lady Mandy, who is also blonde." Iya explained as she recounted Nik's past female encounters.

"Ozoi wasn't blonde." Nik corrected.

"True," Iya admitted, "But let us not forget, she did try to kill you."

"As did three of the other ones. Lets not forget the two I accidentally drove insane."

"Master, we all know you did that on purpose."

Nik smiled. "Yes, I didn't like them."

"Still, Master has a fetish for blondes and I am saddened by the fact that I cannot provide to his taste without the aid of artificial assistance. But I also know that Master is a hardcore perverted sadist," Iya turned Nik over as she climbed on top of him and gently rubbed herself against him, "And I'm more than willing to let myself be beaten by Master in anyway he likes in order to fulfill his desires."

By now even Nik was finding his willpower being drained by Iya's over-eagerness. He gripped the older girl by her hair and pulled her off of him throwing her to the floor. "Iya, what the hell has gotten into you?" But before Iya could even answer her Master he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Forget, I don't even want to know. I'm sure its not even worth my time either way. Just get out of my room. I'm tired and in no mood to deal with your games."

Iya bowed in regret. "Forgive me Master. I was acting illogically. I beg your forgiveness. Its just so much has happened today."

"Iya," Nik said from his bed in a lazy tone of voice, "Didn't I say I didn't want to bother with you tonight?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Then tell me, why must I still be bothered by you tonight?" He asked with heavy venom lacing his voice.

"Of course Master. I'll leave you for the night then." Iya said as she left the room.

Nik rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "This has just been one really tiresome day." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small glowing soulorb which contained Lavok's soul and placed it on his desktop. "Well at least I got this little thing which makes it all worth it. Everything else was just icing." He reached back into his pocket having barely remembered something and pulled out the white envelope Mandy had given him. "I wonder what this is?" He reached into it and pulled out a small plain white card.

It read: _"If you ever tell anyone about this I swear I'll kill you. Mandy" _

"Tell anyone about what though?" He asked as he flipped the envelope upside down to emptied its contents. A small pink garment fell out of it. Nik picked it up and looked at it. "These are… panties. Pink panties and they're the same ones she was wearing earlier. That means she left here without anything on." Nik blinked several times as he stared at the undergarment unsure of what his reaction should be. "Stupid girl, what the hell does is she thinking giving me these sort of things?" He scoffed as he tossed the cotton garment to the floor.

He laid still in bed for several minutes in silent thought. He tossed and turned unsure of the very thoughts that flooded his head. Finally he reached down and picked up the panties as he stuffed them into the drawer of his nightstand. He then laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes. _"Freeze your heart till the only thing that can thaw it is the flames of death and destruction." _That was the first lesson his father taught him.

"_Its not as easy as you made it out to be, father."_

End Chapter 16

* * *

There's a Bonus Stage line in this chapter. See if you can find it. Here's a hint. Mandy says it. 

Mandy seems out of character towards the end. Again my apologies. Impatience and rushed writing distorts the intended feel and personality. I assure you it won't happen again.

Billy needs more lines.

Grim needs more lines.

Nik is not as evil as he should be.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the huge delay. As you all know my computer died god knows how long ago. Well I got a new and then school started and now I have a job so time hasn't been on my side lately. I'm very late on everything, but I want to assure you that I'm starting up again. A new update of TTX should be up within the month and chapter 18 of Hateful Love should be out this weekend if all goes well. Mini-updates for other stories are also on the way as well as re-edits of some of my older works, like CrystalJim. The copy I have on here I wrote when I was like 14 but never published till I opened this account. Well enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Almost Nice

Written by: Juggalomalice

One week had passed since Nik's birthday and there had been no sight of him in or out of school. Some took this absence as a sign of good things to come, but unfortunately anyone who had to deal with Mandy for more then one minute out of the day knew otherwise. Apparently Mandy had grown accustomed to the continuous conflict that arouse between her and Nik and without the black haired heir of the Corthala's around to bounce insults and threats with she was uncommonly foul even for her.

The werewolf Billy released was quickly shaven and sent to the pound and the possessed puppet met an untimely death via wood-chipper five minutes after his introduction into the episode. Even the psychotic knife wielding murder that commonly chases attractive blonde teenagers found himself going home early once he realized that Mandy was simply not afraid of him. Yes, with Mandy being in such a foul mood the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy were indeed quite grim. Unfortunately the two people this affected the most happened to be sitting together watching television in Mandy's house.

"Why is Mandy such a grump?" Billy whined.

Grim shrugged not wanting to put to much thought into the matter. "She's a teenage girl. What other answer are you looking for?"

"Well I wish she stop being a teenager."

"You're six years too early. You should probably go check on her. Haven't heard from her in a while now and its starting to scare me." Grim suggested as he nudged the boy on.

Billy slapped the reaper's hand away, "Oh no you don't. I checked the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. You check on her this time."

"Fine." Grim half moaned as he stood up from his spot on the sofa. His steps were half-hearted and sluggish giving a clear idea of his discontent at performing his given task. Taking a little bit longer than usual to walk up the steps and taking a few minutes more then needed outside of Mandy's door to compose his thoughts. Grim did what he could to buy some extra time but in the end he knew he would have to speak with her.

His boney bleached white hand slowly lifted up as he rasped on the door. "Mandy?" He politely called out with just a hint of nervousness. After several moment of no reply he twisted the knob and slowly let himself in. "Mandy?" He queried once more.

Mandy, lying rather leisurely on her bed, looked up from the book she was reading having barely noticed the entity of death herself. "What do you want Bonehead?" She asked rather nonchalantly.

Grim scratched his head a bit in confusion. He was expected a more of a violent greeting. "I thought I'd just check up on you is all. We hadn't heard anything from you all morning and we thought maybe you died on us without my permission." Grim explained with a small laugh at his own joke.

"Don't you know that silence means everything is alright?"

"Well that's what Stalin's guards thought when he didn't come out of his room in 1953 only to later find out he had a stroke." The Reaper counter with hearty laughter.

Mandy eyed the Reaper at this comment, "I thought he died due to ingesting rat poison."

"I wonder which really happened." Grim smiled giving no intention of giving a straight answer. "Anyway Mandy, I thought maybe you'd like to do something today. It's a Saturday and you've just been locked up in your room the past few days. How bouts we go get some smoothies?" Grim offered.

Mandy studied the reaper from where she sat before she stood up and looked out the window. "You're a nice guy Grim." A low distant humming was audible by this time, but Grim ignored it haven't been taken back by the sudden compliment.

"Well thank you…"

"I don't like nice guys." Mandy stated as she walked past Grim. The low humming suddenly taking on a near deafening roar. Before Grim could reply though Mandy, apparently aware of the source of the sound, was already downstairs and at the door. She opened the door to reveal a young blond girl in red Victorian dress holding down her dress and bonnet from blowing up with the strong gust created by the large helicopter parked in the middle of the street.

Mandy stood silently refusing to speak over the machine and giving the copter several moments to fully shut down. Alice, with her eyes tightly shut due the strong winds, had not yet noticed the older girl standing before her. As the engine finally began to die down Alice opened her eye to find that person she came to see was already before her.

"Lady Mandy," Alice began with a customary curtsy, "I do hope I did not disturb you."

"Not at all Alice, but what are you doing here?" Mandy asked wasting no time in the conversation.

"Oh, I thought we had agreed to go to the mall today?" Alice questioned. Her expression clearly taking on a worried one as she did not want to ruin her first public outing in over half a decade within the first 5minutes.

"I almost forgot about that with school, but how did you know where I lived." Mandy inquired. This was the second time someone found where she lived without asking her and it was starting to annoy her a bit.

"I do apologize for that, but when we last left I realized we had not contact info on you so I had Ozoi basically just cross reference your info from the Endsville personal school records."

"Is that legal?" Mandy asked with a mild twitch in her eye.

"I can't imagine why it wouldn't be." Alice answered honestly.

"Are we set to leave Mistress Alice?" A near black shadow asked in a honey like voice as it approached Alice from behind. A black umbrella was held in the shadow's hand which seemed more for its own sake than for its mistress.

"Just a moment Ozoi." Alice replied. "Are you ready Lady Mandy?"

"Just a moment. Grim! Billy! Get your butts up. We're going out." Mandy ordered receiving a clear disagreeable hiss from Alice.

"Mandy, I do not mind Grim, but must you bring…" She sighed heavily at this point, "The Big Nosed One? I am no very fond of him."

"If I don't he'll just cry when I get home."

"Very well." Alice grumbled. "Ozoi get the duct tape out. He's not riding in the cab with us."

* * *

Elsewhere Nik Corthala laid asleep in his private study among a mass of papers and books. Though Iya was forbidden to enter the study the young master was spared early morning training while he slept here. That didn't mean he slept well.

He awoke with a start only to find himself surrounded in pitch darkness. Slowly dim light flooded with darkness allowing him to see his surroundings. That is if there was anything else to see besides darkness and three hideous elderly women before him.

"Hail Nik Corthala, Last of the Corthalas" They all said in unison.

Nik stood up only to discover he was wearing his family robes. He quickly took a defense nature due to his cryptic and unknown whereabouts. He regarded the three women and though he wasn't sure he could have sworn it almost seemed like the woman's forms were constantly shifting between old, young, and hideous monsters. Like they were all but none at the same time.

"Who are you and where have you taken me?" He quickly demanded.

"We are the fates come to bring you a message Nik Corthala." The first said.

"We know all. Past, present and future." The second said.

"We have taken the form you are most comfortable with so we may deliver the message." The third said.

"I am comfortable with that which I hate and your shapes are fickle and indecisive."

"Then you most hate everything." The first said.

"Then everything you must hate." Said the second

"Then hate everything you must." The third chimed.

Nik's eye twitched from the echoed speech patterns. "You make no sense. Be gone before I rip the life out of your very bodies." He threatened.

"But we must deliver the message. Your actions have caught the attention of our masters and they see it fit we give you this advice." They all said in a song like voice together.

"Then if you know all you know my true motives and know I do not care for their attention." The crones ignored him as they continued they're given duty.

"In eight years and 12 days, precisely, your powers shall arise…"

"Silence!!" Nik shouted as he shot a large fire ball into the center of the trio. "I care not for your advice. Now leave my presence before I force you too."

The three women just laughed at hearing this. "We knew you would do that."

"But for your bravery, as foolish as it is."

"We will leave you with one hint."

"Beware the gold horned demon. Death awaits you if you spare it."

"What did I say?!" Nik shouted once more.

"Farewell Nik Corthala, Last of the Corthalas."

"Farewell Nik Corthala, Master of Magic."

"Farewell Nik Corthala, God of Fire and Destruction."

With that they faded into the darkness allowing Nik to once again be swallowed up by it.

"Farewell Nik Corthala, He who Defies God."

With that he awoke once again with a start. Papers and books falling to the floor in an avalanche of white as his arms swung wildly from his sleep. There were no women and the only noise he could hear from the falling papers was the light knock on a heavy wooden door on the sound of Iya calling out to him through it.

"Master Nik, you have guests today. Master Nik, are you awake? Please wake up. It's not proper to make your guests wait for such long periods of time." Having almost given up Iya cast her head down in frustration. "Master Nik!" She shouted one last time as she readied to pound on the door.

A light click was heard as the door finally open to reveal a rather shabby looking Nik with a tired expression looking rather distant. Iya's fist was mere inches from colliding with his face. "What do you want Iya?" He asked in a rather distant voice.

"Oh Master you aren't dressed for any pubic display at the moment. Come with me." Iya demanded as she dragged the half-dazed Nik back towards his bed chamber. Nik gave no resistance or even acknowledgement that he knew what was going on. His mind on other things.

Iya quickly brought Nik to his room and pulled out a set of black a red outfit, a color combination Nik commonly expressed interest in, as she set them on the bed as she explained the situation, none of it which he seemed to hear. He simply stood there and after several minutes Iya finally noticed her Master had not moved at all.

"I hate humanity." Nik voiced. Not to Iya. Not to anyone. The way he said it was more like he was just reminding himself. Iya froze as the words tugged at some old memories and feelings.

"Yes Master, I know." Iya confirmed as she stepped out.

Ten minutes later a well Nik walked down the stairs. The half-tucked and half-buttoned up black dress shirt accented by the dark red undershirt gave an impression of lethargic sophistication. "I apologize for the delay. Let us be off." Nik said as he joined Mandy, Alice and Grim at main entrance.

"Very good, Ozoi is outside ready to take us via helicopter." Alice explained.

"Ozoi is going with you?" Iya questioned with a bit of concern.

"Of course, Ozoi accompanies me everywhere." Alice said without concern as she led the group outside where Ozoi already awaited with them.

"Master…" Iya said with a bit of rushed concern, "Perhaps I should accompany you. It has been awhile since you yourself have been out in a none-controlled public environment."

"Do as you wish." Nik said as he climbed aboard.

* * *

Endsville Mall, a place that you can take your friends and family out for a good time. A place visited by evil malicious entities and chaotic gods. A place that on more then one occasion had been burned down by angry Christmas riots. For some strange reason they just kept rebuilding it.

Alice regarded the foreign place and instantly cringed. "This place is terrible. It goods are low-quality, the people look like they didn't even bother to look in a mirror this morning and that smell. What is that horrible smell? My apologies Lady Mandy, but I do not believe we can find a place of proper attire for me to order that dress for you in this dump. There is still time for us to go back to my place and take the private jet to France."

Mandy placed her face to her palm. "Alice, drop the lady stuff and don't worry about France. Just enjoy yourself or something?"

"But this place doesn't look fun at all." Alice said in her defense. "What do you do when you come here?"

"I don't know?" Mandy shrugged as she looked at Grim for an answer.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what we ever do in this place either. Billy?" Grim said as he asked Billy in turn.

"SOCKS!" Billy yelled as he ran to the sock outlet.

"I can't believe the writer used that joke. He must feel lazy today." Grim mumbled.

"Come on Alice. I'll show you the ropes of this dump." Mandy offered, ignoring Nik as he was oh so skillfully ignoring her. Alice nearly jumped in excitement as she eagerly followed the older girl gleefully. Her small teddy-bear cutely dangling from her hand.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go torment someone." Nik said. How he associated torment with food is anyone's guess. Thus the three maids, I mean, the two maids and Grim were left to their own devices.

"I think we got ditched." Grim said.

Iya nodded. "Totally ditched."

"Definitely." Ozoi agreed.

"So, you whack anyone interesting recently." Iya asked the Reaper.

"I wish. Just a bunch of boring old geezers." Grim grunted. "How about you?"

"If I had I'm sure you'd be the first to know." The maid joked.

At that time a small puff of smoke in thin air as a small messenger demon popped up. "Immediately delivery for the Grim Reaper." It said.

"For me?" Grim asked as he accepted the black envelope. He opened it, pulled out a rather long list of names and began to look over them.

"What's that?" Iya asked.

"It's a 'To reap' list. Special delivery so they're all untimely deaths you could say. Probably from a natural disaster that's going to hint a nearby area soon, but they're all set to die today and in this very mall. In fact…" Grim began walking deeper into the throng of mall-goers. "All these people are already here. Like him" He said pointing to a random man. Stray bullet to head was the listed cause of death.

"And her." Hemorrhaging from multiple lacerations from falling glass was listed next to her name.

"And him. Ripped asunder by unknown force!"

Grim continued to read causes of death as he pointed to more and more people. "Impaled by 6-foot long water pipe. Trauma to head from fall from 3rd story. Heart attack from shock. What the hell is going on here?"

Iya herself had stopped listening to Reapers questions. Her only concern was where Ozoi had gone too.

* * *

"You can come out of hiding Ozoi. I know you're there." Nik announced to the empty air as he drank from a soda he bought. There was no reply at first till suddenly a humanoid figure formed from near thin air.

"How did you know?"

"You used that trick when we were kids during hide-n-seek, remember?" Nik explained.

Ozoi turned her head away. "That was a long time ago."

"Whatever, drink?" Nik offered with a somewhat dashing smile. He was capable of being cute when he wanted to. It was perhaps that cuteness that lead Ozoi to let her guard down and accept his offer. "I guess you can be nice sometimes." She said as she took one sip from the same straw as Nik and it instantly hit her.

Her cheeks flushed, her legs wobbled and she instantly dropped the beverage. "What did you do?" Ozoi weakly demanded as she fell to her knees. The edges of her dress becoming stained with the dark liquid.

Nik simply laughed. "Wow, you're sensitive. I only put one drop in the straw. I surprised you tasted it. See." Nik explained as he partially opened his month to reveal the thin red stream from the self-inflicted bite he used to slide the one drop of blood into his straw before he handed it to her. Nik smiled to himself, clearly enjoying the state he brought her too without trying.

"Why would you do something like that? You know how I react to blood." Ozoi growled as her fangs grew and extended.

Nik continued to smile arrogantly as he kneed down to her level. His lips lightly touched her own. It wasn't a kiss. Just a way to drop some of his blood onto her lips. Ozoi instantly cringed at the pleasure and taste of it. "How do you like that Ozoi? Is it still as good as you remember it?" He whispered dauntingly in her ear and bringing his neck unnecessarily close to her lips.

"Its better then I remember." She lightly moaned.

Nik smiled. "I can save you Ozoi. How about it? Just say the word. Say yes and I with but a wave of my hand and a word I can erase the debt your family owned to mine. You would be free. Able to live your life not as a maid but as a noble once more. You can speak with Alice as an equal and not as a maid. You know our marriage agreement wasn't terminated. Just never finalized. If you want we can still get married." Ozoi blushed heavily at this. What was he saying? Why was he saying this? Did he really see her like that?

Nik continued. "Think about it Ozoi. You could taste my blood everyday without guilt. I would be yours and you would be mine. Doesn't it sound nice? After everything you've been through it would end like a fairy tale. All you have to do is say yes."

Ozoi let no noise out as she looked at Nik dreamingly. Her lips moved but no sound escaped them. She did it again as a weak yes finally escaped them. Nik's smile shifted to one of sadistic glee. At that moment Ozoi's mind knew something was wrong but she was too drunk with hope to understand it.

Nik slowly leaned towards her ear. "I lied." With that he stood once back up to his full height looking done at the shattered girl before him. "Oh don't tell me you're sad now. Well I'll let you in on a secret Ozoi. Remember how you were told your parents would be safe after they signed the Twilight-Corthala peace treaty during the 3rd House Wars? Well my father lied. He killed them shortly afterwards. In fact he killed them under my advice." Nik explained with a near joyous smile the whole time.

Tears began streaming from her cheeks. "WHY!! Why do you torture me so? I always was able to live peacefully knowing my parents were still alive somewhere, but you mean to say they're dead and you tell me now. And with such happiness? You're a monster. You're father was a monster and so are you! All you Corthala's are monsters!" She screamed not caring for those who looked their way. Without thinking Ozoi shadow shot out like a spear aimed straight at Nik's heart.

Nik didn't move. He simply stood there smiling. He continued to smile as the dark blade was harmlessly parried away by a sword. "Iya, handle this." Nik ordered as he walked off from the fight he incited.

"Of course Master."

"Don't run from me Corthala!" Ozoi shouted as she tried unsuccessfully to go around Iya only to have the maid cut her off each time. "Iya stop it! Why do you defend him? He's just a heartless monster. I'll kill him this time Iya. I promise. Then you can be free. You can come with Lady Alice and me and be happy."

Iya just glared at Ozoi. "I am happy Ozoi. I'm happier here than I've ever been. My Master may indeed be a monster, but he's only the result of much bigger monsters like you Ozoi."

"What?"

"You, Ozoi, is the reason he lost faith in people. So maybe if I kill you I can restore what was lost that day. Now die dhampir!" Iya shouted as she charged the now stunned Ozoi.

In the distant Nik watched with a grin. "Well that was easier than I thought. You have to love Iya's clockwork timing. I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do…"

"Almost."

* * *

Well how was it? If it seems to lack my usual luster please understand I haven't written much in sometime. So I just ask that you give me a bit of time to get back into my writing mojo. Do review though. I really am curious how my style is differing due to the time elapse. Later.


	18. Chapter 18

Hateful Love

Chapter 18: Woeful Requiems

Written by: Juggalomalice

_"You hate the sun a lot don't you?" The young boy asked the pale girl as she fanned herself with her hand under the shade of a large oak tree. The girl groaned rolling her red eyes. She hated having to answer the same questions over and over again. She glared at the young boy, two years her junior, who just didn't seem to be able to remember her answer._

_"Yes, I already told you before." She answered. "Why do you keep asking?"_

_The young boy smiled coyly with his hands behind his back almost like he had a secret only he knew. "I just want to be sure is all."_

_She looked at the younger boy quizzically. "You're weird Nik." She said._

_"I'm not going to give you your gift if you keep being mean to me Ozoi." Nik replied._

_"My gift?"_

_"Yup, here!" Nik exclaimed as he placed a black sun hat on Ozoi's head. "Do you like it? I picked it out just for you Ozoi."_

_Ozoi took the hat off and examined it. It was finely made and lovely in its simple design. Ozoi hated flashy clothing. She looked at Nik. "Why?"_

_"Do you like it or not?" Nik asked once more ignoring her question._

_"Of course I like it. Thank you." Ozoi said with a minor blush._

_"Don't thank me yet." Nik interjected. "You can't have the hat until you make a promise with me first."_

_"Promise?"_

_Nik winked at Ozoi. "Yup, if you put that hat on that means you're mine from now to forever. You can never belong to anyone else and you can't ever betray me. Promise."_

_Ozoi giggled in minor embarrassment from the request that sounded very much like a marriage proposal. "Alright, I promise." She answered though not really taking the meaning behind the boy's words to deeply. Perhaps if she wasn't so giddy at the moment she may have noticed the cold chill that ran down her spine when Nik said that._

_

* * *

_

_Present Day – Endsvile Mall_

_I_ya's combat speed was unnatural and reckless but precise beyond belief. Her sword flashed in the incandescent light of the mall lights like a living testament to its speed and deadliness. Iya pursued and attack without remorse easily slicing through anything or anyone who happened to be in the way of the attack. She cared not for anyone else but her target.

Though Ozoi had seen Iya's ruthless changes in personality this was the first time she had ever been the target of it. Now she quickly searched for a means to escape it. Iya was human. Ozoi had enough confidence in her blood scent to tell that, but the killing intent that dripped off of Iya was like a force of nature within itself. It was then that Ozoi realized something. Iya wasn't just randomly killing people in her way. It was part of her style. A cruel psychological attack that paralyzed the weak willed and, as the strong scent of fresh blood filled the air, dazed those with vampire bloodlines like her own.

Ozoi did her best to dodge the attacks but as the spray of blood continued all she could do was blindly dodge. The blade on more than one time cutting deeply into her flesh burning with an unnatural fire. Ozoi finally stumbled as she gripped her wounds. Iya simply smiled as she licked the blood off her blade.

"Do you like it? Blessed silver. Made and enchanted specifically to bring as much pain as possible upon monsters like you." Iya explained with eyes wide with madness and her own bloodlust.

Ozoi slowly stood up. She couldn't die like this. She refused. If she died now there would be no one to punish Nik. "Is this how it's going to be Iya?" She shouted at her opponent. "Fine. I guess I have no choice but to go all out on you. I want you to know Iya that you brought this upon yourself!" Ozoi threaten as her fangs slowly began to extend. She effortlessly snatched one of the many innocents around her and ferociously bit into their necks. Blood spattered through the air as Ozoi drank with monstrous hunger. Iya took no effort to save Ozoi's victim for his horrible fate.

Once the body was little more then a dried husk Ozoi discarded it. Her nails now razor sharp like claws. Her eyes now burned with a red hue as her body radiated a visible shadow-like aura. Her maid outfit suddenly seemed to change as eyes and razor sharp teethed mouths appeared on it. Almost like her body suddenly became a door to another dimension. "Do you like it Iya? This is the second time I've actually had to do this. I hope you're still having fun!" She shouted as she threw her arms wide open.

Lunging for Iya's body a huge disconnected mouth with several rows of teeth charged Iya followed by a large demonically looking dog creature with eyes all over its body. Clearly both creatures were abominations in there on rights. Aberrations that only the most twisted and dark human minds could imagine. Yet Iya stood firm as they charged her.

With newfound vigor she cleaved straight through the demonic mouth. Its body, for lack of a better word, collapsed into a foul smelling black puddle. Just as Iya cleaved through it though the huge hellhound lunged at her through the corpse. Iya acted with the same quickness and killing intent and was ready for it before the creature even knew what to expect. For as it drew closer Iya already had drawn her side arm, a pearl-handed opaque white handgun, with its sights on the creature. As if in slow motion the hound was little more then arms reach for Iya, but her gun was well trained aiming straight into the dogs mouth. With one shot that rang across the mall its head exploded as the black blood spattered over Iya.

Ozoi stood amazed for a second as Iya refocused herself. Black handled sword in her left hand with a white engraving that read "Salvation". In her right hand a pure white gun with a black engraving that read "Damnation". "Good." Iya purred with a near psychotic smile on her face. "I was starting to worry this fight might be boring."

Ozoi snared as she charged, claws in the ready. Iya, never one to disappoint, followed suit. Charging her opponent and firing her weapon into the fray.

Nik looked on into the fray from the safety of the second story. "Wow Iya is really cutting loose. Wish I could for once. God I hate having to be subtle." Unfortunately the chaos of the fight had not spread much passed the first floor of the mall.

"Hey kid, what's going on down there?" A random man asked as he peered over the railing at the fight. Nik regarded the man. Unfortunately for him one of Iya's many stray shots flew past imbedding itself into the man's head. His brains spattering out the back as his body slumped there lifelessly. Nik casually pushed the body over the railing. He looked at the bag the man had set down. Happy Birthday it read. Without a second thought Nik tossed the bag over the rail as well as he walked away.

Nik continued his journey through the mall. He had no idea why he felt especially foul today, but he quickly blamed it on that annoying dream you had earlier. Unfortunately Corthalas followed a "_If I can't be happy no one can."_ Philosophy. So Nik was left with one question. How does one create the most amount of pain and destruction with the least amount of effort on his behalf? He needed a bomb affect. His eyes narrowed as a smile graced his face. He needed Alice.

Not to far away Mandy had led Alice to the local arcade. The sounds of gunfire swallowed up by the numerous virtual gunfights going on. Mandy was confidently playing a round of _House of the Dead_ with great accuracy and confidence. Her skill with the virtual gun was drawing quite the crowd. Several time she seemed to purposely shoot the innocent researchers. Alice watched with enchanted endearment that only a younger girl could have for an older sister like idol. Still as Mandy's game continued the crowd grew larger indirectly scaring off the young girl who was socially inept.

With time Alice could no longer see Mandy and as old fears began to creep up on her she decided it best if she broke off from the group and waited for Mandy in the less crowed halls of the mall. She stood there alone. Like a rose growing among weeds. In time she grew uneasy as she looked around for something to keep her entertained. She had no skill with these video games. Many required her to use both hands and even though Mandy scowled her several times about it she simply refused to let go of Teddy.

As she stood there the pleasant sound of puppies barking caught her attention. A nearby pet store had just received a new shipment of the cutest puppies and a handful of children were busy admiring them and begging their parents to buy one for them. Alice, like any innocent girl, was quickly drawn by the fluffy cuteness of the pups. She stood back at first allowing the group of children to thin and finally die out. She had learned this was safest way both for herself and others. With no one else in sight she approached the transparent pen staring into it with a smile she had long forgotten she could give. A cheerful golden puppy hopped over to her and placed its paws against the glass as it playfully barked at her for attention. "Look at me. Buy me. Love me." It seemed to cry. Alice happily laughed as the puppy licked the glass thinking it could lick her through it.

"Oh wouldn't it be great if we could take him home Teddy?" She asked her plush toy. At that moment Alice suddenly noticed her light was blocked. The puppy on the other side immediately started to bark at the shadow as it tried to protect the pretty girl who had took interest in it.

"Well look at the baby boys." The older male voice said mockingly. Alice looked back to see a gang of four teenagers staring down at her. All were large for their age and there was a clear air of discontent among them. Alice instinctively shrank back as she clung onto Teddy harder.

"Oh what's this? You think your teddy bear will keep you safe. What a little baby." Spreg joked to his gang as he snatch the teddy out of Alice's hand.

"Teddy!" Alice shouted as she tried without success to reach the bear now held above her head.

"Aww, does the baby miss her friend. Well I don't think he wants to be your friend anymore. In fact I think Teddy here would rather hang out with us right guys?" Spreg jested as he tossed the bear to one of his gang. Alice quickly gave chase only to have the bear tossed to another delinquent just out of her reach.

"Hey check this out?" One of the boys said as he ripped the head off of Teddy and dropped the remains on the floor. "Sorry kid, seems your teddy has to pull himself together." He mocked as the rest joined in laughter at the bad pun.

Alice slowly picked up the two halves. Her expression one of utter shock. Teddy, her partner since before she could remember laid before her in shambles. Is this what people where like in the outside? She looked up at the bullies standing before her with eyes filled with sorrow and confusion. "What's the matter? Is the baby going to cry.?" One of them mocked. It was simply more than the broken girl could handle. Confused, sad and panicked she simply screamed. She screamed just like any normal girl, but Alice wasn't a normal girl.

Store windows cracked, lights flickered and the very building began to shake from its foundation up. As the glass around her finally shattered to a thousand pieces it slowly gravitated around Alice. The laws of Gravity and physics in general were no longer in charge. Alice was. A burst of blue light shout out of her flinging the thousands of shards of glass outward like miniature knives. Her tormenters had no chance. The shards shredding them and anyone else who haphazardly was around like paper. Only Spreg, having lived through several grim adventures himself, took the initiative to take cover.

Still as he tried to escape he found his head slowly swelling up before it exploded spraying his brain matter on the panicked people around.

"Not again." Spreg's headless body groaned as it walked off dishearten.

"Sounds like someone pissed Alice off for me." Nik commented to himself as the ear piercing scream finally reached his location. A few people were flinging themselves off the railings as a result of the scream. "She's around causing insanity in those around her. Must be bad. Mandy is with her too. Guess I should check if she's still alive." The young boy said with a cringe as he smacked his head a few times to dull out the ringing in his head.

Mandy clasped her hands to her ears in an attempt to dull out the noise only to find it seemed to pierce straight to her brain causing intense pain and shattering the arcade monitor in front of her. As she looked around for the source of the sound she found that the rest of the people around her weren't fairing anywhere near as well as she was.

"That voice sounds a bit like Alice, but what the hell is going on." Mandy commented to herself as she stepped outside of the small arcade venue. She quickly spotted Alice in the nearby distance. The small girl was surrounded by a sea of blood and bodies as a literal tornado of derby swirled around her. Everything from garbage cans to the occasion severed limb. A bit like the Wizard of Oz if it was made in hell.

Mandy could easily tell that the winds around Alice were getting stronger subtlety pulling at her every second she stood in its presence. As she turned to the sound of glass shattering behind her Mandy just had seconds to dive behind cover as the shards flew past her at lethal speeds. "Great and me without my 'Get out of Death' free card that I got from Grim for my birthday. Speaking of Grim."

* * *

Grim reluctantly walked through the halls of the Mall as he reaped souls from various mangled bodies. "Up to 30 and not even halfway done with the list." He mumbled to himself as she studied the paper in his hand. He stopped at a certain point as he looked up at the 3rd floor railings before he carved an X into the floor with his scythe. "Mike Simmons, age 32. Cause of death, jumping from 3rd floor of Endsville Mall. Note; Watch out for splatter." With that Grim took one step to the side as a distant scream slowly grew louder. With seconds the traditional 'splat' sound followed by the more traditional splatter occurred as a male body collided with the ground exactly where Grim had made his X. "Mike Simmons; checked." Grim said to himself as he scanned down the list. "Huh, what's this. Oh no! I have to hurry!" Grim shouted as he ran off dropping his list. As the half-curled paper laid on the ground absorbing the splattered blood around it the Mandy was clearly viable on the parchment.

* * *

"You know I've never actually seen her do this is person." Nik commented to Mandy as he took shelter next to her.

"Nik? When the hell are you doing her?" Mandy was quick to ask.

"Why during the intermission of course." Nik answered with a smile, "I see you're still alive. Alice has a bad habit of killing people around her. Unintentionally for the most part. Anyway we should probably leave. Sooner or later that Psychic tornado is going to start pulling us in."

"Why aren't we going bat-shit insane like everyone else?"

"Can I answer that question after we place a certain amount of distance between us and the whirling cyclone of death? Unlike you I'm not friends with the Grim Reaper."

"Scared are we Nik?" Mandy taunted.

Nik simply smiled back at her. "No dear, just not stupid." He answered as he ducked under the winds and ran towards a safe distance with Mandy at foot. "As for your question. You hear that ringing in your ear. It's kind of like Alice's friend filter. She subconscious is trying to keep us safe. It's really some kind of psychic wave but our brains interpret the wave as a sound. Not sure about the specifics, but that's the idea. Only one of the many reasons why you don't get the girl upset unless you know how to handle her."

The two continued to casually talk amongst the masses of raving insanity around them as they continued to the safety of the first floor. "Still it bugs me. This story so far has recently focused a lot on you Nik. It's a bit annoying." Mandy chimed once more shattering the forth wall and voicing her concern against the script.

"Huh, well that's true. The writer has actually spent about three mouths writing and rewriting this very chapter because he wanted you to play a bigger role in it." Nik answered.

"And did he succeed."

"Nope, he failed. The readers are now reading that failure. In fact the only reason why we're having this conversation is because he wanted to assure the readers that you and everyone else will be having a bigger role in the story starting next chapter and he just wrote this chapter like this because he wanted to hurry up and finish it so he would stop committing slow suicide over its contents."

"You want to add some punctuation to that last line Nik?"

"No. Now let us return to this loose universe."

"I rather not." Mandy grumbled.

"Really now. Do you hate me that much? You know its not to late to turn this into a Billy & Mandy romance story." Nik threaten.

Mandy cringed, "Ok, I'll do the story. Just anything but that.

"My thoughts exactly. Eww, I just had a mental image and now I feel like I have to scrub my brain." Nik complained as the two reached the first floor plaza. The sounds of gunfire and infernal shadow beasts mixing in with the numerous screams of insanity and terror for the local populace. "You know I would suggest we get ice cream, but I don't think the food court is open anymore." Nik said as the two stopped at the nearby fountain which stood a good distance from the furious duel between Iya and Ozoi.

The plaza fountain in the center stood as a testament to the horror that surrounded it. The glistening waters and white stonework now broken, gnarled and stained red with blood. It was little more than a horrific antithesis of what it was before as a number of bodies hung off its twisted pipe work like bad art.

Mandy glanced around at the destruction around her subtlety taking note of something. "I think Alice stopped."

"Huh?" Nik mumbled as he strained to pay more attention. "Hmm, I think you're right. She probably cried herself to sleep or something." Despite the ending of that disaster the mall was still widely damaged from he ordeal. Broken glass and rubble littered the floor. "Alice really did a number to this place. I wouldn't be surprised if it collapsed on itself any moment now. We should probably leave."

"Yeah whatever." Mandy said as she coldly ignored Nik and turned to walk away.

Nik glared silently seething by the very fact that even after all they've been through she still had the nerve to dismiss him so. As he did a random thought passed through his head, "_I never really paid attention, but from the back her hair kind of looks like horns. Go figure."_ . Right then a voice echoed in his mind bring him back to full attention.

"_Beware the gold horned demon. Death awaits you if you spare it." _ At that moment for the second time since the two youngsters met fate decided to play its reckless game of chance with the two. No one else saw it. If fact if Nik had been looking anywhere else at that exact moment even he would not have seen it. Several chunks of rubble had fallen loose and where now on a direct collision course with Mandy. The impact would probably kill her instantly and if Nik placed any stock in fortune telling dreams he might even consider this a godsend. It would be easy to just let it happen, but… _"Screw what fate says. I'll do whatever I want." _Nik thought as he dashed forward. He really wasn't sure what he was going to do. He just know that he would not accepting doing nothing.

Nik quickly reached out and grabbed Mandy by her arm as he pulled her back recklessly though seemingly intently knocking a stunned old lady into the killing zone.

Mandy wasn't quite sure what just happened herself. She did know for a fact that at that very moment she had never hated Nik as much as she hated him now. For even as she was pulled out of danger, even as another woman was pushed to take her place and even as she realized she came very close to dying she still hated Nik. For at that very moment as the blood spewed out in a crimson veil between her and Nik she couldn't help but admit how handsome he looked.

"Are you ok?" Nik asked. For once his trademark grin was not gracing his face as he spoke.

"Yeah, I think." Mandy replied a bit dazed.

"Good." He replied as he thoughtlessly leaned in and kissed her in public…

For the first time.

End Chapter 18

* * *

Rant

Ok so its been almost two years. Yes, I still don't have internet. Yes, life sucks. Yes, I'm uploading from a friends computer. Yes, I will finish the story and yes, you will die alone and unloved.


	19. Chapter 19

Hateful Love

Chapter 19: To End and Begin

Written by: Juggalomalice

Since time began women have lived by a set of rules that they tell no one else, least of all men, but expect everyone to follow. Women seem to cruelly enjoy the squirming this secretive nature has on men as they, the opposite race, desperately try to figure out what they've done wrong. This torture is continued until the man discovers, often too late, that they've done nothing wrong, but that women are just insane.

So it was with shock and surprise that Nik found himself on his knees after being hammered to the ground by one of the most devastating right hooks he had ever been victim too. Blood seeped out from his lips joining the blood of the dozens of common folk that now filled the fountain.

"Not without my permission." Mandy threatened with her fist still clenched and stained with blood. Though she was just teaching Nik a lesson Mandy couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pride for knocking her half "boyfriend" to his knees.

The scowl of hatred and anger that painted Nik's bloodied face lasted only for a second before it was replaced with a madding grin as all inhibition was lost. His hand striking out with amazing speed giving Mandy less than a second to properly react as she barely dodged the thrust. She flinched as she looked to discover a hairline cut in her dress with a thin trickle of blood about it caused by a knife. The weapon in question still clutched in Nik's hand.

Mandy looked from the knife to its wielder, "You… you tried to kill me." Though this wasn't the first time someone tried to kill Mandy it was the first time someone tried to do it in such a blatant and straight forward manner.

"Sorry, instinct." He replied rather nonchalant, almost as if he had simply stepped on someone's toe as he swiftly stood back up closing the gap between them. "But on my defense, that really hurt."

"Remember that talk we had about personal space?" Mandy commented as she repositioned Nik all the while disregarding his statement.

"I swear, if I hadn't promised myself I wouldn't kill you today… I'd kill you!"

Mandy held up her dress so the gash in it was accentuated, "And I suppose this was just your way of saying my outfit was out of style?" She cynically commented.

"I missed on purpose!" He near shouted.

"Oh so now I'm not even worth a real murder attempt." She quipped. This was the first time in a long while that Nik seemed genuinely mad, and still Mandy had yet to know why she was secretly enjoying his aggravated replies.

"What? You would have lived if you got medical attention in the first hour and you know it, and why am I even arguing this with you?" Nik cursed into the palm of his hand. The exhaustion and frustration of the day clearly seeped into his words. "How is it that you're the only person I know who can just plain piss me off so much?"

"Must be a gift?"

Nik glared at her from between the fingers of his hand where his head still rested. "I don't think being a bitch can be rightfully called a gift."

The banter between the two continued to be exchanged, each going down their common list of insults and threats for the other. The fight was their own private dance, one that they've both done almost 100 times now. Anyone watching could predict what was going to happen next.

"GRIM!"

"IYA!"

"WE'RE GOING HOME! NOW!" The words shouted in unison as each youngster turned the other way.

Grim caught by surprise as he arrived on the scene out of breath and expecting to find a corpse only to be shouted at by the person he was trying to rescue. Iya seemed somewhat disappointed, her silver plated gun point blank in front of Ozoi's eye and her finger mere centimeters away from pulling the trigger. Both Grim and Iya grudgingly made their way to their appointed side.

The two parties dispersed leaving the smoking ruins of the mall behind and the survivors to fend for themselves. Emergency rescue crews were barely reaching the scene. Paramedics rushed in from all sides to tend to the living as rescue teams were organized to look search through the rubble. In the midst of this chaos there was, at the bargain been used sock outlet under several hundred pounds of debris, a weak voice could barely be heard.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? It really hurts down here."

* * *

Endsville Middle School – The next day

Silence, silence so sharp it threatened to cut you asunder if you were to dare break it. Silence in the morning. There was an unnatural hush from class. A maddening uneasiness lingered in the air. Not a single curse, insult, or death threat was heard throughout the school for the whole day. The student body was expecting the end of the world, but not dead silence. For the whole day Mandy and Nik did not so much as exchange a word or glance. Hard to believe since the two were always at the other's neck, both refusing to even meet eye contact for most of the day.

As the day came to an end and Mandy placed the last of her books in her locker. She quickly glanced at the small vanity mirror in her locker as she adjust her hair a bit and swiftly slammed the metal door to revel a young man with glasses and a split along the left side of his lip leaning against the locker next to her.

"You know I'm still pretty pissed off about that punch yesterday. I'm still spitting out blood." Nik informed as he spat a small amount of blood to prove his point.

"Oh stop being a baby. At least I didn't try to stab you unlike someone." Mandy retorted sarcastically.

Nik smirked, "You make it sound like no one has ever tried to kill you. I thought you'd be use to it by now."

"Do you always stab things that punch you?" Mandy asked.

Nik gave her a somewhat deadpan look. "I'm not even going to justify such a stupid question with an answer. Do you always punch people who kiss you?"

Now it was Mandy's turn to give a deadpan look. "Yes and you said my question was stupid."

"What about this guy?" Nik interrupted as he stepped aside and opened the locker door to revel Erwin stuffed inside and tied up with a tear stained face.

"Mandy, after all we've been through how could you?" He cried before the locker door was slammed shut muffling the rest of his heart broken speech. "Is this all the screen time I get? Man I'm so getting screwed."

"So did you really kiss him?" Nik asked with genuine curiosity.

"Hey I was going through a phase at that time. It doesn't count."

"Yeah, but I've kissed you before and well let's just say if you had punched me all those other times like you did yesterday I don't think I'd still have teeth left. So I guess the real question is what was different about yesterday, right?"

Mandy let out a heavy sigh, "I don't like it when people watch."

"You're saying that the reason I'm spitting out blood is because you have a vanity issue with what people think of you."

"I never said that! I don't care what these peons think!" She shouted catching the attention of every peon still in the halls. "What are you peons looking at?" She barked out forcing the throngs of people to continue on their daily routines again.

"So if that's not it then what? Are you embarrassed or what?"

Mandy shot daggers at Nik with her eyes. "This conversation is over. Do us all a favor and go kill yourself." She said as she turned to walk off.

Nik quickly circled around the blonde and cut her off. "You're really embarrassed?" He asked as if he didn't believe the words himself.

"What part of 'go kill yourself' didn't you understand?"

"Call me crazy, but for some reason you've suddenly become cuter." Nik taunted.

"And you wonder why I have a tendency to try to punch you so often."

"You know I'm getting a bit tired of this pseudo-aggression of yours."

"Pseudo? I hate your guts, nothing pseudo about it." Mandy corrected with a matter of fact tone.

Following his custom Nik leaned in dangerously close to Mandy, "You know sometimes I wished you could just be a tad more honest."

Mandy glared. Her expression unchanged and reflected partially back in the semi-darkened lenses. "Honesty kills Nik. You should know that by now."

Nik's trademark grin slowly revealed itself at this point. A smile of knowing insanity that made madmen seem humble. "Then kill me." He challenged.

Blinking takes less than half a second to occur. It's amazing what can happen in less than half a second. A startling slam echoed down the halls as steel lockers reverberated from sudden force and Nik now found himself being pinned against by his collar. The small pale fists held him with unexpected strength and pulsating veins. The horn shaped blonde hair with bangs that barely hid a pair of furious and menacing eyes that glared at him. "I really hate you Nik." She growled before she passionately kissed him.

Several seconds passed before Nik was fully aware of what just happened. Still never one to question a seemingly good thing Nik responded to the kiss quite earnestly. His own body slowly relaxing as he realized the grip on his shirt slowly subsided. Several seconds later and a brand new audience of befuddled middle scholars Mandy broke the kiss. Her face mildly flushed from the excitement.

"What about the peons?" Nik jokingly asked in reference to their spectators.

"Screw the peons." Mandy flatly replied.

Nik grinned. If you want to risk potential death you might even call it a somewhat lopsided smile. "So does this mean we're official?"

"Official?" Mandy repeated unsure of what he meant.

"Yeah, official. Because if it does…" he began as he snapped the black cord around Mandy's neck that held the ring he gave her.

"Hey give that back." Mandy demanded as she instinctively swung her hand to swipe the ring back.

Nik dodge the swing as he caught her by the wrist. "As I was saying, if it does then you should properly wear this." He finished as he placed the ring on Mandy's finger. "That is of course only if we're official now."

Mandy looked at her left hand now decorated by the black diamond ring. She was amazed at how easily it fit her, almost like it was always sized for her. Granted the ring was somewhat heavy she still had to admit it felt kind of good. She looked back at Nik.

"Yeah, it's official."

* * *

2 Years later

The afternoon sun filled the small town of Endsville in its warm yellow glow. The air was beginning to cool but it would still be several hours before the night curtains of the sky fully descended on the this slice of suburbia. With school over for the week children were already taking advantage of the weekend this Friday afternoon by performing various games and antics that an antisocial shut-in like me could not even begin to understand or explain.

Billy was spending his time chasing a set of multicolor fairies that Grim was allowing him to play with under his supervision. Several thin strings of fishing line tied to the fairies ensured that they didn't get away.

Still not everyone was wasting their time playing reindeer games like Monopoly. Others were patiently trying to finish the last of their weekend homework as soon as possible. These few people could easily be found nearby in Mandy's room.

Mandy, now fifteen, could no longer be called a child. Her blossoming body and mature idiosyncrasies commonly got her confused for one much older then she actually was. Her style still leaned predominately towards pink, but she had managed to keep up with trends that she liked at least. Her hair was beginning to grow out and now reached her shoulders. None the less she found the extra hair a minor burden. She would one day choose whether to keep her trademark horn hairstyle or abandon it altogether as it was simply too much trouble to keep both in check. As of this moment, however, she had yet to make a final decision.

She lay with her stomach down on her bed with her math book and homework sprawled in front of her. Her boyfriend of two years, Nik now 16, sat on the floor leaning against the bed, his own book lying in his lap as he scribbled answers on several sheets of paper. He too had gone through some minor changes. Never one to follow trends Nik simply refused to stray too far from his look of comfort. Though his tastes still leaned predominately towards blue, his hair, regardless of how he cut it, still fell over his left eye. The common hand motion of pushing it back behind his ear was now instinct and was in itself a trademark of Nik. Another thing that was left unchanged was his glasses. Despite Mandy's suggestion for Nik to get contacts he simply refused to let go of the archaic vision enhancing device. Sometimes Mandy couldn't help but feel that Nik kept them just to anger her.

"What did you get for number 55?" Nik asked.

"x = 57"

"Hmm, must've forgotten to the carry the one." Nik said to himself as he scribbled in the new answer.

Mandy glanced to the side towards Nik. Two years ago she would have never believed she be having a study date with Nik. Hell, she would have cut out her eyes if she even thought they would be seriously going out. It was strange the way life plays out sometimes. Though she still hated the thought of losing too him there was far less competition then there used to be, mainly because the two of them usually played on the same team now. Though Mandy hated to admit it, things were easier when you had a competent partner. No more did she have to rely on dumb luck and her wits alone. With the work load of having a capable partner eased on her she found it a bit easier to relax.

Mandy wasn't a girl of abject denial. There were things she hated to admit to herself, but she would never lie to herself about them. Nik was one of those things. She would never tell him, but she found it hard to imagine her life without him in it. He had become a reoccurring character in their grim adventures and the two had saved each other's life an almost equal number of times. Despite that Mandy couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about some things. She prided herself in her ability to predict others actions and plan ahead, but Nik wasn't predictable. Or, at least, was becoming less predictable as time passed to be exact.

"How long will this last?" Mandy asked after several seconds of silence.

"I'd say an hour perhaps half if the trig is easy." Nik answered without looking back.

Mandy sighed as she closed her book and tilted Nik's head back towards the bed so he was looking up at her. "Not the homework you idiot, I mean this?"

Nik glanced up at his girlfriend with a perplexed look spreading across his face. "I'd say for as long as you keep holding me in this position."

"I take back everything good I've ever said about you." She commented in exasperation. "I mean us. How long will we last?"

"Oh." Nik said slightly absent minded as he realized this was a serious talk. He climbed onto the bed, shoes off of course, so he could properly face his girlfriend. "Why are you asking such a question now?"

"It's just I've been thinking and well…" She trailed off as she tried to find a way to phrase her thoughts. Nothing came to mind. After several uneasy seconds of silence Mandy finally thought it would just be easier to show him than to tell him. She reached over towards her table dresser, opened the drawer and threw the contents on the floor. She then unscrewed a nearby pen and inserted the ink tube in a small nearly invisible hole at the bottom of drawer propping up the fake floor of it revealing a small notebook. "Look here." She handed the book up.

Nik flipped through the book. The first half a dozen pages contained various formulas and equations. Having little interest in science Nik dismissed most of these only catching some meaning in them relating to cinnamon. The rest was... well the rest was shocking and immensely impressive. "The paper full of outlines with step by step plans for world domination." Nik said frankly after handing the book back. "Why are you showing this to me?" He asked on guard. His eyes narrowing as he changed gears. He was no longer looking at Mandy as his girlfriend, but again as a rival. This was serious. Mandy was showing cards in her hand and Nik couldn't figure out why.

"Don't get to serious. These are only outlines." Mandy said to assure him as she picked up on his subtle change. The two discussed several of the plans on both political and military level for several hours before Mandy finally asked what she really wanted to know. "Be honest with me Nik. You control an army of demons right?"

"That's hardly a secret Mandy. You know as the last of my house I inherited over 600 contracts. I wouldn't say I control an army, but I can exert a certain amount of control. Again this is common knowledge."

"I have a proposal if you're willing to listen. A partnership if you will." She said as she flipped to a page in the middle of the book and placed it in between them. This was no longer simply a talk between a boyfriend and girlfriend. This was diplomacy now. "The world expects, no I would say wants a Ragnorak to happen. I say we should give them the show they want. Imagine your demons laying waste to parts of the world. Killing and burning in a way that I know only you can truly appreciate. The world panics. The armies have no clue how to fight this new threat. Until their savior arrive… Me." She explained as she pointed out several key points and steps in the book.

"So I become the devil and you become the second coming? Once this happens I feint a retreat and you're left with full military control of the worlds armies to do with as you please and reconstruct the world as you see fit. Sounds pretty clever and straightforward, but you forgot one thing. How does this benefit me? On top of that the world may not know how to kill a demon, but I know for a fact you do Mandy. With that knowledge all you would need is an army to wipe me out. What in your insane mind makes you think I would help give that to you?"

"You don't trust me?"

"Barely as my girlfriend, but I'll never trust you as a rival." He answered a in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not stupid Nik and as much as part of me wishes you were, I know you're not. I do know though that you don't like leading. You could care less about leading an army and even less about ruling any portion of the world so there's no point in offering that, but Nik I'm not stupid either. You've been collecting something haven't you? Every time we travel with Grim you take certain things back with you and don't you think I watch the news. Campers and hikers vanish in the forest near your house. So I've showed you some of my cards Nik. Tell me, what are you collecting?"

Nik giggled a bit before regaining his composure. "You caught me." He answered as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out what looked like several glass marbles. Meet Samantha Harding, Hector Brawns and Phillip Hughes." He said as he addressed each marble respectively. "Or their souls at least, that's right, the thing I'm collecting is souls. Human souls mostly since they're the most plentiful. I have various uses for them. How does that change anything?"

Mandy glared at her potential ally. "You're like some sick, mad scientist harvesting human body parts. You really are an evil bastard Nik." She insulted grabbing Nik by his collar pulling him forward, herself leaning into to meet him halfway. "Luring people in with temptations and then stealing their souls. You just may be the Devil himself." She said coyly as she played with his collar.

"Doesn't that mean you shouldn't make deals with me?"

"I think I'll be safe. You want souls Nik. I'll give them to you. After a war a lot of people can go missing, refugees, the homeless, whores, orphans, the dredges of useless people that a world in recovery just doesn't want to deal with. How many do you need Nik? Hundreds, thousands… millions?" She asked leaning in and whispering the numbers in his ear. "I'll give them to you. However many you want, any race or age. Any kind you need and they're yours. Just for your help. There are over 4 billion people on this planet. I think it would be troublesome for me to have to rule them all. Since no one will know you ordered the attack you won't be perused. I'll even build you you're lab right next to my citadel." She said suggestively.

Nik listened. He listened and he salivated. He listened and he lusted. The offer was a near perfect godsend, but clearly not from god. It offered everything he wanted and allowed him to burn the world to his near heart's content and still get paid for it. Limitless souls, limitless supplies, and limitless research were offered. All the time he needed to figure out everything he wanted to know. The offer was madding. He was sure that if Mandy had kept talking he would have gone mad. Still the few parts of his brain which were not yet tempted asked questions, but it was such a good offer. It was too good.

Nik gently pulled away severing Mandy's hold on him, physical and mental, and regarded her. "And then I can be you're quite little pet in the citadel. With my laboratory dog house and you feeding me to your heart's content making sure I'm happy and have no reason to bite back. Then whenever you want you can come down from your throne and pet me and tell me how I'm a good boy and you're glad that I'm there, right?"

Mandy jerked back in shock totally caught off guard by the accusation, "What? I'm giving you everything you could ask for, why would you ever turn it down?"

"Yeah, so long as I bark and bite the people you tell me, right? Admit it, you don't want a partner. You want a dog." He indicted.

Mandy put her head down, her small body trembling with anger as her fist tightly clenched the pages of the notebook ripping and ruining her well laid plans. "Dog, devil, partner, Call yourself whatever you think or believe you are. I don't care. I just want you there!" She threw back.

"What the hell do are you talking about?"

"For someone so smart you really are dumb sometimes." She insulted before she looked back up and slapped Nik across the face. "I don't care if you ever follow an order I give you. You don't even have to do anything if you don't want too. I just… I just want you there with me."

Nik, still somewhat confused, rubbed his cheek, "Did you have to slap me so hard?"

"Do you have to be stupid?" Mandy countered. "You know what? Just forget it. Forget I even said anything." She said as she tossed the notebook back in its drawer and slammed it shut.

Nik leaned over as he tried to get Mandy to face him. Each time she would turn the other way refusing to meet the boy's eyes. Her face flushed red with anger and mild embarrassment. After struggling with the girl for several moments Nik finally became frustrated and simply pinned Mandy down on her bed though she continued to struggle against him. "Will you knock that off already? Honestly, why would you ever want such a thing as that?"

"Is it such a terrible thing to imagine yourself with me for so many years? I guess I speak only for myself when I say I've come to enjoy this lifestyle."

Nik grinned weakly, "I hate to admit it myself, but I think I've come to enjoy this lifestyle too."

Mandy again turned away, her face burning slightly brighter. "How the hell can you say something so cheesy with a straight face?" Though she said that, she kind of enjoyed hearing it.

"How about a curved one?" He asked as he grinned.

"You're an idiot. You really…" She was cut off as Nik kissed her mid-sentence. The mild surprise was easily subsided as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. As Nik broke the kiss Mandy quickly pulled him down for another one. "Who said you could stop?" She demanded. Nik braced himself against the bed as he nearly tumbled onto Mandy. His knee unknowingly landing in between the young girl's leg brushing against her. Electricity shot through her body from the touch causing her to shudder and tighten her hold on Nik. A light moan escaped from her in between kisses.

"Aren't you forgetting something? My house so I'm on top." She said before repositioning herself. "Now close your eyes." Mandy ordered in a sultry voice.

Nik gave her a quizzical look. Last time he did that he opened his eyes to find seven Cerberus pups in bed with him. It's simple to say that was a bad day for Nik so it was only natural for Nik to be a bit suspicious. Still he did as he was told. There's no point to playing the game if you're scared you're going to lose and Nik did enjoy surprises.

Several seconds past as the sound of rustling cloths were heard before Nik felt a light garment hit his face. Nik instinctively opened his eyes at this to come face to face with a white lace bra. Nik had seen a great many things in his life time, from demon citadels to vampire assassins. Seeing a beautiful topless blonde though, well this was a first for him.

Before him was Mandy, still straddling his legs, her pink dress pulled down to her waist and her arm acting as her breasts only protection from Nik's eyes. Her face burned red with embarrassment and one of the few times in her life her eyes displayed uncertainty. Her scowl, even now, was ever present. "It's weird isn't it? I've let you touch them all you want and I don't even bat an eye at it anymore, but I take my top off to let you see them for the first time and suddenly I'm self-conscious of myself again."

"Mandy, I…" He began.

"Shut up! I'm not done talking yet." She shouted regaining some of her lost courage. "I know this may sound weak, but I… I don't have a backup plan for this. No tricks, no contingency plan, no nothing. If I do this I can't undo it and even though it goes against my nature the only thing I can do is trust you, but with that said it's not like I don't want you to see either." She explained as she closed her eyes and lowered her arm. She felt a pair of lips against her own bringing her to finally open her eyes as the kiss was broke.

Nik regarded the blonde girl in his arms. "It's not like you to lack confidence."

"Call it an adverse affect of childhood. Not sure if you could tell, but I as a kid I was never really considered pretty." She snorted sarcastically.

"I know. I've seen you're photos from when you were a kid. You looked like an angry tree stump." Nik admitted with a giggle.

"You're ruining the mood." Mandy threatened.

"If it makes you feel better I think you're very beautiful. In fact you're the only girl I know who looks more beautiful because of the fact that you refuse to smile."

"Lying to me doesn't make me feel better."

He rolled his eyes, "You're such a sociopath. It almost seems like you can't have a normal conversation with a person without turning it into an argument. Can't you just accept a compliment when I give you one?"

She glared at him. Her hands tightened on his shoulders causing her nails to slowly dig into his skin. Nik grunted in mild pain, but held his stare back firm as if to further prove his point. After several moments as blood began to trickle down his shoulder Mandy loosened her grip on him. Her eyes slowly softened. "You never ran. Even now no matter what I do you always stood your ground."

"Was I not supposed to?" He lightly jested.

"You always talk too much too." She said as she leaned in hugged him resting her head on his shoulder. "You know it's pretty late. If you want you can spend the night here. If you do I might believe what you've said."

"What did you say?" Nik questioned, not sure of what he actually heard.

"If you stay with me tonight, I might just believe you?"

"Well I hate for you to think me a liar." He said as he gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her. His free hand reached for the lamplight and flipped the switch off allowing the darkness to flow into the room. The young couple entangled lustfully, lovely and just a tad sadistically.

4AM That Same Night

Nik awoke from his slumber suddenly. His hand instinctively reaching behind his pillow for the dagger he always hid there only to find nothing. By now Nik's conscious mind had finally caught up with him again as he realized he wasn't in his bed guarded by hidden weapons or magic's that were older then him. He was surprised that the paranoia he was justly raised with still lurked in his subconscious after all these years.

The steady and peaceful sound of Mandy's breath was the only thing he could hear in the dead of the night. He looked down at his chest as she soundly slept on him. Her hot breath running across his body as her nakedness pressed warmly against his own beneath the covers. He silently flinched as she readjusted herself in her sleep and brushed up against several new wounds she inflicted on him while in their passion. Her arms still wrapped around him in a gentle embrace. Almost as if she went to sleep afraid that when she opened her eyes he would have vanished by morning. Her frown still pasted on her face despite her tranquil sleep.

Nik took a deep breath as he contorted his body and silently slid out of the girl's hold. Surprised that the escape artist tricks he learned from Iya could be applied even here he quickly gathered his cloths and got dressed. Having spent so many sleepless nights performing research he now found it difficult too waste a whole night just sleeping. Even now he just wanted to think. He creped out the window and several minor gymnastic feats later was on the front lawn. "I keep telling her to lock that window." He remarked to himself as he readjusted his blue denim jacket.

He looked up at the stars, still bright in their black blanket of night. "This isn't such a bad life is it?" He questioned out loud to no one but himself. "I got everything I could want, a home, money, a beautiful girlfriend who I hate slightly less than everyone else in the world. Some would even call it a good life." Nik gave a heavy sigh knowing full well that all those things were meaningless. "Knowledge is a cruel torture."

"What are you mumbling about in the middle of the night?" A voice said from behind him.

Nik looked back. A black formless shadow was barely visible in starlight. The pale white skull and finger bones being the only true thing one could see. The light shimmered of the scythe only occasionally seen when it caught the right light. "Grim, strangely just the person I wanted to talk too."

The relationship between Grim and Nik was a strange one. Grim only tolerated Nik because of Mandy and even then it was a barely tolerable feeling as the reaper took various subtle steps to ensure Nik's death, though they couldn't really be called murder attempts. More like potentially lethal practical jokes, like when you accidentally teleport someone to the Island of Flesh Rendering Beasts. You can be 100% honest in your reply that it's just a silly fabricated name for a place. It's really a peninsula.

"If you say so, I thought you were some kind of giant stalker goblin at first." Grim answered before he stomped his foot down on a small nearby goblin with binoculars.

"Hey Grim being death and all let me ask you a serious question."

"Like?"

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you had made different choices in your life?"

Grim thought for a second. "A few times, but I think everyone does. Why?"

"Ever thought certain things that happened just happen to be too convenient? Maybe something that statistically shouldn't happen, but did?" Nik continued as she glanced sideways at the Reaper.

"Sometimes, like that time all those years ago with Bogey during the reaper auditions. If I didn't follow him I wouldn't be here right now, but again that happens to everyone. It's random coincidence." Grim answered dismissively.

"But what if it wasn't?"

"But it is." Grim quickly replied back hammering his point.

"Just listen damn it. What if a life could be stacked in the same way you could stack a deck of cards? Ultimately what if someone could stack someone's life in the way they want it to play out? They don't control the person. They just control the scenarios that person enters." Nik explained. His conversation slowly shifted further from rational thought.

"No one can do that. Not even a god. Ok some gods can create minor situations in a person's life. Greek mythos is filled with such examples, but they in no way controlled the person's life to the level you speak of. It's just not possible. There as simply too many universal and chronological varieties to do what you speak of. You're just speaking crazy talk."

"Then humor a crazy man Grim. If it was possible could you live your life knowing that?" Nik asked. His intonation and expression became silent and quite serious.

"You've really gone off the deep end, but since you seem solemn about it. If I knew my life was so planned out then I don't think I could live my life."

Nik nodded taking in the answer before grinning, "I don't think I could either. So Grim, do you still make deals?"

Grim looked at the longer boy quizzically, "That was a quick change in topic. Yes, I'm still authorized to make deals as you call them?"

"Good, I would like to negotiate something with you."

Now it was Grim's turn to smile. Since the beginning of time people have tried to wheel n' deal their way out of death and Grim was very much a master negotiator now. "I don't usually make deals with the still living, but I may be willing to listen. Depends what you want."

"Your scythe, or the knowledge and ability to manufacture one of equal or greater quality."

Grim's smile instantly disappeared. "You're stupid. Why would I ever give you that?"

"Immediate removal of several key members in the Reaper society that stand against you or have directly opposed you including, but not limited to the current Chairman of the organization as well as nomination from the remaining chairs to nominate you as new Chairman with little to no direct opposition ensuring your position thereby removing anything or anyone who would ever hold you accountable for mismanagement of your powers allowing you full access to all abilities of your scythe without reparations." Nik answered with one breath leaving Grim a bit dumbfounded.

"Can you do that?" He asked, clearly unsure himself.

"I've looked over legality issues, and nothing in the books says that elected positions such as yours can't hold office and yes I can arrange it. Most of the people removed are bureaucrats. Those that can't be forced out can be bought out."

"Perhaps, but I'm already got two strikes at work for losing my scythe. If I give it to you I'm fired. As for making one well only the guys in Reaper R&D know how to truly make one, can't help you there either."

"You're a useless person." Nik purposely mumbled out loud. "How about information? Can you at least get me that?"

"Depends what you want."

"All of it. Everything you can find in the Underworld Library from 2+2 to Universal Arcane Super-String Theory. I know that's within your grasp."

"Like that time I changed Billy into a super genius by accident?"

"Yeah, but I would like a bit more of a stable version if you don't mind."

"That's just plain insane. Billy was able to do it through a fluke and only because he's a first rate super idiot. If that was deliberately done to a normal person well the resulting info surge would…" Grim went quiet at the end as an evil smile spread across his face.

"Ok that sounds good, but maybe I don't want to be Chairman. What else you got?"

"Hmm, I don't think you have any use for illegal souls right?"

"I spend my days dealing with enough souls, legal or otherwise so no."

"That's all I can offer. I have nothing else that would interest you Grim."

Grim smile widen, "Are you sure? You know Nik I never really liked having you around. Sometimes I wish you would just disappear. Well I guess we're done here." As Grim feint a loss of interest. "Unless you can think of something I would like?"

Nik turned his back towards Grim as a smile donned the young Corthala's face. He knew what Grim wanted. Nik just had to make it seem like he didn't really want to give it away. "I'll…" he began purposely putting dramatic pause between his words, "I'll leave Endsville. My relationship with Mandy would break up, but I don't have a choice do I?"

"And you can't keep in contact with her. In fact you shouldn't even tell her you're leaving." Grim added.

"Deal."

"Sold!" They both thought.

"Now let's shake on it." Grim said as he offered his bony hand. Nik reached out and took the hand as Grim's grip suddenly tightened on him like a vice. "You may have a bit of a headache in the end." Grim sarcastically commented as green ghoulish light enveloped the two. Grim laughed echoing through the chilly night as Nik's body contorted painfully as if electricity was flowing violently through him while Grim still holding tightly to his hand. After several seconds Nik finally fell to his knees giving a moment of release from the pain.

"We're not done yet, boy." Grim ensured him with an unholy voice. Before Nik could answer he jerked again as pain began to crawl up his neck. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, as if his head had been turned into a jack o' lantern, green light began to pour out of his mouth and eyes, until finally the light stopped and Grim released his hand allowing him to collapse to the ground in exhaustion. Grim never stopped smiling the whole time.

"The deals been made. All the knowledge you requested is now in your head. Unfortunately you have no way to properly access it. The human mind can only hold so much information. At a certain point it kind of ruptures. As your brain hemorrhages you suffer severe headaches followed by lapses of short term memory loss. As your brain attempts to retain all the information you hold it'll begin to swell crushing itself against your own skull further increasing the bleeding. You should be dead in about a week. Maybe less, but then again you already know that don't you." Grim taunted as he walked off, his laughter echoing in Nik's head.

Nik lay on the ground unable to move, blood already seeping out of his nose and ears. This was an unforeseen problem and he now found himself with a timer on his life. He didn't have time to wait. His world was black and the only reason why he didn't think he was already dead was because he knew he would be in less pain if he was. He blindly groped in his pockets as he pulled out his cell phone. Guiding his fingers by nothing more than the grooves in the number pad, he pressed the speed dial button as the familiar ringing tone was heard. I the name 'Iya' displayed on the monitor. After several rings a groggily female voice answered.

"Master, Is that you?"

"Iya, emergency pick up." He ordered the phone barely to his ear. He could hear her talking, but he couldn't understand her. "Iya, emergency pick up." He repeated, before dropping the phone. The muffled replies faded into black like everything else.

End Chapter 19

* * *

Lets all welcome back Grim as a main character. He'll now be playing a much larger role in the upcoming story.

Halfway through this story. A bit of a time jump here, but its also where the story starts getting just plain evil. Hope you all enjoy it.

To huhsmile, I think I double posted on your deviantart page. Sorry, I'm using a friends tiny little crappy notebook computer and its bad habit to doubleclick on things. Note also that I hate Microsoft and DocX.


	20. Chapter 20

Hateful Love

Chapter 20:

By: Juggalomalice

Alone. To be separate, apart, or isolated from others. A word she was all too accustomed to. She understood it well. On occasion she even experienced it. It was an idea and feeling that everyone knew, even her. It's easy to live a life alone and by oneself. So easy that many would refuse to believe it. Yes, it was easy to be alone. It is much harder to be a part of something. It is much more difficult to be together with someone or something and then to be separated again. To be alone again after having experienced such a thing is near impossible. One can never truly go back to the way they were before.

It was one of the few great fears Mandy had and as she looked about her room, alone, she prayed that the emptiness of the room was not a forthcoming of that fear. Still she was the type to never be paralyzed with fear. If that be the destiny life has chosen for her she would meet it with cold and calculating indifference. For now, her first course of action was to locate her alleged boyfriend and make him suffer for breaking his word. Or perhaps it was to get dressed.

"And that's the morning news." _Click_

"Hundreds of baby seals lay dead due to…" _Click_

"Hey there, I'm Knoxly Johnsvile and I'm about to shit on my dad while he's asleep. Welcome to Dumbass." _Click_

Grim continued to flip to random channels as if some random collaboration of the proceeding programs would give any indication to the success of his plan. He could hear Mandy upstairs as well as the sound of various things breaking as she got dressed. Grim began to flip channels faster out of nervousness. He only had one chance at this so it was do or die. He could hear the footsteps coming downstairs. He quickly composed himself as he put on the best nonchalant expression he could muster.

The blonde terror stomped past the Grim Reaper as if he was little more than bad décor and entered the kitchen. She glanced around before marching back into the living room and stood in front of the reaper.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Where's who?" Grim asked feinting ignorance.

Mandy immediately pulled Grim down by his eye sockets, "Don't screw with me Grim! If you know where Nik is tell me unless you want me to break your bones as well after I break his."

Grim gave a nervous smile before he began stuttering the speech he had planned several hours in advance. "Oh Nik, well he left… but for good reason." Grim quickly added as he watched Mandy's expression contort, "About an hour ago or so". Came down and said there was some big family emergency I think. That it would keep him busy the whole weekend, maybe even the whole week."

Mandy regarded Grim, her handle on him loosening ever so slightly. "You don't say?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, said he didn't want to wake you. It wasn't even an hour ago now that I think about it." Grim improvised with his best acting he could muster.

Several seconds of painful silence pasted. "Oh, well I guess that's alright. I'll still need to kill him, but I guess it could wait." Mandy reasoned. She was well aware of the complicated family life that Nik lead. It wouldn't be the first time he had to cut their time together short because of such things. "He should have at least told me directly." She rambled as she planted herself next to Grim on the couch.

"Yeah, well you know boys." Grim added as silence fell once more between them. Grim chewed over several lines in his mind before finally speaking. "So Mandy, since you're free today lets do something, just the two of us. It's been awhile." The reaper offered feinting disinterest.

Mandy shrugged, "What you have in mind?"

"Well…" Grim began before he was interrupted by a thunderous rumble as the house began to shake.

"Grim!" A disembodied voice shouted as a robed figure with a jackal's head appeared before the two.

"Anubus, is that you?" Grim cheerfully asked as he stood up to greet his old friend.

"Grim, how have you been?" The jackal headed god asked as the two exchanged brief hugs followed by an overly complicated handshake.

"I'm getting by." The reaper ensured the god. "Mandy have you met Anubus?"

Mandy stood up and exchanged a brief greeting with the former God of Death. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm a big fan of your work."

"Thank you young mortal girl, now Grim back to the reason why I'm here. It's time for your Reaper Renewal exams." Anubus informed as he handed Grim a sheet of paper.

Grim opened the paper as and read through it. "A thousand years already passed. Where does the time go?"

"What's the heck is a Reaper Renewal test about?" Mandy asked.

"Oh well, it's just like it sounds." Grim began, "Every thousand or so years I have to take an examination. You know, to see if I'm still up to snuff to be the Grim Reaper. Like renewing a driver's license, pretty basic stuff. What's the job this time?"

"Rogue soul hunting. Just catch seven souls in seven days. Here's the list. There are some tough customers on it. You might want to get started right away Grim." Anubus informed as he handed grim a scroll with a list of names and information. "Well I still have duties to attend to, best of luck Grim." Anubus stated as he vanished once more into the abyss.

Grim studied the list. "Some tough customers indeed". These might actually be trouble."

Mandy snatched the paper out of Grim's hands as she began reading through it herself. "The Ghost of Jack the Ripper?" She questioned as she looked up at Grim.

"Oh yeah, that guy has avoided capture for years. He's allegedly responsible for some one hundred plus murders in the London area since his death. Guess they've decided to finally crack down on him. So want to come with me?" Grim asked after relaying the gruesome information.

Mandy contemplated the offer. "Well it's not like I have anything else to do this weekend and it won't kill me if I miss a day or two of school." She looked at her cell phone in thought as she quickly sent a text message. "He always replies too so it's not like I'll miss anything if I leave. Okay, let's go bonehead."

"Awesome, we'll pick up some junk form me trunk and we'll be off." The reaper replied merrily as the two went off to get their supplies.

* * *

_Corthala Mansion – Noon_

"Are you awake my Master?" Iya's voice echoed through her master's nearly empty bed chambers as she pulled open the curtains allowing the afternoon light to shine in.

Outside the acquisition of a few minor trinkets the room had changed little over the years. A snow globe from a Christmas a year ago, SPF1000's new music album (I can wish you know) that Mandy had bought him on his last birthday, and a picture of Mandy and him at the recent Spring Fling Dance. Both didn't smile and looked like they were ready to kill the other. These were just a few of the new items that added to the décor of his room.

"Master, are you awake yet?" Iya asked once more. Concern slowly seeped into her voice.

A pained and garbled voice was heard from underneath the covers of the bed as a hand crawled out and started groping around the nearby nightstand until it finally found what it was looking for. The lightly tinted glasses were pulled back underneath the covers. A few moments later Nik sat up in the bed, glasses equipped.

"Iya, I can't see anything. Open the curtains will you?" He ordered weakly. He was in too much pain to actively threaten her.

"They are open Master." Iya replied a bit confused.

"What?" Nik exclaimed. "Then turn on the god damn lights. It's still dark in here." He shouted in frustration.

Iya, though confused, quickly ran across the room and flipped on the bedroom lights. They shined on providing even more light to the already sun drenched room. "Can you see now my Master?" Iya asked.

Nik sat there in his bed in silence for several painfully long seconds. His hand placed mere inches away from his face. "No, I can't." He finally answered. "I can't see anything." Iya rushed to her master's side at hearing this as she frantically checked his eyes. The once brown and scrutinizing eyes now stared back at her, white, motionless, and dead.

"Master, you're blind." Iya informed as she waved her hand in front of Nik several times in an attempt to get a reaction.

Nik chucked lightly. "That wasn't part of the deal reaper." He mumbled to himself as he stared forward into his dark world. "Daranaxxza, come. Pyrrexia, come." He ordered into the empty rooms. The familiar rumbling shook the room as the two swirling gates to hell appeared before the young boy.

Daranaxxza, the four armed nightmare commonly referred to as a pit-fiend step out of the first portal. From the second portal stepped out a much more humanoid figure. Lean, slender, and beautiful beyond human standards, Pyrrexia the fallen angel stood ready for duty. Her tattered and blood stained leather armor simply accentuated her fine figure and her blood stained sword accentuated her cruelty.

"We hear the summons of the Master of Contracts and come as requested. What is your wish?" They both said in unison in their own vile and tormented language that scratched and clawed at mortals eardrums like nails against a chalkboard.

"Daranaxxza," Nik began as he addressed the larger of the demons, "I require from you two of your best. One must be support type skilled in healing and human language and day to day operations in human society. The other must be a combat type for a body guard purposes. Knowledge of human language is preferred but not required. Both must be capable of blending in with human society. You have three hours to screen and gather them. Dismissed."

Daranaxxza bowed in reply, "A menial task. I shall have them to you in half that time." He assured before stepping back through his vortex.

"Pyrrexia, your orders are a bit more complex. I know it is usually below us to interfere with Underworld politics, but I do have a bargain to uphold. You are to send a team to infiltrate the Reaper council. Their job is to remove and replace, by any means necessary, at least seven of the twelve council seats. I've taken the liberty of placing several of my own agents inside who you can use to fill in the seats. Once my agents are chair members they will take care of the rest. You will have access to Corthala personal vaults three and four for the jobs. Use those assets as you see fit."

"That is a difficult order Lord Corthala. Though I know I will succeed it may take up too six months or more to assure accomplishment. Is this acceptable?" She spoke in her contradicting honey like voice.

"Take your time. Do it once and do it right. Dismissed." The darken angel bowed before vanishing into the flames leaving Nik alone with his maid. "Iya, take me to the library."

The maid obeyed without question offering support to her struggling master. Despite the immense pounding in his head Nik knew he couldn't just stay in bed. To stay still meant to die and after living through so much he simply refused to do that. Despite the pain and the discouragement from his timed death he couldn't help but feel very much alive. Everything he planned and theorized was about to be put to the test.

"Iya, I want you to know that I'll be leaving on a trip whether I succeed or fail I will not be coming back to the mansion. As such I have a few jobs I want you to do." Nik began.

Iya swallowed hard. She did not like the way this conversation was heading already. "I live to serve Master Nik. What would you have me do?"

"When I leave I want you to burn the mansion and everything in it."

"Understood and what of your mother my master?"

"Burn her too." He answered without a second thought. "Second I need you to…" Nik continued to give Iya his orders and as she listened the loyal maid slowly began to understand the gravely serious situation her master was in.

* * *

_6 Days later – Mandy's House_

The swirling green vortex, now a common sight for the neighborhood, appeared by the roadside as Grim stepped out, a tired but satisfied grin on his face. "I didn't think we would make it there for a moment."

"A little too close for my comfort." Mandy complained. Several cuts and bruises adorned her lovely body as a testament to the tasks difficulty. "You should be grateful Grim. If I wasn't there to help you may not have pulled this off." She coldly declared as she checked her cell phone once more for missed messages or calls as she walked up towards her house.

Grim frowned as he followed at her heels. "That's the eighth time you've checked your phone today."

"What's it to you…" She began before cutting off her own sentence as she looked at her front door. "Iya?" She questioned the dirty female figure that blocked her path.

Iya looked up at the voice with eyes that were half-asleep. She offered Mandy a half-smile, "Lady Mandy, it's good to see you. I've been waiting for sometime." Fatigue could be seen in her eyes and sadness heard in her voice.

"Cut the pleasantries Iya. Where's Nik?" Mandy demanded, ignoring Iya's own hardships.

The maid gave a wishful almost dream-like smile. "Gone."

"What? Where too?"

"I don't know, but he told me to give you this. He said it would be fun." Iya answered as she handed the younger girl what looked like a green book.

Mandy took the book only to be disappointed when she discovered that it was filled with what looked like nonsensical symbols of unknown origin. "What the hell kind of joke is that jerk trying to pull on me?" She queried to no one in particular.

"It looks like Arcannomic." Grim answered as he looked over her shoulder.

"What the hell is Arcannomic?"

Grim rubbed his chin in thought as he tried to think of the simplest explanation. "I guess you could call it wizard's shorthand if you catch my drift."

"Can you read it?" Mandy asked wasting no time in getting to her point.

"Nope." The reaper replied with a smile. "You need a wizard if you want to read it and since we don't know any let's just forget about this and watch some TV" as he opened the door and walked inside.

Mandy glared at the book as if she hoped her soul-breaking scowl would translate it for her. "This is stupid. If he wants to play some stupid game he can do it by himself." She declared before dropping the book in front of Iya and walked inside.

Iya clung onto the book as if it represented her life as she shot a cold, life-threatening glare at Mandy. "To reject a direct gift from the Head-of-House is the same as requesting death. If my Master did not willingly let you bear the Corthala Crest I would kill you were you stand."

Mandy stopped for a moment to look back at the maid. This was the first time Iya threatened her life and Mandy had had enough experience to know when someone was really serious when they said something like that. Mandy smirked as she approached the much taller and older maid. She just learned something interesting.

"Really now? So why can't you kill me again?" Mandy asked in a cruel teasing manner as she slapped the book out of Iya's hands. Iya continued her glare, a thin trace of blood seeping from her lip where she tightly bit it in an attempt to control herself. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" Mandy asked.

The question may have well frozen time because… the words echoed. They echoed and echoed in the dark twisted hollows of Iya's mind. She heard those exact words before. She knew what would happen next. She knew, but she couldn't stop herself. She kneeled down to pick up the picture… no, it was a book wasn't it. As her hand touched it she felt a painful crack in her hand as a foot was brought down on to it, slowly driving deeper in her. She looked up at the young boy stepping on her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his dark brown eyes gazing at her with insane interest. Wait, no. She was talking with Lady Mandy wasn't she?

"I've seen you kill a lot of people." Mandy continued.

The vision shifted back to the young boy. "So I was wondering…"

"No, I'll just come straight out and ask you." Mandy voice carried on.

"Do you think you could kill me?" They, Mandy and the boy, said in unison.

Iya clenched her fist in fury. _"Stupid kid is mocking me!" _she shouted in her mind as her wrist flicked as the .44 Desert Eagle hidden in her sleeved slide in to her hand and she aimed it at the young boy's face. Wait, who was she talking to again? That's right she was talking to this boy with the crazy eyes and the creepy smile. Wait, he's smiling?

"Wow, amazing!" he exclaimed. "If you shot me with that I'm sure my head would just pop."

"What the hell is your problem kid? Why aren't you scared? I'm really going to kill you." Iya ensured.

The boy's smile grew bigger. "Really? I'm so happy! Here, I'll help." The boy said as he took his foot off her hand and leaned in towards her. He gently grabbed the barrel of her gun, without the smallest hint of fear, and repositioned in right on his left eye. "This will make it easier, right? Now you can't miss." He told her with a rather insane smile.

Iya was speechless. She had killed lots of people in her short life and she enjoyed it. She hated them all. Hated their voices, hated the faces. Hated how they cried and begged not to die. Yet she didn't hate this boy's face, or his voice, or anything. He wasn't crying or begging. He was just smiling at her. Why was he so happy to see her? People don't smile when they're about to die? "What the hell is wrong with you kid? Aren't you scared?"

"Why?" The question was so innocent, yet it carried such a heavy morbid tone to it. "Ever since before I could remember people have told me that I'm meaningless, that I was born to die. They say they'll make me suffer until then, that I'm a waste of life. That god doesn't want meaningless things to walk his earth so it was his plan that I suffer as much as possible before I die. Since death is the only thing I'm destined to do." He said it so simply, like it was a known fact to everyone.

Iya's voice was stuck in her throat. She wanted to say something, but she could make no sound. It was as if at the moment her only need in life was to listen to him. Not to talk. The young boy continued, "I don't know who or what god is, but if he's in charge I want to make things as difficult as possible for him. I want him to fail at his plan for me. You enjoy killing people right? So long as you get happiness from death it won't be meaningless. My life won't be meaningless. It's the only way I can stop god from having his way. So please, pull the trigger." He finished. His smile growing wilder as his tiny hands reached for hers. They wrapped around his bloodstained hand slowly putting pressure on her trigger finger. It was then that's Iya once again came to her senses.

"No!" She shouted as she pulled the gun away. The shot rang into the empty night. Before she knew what she was doing she had brought the small boy into her arms. Her blood stained cloths ruining his clean aristocratic cloths, her bloody hands staining his pure white skin. Her tears and defiled face dripping blood on his dark hair. His face stained red as he breathed in the smell of death that lingered on her chest.

"You dumb kid. There is no meaning in death. I should know. It's the only thing I know, because I'm meaningless too?" Iya cried into him.

The boy was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "Does that mean you won't kill me?"

"Weren't you listening to anything I said kid. Death is meaningless."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "You are such… a useless girl."

"Yeah, I'm a useless and meaningless girl." She agreed with a sad smile. Iya had never met a child who was sadder than her and now that she had she realized just how pointless her life was up till now. "You know in a weird way kid you just gave my life meaning. So I'll make you deal I stick by your side and if god or anyone else for that matter comes to kill you I'll kill them instead. Anytime, anywhere I'll be there to keep you alive, because I don't want you to die. Even though I don't know who the hell you are, I don't want you to die kid. Because you just gave my life meaning and if my life has meaning doesn't that mean in a strange way I'm giving meaning to your life? So if you want to piss god off you have to live and I'll help you." She said as she looked down at the young boy in her arms. A smile and tears that ran red as they mixed with the blood on her face greeted the boy's sight.

"My father will not like it." The boy said as he held her stained hand and led her down the road. This small child so much younger than her was leading her by the hand as if she was the lost one. "But I'm sure if I convince my mother she can convince him."

"Oh, well that's cool. My name's Iya. What's your name kid?" She asked as she willing let herself be led into an unknown world. Her stained shoes leaving bloody foot prints in the snow as she left the orphanage for the last time.

"Nik."

Iya didn't know how much time had passed. She didn't remember what really happened. She didn't even know how she got in the position. All she knew was that she was holding Mandy in a hug. The blonde was too stunned to really react properly.

"You have no idea how similar you are to my Master do you Lady Mandy?" Iya asked her in a soft voice. "Both of you are really stupid kids. It actually makes me sad in a strange way. Sometimes I think I should have killed him all those years ago and in a couple years I'll probably think the same about you."

"Hey get the hell off me Iya!" Mandy finally shouted as she pushed the older woman off. "What the hell is your problem all of a sudden?"

"Do know that I am sworn not to kill or bring direct harm to another member of the Corthala family. At least not without a direct order from my Master."

Mandy's eye twitched a bit, "But I'm not a member of the family."

Iya giggled a bit, "Don't tell me you don't know? You wear the Corthala Crest. Willingly given by a member of the family, my Master, and willingly accepted and worn by you. This symbol," Iya explained as she held Mandy's hand and pointed to the ring on her finger, "Is proof of you being a member of the Corthala family. But I can still kill you if that's what you really want though. "

"Wait a moment. Rewind there for a bit. How does this ring do that?" Mandy stuttered a bit not really liking where this conversation was going.

Iya smiled knowingly. "Don't tell me you honestly didn't know, a boy and a girl, a man and a woman wearing similar rings on the same finger. This ring is a wedding ring. For the past two years you have been my Master's wife, my Lady. No, my Mistress."

"Wife?" Mandy mumbled as the color from her skin drained from her. "But he never told me."

"He didn't? Well are you saying that if he asked you now you wouldn't say yes?" Iya questioned.

The color in Mandy's face instantly flushed back as she looked away. "Well of course I wouldn't. I think well maybe I would." She frantically mumbled. "Still he never told me so it doesn't count." Mandy reasoned.

"Well I guess you're right." Iya agreed. "Well so long as you two haven't consummated your union yet and I guess you can still back out if you want."

"Consummated?" Mandy mumbled as the color from her face drained again.

"Yes, but Mistress Mandy do know that my Master knew you were his fated one from the moment he met you. That's why he's doing this." Iya explained.

"What?" Mandy questioned as she brought herself back to the world of the living.

Iya nodded as she placed the green book in the young girl's arms. "You must find him. You must stop him from doing his plans. You need to remind him that if he wants to beat god he needs to live." The urgency in Iya's voice was sincere and almost frightening.

Mandy didn't fully understand what Iya said, but she understood enough. She knew that Nik was gone and if she didn't find him he could die. It was a fear she pushed back in her mind for two years. She never wanted to think of her life if he died. Now she had to not only think of it and stop it. Her mind began to panic. This wasn't one of those times where if a person died she could just tell Grim to bring them back. Nik existed outside the normal laws of death. If he died there was no coming back for him. She would never see him again and the thought that he would die because she was to stubborn to help didn't bode well with her either. _"That idiot. Fine I'll play his game, but he better have a damn good reason for putting through this much trouble."_

"Grim get out here!" She shouted. Slowly but surely the Grim Reaper poked his head out the door.

"What is this racket I hear?" The reaper complained. Mandy shot him a cold stare that meant they had serious business to attend too.

"Grim open a portal to Negel Planters house and make it snappy. I need to speak to a wizard about getting a book translated."

End Chapter 20

* * *

Write, delete, rewrite

Write, delete, rewrite

Write, delete, rewrite

That's what this thing has been for god knows how long. Life a bit messed up with me potentially moving and everything. At least I could get internet again if I move so I might start updating more often. I know its aggravating and I apologize to the people who want me to finish these stories. It's just hard to make time to write for all of them. Anyway, I'm hoping things fix up some and yet I insist on starting more projects. I'm such an idiot.


	21. Chapter 21

Hateful Love

Chapter 21: Black & White

By: Juggalomalice

"So then, I plunged the knife right through his forehead, and it just made the strangest sound. Like stabbing oatmeal through the bottom of the bowl. Have you ever done that before? I did it once when I was a kid. Iya got so mad at me. Well to say the least she never served me oatmeal again." Nik said with a cheerful laugh as he turned to look at the seat next to him. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked as he gave the corpse next to him a pat on the shoulders.

The term corpse could be used lightly in this case. The fact was that the body was mutilated so badly, that identification of any kind was next to impossible, as it was mauled far beyond what the norm of human words could detail. The word 'remains' would probably be a better descriptive term here.

Nik knew this of course. He knew that the human being next to him was dead. He knew that the pilots, flight attendants and 125 out of the 128 passengers on this plane were dead. Why wouldn't he know? He ordered it. Just like everyone on the flight before this one, and everyone on the bus before that, and even that taxi driver who brought them to Endsville airport almost a week ago. He just wished he could see it, but at this moment he was only able to imagine it. The blood that lined the windows and floors. That stained seats and plane walls. The limbs that strung the aisles in all directions. No one was spared. As it should be.

"You seem to be in a good mood my Lord." A playful, almost nymph like, female voice said from the seat in front of him. He turned to face the voice. She was Lexx, the Demon Healer he had requested. Her skin was fair and her short black hair was currently tied in a twin-tail fashion adorned in various cute accessories. Her eyes were white on white as if someone forgot to fill them in with color. Though Nik knew none of this. He did not know what she looked like, but she had a twin brother named Daxx, the combat specialist that he asked for. He was currently piloting the plane as he changed it's course to their new destination. Daxx didn't like to speak, but Lexx loved too.

From the moment he first met her she started talking. Though an expert in the human world, this was apparently her first field assignment, so she had the excitement and curiosity of a 10 year old. She asked a lot of questions. The most common being, "What's that over there?", which Nik would reply with, "What's what you stupid girl? I'm blind remember!". Afterwards he would have to play a reluctant game of twenty questions, as she tried to describe what she saw, so he could tell her what it was.

"You're bleeding again my Lord." The voice said as he listened to her flip over from her seat to him. _"First class seats sure are roomy."_ He thought, as he felt her lean against him, and place her hands on his face as the tingling curative magic flowed through her body into his own. He was getting used to the nose and ear bleeds so he never thought such things were important enough for her to treat. She still did though.

Still, as the days passed, his symptoms increased. Nose bleeds, chronic headaches, and seizures seemed to make up the most of them, but there were others far more subtle. He would forget words in the middle of conversations, lose track of time, and his short-term memory was slowly deteriorating. Regardless of Lexx's healing skill he was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She had bought him an extra day or two at the most. Still an extra day or two wasn't much, since he didn't know how much time he had in the first place, and connect-the-dots-treasure hunting was a time consuming pastime.

"Don't worry my Lord. I'll make sure you live long enough to find what you need." Lexx assured as she gently wiped the blood from his nose. Yes, gently. Demons weren't gentle and he knew for a fact that at least half the people painting the interior of this plane were her doing, but gentle was the only word he could use to describe her. He could imagine her smiling as she assured him of his health and life. Yes, how far does the apple have to fall from the tree in order to make a demon gentle.

"We're almost at the location. ETA 5 minutes" The demonic voice of Daxx was heard over the intercom. Daxx refused to learn mortal tongues like his sister and only spoke infernal.

"Good. So long as we're still on the route, there should be a village less then half a day's walk from here, if we jump now. From there we can get a local to guide us to the location. Tell Daxx to lower us to a safe jumping altitude." He ordered Lexx as he stood up and gathered his carry-on luggage. It had been six days since he left. He had to find it on his seventh because he was guaranteed an eighth.

He felt the plane rapidly begin to descend. It was only a short while after that when he heard two sets of feet walking towards him. Using the chairs as a guide he followed the two towards the exit. He felt the sudden change in pressure and wind as the hatch was opened. Free falling was certain death for a human at this height. For a demon it was recreational activity.

He felt someone grab him as they positioned his arms around their body. The body was smooth, soft, and gentle. It was Lexx's body. "Hold on tightly so you don't get hurt my Lord. I promise I'll keep you safe during the jump so don't worry."

"You're different. Too different." Nik mumbled to himself. If it wasn't for the fact the two were body to body it would have been too low for Lexx to hear.

"Isn't that a good thing though my Lord?" Lexx asked in her innocent voice that was much to pure to belong to a devil.

"Why would you ever think that?" Nik asked as he felt her body tense up for the jump.

Lexx gave a light giggle. "Cause that means you think I'm special, right?"

A grin slowly spread over Nik's face. A grin that hadn't graced his face for some time now. As the cold, bone-chilling air whip past him numbing his hands and face, he couldn't help but imagine what this girl would look like if he killed her. Truly Nik's logic was twisted, broken, and very esoteric.

* * *

Elsewhere

Grim and Mandy stepped out of their portal into a rather clean and quaint living room area. The current furnishings gave no indication of anything outside a normal home. A young man with a brown hair, thick glasses, an "L" shaped scar on his forehead and wearing nothing more than a bathrobe was sitting on the sofa watching TV. He looked at them stunned for a moment before finally getting up and giving them an excited greetings.

"Grim! Mandy! I haven't seen you both in years." He said as he stood up and shook their hands in greetings. "I see you finally grew up Mandy. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. So what do I owe this visit to?" Nigel Planter, full-fledged wizard, asked.

Before either one of his guests could answer his question another hoarse voice was heard from the nearby kitchen. "Planter, where did you put my graham-crackers?"

"The cabinet next to the fridge, second shelf." Planter yelled in reply.

"I found them." The voice replied as the sound of footsteps were heard coming towards them. Turning the corner and entering the room was none other than Lord Moldybutt, holding a box of graham-crackers, and wearing a bathrobe like Platter's.

"Lord Moldybutt? What are you doing here?" Mandy exclaimed as the graham-cracker in Moldybutt's hand cracked and shattered into a million pieces at the sound of his name.

"Please don't do that." Moldybutt requested as he reached in for another cracker.

Nigel smile, "Allow me to explain Mandy. You see Lord MB here is actually my life-partner. We've been that way for almost a year now."

"Life-partner?" Grim questioned even though a warning light was going off in his head telling him he shouldn't ask questions about it.

"Yup, you see several years ago I found out that my bitter hatred for Nigel was just unrequited love. Once I finally confessed to him he was more than happy to return my feelings." Moldybutt explained.

"Actually, he threaten to kill my whole family and me if I didn't go out with him, but after that first date I knew I found the person I was destined to be with for the rest of my life. Isn't that right, MB?" Nigel asked his partner with lovely, dream gazed eyes.

"That's right." Moldybutt replied with a similar look as the two leaned in closer.

"STOP!" Mandy shouted, "I don't want to see this, I know the writer doesn't want to write it and I doubt the readers want to read this next scene either so lets just skip it and get down to business, okay?"

"Sure, what can I help you with Mandy?" Nigel asked.

"I want you to translate this book for me." Mandy said as she handed the green book over.

Nigel took the book and panned through it with Moldybutt reading over his lover's shoulder. "Just looking at this is really impressive. Whoever wrote it demonstrates a clear knowledge of magic that is far beyond your normal wizard."

"They also seem to be a traditionalist in their writing style since they incorporate Arcannomic symbols that are well over a century old." Moldybutt added.

"What does that mean?" Mandy inquired.

"Arcannomic evolves over the years just like any language. Writing with this style would be like writing in old English now. Hmm, might be a Prilbrezo or Corthala production."

"It's Corthala." The young blonde clarified for them.

The two wizards looked at each other with a worried glance before looking back. "I was afraid of that. You see the last time a Corthala book was release to the wizard public through auction it ended up killing several people. That family apparently had a bad habit of triple cursing their works." Nigel explained.

"Its not cursed." Mandy lied since she was unsure herself, "Anyway it was given to me specifically to read. I just don't know how so that's why I'm here. Can you read it, yes or no?"

"Well Arcannomic isn't really read. It's known. It's a magical way to transfer pure thought and memory onto paper. I think I have an old holo-translator somewhere here. A bit will be lost in transfer, but it should give you a general idea of what's being said. Your other option is to wait a week so we can learn it from cover to back." Nigel said as he laid the options on the table.

"Let's try the first one. I don't have much time either way."

"Ok, but just so you know this will still take some time, a day at most, to just shift through all the information." Moldybutt said as the two wizards began to setup their work area.

"Mandy, is this really worth the trouble and time." Grim moaned.

"I don't know Grim." Her voice dripping in weariness as she found herself tumbling into the sofa behind her. "I don't know anything anymore." The exhausting events of the past week, along with this new adventure, toppling onto her like an avalanche as her vision went white. White? Why white?

She remembered something about that. She warned him about it. It seemed so long ago now it was strange to remember it now of all times. She had spotted him at the park that day. He wasn't doing anything. He just seemed to exist as he laid on the grass watching the sky. A gray blotch of hate on an otherwise happy afternoon. She couldn't really remember why, but that detail seemed insignificant now.

"It's not that often I see you out and about." She said as she stood above the young man.

He looked up at her. The trademark grin slowly creeping on his face as it always did when he saw her. "I was just thinking. Nothing special."

"Bad things happen when you think too much." She commented as she kneeled down beside him.

"Now that you're here let me ask you a question."

"Ok." It was more of an automatic reply from surprise than an actual answer. He was never the type for random questions out of the blue.

"Are you alright with this? With us that is? You don't feel forced into this or anything do you?"

She eyed him from out the corner of her vision. This was very unlike him. He wasn't one to worry about others either. "Isn't it a little late to bring up that question now? Jeez, you're acting so weird today." She sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest, "No it feels right?"

"Too right?" The second question shot out at her. His paranoia was acting up again.

She closed her eyes and just slowly shook her head, "No, just right enough."

"Oh, ok."

"You know Grim was complaining the other day."

"About what this time?"

"He says I've changed, but he couldn't tell me how. He just kept saying I've changed. Maybe I have."

Nik sat up so he was now level with her. "Is that a problem? I like you the way you are. Even if you did change a little I'd like you still." Granted in Nik's mind 'to like' meant to 'hate slightly less than everyone else'.

Mandy sighed again as she rested her head on Nik's shoulder. "It's because you keep saying things like that to me. You keep treating me the way you do. When you do that it's feels like a light is being shined in my face and my vision… just goes white. I don't even know if it's a good thing." It was already happening again. Things were fading into white just leaving the two of them alone.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean all I ever see is black."

It bothered her when he said that. Apparently it still bothered her now. As her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the light of a ceiling fan unaware of how long she been sleeping there.

"_Nik, what exists in the shadows, that you dare not look away from it, for even a second."_

"Oh you're up?" A voice greeted her back into the waking world. "Just in time."

"Why is that?" She asked as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Her mind still to fogged by dreams to remember why she was even here in the first place.

"We managed to get some information out of the book. Not all of it, but enough to help you I think." Nigel said with a proud smile.

"Let's hear it." She ordered as she walked past Grim. His expression still displaying his disgruntled thoughts from hours earlier.

"Well whoever wrote this book was either insane or insanely suicidal." Nigel said as he looked at Moldybutt and the two shared a slight giggle at their joke. Mandy was not impressed. "Hmm moving on. The book consists of a bit of history, some prophecy; the freaky doomsday hell on earth type, and lots of theory and research."

"I've yet to hear the part that would be useful to me." Mandy quipped.

"Give us a moment. This is the cool part if not a bit insane. These diagrams were in the book. Really ingenious too. Check it out." Nigel said as he chanted a few words of power. Blue beam of light shined from the book as what looked like a hologram of Earth appeared above it.

A network of lines appeared on the planet as Moldybutt took over the explanation. "As you can see this diagram displays an accurate view of the planet Earth's ley-line network. A ley-line being a line of magical and spiritual power which runs through a planet for those who don't know. This in itself isn't impressive. Any wizard worth his salt knows this much. What's impressive is this." As he said that he spread his arms up as a torrent of 12 other planetary maps appeared before them. Similar white network lines webbed across all of them. "These 12 other maps represent 12 other dimensional planes which overlap the planet Earth. Think of them as our 12 closest neighbors who share our street block."

"And that's impressive, right?" Mandy asked. Her knowledge of magic was never that great.

"Well yes and no." Nigel answered as he took over once more. "This is PHD level Dimensional Physics research impressive. Good, but not unknown. This is the impressive ingenious part." He said as the 13 spherical maps rearranged, reconnected and overlapped themselves to form one giant network of lines. "This guy has made a viable unifying ley-line network. This by itself could be a breakthrough in Dimensional Physics by itself."

"There's a 'but' isn't there?" Mandy added as the wizard awkwardly stopped.

"Kind of. This part is brilliant by itself, but this is where it gets…insane." Nigel said as he waved his hand over the book. The page flipping with him as the new interlocked spheres shrank. Numerous lines at key points extended outward into infinity, before docking with a larger network of ley-lines, which encased the original, now tiny, map. "They've gone and created a theoretical prediction of what the ley-line network would look like on the 'outer planes'." Nigel said the last word while hold up his hands in quotation marks.

"That's just stupid. The Outer Planes don't exist." Grim interjected with a mocking laugh.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Grim, but after just getting a glimpse at his guy's research I'm not to sure anymore." Moldybutt admitted.

"Pull back a moment!" Mandy shouted called attention back to her. "What are the Outer Planes?

"Well the Outer Planes are theoretical planes of existence that our beyond our knowledge or even comprehension. Their existence is debatable. To put it in terms that a non-wizard would understand, it's the world where God himself lives. If I had to put money on it I think this guy is trying to reach those Outer Planes." Nigel explained.

"Where is he going to do it?" Mandy almost shouted.

"Whoa, calm down." Nigel quelled, "I couldn't answer that if I wanted to. There are over two dozen locations, and a lot of their locations are password protected, and if this really is Corthala made, judging by the sheer insane brilliance of it I'm convinced it is now, it's probably got a nasty curse for those with the wrong password."

"That stupid bastard! What the hell are you thinking?" Mandy shouted.

"He probably just wants to put a dangerous theory to test before he dies is all. Chances are he's dead already though." Grim answered without much thought. It wasn't until several painful seconds later, and three awkward stares, that Grim realized what he said. So he wasn't entirely surprised when a fist collided with his stomach, as a hand pulled him down by his collar, so that he was forced to eye level with a very pissed off Mandy. And here, he thought, he was the only person who could make his eyes catch on fire.

"Grim, what the hell did you do to my boyfriend?" The question was less asked as it was spat into the Reaper's face.

"Nothing, really." Grim began. His words broken with stutters and nerves giggles. "I just, you know may or may not have granted him a wish that may or may not kill him is all."

"Grim, don't you remember that talk I had with you about staying away from Nik, especially if he ever came up to you wanting to borrow your powers, or have you grant a wish?"

"Well you know. It seemed harmless at the time." The grip on his cloak tighten and pulled him dangerously close to Mandy. A distance that one may consider embarrassing if their life wasn't being threatened.

"And what was it you gave him?" Mandy slowly asked.

"Just a bit of know how. Nothing special."

"Grim!"

"Knowledge of all things magical both past and present including but not limited to spells and rituals." He finally blurted out.

"Grim, what the hell is wrong with you!" Mandy shouted in a frenzied rage. "If a shark came up to you, and asked for more teeth, so he could better ripe your body to shreds, would you have given them to him?"

Grim gave an uneasy laugh, "Mandy, you think I would give an obvious sociopath direct access to hundreds of life threatening magic spells. There's no way he could ever access all that information through any normal means." Grim assured almost sounding proud with his clever forethought.

Mandy didn't seem impressed. She simply stood there. Her head down and her small fist glowing white from her powerful grip. "You idiot. Don't you realize it yet? Nik is evil. He'll cheat!" She shouted before pummeling the Reaper to next week. Her fist pounding into him over and over until a trail of blood flew out, splattered on the nearby sofa, on to her face and up her arm. One would think it belonged to Grim until they realized that the reaper was already dead, but no, the blood belonged to Mandy. Splattering everywhere after her fist split open from the constant hammering of flesh on bone.

She looked over her shoulder, at the two wizards behind, her who clung onto each other out of sheer fear of the terrible visage of the young girl in front of them. "Ok boys, we now officially have a problem. We have an AWOL young wizard who has a burning hatred for humanity, that is on a level that makes Hitler's attempt on genocide seem feeble and childish, and who, thanks so someone here, is now probably walking around with enough magical firepower to level a small city. Now I know Nik would never do anything for the sake of research itself, so if he wants to reach the plane of 'god' himself, it isn't so he can drop off a fruit basket. Our job is to find him before he does something we'll all regret."

* * *

Elsewhere in a forgotten underground Nazi research lab in the rural lands of Germany said young man was currently locked inside a large observation chamber. Lexx and Dexx at his sides as two older men cried and panicked behind him. Nik had hired three originally to help them find this location. One was already dead thanks the creatures that now clawed and pounded at the steel door behind them.

"So this lab really was used by the Nazi's for vampire research." Lexx said with near amusement.

"We should have never brought these stupid Americans here. We're all going to die at the hands of those monsters." One of the men cried.

"I don't want to die. I have a wife and three kids." The other shouted in response as they hugged each other in fear.

Nik ignored all of this as he remained focused on an aged piece of paper in the palm of his hand. It glowed a bit before lifting off his hand and spinning frantically. The magic transferring its information directly to his brain.

"We need to find the Director's room. If we exit through this side door here," He said as he pointed in the direction opposite the one being swarmed by vampires, "We should be able to find it shortly." He said as he began walking in the given direction.

"Dexx will be 2 paces ahead of you. A flight of stairs will be directly in front of you in 20 paces, My Lord." Lexx chimed in as she walked behind Nik.

"Finding it shouldn't be trouble, but if we get swarmed by those rats it would be annoying. If only there was a way to buy ourselves sometime." Nik commented to himself out loud. His feet entering a stepping motion at 20 paces as per instructed. He heard the sound of a heavy steel door being opened in front of him before footsteps continued through it.

"We still have those two behind us." Lexx suggested with a smile about the two guides behind her.

"Excellent idea Lexx. Make it so."

As Lexx passed through the door her hand shot out and shoved the man behind her straight back causing him to tumble into the other as they both painfully fell down the metal stairs. With that she swiftly closed the door behind her and turned the pressure lock.

As the three continued on their route they could hear the slight sound of two grown men crying for help from behind a heavy door. This was quickly replaced by the sound of two grown men crying in pain and terror accompanied by the various primal sound of numerous wild vampires ripping said two men to shreds.

"I'm sure that'll buy us plenty of time." Nik said as they turned down another set of halls.

It was a slow search, but not a fruitless one for in due time the Director's office was finally found. Dusty, forgotten, and a nasty old red stained splattered on the side of the room. The lights were broken, but it's not like they would have helped him in the first place. He quickly walked in and as if called by an unseen force walked straight up to the collapsing bookshelf.

"It's here." He said as he started picking up the various books. His hands only running briefly across each before tossing them aside. After a short search he found the book he wanted. Older then the rest with a heavy black leather cover. It's pages yellow with an age that defied common knowledge. "Here we are." He said as he opened the book to the middle where signs of a ripped page were visible. He reached into his pocket and pulled the same paper he used earlier to find this place. The same paper that hand slowly, but surely lead him across the world to find this place. He placed the page into the book as it seemingly mended itself becoming once again whole. "A real book will always call on it's pages."

"Lord Nik, is that really what you've been looking for all this time." Lexx chimed in from over his shoulder. Her face contorted in a manner expressing disbelief. "I don't want to sound rude, but given your current condition, I just thought I should inform you that the book you're holding is blank."

Nik grinned, "It just needs someone to fill out the pages is all." He flipped to the cover page. A series of unknown symbols above a long blank line slowly appeared. Slowly the symbols began to shift and mutate into readable letters.

"**This book belongs to…" **The book read as the line below glowed almost in anticipation of the name of its new owner.

"Oh My Lord, words are appearing in the book. Do you want me to read them to y.." She was interrupting by a finger suddenly being jammed in her mouth. She froze in silence unsure what she should or was even allowed to do for she dare not tell her contractor what he wasn't allowed to do. The finger wiggled in her mouth gently, almost seductively. She quickly found herself blushing at the action and was rather surprised when she instinctively found herself beginning to suck on it.

It was at this time that Nik found what he was looking for, her razor sharp canine tooth. He rubbed as if he was testing a knife. He quickly pulled his finger back against the tooth as Lexx impulsively followed his motion as if she didn't want to let go. The red liquid that sprang forth from his finger quickly found it's way to her tongue. Against her will and better judgment she found herself moaning at the taste as her legs gave out and she stumbled to her knees.

"Don't stop, but don't put to much pressure either." Nik ordered. Lexx nodded her head, though in all honestly she didn't know what she was agreeing to. She just knew she heard 'don't stop' so she had no intention to. She brought her hands up and held Nik's hand still so she could better 'pleasure' it. The sucking sounds becoming much louder as she began to bop her head back and forth over the digit as the crimson liquid began flowing more fluidly from the suction. Lexx continued her order rather shamelessly as more than one aroused moan escaped her lips. Although at the moment it was hard to believe anything could escape her lips. Even Dexx, her stoic brother, had to look away to hide a blush.

Lexx seemed almost drugged with pleasure so when Nik suddenly pulled his bloody finger from her mouth she moaned with displeasure as she slowly began to crawl up Nik's leg like an animal seeking out a tasty treat. "That's not fair Lord Nik. Just a bit more. Just a little longer. I promise it'll feel good for you too." She begged. Her personality easily being overwritten by her first time desire.

"You did you're job so shut up and sit over there." Nik ordered before he kicked the girl off.

"That's so mean Master." The girl moaned, "You know your blood is used to seal the contracts so it just taste so good to us as a result and I don't know why, but I just want you to do things to me right now."

"You're getting annoying Lexx. I was just using you as a pencil sharpener. Don't look too deep into it." Nik clarified as he brought the bloody finger down onto the page like a pen. "The ritual requires you to write your name in your own blood if you wish to claim ownership of the book. You should learn to control your desires a bit more."

"Oh, but I'm a demon Master. I'm all about submitting to desires." She said sensually.

"I'm seriously considering killing you now." Nik commented out loud as he wrote his full name in the book.

This book belongs to…Nikumu Corthala

As the name was scrawled in the book was more came to life as the blood began to flow faster onto the page and overflow onto the rest. With a sudden howl, as if a thousand virgins were sacrifice at the altar of hell itself, the book began to turn it's pages by itself. Each page, at one point blank, was now being filled with information before being flipped to the next. History, theory, spells, rituals, manuals, maps. Everything remotely related to magic was filling the pages. Everything Nik knew about magic was filling the pages to be more precise and due to his wish Nik knew everything there was to know.

"No matter what a wizard did to stay alive, even if he transcended death itself by becoming a lich, his mind kept aging. No wizard was ever able to make a spell to revive his memory one-hundred percent. The words, 'I forgot' have spelled the end of a great many mages in time and none have ever been able to fend off the assault of time on their great minds. None except the owner of the "Book of Infinity". An artifact that serves very much as a second brain for it's owner for knowledge can be placed in it and accessed at will like a computer." Nik versed to himself as the pages filled up with knowledge. The pain and pressure on his brain slowly relieved itself as the vast information was redirected towards the book sparing his sensitive wits.

Nik grinned as he heard the book finally close signally the end of the ritual. He now had all the knowledge and a means to access it. Now he just needed the power to use it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb. The name 'Lavok' scribed on it in faded letters. "Oh how I've longed for this day." He said as he made a streak across the glass with blood. "Release" He commanded as the orb suddenly shattered. The white mist inside slowly circling him before entering his body as if inhaled. His smile grew bigger.

"It's good to be the last Corthala." His eyesight seemed almost a small price to pay for such great power.

The sudden sound of numerous claws scrapping against the floor has they rushed towards their location drew Nik out of his power high. He almost forgot they were still underground surrounded by a swarm of vampires and a hoard of vampires was still rather deadly for two demons to fight. Yet he now had the knowledge of over 2000 spells and the power of every wizard, great and not so great, to ever grace his bloodline. It almost didn't seem like a challenge anymore.

Dexx looked over at his contractor. Despite his impressive combat skills a glint of fear was barely detectable in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could do this. Five vampires; no problem, ten; sure thing, heck 30 and he wouldn't complain, but there were hundreds out there and all of them clawing this way and unlike higher level demons his sister and him still couldn't (weren't allowed to be more exact) to dimensional gate. So whatever it was that Nik had found it better be worth their lives.

Nik seemed less than troubled by the hundred plus vampires rushing towards their location getting ready to rip them to shreds. He seemed almost happy. Insanely happy to be exact as he walked in front of Dexx with his blind eyes shut.

"I guess it was fate that I become blind. I was only able to see black before so it just makes sense that it's the only color I can paint this world." A dark aura slowly surrounded the new born spell-caster. He slowly began mumbling something as the aura grew more powerful and the words slowly became louder.

Darkness that never brightens,

Fire that never cools,

Hatred that never fades,

Become my tools,

So I may carve myself a fate,

From a future that I lack,

So I may throw it all away,

To fade this world into black.

End Chapter 21

* * *

What to say? This chapter wasn't as difficult as the last, but there are still parts that bothered me. Anyway, drop me a review if you like it.


	22. Chapter 22

Hateful Love

Chapter 22: Destiny

Written by: Juggalomalice

Mandy continued to pace back and forth in the small apartment living room. A bloody bandage wrapped around her fist to stop the blood from her earlier beat down. Her audience of one Grim Reaper and two wizards of alternate life-styles looked on with confused looks as she stopped and studied the world map billboard in front of her.

"Well we can safely assume what that his final location is one of those locations in the book, but we only have a handful of those locations and they're scattered all across the world. If only we knew where he's been we could get a better idea of where he'll go. Any ideas?" She asked as she looked at her forced recruited investigation team.

"Don't look at me." Grim said slightly disdainfully. "Due to his agreements he exist outside of the Reaper organization so I can't detect him."

"And we can't use divination magic unless we have at least a general idea of where to look." Moldybutt said.

"You know him best, don't you Mandy? If anyone can find him it's you." Planter said. Though his comment was useless to the search he did make a point.

Mandy studied the map before her as she tapped her foot in thought, "I'm a 16 year old wizard who has an intense hatred for the human race. The only reason why I don't kill throngs of people now is because it would be troublesome." She said out load as she tried to recall past conversations with Nik. "He said he had too many things holding him back. So what would be things that would hold back someone from killing a shit load of people? Come on people. I need reasons here." She demanded as she walked over to the adjacent dry erase board.

"A home for one. A place where people would look for you once they found out it was you." Moldybutt answered due to his own personal experience where his own evil hideouts were raided.

"Right and Iya said she burned it down at his order. That means he had no intention of coming back." Mandy added as she wrote the answer down on the board.

Planter raised his hand with a thought, "A family? I know I wouldn't start trouble if I thought my family would be targeted in place of me."

Mandy nodded in agreement, "But Nik already killed his uncle and his mom was probably still in the house when Iya burned it so family is out of the way. Is there anything else?"

The two wizards looked at Grim since he had yet to contribute to the discussion. "What? The only thing that would hold me back is power."

"Power and you gave him an easy one-way ticket to use it, so power is checked." Mandy established as she placed a check mark by the word power. "What else?"

"You?" Grim cruelly suggested knowing full well the exact details of his deal with Nik weren't disclosed.

Mandy froze for nearly a full minute. She was quickly scribbling the suggestions given to her before, but now she just stood still, her marker not moving at all. The two wizards glared at Grim. Being in love themselves they could easily see an adolescent girl's aching heart.

"Yeah me, but he already left without a word so we can put a check mark next to that." She said lowly in a slow almost painful voice. "So according to this every reason he would have to not go crazy is already null & void which means…" She continued as her voice slowly returned to normal. "Chances are he started killing people the moment he left. Grim I'm going to need a list of people who recently died around Endsville. Let's keep it simple first. Bring up whoever died starting on the day he first left according to Iya. We're looking for abnormal or unholy dismemberment in particular."

"Hmph and why should I help?" Grim asked.

"Do I have to remind you that this whole situation is partially your fault?"

"Fine." Grim answered back with a snarl. "Endsville has never been a big place so let's see." He looked at his scythe as a piece of paper was printed out of it. "There was only one death on that day, but was quite gruesome. A taxi driver was found dead in the back seat of his cab late that night in front of the airport. Security reported it after several hours of the cab never moving. The victim seemed to be quote, "…dismembered in a manner that would be impossible for humans to do without the aid of tools or a wild animal."

"Good, it's a start. Nik loves being dramatic too so the thought of crashing several tons of flying metal filled with combustible fuel probably really appeals to him. So let's just see if a plane never made it to its destination and go from there."

Following Nik's trail wasn't too hard of a task The strings of mutilations and unprecedented violence was Nik's only and most easily recognized calling card and the added assistance of Goggle made things much easier. His trail zigzagged from South America to Central Asia and then to Africa. Nik's travel plan was quick and precise as he transverse four continents and a dozen countries. He was never in any country for longer then ten hours at the most. Nothing was sacred, but the level of destruction and casualties on the route were just to high for it to be just Nik by himself. He had help and there was only one source of help Nik accepted outside of Iya's.

Mandy turned toward the two wizards as an idea entered her mind, "Can you two detect demons?" It was such an obvious train of thought that she was silently cursing herself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Well yeah. Demons aren't that active on earth outside a rare hotspot or two, but we still need a general idea of where to look otherwise it's just searching blindly."

"His last location was thought to be Germany, but there's been no word since then." Mandy hissed in aggravation. "Isn't one of the ley-line points near?"

"Well the book has a location marked next to the French city of Dol. It would make logical sense if he moved there, but he has skipped line locations before like with Cairo. Do you want us to scan it anyway?" Moldybutt asked.

"Yes." Mandy said as the two wizards moved over to their scrying orb and began their spells.

Grim walked behind Mandy as she continued to stare at the map in front of her. "So if you find him what do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"He might try to kill you." He warned.

Mandy let out a small laugh. "Yeah, he'll probably get a kick of that."

"You might have to kill him."

Her expression switched back to her stoic unreadable one. "He'll probably get a kick out of that too."

"We're picking up two demon presences here." Planter interjected. "One is rare enough, but two. This has got to be your guy.

"Alright everyone, it's show time. Grim ready the portal. Everyone be prepared for anything."

"Wait you expect us to come with you?" Planter asked with a hinge of confusion.

"No, I expect you to sit here and be useless! Of course you're coming with us." The two wizards shrank back a bit as they grudgingly accepted their fates as Grim used his scythe to create the ever so familiar green portal.

* * *

**Champ Dolent menhir, France**

It was 3AM and in the dead of this spring night the large stone menhir, which loomed over nine meters above its surroundings, had only three visitors. One, a young man with glasses and hair that fell over his left eye, was knelt down by the stone as he ran his hand over its surface.

"This is perfect. The energy that has built up here is much more potent than I imagined. In fact I can still see the energy pathways that connect it to the ley-line. I don't think a person could ask for a better situation." He said out loud with a smile. At that very moment the green portal opened up behind them as Mandy and her party stepped out onto the smooth dirt road nearly 20 meters away. "I spoke to soon. It just got better." His smile extending even wider into one that conveyed pure malicious intent as he stood up. "Your late." He shouted

Mandy quickly turned to face him as she took several steps forward. "Sorry, it took awhile to find the place since you didn't print an address on your party invite Nik. Wherever here is?" She replied.

Nik smiled, "Welcome to Champ Dolent menhir or standing stone for those that don't know French. Still, don't you think you brought too many people. Well I guess that's alright. I brought playmates too." He snapped his fingers, "Lexx and Daxx, entertain Mandy's guests so I can have a personal word with her."

The two demons nodded to their contractor before dashing towards the opposing group. They covered the distance between the two parties at blinding inhuman speeds before leaping high into the air. At the peak of their leap a pair of large demonic wings ripped out of their jackets from their backs. Swiftly finishing the last leg of the distance from air the two demons extending their hands outward as several bolts of hellfire rained down on Mandy's group creating a barrier of superheated fire behind the young girl. Not even five minutes into this meeting and Mandy was already separated from her servants.

The sound of battle raged out behind her now. Well it was mostly the sound of screaming and running as the Grim and the two wizards ran in circles away from the demons. Mandy face-palmed.

"Why can't I ever have reliable help?" She looked up at Nik as the fire behind her gave her adequate light to see him in the distance. His cloths were tattered beyond what he would ever allow. She slowly began to walk towards him stopping once she was about ten meters away. "If you wanted me here why did you go through so much trouble to not tell me where to go?" She finally asked.

Nik just smiled. The smile of an insane jester that was reserved only for Mandy. "Shouldn't I be asking why you went through so much trouble to find me? I do remember my order to give you the book, but I don't remember ever saying I wanted you to follow me." He grinned at her as he pushed the hair over his eye behind her ear. "No Mandy, you followed me here all on your own. Why?"

She froze in realization. It was true. "But Iya said you were going to die." She argued back.

"Since when did you take orders from Iya. On top of that she doesn't know. She just suspects it. Though I guess it's possible. That still doesn't explain why you would care."

"Just shut up. We're going home right now and you're coming with me." She demanded as she marched towards him. She reached out to grab his collar only for Nik to take a step back into, quite literally, the stone behind him vanishing from her sight. "What the hell?" She questioned as she suddenly tensed up as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"Mandy Mandy Mandy. Do you really think it would be that easy? Do you really think I would let you just take me back after I've come so far." He taunted as he spun her around to face him.

Mandy glared back at him. The shadows cast from the nearby fire flicker on his back cascading his face in more darkness than the night normally would. She could not see his eyes at this angle though she did not know why she was trying.

"Then why? Why the hell did you set this situation up if you don't intend to come back?" She asked.

"Maybe because I wanted to play with you one last time." He answered coyly.

"Stop treating me like your personal toy." The growled.

Nik grinned again as he gently took the girl's right hand. Mandy tensed once more in surprise. With everything that had happened recently she had forgotten how gentle he could be when he wanted. That's when she felt the cold metal of a handle against her hand. She looked down at the knife he had placed there.

"If you want me to come back all you have to do is stab me."

"What? That doesn't even make logical sense. You could very well die." She protested.

"Oh I doubt it. You're simply not skilled enough to kill me that easily. No, if you stab me chances are I'll still have an hour to live. Long enough for you to take me back to Endsvile and treat me. Come the morning it'll be like none of this ever happened. Not a bad deal right?" He offered. With that he floated several feet away from her to her right. "Well you could always tell me the real reason you're here." Nik offered as an alternative.

"You're mad."

He laughed at that answered. He laughed and laughed before finally looking straight at her. A crazed smile making its appearance on his face. A smile Mandy knew all to well. "Wrong answer!" He shouted as he whipped his hand forward. Mandy instinctively tumbled to the side as a gust of wind shot past her cleaving where she just stood asunder.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nik?" She shouted back.

"I just want you to be honest Mandy. People are most honest with themselves when they're mad, especially you. Get mad at me. Be furious. Forget all reason and social norms and just give me a piece of your mind. Beat it into me if you have too!" He shouted back. His hand flicking towards her and shooting razor sharp winds with every sentence.

Mandy dodged to the best of her ability. Sometimes barely escaping the attack. She glared at Nik as anger flashed through her face. "You idiot. Stop seeing the world through your eyes alone and listen to me you fucking moron! Fine you want to do this the hard way I'll just break ever bone in your body to prove me point." She yelled as she charged straight at him.

"How reckless. Fine I'll fight you at your own level." He replied as he blocked the incoming slash with a cane that he seemed to have pulled out of thin air.

"You're always like this. Never listening unless it suits your own needs." She shouted as she threw a furry of slashes. "Always talking in that cryptic manner about your own world. Did you ever consider that I could help if you told me in simple English? Instead you just have me sit there guessing while you laugh on my behalf." She continued the swing recklessly. The attacks slowly beginning to overwhelm Nik. "And last month you were totally flirting with Mindy. I saw you you damn cheat! Not to mention you forgot our anniversary this year. You remembered all the other times, but you forget this year! Why are you not happy with the way things are? I made reservations at the stupid Italian place you like and you decide to go on some stupid family meeting that weekend and again you don't tell me these things. Shouldn't I be more important then your family?" She continued as she caught Nik's cane with her hand and proceeded to head-butt him square in the face. "And of all things to be stupid about. Isn't it obvious that the reason I'm here is because I don't want you to leave?" She yelled as she stabbed Nik in the thigh and then tackled him to the ground. "You promised you wouldn't leave."

She continued as she ruthlessly ripped the blade out and brought it down in a stabbing motion. Her eyes were tightly closed from anger and a mild fear that she just may have killed the person she had intended to save. She opened her eyes only when she heard the signature laughter of Nik to see that her blade had barely missed stabbing the young man in the face.

He found it rather funny. He knew he couldn't beat Mandy without his eyesight, but he didn't expect to be so well trounced. He reached up towards the girl on top of him and gently pulled her down as he leaned up and kissed her on the lips. Any anger that was left in Mandy faded with this action as if the kiss was a sign of her victory. She ultimately resigned herself to lay on top of Nik as she rested her head on his chest and Nik slowly stroked her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nik asked softly. "I wasn't flirting with Mindy. She complimented that pendent that you gave me for my birthday. I thought it would be just rude to ignore her for that and I didn't forget our anniversary. I left a message with Grim about my whereabouts and my contact number so you could call me and we could arrange something."

"But you didn't answer when I called your cell." Mandy commented.

"No cell phones allowed at the summit. Corthala policy and I don't want to involve you in my problems. The chances of you dying would increase dramatically if you were." He answered as he gave her a light tap to signal he wanted to sit up. She obliged and the two now sat face to face. It was then that she noticed his grey blank eyes. She quickly waved her hand in front of him, but got no reaction.

"Nik are you blind?"

"Yeah, a bit of an unexpected sacrifice." He chuckled.

"A shame. I always liked your eyes." She blurted out with no thought.

"Hey Mandy. Do you hate me for breaking my promise to you?"

Mandy turned away with in embarrassment even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I hate you." She answered half-truthfully.

"I thought this would be easier on you if you hated me. Guess my plan didn't work out that well. You know Mandy, the real reason why I wanted you here was because I wanted to know if I had another choice." He confessed as he struggled to stand up.

"I don't understand." Mandy admitted as she help him steady his stance.

"Well how to put it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this or if this was even the right thing to do. I wanted to know I had something to go back to." He informed with a smile causing the blond girl to blush involuntarily. "But strangely it seems to have the opposite affect. Now I have no choice, but to do it."

"You're not making sense again."

He looked towards Mandy and gave her a smile. "I guess what I'm saying is I need to know if this is real. If we're real."

"Did I mention you're not making sense?"

"You really don't get it do you Mandy? Of course you don't. You're solely focused on the world around you. Not even realizing the concept of that which is above the beyond. I have never acted in my life. Only reacted. Don't you get it Mandy? You chose to be the way you are. You chose to be evil. I was never given that choice. I was never given choice in the first place." He glared at her. "Do you know how difficult it is calculating a variable in the threads of fate? It drives you just a little insane, but it was enough for me to get this far. Enough to allow me to break from the rail of destiny and set it on a different course at least for a little while." He feverishly explained.

"But that doesn't explain what that has to do with me? You're not telling me the whole story."

"Mandy I knew I would meet you before I even met you. I knew about our relationship and I know what they want us to do. I knew it because it was already decided for me. Even if I enjoyed ever day with you I didn't choose it. A cruel safety measure to make sure I didn't stray from their path. They never thought that I would go so far to counter their plan though. They underestimate human perseverance."

"You're making less sense. Who are they? Nik just end this already and lets go back. I don't know what you're thinking, but who ever they are they can't control who you are. You're still you. Who cares about anything else?"

"I do! How do you know you want to turn right if you don't have the choice? How do I know I wanted to be with you if I never had a choice? How do I know if I wanted this life if I never had a choice? I can't change the past, but I can make it so I can choose my future and to do that I need to kill the one who took that choice away. Or die trying." He looked at her once more as he approached the menhir and placed his hand on it once more. "I know you're not one to forgive people Mandy, but for once in your life please forgive me for what I'm about to do because I want to believe I'm doing it for us."

"I don't know what you have plan, but if you don't stop now I'll really hate you for the rest of my life." She threatened.

Nik simply smiled. "Good, it'll make things easier on the both of us. You should really get out of here though, because I assure you a lot of people are about to die because of this, though if you're even a fraction like me that may be a good thing." He replied as he placed his hands on the stone and began his chant.

**Darkness that never brightens,**

**Fire that never cools,**

**Hatred that never fades,**

**Become my tools,**

**So I may carve myself a fate,**

**From a future that I lack,**

**So I may throw it all away,**

**To fade this world into black.**

The words echoed in a haunting manner as what looked like black electricity flowed out of the young man into the stone. A sudden cold wind rushed outward extinguishing the raging fires behind them and sound ceased to exist for just a few seconds.

"The First Gate of Destiny is now open. Proceeding with the second." Nik said.

The chant grew louder and seemed to echo across the battlefield. No longer did the words seem to come from Nik, but from the earth itself. The two demons that were fighting fearlessly suddenly stopped in their tracks as they looked upon their contractor. The little color in their faces instantly draining as the then looked at each other and silently nodded. They each pulled out a unique knife with numerous runes on it and slit their wrists.

"Contract Break" They said in unison, before they were engulfed in fire to be returned to their plane of existence.

"The Second Gate of Destiny is now open." The world said as a dark circle of clouds appeared overhead. Color now faded from the world painting everything like a noir movie.

"Is that Destiny Magic?" Planter asked in near awe.

"Impossible. The Keys of Destiny spells have been lost to time and even if he did know them no ones crazy enough to use them. Its forbidden magic of the highest degree. You could destroy the world if with it if you don't know what you're doing." Moldybutt replied.

"Yeah he may have gotten that from me." Grim said with a laugh.

"Never mind that. We need to get out of here. Destiny Magic wipes out all life within a 50 mile radius and uses them as material components in the spell." Planter informed.

"You got it." Grim said as he opened a portal out. "You two go ahead. I need to get Mandy." He said as he turned to the menhir only, to his shock, see Mandy slowly walking towards the stone and its caster. "Mandy!" He cried out, but the young girl ignored him as she continued forward.

Mandy continued walking forward, but the strong winds and magic that was running wild kept her from proceeding at any other speed but slow. Still she didn't give up. Walking forward with her arms protecting her face and powered by sheer determination to get what she wanted and Mandy always gets what she wanted.

"Nik, this is your last chance. Stop this or I'll make you stop." She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Nik did not break his focus on the stone. "The spell is already in automatic Mandy. All I have to do is focus and it shall draw the incantations from my mind. You can't stop it. No one can."

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!" She screamed before she rushed forward with all her might and jumped at Nik.

"Mandy no!" Nik screamed as he instinctively released the stone to catch the girl.

"The Third Gate of Destiny is now open." The voice said as a bolt of black lighting shot out from the clouds overhead into the stone, but without a caster to focus the energy it easily went out of control releasing itself in the form of a black death pulse that rippled outwards. For one brief moment time ceased to exist. In that frozen instant Mandy found herself in mid-jump. Her arms wrapped tightly around Nik's waist as his own wrapped around her to catch her.

"Is this what you wanted Mandy?" Nik asked her. Though no words were heard she knew exactly what he said.

"If it's with you I don't mind. Why? Is this a bad ending?"

"So long as I'm with you I it doesn't seem too bother me much."

"It's because you say things like that that I hate you."

"I hate you too."

Time resumed and pulse extended outwards killing thousands in mere seconds. Grim, being dead already, was not effected but could do nothing, but watch the sight unfold before him. As the world once again came to, Grim found it changed drastically. For every plant and animal as far as the eye could see was dead turning to world into a grey bastardized version of itself. Grim rushed forward fearing the worst. As he reached the menhir he was almost shocked with disgust at what he saw.

For sitting against the stone with a smile on his face sat Nik. His arms wrapped tightly almost protectively around the small blond girl that was Mandy who held onto him as well. Even in death she refused to let him go.

"To die in the arms of the person you love. I guess its the best a mortal could wish for." Grim said to himself as he turned around. His feelings for Mandy and Nik aside. His very job as death aside. Even he felt wrong about disturbing the rest of these two.

* * *

Mandy looked upon the image that played before her like some kind of ethereal movie. There was nothing else around her. Wherever she was at it was just white as far as the eye could see. The only thing here was this small puddle that played out her death before her eyes.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded out loud.

"It's what could have happened. Or to be exact, what was suppose to happen." A voice said from behind her. Mandy quickie spun around to come face to face with Nik.

"Nik, what the hell is going on here?" She asked in confusion to the image before her.

"Call me Nikumu. It is my real name. As for what happened. Well this is…" He motioned to the image, "what's suppose to happen. Like a bad drama isn't it? Remember when we first met all those years ago and I said that one day you would kill me and I would kill you?"

Mandy eyed him quizzically, "Yeah."

"Well I meant exactly what I said then. I didn't know how exactly it would happen, but I knew it would. It would seem that in a last ditch effort to get through to me you threw yourself at me and I ,as foolish as I am, caught you knowing full well you would die if I continued. But since the spell was on autopilot per say it continued killing us both. You killed me and I kill you. Not exactly how I thought that prophecy would play out, but none the less it does." He said with a laugh.

"Then how is this possible. Where are we? Are we dead? Cause I'm going to be really pissed at you if I died because of you." She threatened.

"We're not dead, but we're not really alive right now either. We're kind of a limbo place in between fate and destiny. The destiny spells I cast allows me to see and to a limited extent control destiny. When the second gate opened I took a moment to look into what our destiny to see what was going to happen and I found this. This is the most likely conclusion to the events that have played out so far."

"So it happened and you're offering to change the past?" Mandy asked trying to understand.

"Nothing like that. I can't change the past, but I can derail destiny and fate if only for a moment. Hmm think of it like this. If destiny was a train than I have created a railroad switch or turnout point. I can't keep it up forever and sooner or later I'm going to have to either let destiny back on its current course or switch it to a new one." He explained.

"So why don't you?"

"Always to the point. I told you I hated them for taking away my choice. I will not be like them. You're destiny is very closely related to mine. If I change my destiny I change yours as well and even if it saves my life I won't do it unless you want me to."

"You're placing your life in my hands. Do you know how crazy that is. Save yourself. My opinion shouldn't matter to you."

"But it does Mandy. So do you want me to change it or not.?"

Mandy bit down on her lip. She didn't like having to make such decision without more information. "Will the new destiny be better?"

"I don't know. It could be better or it could be worse. I can't tell. The Second Gate doesn't grant me that power."

"Will we be together?" She asked as she turned away to hide a blush.

"Chances are we won't. I could still die from the ritual and I have no way to guarantee it even if I do live. Like I said. Statically speaking, we won't be together. Chances are we may never even see each other again. So what will it be?"

"You idiot! I did all this so we could be together and now you tell me the only way that can be is if we die?"

"Yeah, it's a crappy choice isn't it?" He jested.

She fell to her knees in shock. "I really hate you. I hate you more than anything else in the world, especially right now. I can't believe you're making me pick you or life." She looked up at him. Her face a mixture of emotions that she didn't know she had or could even express. "Would you hate me if I picked you?"

Nikumu picked her up and kissed her. "No, I wouldn't, but are you sure that's what you want? Once I choose it there is no going back and we'll both die."

"What do you want Nik?" She asked with a sincere expression.

"What do I want?" His face turned away as if he wasn't sure or perhaps embarrassed to admit it. Especially to the girl who just chose him over her own life. Mandy grabbed his head and forced him to look her in the eye. Her expression once more that of Mandy the Terrible.

"Tell me."

"I want to kill the them." His expression becoming that of his most homicidal and hateful of demeanors, "I want to kill them more than anything else in the world. In the universe. If I can I will continue to hunt them down till I find a way to slay them with my very hands. I don't think I could ever be happy with a life where I know they still control my choices." He looked into Mandy's eyes. Though a normal person would swear her expression didn't change Nik had been with her long enough to notice these subtle changes. "You're unhappy with my choice aren't you?"

Mandy just leaned in and kissed him. "For someone so smart you can be very dumb sometimes. Change the destiny."

"But didn't you say…" He was interrupted by Mandy placing her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Change it and once you fail at finding happiness look me up. If ,and only if, I don't completely hate your guts I might consider having dinner with you."

"Now you're going to make me regret my choice aren't you?" He joked as he began chanting a few words.

"Yes and you should." She answered back as the two of them slowly began to spin and drift apart. "Will we remember this?" She asked. Her hand tightly wrapped around Nik's.

"I don't know. This is kind of a first time for me too. If you do you should check your nightstand. I left you a gift inside." He answered with a smile. "Hmm you have to let me go Mandy."

"I know. Hey hurry up and fail okay. I won't wait for you forever." She said before she let go of his hand and the two were spun into oblivion.

* * *

Mandy continued walking forward, but the strong winds and magic that was running wild kept her from proceeding at any other speed but slow. Still she didn't give up. Walking forward with her arms protecting her face and powered by sheer determination to get what she wanted and Mandy always gets what she wanted.

"Nik, this is your last chance. Stop this or I'll make you stop." She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Nik did not break his focus on the stone. "The spell is already in automatic Mandy. All I have to do is focus and it shall draw the incantations from my mind. You can't stop it. No one can."

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!" She screamed before she rushed forward with all her might but before she could jump she felt a bony arm grab her by the wrist pulling her back. In a near instant she found herself on Grim's shoulder fireman style. "Grim put me down and need to kick my boyfriend's ass!"

"The Third Gate of Destiny is now open." The voice rang as a black bolt of lighting shot down into the stone. Nik focused the power and it spun outward like a vortex of lighting.

"He made his choice child. There's nothing you can do for him now and unless you want to die we need to get out now." Grim cried out as he dashed for the portal.

The black lighting was now joined by white lighting as it began to circle the stone like a cage. "The Forth Gate of Destiny is open. Let all return to the source." Nik shouted as a pulse of energy shot out from the stone. Grim put all his power into a final dash as he leapt into the portal closing it behind her.

The two landed once more in Nigel Planters apartment as it looked the moment they left. Mandy quickly punched Grim till he let go before she looked at the place where the portal was just a few moments ago.

"Damn idiot." She said under her breath.

* * *

Upon returning home Mandy immediately locked herself in her room. News reported about the unknown incident that killed thousands, but Nik's body was never found. Iya stayed at Mandy's house as if she was waiting to fulfill one last order and Mandy stayed locked in her room for over a week. Never leaving it for anything. Neither school nor meals brought her out and Iya was the only one brave enough to bring her meals.

After over a week of waiting she finally exited her room. Iya, who patiently awaited outside her door every morning was the first to greet her young mistress.

"Morning Lady Mandy. I see you will be attending school today." She commented upon seeing Mandy in her school uniform. One could hardly even tell what the girl had been through the week before. Mandy looked like she always did except for a small pendent around her neck of a dragon that ate it's own tail and in the middle of it was a yellow sunflower.

"Iya, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She said in a somewhat drowsy voice.

"Did you sleep well, My Lady?"

"I had a weird dream. He was in it and he told me to look in my nightstand and I found this in it." She answered as she fiddled with the pendent. "And this. I trust you know what to do with it." She said as she handed Iya a piece of paper. Iya read the paper as a smiled beamed on her face.

"Of course My Lady. Do know that once I perform this action I can no longer be in your service, but I will support this claim if you ever need me to." The maid answered with a bow.

"I know. Your contact number was provided. Like the idiot planned everything ahead of time."

The maid smiled as she followed Mandy out the door. "I wish you the best of luck My Lady. You'll need it."

Later at school Mandy found it to be just her luck to come back to school on a test day. Still even having missed over a week of school she was sure she passed it. She took her time and she often found herself gazing at the empty seat next to her. The seat that would remain empty for the rest of the year and she would killed the teacher and anyone else who tried to change that fact. As the bell rang signaling the end of class Mandy again took her time as she walked up and turned in her test before heading towards the door.

"Hmm, Mandy…" The teacher called flinching as she gave him her attention. "Huh, I don't mean to question you, but you put an extra last name on your paper."

"No I didn't." Mandy answered coldly. "Corthala is my last name."

End chapter 22

* * *

Oh my this was a long way overdue wasn't it. A lot of stuff happened including a virus which slammed my computer and made me it's bitch for a little over two weeks and if my luck wasn't bad enough the moment I got rid of the virus I got an ear infection. Life hates me. Not to mention finals are well tomorrow.

This chapter was very difficult to write and I'm sure some people are going to be complaining with how Mandy seems out of character. Well I think I did a good job considering a main point of the story is trying to humanize her, but still keep her to the point where you know it's Mandy the adorable tyrant we all love. Well just so you know I'll be updating more often now. Writing this felt good to be honest if not painful. Special thanks to huhsmile for being cute and supportive in my downtime.


	23. Chapter 23

Hateful Love

Chapter 23: Brand New World

Written by: Juggalomalice

How many years had it been? Really? How many years had to past for her to get were she was now? She tried not to forget. To hold onto the memories of some of those years, but it was no use. They just pasted by. Like shadows from the corner of your eyes. Never truly being able to see them, but always knowing they were there. She stood up and looked out the window from the 'heart' of her empire and down at the small city of Endsville. It had changed so little and as she looked down at it she couldn't help but feel confined by its tiny size.

Part of her couldn't help but remember how it became like this. How she, Mandy, went from living in that tiny confined city to how she now overlooked it like the tiny spot it really was. It was an accomplishment she was proud of.

Her professional but sexy business suit spoke volumes of those accomplishments by itself. Pure white in its perfection just like the building she stood in. White was the perfect color. It was an efficient color, clean and untainted like a sterile medical lab. No longer a child she filled it out in right places as well. Her hair, now long and straight, was perfect from end to end and shined like gold in the red setting sun. Her breasts stood a perfect and inoffensive size of 34B and her legs, long the envy of man and woman alike, were protected by little more than sheer white nylons and a business skirt that was a strong man's heartbeat away from showing to much.

It was almost funny. She went from tree-stump to beauty. A nobody to a somebody. A pauper to a queen in just a few short years and there was no denying she was a queen. Though she didn't run country she did run something just a great if not greater with much better flexibility and power. She ran a cooperation. She made more money per year than most countries in the world and even had her own private army though they were called private military contractors on paper. In fact, hanging on the white walls were two framed magazines, Fortune and Forbes, which named her company, Sanctuary Security & Technology, the most successful new company of the era.

Her hand unconsciously fiddled with a small pendent through her shirt. She couldn't deny that her very empire had it's foundation paid for by a certain deceased wizard who tried to kill a god. She hated to admit it too. She would have liked to say that her world was built by her own hands, but he just left so many resources when he ended it all. Only a fool wouldn't use those blocks to rebuild and make something greater.

"Lady Corthala?" A distinctive female, but monotone, voice asked through Mandy's desk intercom forcing her out of her interpersonal thoughts. No matter how many years passed she still found it strange to have a last name for once.

A small blue pearl earring on her right ear shimmered before transforming into a shimmering blue and near transparent microphone and earpiece as she answered back, "What?"

"Professor Planter would like to speak with you in EAAR." The woman answered back. Her voice almost sounding like it was echoing in a crystal cavern.

"On my way." She answered as the shimmering device vanished and turned back into the small blue earring it was before. She hated having to visit the EAAR, Experimental Arcane Application and Research. Her executive office was on the 50th floor and EAAR was about 50ft below the Earth in the reinforced bunker like catacombs that housed all the R&D departments. Well she needed to speak with them directly about their policy of always going over their yearly budget. It's not that the research wasn't fruitful, but they had a budget for a reason even if they didn't acknowledge it.

Thought Mandy had always made plans to use the power of the Scythe in her bid for world domination the arcane powers provided by wizards, though not as potent, were much more flexible and readily available. The wizards help, whether they agreed out of loyalty, friendship, or simple fear was a key aspect in her success and as a result over half of her scientists were wizard researchers. Not to mention since the building was built on the ruins of the old Corthala mansion the area was brimming was untapped magical energy providing a cheap and easy power supply.

Since she traveled via her own personal express elevator the trip to EAAR wasn't to time consuming, but it still bugged her as she wondered what was so important that she had to come in person. As the double-shielded blast doors to EAAR slide open with her pass code she was immediately assaulted by a barrage of colors and just plain absurdity. Wizards were eclectic and eccentric and as a result EAAR was by far the most diverse and craziest part of Sanctuary. The occasional explosion went off in the distance as well. Wizards were also some of the most reckless and accident-prone employees in Sanctuary as too.

Still she pushed passed the wackiness of these experiments of 'minor' importance till she finally reached where she wanted to go, the SS-13 Labs. Outside of her own private quarters and command center SS-13 Labs was one of the most secure locations on the premises and required five separate forms of identification to enter. There was a reason for this. It was because SS-13 Labs is were the 'real' magic happened.

When the numerous locks were finally unlocked allowing her entrance to the labs she was immediately greeted by none other than Nigel Planter. Together with Moldybutt they formed the Chief Researches of EAAR and ran SS-13 Labs. Though incompetent when separate they were quite the insightful pair when together and their combined intellect and creativity gave Sanctuary security forces a huge edge in research and combat.

"Mandy…" Planter greeted with a friendly and familiar tone, "I mean Lady Corthala." He immediately corrected after getting several strange glances from his colleagues for being so familiar with the boss lady. "I'm glad you're here because I have good news for you."

"Unless you're going to tell me you've figured out a way to extend the affects of the Nega-Generator you should rethink what good news means." She quickly replied as she turned her attention to a large evil looking machine with four jagged spires that encompassed a large swirling green globe of energy similar to Grim's portals.

"Well uh no." Planter answered with a crestfallen look. "I know the Nega-Generator was a gift from Gri… I mean your fiancée, Chairman Reaper, at the Reaper Society, but unfortunately the Nega-Generator uses underworld magic which is well… lethal to the living. We've been unable to extend it's affects past 48hours, but it is very useful in creating Suicide Squads."

"Chairman Reaper. That's such a ridiculous title. I can barely take him seriously when he calls himself that." Mandy said to herself with a mocking smirk.

"I know. I kind of find it hard to call him that myself." Planter admitted with a grin. "But let's not get off track. Remember six months back when I sent in the request for extra security because I claimed their was a magical subterranean insect hunting and eat my men?"

"Yeah."

"And remember how six of my men mysteriously disappeared leaving nothing more than puddles of blood in their beds?"

"Yes, I do recall that."

"And remember how you said you wouldn't spend extra money on security unless we could prove that something was eating them?"

"Yes, I remember! Will you get on with it?" Mandy finally shouted. "I swear it's like you're trying to explain it for someone who wasn't here this whole time."

"Well we finally caught one." Planter said proudly as he led Mandy down the lab halls to an area marked 'Containment & Examination'. This side lab was relatively small compared to the others and all equipment and tools were centered around a large capsule shaped glass containment unit further reinforced by a transparent yellow force field. Inside it was a large worm like creature with a leech like mouth and two mantis like claws. The creature seemed infuriated as it trashed inside its cell and occasionally spat a green acidic looking liquid at the walls. "They're not naturally occurring and have clear marks of magical manipulation and modification. They're called 'Thrasher Crawlers' according to the Corthala Green Book. Used by the Corthala's to excavate the very catacombs we're standing in now. They were later abandoned when the family lost interest in them and the catacombs. We think they were in a state of hibernation until all the excess magical discharge from our experiments awoke them."

"So this is what Corthala's made in their spare time? Do all wizards make these kind of monsters?" She asked with an unreadable expression.

"Only the insane ones My Lady and forgive me for saying this, but the Corthala's were about as crazy as they came."

"I find that very believable." She turned towards Planter. Her face still devoid of any real emotion, but Planter always knew that was a bad sign. "Chief Researcher Planter, I do believe I said I would only increase security for you if you proved to me something was eating your men."

Planter looked at Mandy with utter confusion in his eyes. "Why yes, that's what you said and it's clear these are the culprits. My Lady, there could be hundreds maybe even thousands of these things. We could be looking at an infestation if we don't act quickly."

"I've yet to see this thing eat one of your scientist yet."

"Lady Mandy, you can't be serious."

"Planter, I want to see it. Now tell me, who has been your least efficient worker?"

"But…"

"Planter!" Her voice shot out cutting the remainder of the wizard's defiance.

"Wizard Belmings, his research consists of trying to find a way to magically create mint flavored spaghetti." Planter finally answered in defeat. He knew he was sentencing an innocent man to his death, but if someone wasn't sacrificed they would all die.

"Why don't we call Belmings over here? I have a job only he seems qualified to do."

"Yes My Lady." Planter replied with a shamed face as he left to summon Belmings.

Planter couldn't look Belmings in the eye. He barely said a word to the overjoyed and jolly wizard. Belmings was never asked for his help on other projects and to suddenly have his expertise requested by not only the Chief Researcher but the Madame President herself. He was overjoyed. He happily followed Planter to his own death and never suspected a thing. His smile only faded when two robotic security droids seized him upon entering the lab and forced him inside the containment cell and that's when his joyful conversation turned to frighten wails.

"Planter, enable the sonic suppressors." Mandy ordered.

Planter didn't answer. Unable to hear the order over the screams of his comrade.

"Planter!" Mandy shouted snapping the wizard away from the sight before him. "The sonic suppressors, now!"

"Yes." He answered with a pale face. Instantly the room went quiet as the magic field around the cell began to absorb the very sound inside them. Planter had hoped that the silence would make his crime more tolerable, but he was wrong. It was like watching a horror movie on mute. The Thrasher Crawler was apparently fond of toying with its food. Planter couldn't help but look away.

"Planter, open your eyes and see this. That's an order."

"No, I can't. You can't make me." Planter cried out. Oh how he would regret those words. For at that moment he himself was in a painful grapple hold. His face held toward the carnage in front of him as his eyes were forcefully kept open by Mandy's free hand.

"Look Planter. You may learn something so you have to look." She coldly whispered in his ear, but it wasn't like he had the option to not look. "Hmm, I'm surprised he's still awake. I would have thought he would have passed out from sheer pain or fear."

"He can't! The creature releases a venom that acts like adrenal. He couldn't go to sleep if he wanted!" Planter screamed as his eyes tried to close only to be forced open once more.

"So he's fully conscious and awake through this whole ordeal? Hey, pay attention Planter. You may miss something."

"I am paying attention! I can see it! For the love of god I see it!" He screamed as he was forced to continue to watch. Tears running down his face. It took ten minutes for the creature to finally eat Belmings and he was alive for over half that time.

"Now wasn't that educational?" Mandy asked as she finally released Planter allowing to wizard to collapse to his knees in sobs. Even though he hated to admit. Even though it was at the expense of another human life, Nigel Planter had learned a great deal about the creature and he hated himself more for the fact that Mandy was right. He did learn from the event.

"Why? Why did you make me do that?" He asked in between sobs.

"So you know what will happen to everyone if you allow these things to become a threat."

"I... I understand. I'm sure I can find someway to exterminate these creatures."

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves." A third voice said as it entered the room.

"Huh, oh its you." Mandy answer as she regarded Lord Moldybutt as he entered the room.

"I've been doing some research on these things as well and I think they could very well be a blessing in disguise."

"MB, you can't be serious. Did you not see what that thing did to Belmings?" Planter protested.

"I did and a crocodile or shark would have done similar things. The point is, My Lady, that these things have more value to us alive than dead." Moldybutt continued.

"I'm listening."

"These creatures were made with magic and have lived surrounded by magic for years that it now flows through them like blood. Observe." He walked over to the control settings. "I will now increase its natural magical system by forcefully pumping more magic into its system. Observe the results." The results were messy to say the least. Like pumping air into a rat. The end result was that it just blew up and so then did Planter as he blew chunks at the sight of creature's insides and Belmings half digested remains as they decorated the cell walls.

"You know I use to shove firecrackers up frogs butts when I was kid and that had the same effect, but was cheaper. What was the point of that?" Mandy question.

"This." Moldybutt declared as he shuffled through the remains with a pair of prongs before lifting up a small, rough, light blue crystal.

"Is that what I think it is?" Planter asked in shock.

"Yup, a Magi-Crystal of equal power as the ones we are currently producing for our Mage-Tech weapons and armor." Moldybutt answered.

Now Mandy was interested. When she made her first demand to her research team that she wanted a weapon that could be used by an everyday person, but was powered by magic they told her it was impossible. It's amazing how much progress can be made when you tell people they only have seven days to get the antidote.

"As you know My Lady, a good portion of our resources are tied up in producing these Magi-Crystals since no one else in the world can make them, but unfortunately manufacturing is not our strong point. Imagine if we instead breed these creatures. We could then harvest our crystals instead of make them. The cost reduction would save us a great amount of money and the added production would improve our output of crystals. We would still require the increased budget for security, but it would be more of an investment than a flat deduction."

"Agreed, submit your proposed budget plan by the end of the week for review." Mandy said before walking off.

"Of course My Lady." Moldybutt assured as he helped Planter to up. They both had work to do. Moldybutt, drawing up the new requested budget and Planter writing Belmings next of kin of his passing.

The day was finally over as the elevator began its ascent to her office once more. The employees that didn't maintain residence in the building had long since left and she herself desired nothing else than to climb into bed in her executive suite and sleep. Unfortunately as she entered her office to run through the daily progress report she found there was one last person who wanted to speak with her.

"There you are." Grim exclaimed from the seat he had taken while waiting for her. "I've been waiting for you to get back for almost an hour now."

"I don't remember giving you permission to wait in my office, Grim. Now why are you here?" She asked demandingly. A hint of annoyance distinctively noticeable in her voice.

"Come now. Is that any way to greet your future husband?" He questioned as he stood up to kiss his future bride only to have her easily sidestep his advance before she took her seat and began to review the daily reports she was sent. Grim seem mildly disappointed, but was also partially used to it.

"I'm still working Grim. Something that you never seem to be doing."

"Hey I work plenty and I hardly get to see you now because of it. Then when I finally take sometime from my busy schedule to visit you up here in the mortal realm you act like you don't want to see me." Grim complained.

"Not when I'm working." Mandy clarified as she began writing some notes down as she scanned the reports.

"Fine!" Grim cried out in compliance as he threw himself into one of the office chairs and waited for his fiancée to finish her work.

After about half an hour Mandy finally shut her computer down and shuffled the notes she took into a stack with both hands. It was at this moment that Grim finally looked up at her as his eye socket seemed to twitch as if frustration.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" Many finally asked, but Grim was silent as he just glared not at Mandy, but at her hands.

"Mandy, the ring." Grim finally said. His voice clearly irritated.

"Ring? What about it?" Mandy questioned mostly to herself as she looked at the engagement ring on her left hand. Her eyes widened in subtle shock as she saw the silver black diamond ring of the Corthala house still on her hand in plain sight.

"We've been over this before Mandy. Do you just like not listening or is it that difficult for you to tell one ring apart from the other?" Grim accused.

"Calm down, Bonehead!" Mandy shouted back. "Don't get your dress in a bunch. A lot of our sponsors were old friends of the Corthala household and you know that. Makes them feel better when they see it." Mandy explained.

"Yeah, that may have been fine three years ago when you founded the place, but that's not needed anymore. On top of that it's no secret that we're getting married. There's no reason what so ever for you to still be wearing that, especially since you have our engagement ring now." Grim countered.

Mandy was taken back as she looked at the ring. Grim was right about her not having a reason to still be wearing it yet every morning this was the ring she would put on.

"It's nothing more than a habit. It's nothing for you to feel threatened by."

"If it's a habit then break that habit." Grim demanded. "He's dead Mandy. He's been dead for six years now and he's not coming back. I know you found it hard to believe for the first year or so, but get over it girl. Yeah, it was kind of cute watching you run off to secretly call his cell number when you thought no one was looking and then see that defeated face of yours when you didn't get an answer. Do you know why he didn't answer?" Grim finally asked. After several seconds of silence Grim answered himself. "Because he's dead and long gone and for some crazy reason you're the only person who can't get that through her head…"

"WHOOSH!" Grim was surprised by that answer especially since it wasn't Mandy that said it. It was her Mage-Tech Assault Blade as it shot out of her wristband and sliced her desk and the chair Grim was just sitting in a moment ago in half. Mandy slowly walked thorough the remnants of her desk toward Grim, who had tumbled to the floor, and pointed the shimmering blue blade at him. It crackled with electricity as the magical blade ionized the very air around it.

"I know he's dead and I don't need anyone, especially you, telling me that everyday. I'm not some stupid little girl who can't accept reality. As for you, where the hell do you get off talking to me like that? You think just because you're someone of mild importance now that you have the right to talk back like that to me." She said as she knelt down towards the Reaper as her blade drew ever closer to his neck. "Let me make one thing clear to you Grim. No matter how you think our relationship has changed or whatever our relationship status is on paper you should do well to remember…" She whispered as she leaned in almost like she was going to kiss him, "That I OWN YOU!" She shouted in his face before finally standing back up to her full height. "Now get out of my office."

Grim slowly stood up. Numerous underworld curses were barely audible from under his breath as he lifted his scythe and sliced himself a portal back home. With Grim gone Mandy let out an aggravated sigh as she climbed the spiral staircase in the corner of the office up to her apartment suite on the floor above. She didn't bother with the notes she wrote down or anything work related. She simply took an evening shower and crawled into bed.

She lay awake in bed as she studied the ring on her finger. "I know he's dead. You don't have to always bring it up." She said out loud as if Grim could still hear her. Though he did bring up an interesting fact about how she always used to call his number. She pulled out her cell phone as she scrolled down the list of contacts. Sure enough his name and number were still on there. It's not like she still called him. She gave up that habit years ago. It's just the contact info was in her phone's memory when they transferred the numbers to her new phone. It was there only because she never bothered to delete it. Not because she wanted it there.

Right?

As she stared at the name she found herself doing something she never thought she would do again. She pressed 'dial'.

"_What am I doing?" _she thought. _"Maybe Grim is right and I am just some dumb teenage girl who can't accept the truth." _She didn't expect an answer. It would just ring until voicemail picked up. At least that's what she thought would happen until…

"Hello?" A woman's voice with a strange accent finally answered.

Mandy instantly hung up. To surprised to answer the strange woman. There was no way a dead number could answer a call. The phone company had to have reassigned the number to someone else. Of course, that makes perfect sense. There's no way that number would still be active after all this time. Or maybe she was just so sleepy she dreamt that someone answered the call. Yeah, she'll just delete it in morning.

She took the ring off and looked at it. "Yeah, he's long dead. No point in still keeping this." She said as she dropped the ring in the nearby garbage can.

End Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Hateful Love

Chapter 24: Death, Rebirth and Death Again

Written by: Juggalomalice

She didn't know what time she went to sleep, but she knew what time she woke up, 8AM on the dot. She turned face down into her bed as she remembered how she has just sliced her desk in half just last night. She would have to call someone to fix that. But at least it meant she didn't have to start the day with desk work. Her hand crawled out to her night stand as she began to slowly grope for her phone, but it wasn't her phone she found. Her hand gripped onto a small metal ring. Mandy's eyes shot open as she pulled her hand back and looked at her night stand. Starring back at her was Grim's engagement ring.

She breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't aware she was holding as she looked into the nearby waste-bin. A blue sparkle of sapphire was barely visible from the darkness at the bottom. Ignoring the urge pick it out of the trash Mandy took Grim's engagement ring, adorned with plague green gems in the shape of a skull, and tried to put it on. After a moment of struggle she looked at the ring, only half down her finger.

"Idiot got it in the wrong size." she lamented to herself as she place it back on the stand. It only makes sense it wouldn't fit considering she never went to get it fitted. She just assumed it would automatically fit like the other one. She looked once more at the trash can out of the corner of her eye. Now that she thought about it that ring always did fit right. Ever since the first day she put it on years ago till this very day. There was never a day it didn't fit right. It peaked her curiosity and spiked her anger. He said it was a normal ring, but the world normal meant different things to a Corthala and without him whatever 'normal' secret it held would forever remain that, a secret.

"That BASTARD!" Her mage-tech bracelet glowed at the outburst before every mirror and glass plane on the floor shattered to a thousands pieces. A strong gust of air swept through the bedroom as the glass balcony windows shattered instantly changing the air pressure. The wind catching her blond hair and pink nightgown in its wake

As the high altitude breeze chilled her bare skin she regarded the bracelet. "That one is new. I'll ask Planter about that later."

Without a second thought to her anger or the strange event, normal for her life though, she grabbed some cloths from her closet and got dressed for the day. She grabbed the blue pearl earring and equipped it as she descended down to her office only to remember that she sliced her desk in half yesterday. Sensing her thoughts the pearl shimmered before it transformed.

"I need a clean up crew in my apartment suite and someone order me a new desk." She ordered into the headpiece.

"As you wish My Lady." The monotone female voice answered back almost instantly. As soon as that voice finished a second, similar but subtly different, came on. "Lady Corthala, The Unity is detecting gateway activity."

Mandy's eyes shot up. It had been almost a month since the last detected activity. "Track it and issue a stand-by order to our forces. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, My Lady." The voice answered before the line went silent.

Mandy walked up to her executive chair. Something she was thankful that she didn't damage the pervious night as she sat down. She slid a small panel on the armrest aside to revel several colored buttons and without hesitation she pressed a round blue one. The sounds of technology immediately went to work as the chair was slid back a bit before it began to descend into darkness with her in it. The chair quickly sped up as it brought her to her destination.

Soon the darkness was broken by a bright light and the sounds of computers with the tapping of buttons. It was like some command center from a scene from some futuristic movie. The style did not mimic that of modern command centers, but was futuristic in style. Again everything was white, elegant and curved. A huge monitor decorated the front, though the only thing that showed on it were large, red, flashing letters that read Alert with a timer below it, with another similar sized monitor at each side angled toward the center. One was filled with news and media streams from around the world and the other showed an ever refreshing list of what one could only assume were combat units based on the collection of code names and the ever changing status and locations of each. Three units at the top, each one with their location Sanctuary HQ, read in bright blue, STANDBY. In the center of the room was a large 3d holographic globe which was currently tracking an erratic flashing dot. Three rows of semi-circular control panels, totaling 21, faced towards the globe away from the monitors.

Their operators looked to be as much part of the rooms aesthetics as they were it's users. They all looked like carbon copies of the others with little to no obvious differences. Each one wore a uniform with no signs of rank or decorations with shirts that were just a tad long, but loose fitting. Hair for all of them was white, straight, and evenly cut at neck length for both male and female and again with no decorations. The only way to tell gender was by basic height differences and the subtle appearance of breasts. A white visor connected to the computer obscured their vision of the outside world. Everything they needed to know and see was provided by the visor.

Mandy's chair finally began it's final descent as it looked into the command hub, a central position towards the back from which everything can be observed from. A control console with its own selection of unique monitors, displays, and controls surrounded her in a semi-circle as well.

"Have you determined its destination?" Mandy asked.

A young woman towards the front stood up to answer. She was slightly shorter than the rest on average, but looked identical in every other way except she was allowed to wear a white Archimedean spiral hair ornament. This was Voice. It was as much a name as it was a title. Mandy never assigned a 'Voice' herself. 'They', The Unity, assigned the position.

"The Unity calculates that it will open up in central Hong Kong. As per protocol The Unity has already sent an evacuation warning to the local government, but the gateway will open in exactly 10 minutes. We calculate that at least several hundred will be killed in the initial attack and several more before our forces arrive to suppress. Shall we issue the deployment order?" Voice answered.

"Yes, have you been able to calculate the size of the enemy force?"

"The gateway is small. We suspect it is little more than a raiding party." Voice answered back as the three units on the unit monitor changed from STANDBY to DEPLOYED. "Based on pervious engagements we calculate success to be at 95%."

"And that 5%?"

"Human error from non-Unity members."

Mandy sighed at this answered. Though The Unity and never given any problems and gave no indication of disloyalty, in fact they were the most loyal, they displayed immense arrogance.

"Lady Corthala, there is a visitor for you at the front desk. It is Miss. Alice and she is very upset…" Voice went silent for a moment before she hunched over in pain. "The Unity is under attack. Moving to defend." There was a scream of pain as several of the other operators simply fell unconscious. Mandy could only assume similar events with Unity members were occurring across the complex. "First Perimeter has been breached. Our defenses won't stop her. She is approaching our second lock. She's threatening to take everything… awww." Voice went silent as she collapsed to the ground.

Mandy watched with mild interest. This was the first time she had seen The Unity act so distraught. She couldn't help but wonder what was so easily making them fall. Several seconds of silence fell before Voice stood back up.

"Voice, Report." Mandy ordered.

"Voice is busy right now Lady Mandy." The body answered. I'm surprised I was able to so easily get here from the front desk.

"Alice?"

"Yes, we had tea today remember. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alice's voice answered back.

"You do know you're attacking my entire intelligence and communication network right?" Mandy answered back, clearly upset.

"I do apologize. I really do. As my friend I would never trouble you if I didn't have too, but these, what do they call themselves? Unity? Are simply disgusting and rude as well. I don't know why you would keep them in company. I told them the first time I visited that I would not tolerate them trying to mind probe me, but what happens when I come back? They try to mind probe me. They have no respect for anything, but themselves. So I decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. Sadly as a single minded individual I do not have the capacity for memory that they do. So I figure that instead of downloading their thoughts I should destroy them." Alice answered

"Alice, you don't have that right." Mandy seethed.

"Oh don't worry. I won't kill them. It's like wiping a computer clean. It won't be able to do anything, not even connect to a network."

"Alice!"

The body stared back in silence for several seconds. "Fine, it seems you're busy today anyway. Let us reschedule for another day Lady Mandy. I'll have my people contact yours. Good day." The body spoke as it performed a curtsy before it collapsed to the ground.

Almost a full minute passed before Voice stood up once more. "The Unity can no longer hear the voice of several of its members." She said soundly almost sorrowful

"It's your own fault! I told you not to mess with Alice." Mandy shouted back.

"We are sorry My Lady. The Unity bows before your wisdom and advice."

Mandy simply shook her head. "Inform the med-lap about in influx of patients coming their way."

Voice nodded, but did not sit back down. Instead for the first time since Mandy became familiar with the entity known as Voice she seemed hesitant. "Is there anything you want to say?" Mandy asked after several seconds.

"Hmm, well…" She went quite as she tried to think of the right words, "We noticed that Lady Mandy seems a bit troubled today. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

Mandy just stared at the small girl as she leaned forward on her desk as if she was trying to get a better look at her. "Why are you asking? Can't you just mind probe me if you wanted?"

Voice seemed almost shocked at this question. "The Unity would never probe you without your permission My Lady. It is because of you that we were able to be part of the wonder that is Unity. On top of that you protect Unity. You may not know it, but you do. The one known as Alice would not have stopped until we were destroyed. Unity has never felt so small before. So weak. You protected The Unity so The Unity wishes to protect you."

"Oh shut up. You sound like some lost child all of a sudden. Perhaps I should put some of you on the front lines. Toughen you up as a whole perhaps." Mandy scolded

Voice's facial expression was subtle, but Mandy was still able to detect the distress in it. Every Unity member in the building must be wearing a similar expression. It pleased her that she was still able to strike some degree of fear in this hive mentality that called itself Unity.

"But I'll let you off this once, because something is bothering me."

Voice's face immediately broke it a smile. If it was from relief from not being set to the front lines or from proving that they were useful it was unknown. "May The Unity assist you in the matter?"

Mandy thought for a moment as she considered the offer. "It's a small thing. A waste of your talents, but if you insist. I won't deny that it'll be faster through you. I have this phone number. I want you to trace it's location." Mandy said as she typed the number into her console.

"Yes, we will begin immediately."

The sound of a ringtone was heard over the speaker system before it was answered. For the second time Mandy heard the woman's strange accent.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is K7-Omega radio station, bringing you the best music of the new world, calling to you let you know you could win a brand new HD-TV!" One of the Unity members answered. A cursor was running up and down the globe as the words scanning was displayed on the monitor.

"Oh really. I'm so excited. I've never won anything and no one ever calls."

"Well if you can answer some simple questions you could win our grand prize, a brand new HD-TV or several other prizes of your choice. First, may I know who I'm speaking to?"

"My name is Lexx."

"Ok, the first question is..." there was a pause for dramatic build, "Are you the owner of this phone?"

"No, I am not."

"Is the owner there and may we speak to them?"

"Yes, but he is currently frozen in stasis."

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room took that answer in. "You mean he's busy, right?"

"No, I mean he's in suspended animation, but its not temporal stasis. You know stasis. I swear you humans never understand these things." The girl tried to explain.

Mandy's eyes began to widen as her heart slowly sped up. This couldn't be happening. Not now of all the times.

"Ok, well for the last question…" A sudden hellish voice that pronounced sounds that felt like they were ripping the interior of your eardrums out was suddenly heard in the background of the phone. No one knew what was said, but Mandy could never forget that language. Infernal.

"But I could win a new TV." The girl seemed to protest. The other voice went on before the line was disconnected.

Mandy immediately jumped from her seat. "Did you trance the location?"

Voice stood up and looked a bit confused. "I'm sorry My Lady. Our tracking was successful, but we still couldn't find the location." She answered as the screen blinked "Location not found"

"What do you mean by that?" Mandy bellowed.

"We were able to track, but the location was beyond our range."

"Impossible. We your abilities and our telecommunications system there is no place on Earth that is beyond our range! We could call the moon if we wanted too."

"Exactly My Lady. Which means this phone is somewhere beyond Earth."

"What do you think you're doing?! Hang that phone up right now?" Daxx shouted. He still never learned human tongues after all these years. He didn't look any different from that time 6 years ago.

"But I could win a new TV." Lexx protested. Lexx had changed much since her first visit to the human world. Having become almost obsessed with style and culture of humans it was hard to distinguish her from teenage girl. She often visited the human world to bring back accessories and cloths which she insisted on wearing. Unfortunately Baator was not a place of fashion and her intense interest usually never gained her any recognition.

"And how would they deliver it? Via the nearest inter-dimensional portal to hell?" He demanded as he snatched the phone away from his sister and hung it up.

"Fine, but if Master Nik wakes up and asks why we don't have a new TV I'm pointing the finger at you." Lexx answered

"I know you want to remain true to your contract, but do you have to keep him in here. It's a bit creepy with him in the stasis crystal and not knowing if he's alive or dead." Daxx said as he regarded the large gray crystal. A young man with cloths that were partially burnt and just didn't seem to fit him right anymore stood suspended in it. A black leather bound book held tightly in his hands.

"How could you say that? Of course he's alive."

"I don't know. I've heard that sometimes the wizards die in the crystals. Something about them not doing the spell right. Considering it's a contingency spell in the event of lethal damage it's possible he wasn't in the right state of mind to cast the spell correctly." Daxx explained.

"Then he wouldn't have aged you nitwit." Lexx answered as she rolled her colorless eyes away from her brother in aggravation.

"That may be, but why in our room?"

"I don't trust other demons with him. They would probably throw him in a pool of lava or something and since we're low ranking no one really cares if he's with us." She explained.

"But Daranaxxza knew him longer."

"Yeah, but Daranaxxza is a commander. There would be too much political feedback if he did it."

"I heard that the council is having it's lawyers looking into legal ways to break the contract. With him like this it causes problems and if he's dead they can go out and make new contracts bringing in new power. Once they get something up the council will probably void his contracts. You shouldn't get to attached to him." Daxx enlightened.

"And what if he woke up in the middle of that? Who's side do you want to be one if he finds out? You saw the extent of his power. You saw what he could to. I'm going to be honest with you Daxx. The reason I'm here isn't because I'm attached. It's because I'm scared. I'm scared what he'll do to me if he wakes up and finds I abandoned him." Lexx said as she stood up and walked to the crystal and ran her hands across the smooth surface almost sensually. The tiny mini-skirt, which she had recently developed a taste for wearing, hiked up reveling a pair of white ruffled panties. "And you know what Daxx?" She asked as her voice dropped a bit lower almost lustful.

"What?" Daxx asked as he adverted his eyes away.

"I love it. I love being scared. We demons, we have a set power based on our ranks, but not him. He was born with no power and he obtained so much more in such a short time. If he wanted too he could easily kill us and numerous others of our kind and I believe he'll get the power to kill the most powerful of our kind someday. The fear drives me to lust and the lust…" She lifted her leg up and slowly licked the crystal as she eyed her brother as she took an almost sick interest in the discomfort she was causing him, "And the lust brings me to madness."

"Lexx are you feeling alright? What you're saying isn't right. You're words sound like you want him to plot the fall of our whole race. You're attachment to this contract is unhealthy. Tomorrow I'm going to ask to council if they'll move that statue from here and to hurry up with voiding that contract." He said with a stern voice.

"You're no fun Daxx. Really? What's so wrong with plotting the possible downfall of the Devil Council? We're Devils are we not? We exist for the sole purpose of garnishing power, bringing the downfall of civilizations, and inflicting misery on others. Yes, we're told to do these things to mortals, but are we not encouraged to act upon our own kind if we can gain something out of it?" She dropped onto the nearby bed with a pomf as her right hand began to dangerously run across her inner thigh. "Would such a deed be the ultimate enactment of our purpose?" She asked as she purposely let several moans escape to show reflect her excitement.

Again Daxx closed his eyes as he turned away. "That may be, but we're also taught not to be stupid and it's stupid to oppose a power that you know is greater than your own. I will hear no more tal-" he went silent as he felt something soft hit his head. "Damn it Lexx, this is no time to play around!" He shouted as he pulled the soft projectile off her head. It was at that moment that he realized the strange dampness off the cloth as he looked at it. For in Daxx's hand were a pair of white ruffled panty, mildly damp for that matter. He looked up at Lexx to find the young girl with her legs spread open and her own hand acting as the only thing to protect her chastity.

"Hey Daxx, I really want it and no one wants to give to me." She stated with a suggestive look and a lusty voice. "Do you think you can help a girl out?"

"Lexx, you're my sister!"

"That only means we were spawned at the same time. Any relation we have ends there and you know it. Now stop mixing in human morals and get over here." She seductively demanded as she slowly moved her hand away to wave him over.

In all honestly she was right and Daxx had no real reason to decline and it's not like it wasn't something he didn't want. On the contrary it was something he wanted for sometime and now it was on his bed without underwear. Couldn't ask for a better invite. As calming as he was could be without giving away his excitement he walked towards the bed before he pounced on the girl and immediately began to ravish her mouth and neck with kisses. She playfully giggled at his affection before she gave a little push.

"I want to be on top, please. Just this once." She pleaded in a manner that seemed so innocent one could forget she was a devil. Even Daxx forgot at that moment as he willingly switched places with her. "Do you think you could listen to one other little request of mine?" She shyly asked all while she purposely rubbed her bare self against his pant leg.

"Sure." Daxx found himself agreeing all to quickly. With a smile to his answer she quickly hopped off and skipped to her bed where she dug out a heavy box of iron shackles. "Are those for you or me?" The male devil asked, as a hint of uncertainty developed in his voice.

"There for you silly." She said as she playfully leaned it and slapped a pair on his wrist as she secured it to the bed. "Don't worry. The second time around you can use them on me if you like." She seductively whispered in his ear to calm his nerves. She then sat on his stomach reverse cowgirl style as she leaned forward, purposely giving him a great view, as she secured another pair on his ankles. "There all done. Are you ready?" She asked as she once more sat on his stomach facing him.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Though in all honestly he didn't know what to expect.

She then took her underwear from his hand and proceeded to gag his month with it. An action that Daxx wasn't sure if he liked or not. "Oh don't worry. It's just so you won't make any unnecessary noise." She assured him with a smile. Eased once more by her nymph like smile Daxx once more calmed down. She leaned down as she ran a few kisses down his neck and chest. A moan of pleasure seeped out through Daxx's muffled voice.

"Oh my beautiful Daxx, ever since before I could remember the two off us have always been a funny pair. Even among the other devils. You the overly serious soldier and me the unserious infiltrator. I always thought I could never learn anything from you, but as the two of us worked together you taught me a very valuable lesson. You taught me that everyone was a potential target in one's bid for power." She whispered in Daxx's ear. Her male counter-parts eyes widened as his muscles tightened. Something about her words was off and they kept setting off warning flags in his head. "And now today you taught me another lesson." She leaned in and kissed Daxx over his gagged mouth once more easing his riled nerves for the third time today. As she pulled away from the kiss she looked him in his eyes and gave him a loving smile. "You taught me that even the person I think I know the most could still turn on me."

The final warning flag went off in Daxx's mind right then and there. He knew he was in a dangerous situation, but it was already to late. He felt pain shot through his body as he felt Lexx's vicious power and medical expertise, for the first time, work it's magic on him as her hand took on its original clawed shape and rip into his stomach. Her fingers were precise and her claws like scalpels. She knew exactly where she was going and the path of least resistance. He felt her claw run through his stomach on under his rib cage. Pain wracked his body as she forced her way through until he could feel her hand in his chest. The feeling panicked him as he tried to struggle only to find his motions confined due to the shackles.

Of course they would hold him. They were devil shackles. There were made taking into account the strength of devils. Soon Lexx's fingers found her target and Daxx, realizing her intention, jerked once more in an attempt to free himself but with no luck. Lexx's fingers wrapped around his still beating devil heart. Being able to feel a person grab your heart is a rather unnerving thought and if they grab it they usually only have one goal in mind. It was that goal that panicked Daxx even more. He tried to scream for help, but he was gagged and by a pair of underwear of all things. He felt a strong pull, a snap and a pain which he had never felt and would never feel again as Lexx pulled from his still living body his own heart. He never thought that he would ever live through the literal meaning of "Having one's heart ripped out by the one you love." The sheer horror of seeing your own beating heart in someone else's hand while you were still alive. It was a fear that even an evil creature like a devil would never want done to them.

"Good, I was told the victim would still be alive for a short time afterwards, but since I've never done this I wasn't sure. You're a tough guy, so try to stay alive for just a little longer. A minute at most." Lexx asked. Her sweet smile, thought blood stained, was ever still present.

She quickly began craving something on his forehead. Daxx still had enough sense in him to recognize the hand strokes she was making. They were part of a design she had been practicing for some time now.

"_By the Nine Hells she was planning this wasn't she? Maybe not for me specifically, but she was planning this." _He thought, for that was the only thing he was allowed to do. Even if he wasn't gagged he no longer had the strength to talk. He could feel his body fading. He could feel it use up the last reserves of his magic as his body instinctively tried to resuscitate itself at least long enough for him to seek help, but there was no help to seek. No way to escape and seek it either way. He wanted to tell his body to stop. To stop trying to save itself. For he knew that by living these extra seconds he was doing exactly what she wanted. Playing exactly into her trap, whatever it was. Yet he couldn't stop his body, because even he knew in some part of his head, even though he didn't want to help her he didn't want to die either. Not yet and not like this. He silently pleaded, begged even prayed to beings who's existence he questioned for something to happen. For someone to walk in and stop this, but no one came.

He wasn't sure how long had passed. Time no longer made sense. However long passed Lexx was done with her carving on his forehead and she was apparently reading some instructions from a piece of paper in one hand while another held a dagger.

"So now I plunged this dagger through the rune symbol and that's all?" She looked so unsure, so confused, so… so…

"_Cute"_ he thought and though he hated himself for having that thought. He hated the fact that the last thought he would have before he died was about how cute he thought the girl who was murdering him was. It was so stupid, so ironic, and so unbelievable that he couldn't help but smile.

SNIKT

"Did I do that right?" She asked no one in particular.

It was a short while later that an almost colorless mist began to seep out through the dagger it floated around her like a strange animal that wasn't sure in what direction to go before it seemed to be pulled towards the nearby stasis crystal. The mist floated over around the gem like fog around the base of a mountain before it slowly began to work its way through the stone and into the young man inside it.

"It's working." Lexx said with excitement as she ran over to the gem and began to hop up and down in anticipation.

It took almost 10miuntes for the mist to fully be absorbed into the gemstone and then nothing. Lexx almost seemed disappointed. Like she was expected something much greater to happen. After several minutes of nothing she turned away in anger. It was then and only then that she heard it. Like the sound of a mirror breaking.

CRACK

End Chapter 24

Its done. I told you it was almost done didn't I? Ha-ha, it's almost done. This chapter was a bit a plot twist even for me. I really didn't expect this out of Lexx of all people. Amazing how your own characters can sometimes surprise you. I know the chapter brings up some questions, but don't worry. Most will be answered in time. There's a "Letter from the Author" after this. You don't have to read it. It won't effect your understanding of the story, but it does answer a few of the common questions I've been asked. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. Now that I think about it I feel embarrassed by having written it, but it's done so I should post it. Again, you don't have to read it. You can ignore it and skip to the next chapter when it's out. I need to go write a Digimon fanfic now.


	25. Chapter 25

A letter from the author,

Well, has it really been this long since my last update. By the Lord of Darkness, what have I been doing all this time? I have to apologize, I was on vacation, but I devoted so much time to school related projects and work. I just started a new job as a transcriber. Doesn't pay much, but as a college student I don't need it too. Still I apologize so much. I kind of forget that somewhere between when I started this story and now it actually became popular with a few people. More so than that Naruto story I started, but stopped because, I'll be honest; I really don't like Naruto anymore. I just liked the idea of a sexy Kyuubi.

I do want to be serious and address some questions that have been asked and I think it's important since it's a question that is in regards to why I started this whole story to begin with. I'm getting a few reviews and PMs asking if this story is going to follow Bleedman's "Grim Tales from Down Below" timeline. Well for those of you who are a fan of Bleedman's universe, my apologies, but no. I will not be following his universe and to be honest I'm glad I won't be. This does warrant some explanation. So before you jump up and get on my case allow me to explain.

I follow Bleedman's comics and I myself would probably call myself a light-fan. I love his artwork and I have been following the comic since the first few pages of the PPG comic he originally started out with and when the concept of Sugar Bits dealt less with a emo-princess and more with said princess welding lollipop war hammer like weapons combined with a philosophy about panties that was on par with Strike Witches. *Cough* So yes, I like his work and it's very popular. Perhaps too popular. When I first started this story so long ago, "Grim Tales From Down Below" was well into the climax of its first story arc. I would often read the latest update and then drop by to see if there were any good Grim Adventure fanfics out. Around this time I began to see an ever growing trend. A lot of people were writing fanfics set in Bleedman's universe. Fanfics about fanfics, I say that's a new one to me old chap. Nothing is wrong with this idea. In fact I read a few good fanfics set in that universe, but shortly after I noticed something that began to slowly annoy me. EVERY FANFIC THAT WAS COMING OUT WAS BASED ON BLEEDMAN'S UNIVERSE! Again there's nothing wrong with this on occasion, but not at the rate it was then.

It's hard to explain, but I came to too read about the different views, ideas, and original adventures that other fans wanted to share with us. I love reading and I love reading about these unique adventures, different world views, and unique universes that other people were creating for characters of one of my favorite cartoon. Sadly when something becomes so popular people want to be part of it so much it ends up stifling the creativity of the fandom to a certain extent. I love Bleedman's work, but I came here to read and share in the universe of Maxwell Atoms "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" and I was watching that slowly become the "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" by Bleedman.

So against my better judgment I set out to write my own fanfic. I think I wanted to prove to readers that you could write a good story and not be based off Bleedman. You could write an original idea and make an original universe and it could be successful. That not every OC was a Mary Sue, or self-insert, or personification, and that they could actually fit into the world you write them in if you were willing to give them the development they truly deserved. I wanted to prove you shouldn't be afraid to express your ideas for a series. I'm probably looking to deeply into the meaning of my own work, but some part of me also thought that maybe I could inspire some other writer out there to express their unique world for this series through words. Imitation may be the best form of flattery, but it is not the best form of expression. We all write these stories because we love these cartoons and nobody should feel crowed out by the popularity of one universe. Fanfiction is the toy play set of writers. Where we can make our favorite characters do and say what we like. The things we wished they would say, but never do. There's nothing wrong with liking Bleedman's adventures, but don't just copy his world. Go out and write your own. Make them come to life. The page is your universe. It's not mine, not Bleedman's, it's not even Maxwell Atoms. It's YOURS! WE the readers want to read the adventures YOU created for our favorite characters. Who knows, next week I might be following your stories instead.

Juggalomalice

PS: I know some troll is going to pull off the whole "Fanfiction is imitation too, so it's not creative" card and if you do then it's clear you didn't understand the meaning of this letter. So if this describes you, please save me the time of your useless reply and go kill yourself.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry about that. I rewrote this thing twice, and then my computer got fried due to a recent electrical storm. Had to buy a new one and I'm barely getting everything working like I like it again. Still missing a lot of data from my old drives too. Recovery is a slow process, but thankfully most of this was recovered and just needed some finishing touches. Have fun.

* * *

Hateful Love

Chapter 25: I'd Move Forward, If I Could See What Was in Front of Me.

By: Juggalomalice

In a little over a week the living quarters of two low-ranking demons, one now deceased, had become a central hub of demonic activity as a line of demons, most of them of the Chancellor rank, awaited outside to speak with an alleged high-level contractor who had taken up residence inside. The door was guarded by a low-ranking infiltrator class demon who had an affinity for human fashion and for the most part, denied entry to just about anyone who wanted to enter.

As the days passed from his initial arrival more demons showed up by the day drawn by both rumor and a massive magical pulse which drew demons like flies to carrion. Every now and then an imp would exit the room with a supply order only to return later that same day with various magical research tools. All wondered what madness was taking place behind those doors that demanded so many resources.

Lexx, though finding it a bit demeaning to be placed on door duty, had now developed a rather unique talent for elegantly putting down entry requests. As the day began to dwindle away she thought today would be just like yesterday with her denying entry to 90% of requests. Sadly this was not to be as a large house sized abyssal demon that was also well known as the city's Archduke now towered over her.

Heavy, gray, demon steal armor, charred black by the natural hellfire that emitted from his body, covered his arms, shoulders and waist. A solid armored cape attached to his shoulders, though it was more of a shield than a decorative cloth. His chest lay bare protected only by rippling red muscles and the tracery of hellfire magma which pumped through his body. Two massive wings which looked like they were sculpted from pure volcanic rock sprouted from his back. The large mouth with its razor sharp rock-like teeth looked more like the entrance to a volcano as hellfire again pumped into it. Finally a large sword forged from the very lava of the hells itself which was easily the size of the small girl who stood between him and the door, decorated his waist.

"The human has ignored my summons for too long now. I demand an audience with him immediately!" he bellowed.

Lexx smiled as best she could or as best as an insect could smile towards a giant. Though she had never met the Archduke before she now wished she never had. "I'll let him know that you wish to speak with him." She answered as she quickly entered the room, grateful to be out of that frighten presence.

Entering the room was like entering another dimension and the laws of physics lost meaning and simply became mere guidelines. Books floated around, controlled by powers unseen. Scrolls wrote themselves as quills dashed across their faces filling them with vital but untranslatable symbols. Various liquids and crystals decorated shelves and tables as a swirl or arcane symbols and formulas written in pure magical energy floated around the room erasing and rewriting themselves.

In the center of this madness stood an attractive young man. His black and gray robe shined with ethereal brilliance as a new set of dragon pauldrons decorated his shoulders. After six years of stasis his unruly hair was once more shoulder length and the beard which had grown was gone to reveal a clean shaven face. A black blindfold wrapped around his gray useless eyes. Though blinded he was clearly able to see the numerous formulas that floated around him as he would sometimes literally pick them out of the sky to personally erase and rewrite them.

"Lord Nik, The Archduke is outside and he's demanding an audience with you." She announced as loudly as she dared. There was no reply as her words were ignored by the wizard and his research. Several seconds of silence passed as she debated her choices. She knew she wasn't about to go out there to talk with that monster without an answer so she steadied her resolve and took a deep breath, "LORD NIK!" the words shouted out and echoed well into the halls.

The wizard winced from the sound as numerous neon colored cracks appeared around him. It was as if Lexx was looking at the room as a reflection in a mirror and it suddenly began to shatter with her voice, but it was not a mirror.

Nik spun around, his face contorted in anger and annoyance, "Iya, how many times have I told you…" his voice trailed off at this point as he remembered a forgotten fact. He released a sigh of anger as the cracks in the space around him slowly began to repair themselves. "Forgive me Lexx. I was neither in this place or time. Do understand that I'm currently maintaining two other dimensional folds in order to perform experiments and it requires much concentration to maintain. What were you saying?"

Lexx breathed a sigh of relief as she was glad he was not truly angry at her, "I said that the Archduke is here and he is demanding an audience with you at this very instant."

"I'm in the middle of an experiment. The energy output simply isn't enough and I'm trying to figure out the proper equation for minimum efficiency. Tell him to come back another day." Nik answered dismissively.

"You can't just dismiss the Archduke when he comes in a person." She answered back flabbergasted.

"Well I don't care to speak with him. Please convey my answer to him."

Lexx suddenly felt very ill. Nik's answer could very well be interpreted as a death sentence for the young demon and she wasn't about to accept it was utter silence. There just a few ways this scenario could play out and all off them ended with the Archduke charging into the room and anyway and all but one ended with her dead.

"It's like he enjoys making me suffer." She mumbled under her breath. "He enjoys making me suffer?" She said once more to herself, her checks instantly blushing as a smile graced her attractive features. She quickly shook her head to get rid of her silly notions as she exited the room.

The Archduke still stood there as he impatiently awaited her reply. "His answer?!" He demanded.

"He said you can go in so long as you enter in the most violent and raging manner you can think of." She answered with a smile.

"Huh and why would I do that?" The large demon asked in confusion.

"Because he said you are the best Archduke in the world and commonly donate to charities and cancer research." She answered back as she made sure to step clear out of his way. Indeed the action was not overlooked by those around as many onlookers quickly fled the scene, not wishing to be within the danger zone.

"He said what!?" The Archduke shouted as she charged through the wall, as the door was far too small for his massive frame. Before the dust even settled and rubble was still falling to the ground the Archduke was already before his target. "Human, you have a great many questions to answer."

Nik winced as the bellowing and painful sound of a shouting demon entered his ears. For no amount of practice or training can ever prepare one for the pain that simply listening too an anger demon shouting in Infernal can cause.

"Noise, why is there so much noise when I'm trying to do research here." Nik groaned as he turned towards the distraction. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am the Archduke, head of the demon council, commander of this plane and second only to the Demon King himself. And you are the human who has gone through six months of supplies in a week."

Nik fingered his ears, almost as if the figurative nails that came attached to the creatures voice could be pulled out by hand. "Can you stop shouting? It doesn't help and yes I'm glad you brought up my research. I must inform you that I'll be requiring more supplies at least three times as much."

"Are you mad? You go through our soul supply like a carrion worm goes through hearts. Why would I give you more? I am tempted to revoke your contract and simply feed on your carcass. That would put an end to this frivolous research of yours. How is that proposition?"

Nik simply shook his head. "Only a fool would end my research. I don't even know why you are threatening me with this. You should be thanking me. You should laid bare your coffers and your very being to me and thank me that I am generous enough to let you partake in just a fraction of the knowledge I have learned. Alas I am so generous that I am willing to share more than a fraction with this pulsating den of scum you call a city. Yet you still doubt me. You still doubt my worth and generosity! FINE! Allow me to show you a glimpse of the power that is so great it dwarfs your pathetic existence which you have the audacity to claim as 'godhood'. Lexx get the door. This will be a private showing for the Archduke."

Lexx had silently sleeked back into the room during the initial commotion. "I'm sorry Lord Nik, but we don't really have a door anymore or a wall for that matter, but everyone ran away so we do have privacy."

The Archduke remained silent. There was something about this human that was disturbing. He wasn't scared of the Archduke and even though the human wasn't even a hundredth of a fraction of the Archduke's age he couldn't help but feel like the human was scolding him, lecturing him. What was did this human know that made him so immune to the fear of demons and all other evils of the known universe?

"Good, now let me start off with a basic question. Where do souls come from? The Underworld perhaps? No, they process them, but they don't make them. So where do they come from? On that same note, when a demon is spawned where does its life come from? How about when an Olympian god is born? You see life is an amazing thing. It comes in different forms, but it is all the same still life. You see for many years I've been tracking souls with magical tags, but it wasn't until I lost my sight that it all began to come together." Nik explained, a strange excited look overcoming his face.

"And what pray tell did you realize?" The Archduke asked.

"THE SOURCE! The source of it all. It can't be seen by normal means, but by layering several custom detection spells and dimensional overlays I was able to see it and once I saw the path I was able to follow it. I followed it to the outer world and there I saw that which has never been seen before. Do you wish to see it too? I'll show it to you anyway."

Nik said as his book floated out in front of him. "You see the Book of Infinity actively records my experiences and sights and in a similar manner to Arcannomic I can display these sights. Look, behold and be humbled." The book suddenly became active as the world around them vanished into a darkness of the highest quality

"You're human mind addles you. There is nothing here but the darkness of your own delusions" the demon said.

"You are so easily fooled Archduke. This is not darkness. Darkness implies an absence of light. What you see before you is pure space empty of anything physical. Time did not exist here so I do not know how long I saw this. It could have been one second and it could have been years. I don't really know, but it's not just empty. We can't see it with normal sight. The intense energy would probably vaporize ones eyeballs, but using my custom magic and a bit of calibration I can enhance what's here. Behold the source of all life."

With that the darkness flared up and a kaleidoscope of colors burst out and a large orb that one could only describe as a second sun glowed brightly in the distance. The displays of color shimmered and pulsated almost as if they were alive and dancing to the heartbeat of a universe that made the two immortal beings who gazed upon it feel insignificant.

"Is it not incredible? Not in all my years would I have dreamed of such a magnificent existence." Nik continued, his smile seeming eternally pasted on his face.

"But what does it prove? What does it mean?" The Archduke questioned, almost to himself as he tried to comprehend the sublime sight before him.

"I'm not sure exactly when it was or even why, but after this event something clicked in my mind and I found myself able to see the tracery of the soul or 'source' energy more clearly. Don't you see it? I admit I don't know how or why the energy flows in and out of this thing, this 'star', for lack of better words, to create life, but the point is it's in everything." Nik waved his hand before the Archduke and suddenly pulled as a silver tracery of him was pulled out for all to see. The lines flowed and pulsated with the same energy and liveliness as the web of colors around them. "The source is in everything, even you Archduke. It is what binds you, humans, lower gods, and every other living thing in this universe and all others together. It all comes from the same place and I've gained the ability to read that web."

The Archduke coughed as he tried to compose himself once more. "As impressive as this information is, what do you intend to do and how does it benefit us demons?"

Nik looked at the Archduke with confusion before he burst out laughing, a maniacal laugh of pure evil that the world had not heard in many years. The Archduke himself took a step away from Nik, for there was clearly something about this mortal that didn't sit right. He was an anomy that shouldn't exist, but did and the madness and hate in him threaten to consume all who stayed to close.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nik asked as his face and voice suddenly darkened, "I plan on destroying it."

Both demons looked on in shock though Lexx quickly began to gush for she loved it with her new master was being evil and psychotically cool.

"Without the source all life would cease to be. Imagine a mass genocide on a level that can never be accomplished. Populations would dwindle till they ceased to be. Kingdoms, countries, planets, universes, entire dimensions would cease to be. Everything would simply stop. It would be the end of days for everything."

"Your plan would end up harming the demon race itself though." The Archduke interjected.

Nik simply glared at the behemoth of a demon before him. "What? Don't you understand? I am the next Prometheus, bringing the fire of the gods themselves down from Mt. Olympus and offering it to you mud-crawling filth. I offer you not the power to bring death, but the power to control life. To bring about chaos and misery to everything on a level that could never be. In my generosity I offer you a drop of this power to bring you to heights never imaginable and you worry about the few demons lives that will never be born. I offer you godhood beyond godhood. Don't deny your destiny. Join me."

"Fine, do as you wish mortal. I will approve your request for proper quarters and materials, but why do you require the command of four legions?"

"My research requires a lot of materials, particularly souls. Souls which we simply don't have in stock right now, so wouldn't it make sense if I use those legions to go get some?" Nik explained.

"Fine, approved, but I warn you human. I will be watching your project carefully and at anytime I deem it wasteful you will have much to worry about." The Archduke said threateningly as he marched out the room stopping only momentarily to look at Lexx. "And you, why do you always have your human disguise on? Whatever, carry on."

"He approved of it?" Lexx asked herself in amazement as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "He approved!" She cried out as she immediately pounced onto Nik's back.

"What the hell are you doing Lexx?! Unhand me!" Nik commanded.

"No way! You were just so cool. I can't believe you actually convinced the Archduke to approve your research. Anyone else would have just given up, but not you. You are just the coolest person I've ever had the pleasure of working under. Well you're the only person I ever had the pleasure of working under, but I'm sure if I ever worked for anyone else they wouldn't be as cool as you." She cried out as she swung around his neck until she was now hugging him from the front.

"This isn't how a demon should be acting. Unhand me right now, before I decide to impale you on the wall and treat you like a bad Halloween decoration." He shouted only to realize Lexx had gone unnaturally silent. "What are you doing?" He finally asked the girl for even if he could detect her through other means there was simply too many details that could only be seen through normal sight the he was missing.

"I didn't notice before, but you grew taller than me." She answered somewhat absentminded manner.

"Isn't that normal?" He answered back.

"It's just when I first met you, you were just a young man much shorter than me. You were sickly, blind, and dying. You couldn't even stray too far from me in fear that you might have an episode and die. It was weird. I'm not very good at infiltrating and my talent for healing and medicine wasn't really in high demand among other demons, but you needed me so much. It made me feel special so I poured everything into my job with you. When you needed me to kill someone or needed me to treat your wounds the point is you needed me and it made me so happy and now you don't seem to need me anymore do you?"

"No, I don't." He answered her, perhaps a little too quickly for her pride.

"Maybe I'm the one who needs you now." She mumbled into his chest.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." She quickly lied. "Hey Lord Nik, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"Make a personal contract with me."

"Why would you want that?"

"It's just that I'm serving you through your contract with Daranaxxa and if he wants he could recall me, but I'm kind of enjoying this position and lets be honest, do you really want to have a different demon here asking you to explain all your plans all over again?" Lexx asked.

"Hmm, you got a point there. Fine, but I'm much to busy so you'll have to submit all the paperwork and rituals yourself." He conceded.

"Really?! Absolutely, you won't have to lift a finger." Lexx agreed.

"Good, now you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Get out! I still have research to do." He shouted at the girl as she immediately let go of her new master and began to hurry out the hole in the wall. "Oh and one more thing Lexx. While you're out find out which legions I'm getting control of and remember we're moving to the Demon Research Nexus tomorrow so make sure to pack your bags tonight."

"Yes, Master Nik." She answered as she dashed off. It was the first real job she had in six years and she wasn't about to mess it up.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"It has been six years since the catastrophe that struck France causing the disappearance of hundreds of thousands of people and creating the area that many commonly call The Dead Zone. Despite the best scientific minds working on the problem no one knows why the incident happened or why the surrounding area refuses to support any kind of life. Two years later the first reported sightings of the creatures that many people refer to as demons were sent in and since then it has been an ever difficult battle forward as governments around the world try to fortify themselves against an enemy that could strike them at any time or place. As a result special security forces were created to combat these unknown creatures and many countries pay top dollar to ensure their protection. By far the most successful of these groups is the young but upcoming Sanctuary Security & Technology which has saved the lives of millions across the globe with their fast response time and efficient combat tactics. In fact the phrase, "Grant us Sanctuary" has become a popular slogan for many countries that are plagued by demons, but simply can't afford the price tag of these special elite forces. If only we knew what caused our planet to become such a terrible and dark place. This is Dan Anchorage and that's…" The TV was promptly turned off at this point.

"I know what caused it." Mandy said as she placed the remote control down. "I just don't know how to stop it. We simply don't have the means to track the source of the portals or even recreate them if we could. If that GUY was here he would know how." She grumbled as she adjusted her suit, before she shook her head in frustration. "No, I'm not going to think about him. The Unity just messed up and that girl didn't say the owner's name. There was no way she could confirm with 100% certainty it was him. Even if it was him that means he was alive this whole time and he never contacted me." She shook her head again for that thought was even more painful than the first. Indeed, she now found herself hopping he was dead for the simple fact that it was less painful then the possibility that he lied to and abandoned her.

In the past week things had quiet down a bit for Mandy. Her bedroom and office were repaired and Planter had informed her that due to long term use of Mage-Tech equipment she was naturally becoming more in sync with them. In simple English, it meant that if she lost her temper it might blow everything up around her. The Unity had tracked very few demon attacks this week. In fact the number had decreased recently and as a result she had free time. For the first time in years she had free time. She swiveled around in her chair, finding it the only thing she could do. Voice suggested she take a day off to catch up on a hobby yet Mandy wasn't sure if she even had a hobby.

"_What did I use to do when I had free time?" _She thought as she closed her eyes trying to remember.

"Hey, wake up already. I told you I was dropping by today, didn't I?" A young male voice said to her.

"What?" She said as she woke up from her nap. She was back in her old house in her living room. Apparently she had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching TV. She looked up at the person who dared to wake her up. "Nik?"

"Yeah, that's me. Don't tell me you just spend your free time watching TV?" He asked as he presumptuously took a seat next to her.

"Can't help it. Billy is out of town and Grim is on a long distance job."

"You should read a book sometime."

"Are you implying I don't read books?"

"No, I'm implying you don't read enough books. There's a difference you know?" He playfully lectured with a wage of his finger. "As a matter of fact I brought my book bag with me just in case, but I only brought one book. I think you'll like it." He said as he dug in through his satchel and produced the book in question.

"And if I read that what will you do?" Mandy asked with a raised brow.

"Hmm, that is a bit of complication since I didn't bring any other books with me. Why don't we read it together? I bet I'm a faster reader than you." He suggested, the bright smile on his face acting as a cunning deception to his overall evil natural.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I'm smarter than you. Come on, it'll be fun." He tempted as he sat sideways on the sofa and pulled her towards him so her back was pressed against his chest.

"Why do I have a feeling like you planed it to happen this way in the first place?" Mandy asked with a sigh of aggravation.

"Me? Never, you know I'm much too spontaneous to plan something like this out."

"You're acting all lovey-dovey too. Why the good mood?"

"I guess I can't hide it. Several of my research projects were successful this week so I guess it shows. Does it bother you when I'm lovey-dovey, as you say? Do you want me to stop?" He was clearly enjoying the situation.

"It does bother me, but you're already doing it so it would be pointless to _ex post facto_ you. Just remember, I'm only making the exception this once." She snapped back yet despite the tone of her voice she made no effort in putting distance between them.

"You say that every time I do this sort of thing." Nik answered back, apparently fazed by her reply.

"I'm done with the first page."

"What? But that's not fair, I haven't even gotten started."

"That sounds like your problem to me."

"How cruel and after I came all this way to see you…"

"Only to find you taking a nap in the middle of the day." Grim's voice echoed out loud in her dream causing Mandy to wake up. She looked up from her desk to see the reaper standing in her office before her.

"Grim, how long have you been there?" She groggily demanded.

"Oh, just a short while. You know, nobody could guess just how evil you are if they saw how peaceful you were sleeping." He teased.

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyway?" Mandy asked, quickly cutting to the point.

"You make it sound like I need a reason to visit you. Anyway, your secretary told me you have some free time so I thought maybe we could go on a date. You know, catch up again." Grim nervously suggested. Despite being engaged to the woman he still found it difficult to predict Mandy's behavior.

"Date?" The word seemed unfamiliar to her for a awhile. With everything that had happened recently she had almost forgotten she was to be marrying the Avatar of Death soon. "Yeah, why not?" she answered without much thought.

"Fine, if you want to be stubborn like that." Grim near shouted as he turned to storm out before quickly stopping and turning to the beautiful blond in confusion, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said we should go out. It's not like I'm doing anything important right now." Mandy restated.

"You're being unexpectedly compliant, but I'm not complaining. I promise you won't regret this." Grim assured her as he took her hand and kissed it taking note of the lack of a ring. "I see you're not wearing THAT GUY'S ring anymore, but where's the one I gave you?"

"You got it in the wrong size, bonehead." She answered in a rather matter of fact tone.

"Well it's not like I could have cut off your hand to get the size right. Well no worries. Why don't we go the underworld jeweler and get it refitted while we're out? You leave everything to me today, my dear. You just go up and get dressed for a night on the town and I'll arrange everything thing else.

As she climbed up the stairs back to her bedroom she felt a bit relieved about Grim's presence. He was right. A night on the town was exactly what she needed to forget her problems. There was a reason she was marrying Grim. His loyalty, concern for her wellbeing and overall desire to please her was second to none. She wouldn't deny she had some degree of feelings for the reaper. Feelings that developed as she pieced together for herself a life from the remnants of a shattered world and this life had to be maintained almost 24-7. It had no room for useless things. It was a perfect and orderly construction that could not survive unforeseen anomalies. There was no room for ex-loves, dead or otherwise. Grim was right about one thing he said about Nik so many years ago. Nik destroyed worlds and even when he wasn't around he was threatening to destroy her's.

She would not allow that.

End Chapter 25


	27. Chapter 27

Hateful Love

Chapter 26: It's More an Execution Order than an Attack Order

By: Juggalomalice

The move to the DRN, Demon Research Nexus, went much smoother than he expected. Even if the demons were bond by a contract he knew for a fact that they liked to purposely misinterpreted things. So it was with a grain of salt when he saw that the new lab room was everything he originally agreed too. It had larger and had more comfortable living conditions than the previous room and a much larger and properly facilitated research lab. A research lab that was large enough for him to easily get lost in, at least figuratively.

Now that he stopped to think about it, how long had he been in this room experimenting? Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure how long he'd actually been awake from stasis so far or how long had passed on Earth for that matter. Time passed differently on this dimension compared to Earth and it wasn't like there was a real day and night cycle here either. In a simple matter, he had no clue what the time on Earth was.

A few days ago, at least he thought it was a few days ago, he had used the Demon Gate to visit Earth in order to prepare for an experiment. Lexx had warned him that there were some special forces or something that tracked demon portals and fought against the, but he dismissed the thought as concern. The fact that no demon hunter or army came after him once he gated only went to support his theory that these Special Forces only tracked demon energy for one reason or another and since he wasn't a demon they detected a Demon Gate with no activity and reported it as a glitch.

"Master Nik! Master Nik!" Lexx cried out as she rushed into the room out of breath.

"What is it Lexx?" Nik silently rolled his eyes as he turned towards the sound. He wasn't about to deny Lexx's loyalty, but she lacked experience and as the days went by he was starting to miss Iya's expertise, not to mention her lunches. Demon food didn't really agree with the human palate.

"Betrayal, that's what it is My Lord. The Archduke has gone back on his word regarding your legions. Instead of four he has only given us access to one." She explained.

Nik eyed the young demoness as she spoke, "How long ago did I send you find that out?"

"Huh, it's been two days since you gave me that order. Why?" She asked backed as she stared at the bewildered face of her new master. "Oh, you must be suffering from Temporal Fatigue. It would only make sense. You've been asleep for six years and the demon realm lacks a solid time structure. Well set up a Sync Zone in the lab so that this place at least sync's up with Earth times."

"Hmmm, that makes sense." Nik said with a nod of his head, "And the Archduke has gone back on his word you say regarding my legions."

"Yes my lord."

"No matter, I was expecting that in the first place so I asked for more soldiers than I really needed and what is the status on my new soul budget?"

"Increased by five times. We now have a 30k budget for the next six months." She answered with a bright smile; this was good news after all.

"Good mobilize the legion, then bring a unit and meet me by the soul depository. We'll be making a withdrawal today." He ordered with a smile himself.

* * *

_Later_

A rather old lore-keeper demon watched helplessly, pinned to the wall by invisible magics, as a small detachment of demons, led by a blind human, robbed one of the many soul depository vaults below the city.

"I warn you for the last time, if you do not cease this thief at once I will be forced to inform the Archduke of your actions." The old demon shouted.

"Thief? I'm not stealing anything. As per contracted I was promised 30k souls. If I wish to withdraw them all in one day, I'm entitled to that am I not?" Nik asked back, his hand held up as it was apparently the source of the old demon's imprisonment.

"No, the deal was 30k in six months. This is breach of contract."

Nik sighed; apparently reasoning with the old timer wasn't going to work so he settled on a method that had always worked strong and true in the past. Nik began slowly closing his open palm as if there was an invisible resistance in his hand that kept him from simply closing hit. As his hand tightened the older demon's screams of protest became screams of pain and before long the sounds became hoarse gasps and coughs. In the following seconds there was a loud and sudden breaking sound followed by a wet unhealthy squishing sound as the older demon was suddenly splattered against the wall. As the last sighs of life were squeezed out of the demon, the sadistic smile that graced Nik's face instantly vanished as he stared at the wall stain with a hint of disdain.

"Lexx!" He called out to the young demon.

Not wanting to be one to disappoint, Lexx immediately appeared at his call, eager to please his most mundane of desires. "Yes My Lord?"

"What does this look like to you?" He asked in reference to the spot.

Lexx was confused at first, but began describing the murder scene to the best of her abilities in as great of detail as possible.

"Hmm it's not the same." He mused. "I can see his life force and with that I can make out his body struggling and trashing. I can hear the sounds of him dying, but the moment death comes he vanishes from my sight. It's ironic that the more I kill the less there is to see in my world."

"Do you miss your sight Master Nik?" Lexx unsurely asked.

"I miss the aesthetics I guess. I'll have to solve that problem later. Oh well, what's the status of the souls?"

"Yes, everything is going as planned."

"Good, did you order the rest of the legion to await our arrival at the gates?"

"Of course, my Master."

"Good, then let us be off before we have an unwanted visit."

"Master Nik, why do we need all these souls right now anyway? Seems like a big risk to me."

"I'm going to split the legion in two and send them each through a different portal so 10k souls alone is going to just powering up the portals enough to allow such a large group to transverse. As for the other 20k, well the demon portals function on a leyline route and few people know leylines as well as I do. I think our enemies are tracking the gates by monitoring these leyline routes. So I'm going to send both armies in opposite directions, then halfway through the route I'm going to supercharge the gates causing them to slingshot around past their destinations to a new location." Nik explained with an ever present grin.

"What?"

"Just watch and learn dear." He assured her as they reached the gate location.

"Well the legion is assembled My Lord, what is their orders?" Lexx asked as she gave a salute. For today only she had dressed up in a Lt. Col military uniform she had seen in all those military drama movies too mark the occasion, something that lost some of it's meaning by the fact that her commanding officer was blind and couldn't appreciate her choice of esthetics.

"There is no need for orders, just that upon arrival, kill and burn everything in sight. You have until I give the withdrawal order to cause as much damage as possible."

* * *

_At that exact moment_

She was going on a date. When was the last time she actually went on one. She wasn't really sure what the word really entailed as she compared dresses in front of the bedroom mirror. Were they just going to go to dinner and a movie? That seemed fine when you're in high school, but what do you do when you're an adult? Dinner and a visit to the museum, perhaps? That didn't sound like much fun either. Was it possible to forget how to have fun? She wasn't sure so she dismissed the thought for the time being as she got dressed. (The author is bad at female fashion so please use your imagination.) As the young woman looked herself over in the mirror she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at the sight of herself.

"Who's a tree stump now?" She said to the reflection, though she wished she could have said it to some of her old schoolmates. Mindy would have been a nice person to brag too though in all honesty she hadn't see Mindy in years. Mindy was an early bloomer, was quite popular with the guys and as a result of lots of party invites got introduced to drugs and alcohol fairly early in high school. Last Mandy heard of Mindy she had gotten pregnant shortly after graduation and was now a single mother. Mandy could almost still here her shrill voice.

"_Aww, what's the matter Mandy? Prom's coming up and you don't have a boyfriend to take. Maybe if you're lucky that worthless sack of bones you hang out with will take you. Just make sure you don't scare him off like the last one."_

"_CRACK" _The sound of a glass panel shattering as someone punched it echoed through the bedroom as blood trailed down broken mirror from Mandy's fist. It was ironic that it was because of Mindy's taunting that Mandy ordered Grim to take her to prom and thus began her current relationship with the Reaper.

"Her looks are probably ruined by now." Mandy said with a grin. It was the only thought that gave her some degree of delight at the moment.

Her earring glowed before she heard the familiar voice of Voice. "The Unity is detecting gate activity My Lady." Mandy rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Voice ever call with good news?

"Status?" She asked.

"There are two simultaneous gate jumps My Lady. Each one headed in a different direction with an ETA of about two hours. They're slower than usual, but demon energy detected in them is off the chart. These two attacks are much bigger than anything pervious. Shall we go through emergency protocol and request aid from local governments?" Voice asked as she gave her update.

"Yes, demons are not one for coordinated attacks and have never led an attack on this large of a scale so it might just be a feint." Mandy speculated. "Either way, follow the book and keep me posted."

"Yes, My Lady."

Silence greeted Mandy once more. "Maybe I should have handled that personally?" She said to her refection, "But then Grim would cry."

After getting fully dressed she descended back down the stairs to meet her future husband's gaze. If the Reaper had eyes they would have definently poped out at this point.

"Mandy, you look beautiful." He said as he took her hand and helped her down the final steps.

"I know. So what do you have planned for tonight?" She asked, straight to the point.

Grim pulled out a small notepad which he had used to plan out the evening. "Well I thought we would start it off with a visit to the Serial Killer Wax Museum, followed by dinner…" He continued on and at around this time Mandy stopped listening. She just nodded her head in agreement every so often. She just hoped that wherever they were going it would be more interesting than hearing Grim talk about where they were going.

* * *

_Almost an hour later_

"Got any eights?" Nik asked as he held a hand of several poker cards. Lexx sat across from him with a similar set up.

"Go fish." She answered back.

"Again? Lexx, you know I'm blind so I'm kind of running off the fact of you being honest with me."

"Master Nik, I'm hurt that you even consider the possibility that I'm cheating." She said with a hurt expression as she eyed an eight card in her hand. "Though all you have to do is order me to lose on purpose and I will. Hell, I might even enjoy it if there's a punishment game involved." She said, emphasizing the word punishment.

"Like what?" Nik asked, mostly for conversation purposes.

"I don't know. Maybe you can strip me naked and whip me till I bleed or you can plug me up to prevent me from going to the bathroom for the whole day only to castrate me when I can't hold it in anymore or…" She kept saying as she looked up and saw the rather stern look of her Master's face, "Or we could keep playing this game normally with no added rules."

"You demons have such extreme taste." Nik jested with a shake of his head.

"You know you could at least try touching me sometimes. It's not like I would say no." Lexx mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Huh, look the hour glass has emptied!" She exclaimed.

"Been an hour already. Well guess it's time for me to work again."

* * *

_Sanctuary Command Center_

Voice had excused herself from her position in order to get a cup of coffee. She may be the voice of a united collection of consciences, but she was still an individual body that needed to be maintained and right now she was getting a bit sleepy. As she poured her cup she saw Stg. Davis talking to one of the other Sanctuary security personal. Stg. Davis had recently injured his leg on his last field mission and was currently in recovery in the Sanctuary med-lab. Unfortunate for Voice the med-lab he was assigned to was close to the command center.

Stg. Davis wasn't really a bad person to talk to. Unlike other soldiers who only had sexual thoughts about her, only about one-fourth of Stg. Davis thoughts about her were sexual. It was the other, slightly more romantic thoughts that made her uneasy. It would probably be best if she left before he saw her.

"Voice!" she heard the rough male voice call out as the sound of crutches were heard hobbling toward her.

"Stg. Davis, it pleases the Unity that you seem to be recovering so well." She stoically answered.

"Yeah, the President really goes all out for our medical expenses and you can just call me Davis. You know that."

"During work hours it is proper to address fellow coworkers by their title." She answered backed.

"So if we met after hours you would call me by my name?" The young soldier asked hopefully.

"No, we are Unity and there is always one of the Unity working therefore We are always working."

Stg. Davis scratched his head with a nervous laugh, "There you go again with that Unity thing that I don't understand."

"Do you have a problem with us?" She accused with a glare before she blinked back once and her face began to blush, "Stop calling me cute in your mind. I am not cute. I'm also no mad. I'm not cute when I'm mad. Why are you picturing me in a wedding dress? We've never even dated before. No I'm not free this weekend and other thing…" She stopped momentatily in her lecture before her eyes widened with surprise, "What do you mean it accelerated?!"

"I didn't say anything Miss. Voice." Sgt. Davis said with a confused expression.

"Not you. I need to get back to the command center right now, goodbye." She hastily bowed before dashing back.

Davis simply scratched his head as the young woman dashed off. "I never know if I'm making progress with her or not."

* * *

_In high class restaurant somewhere in the city_

"So I said to the chief of advertisement, you're fired and then I literally lit him on fire before kicking him out of the boardroom." Grim said with his traditional hearty laugh only to see that Mandy had little interest in his story. "What's the matter dear?"

Mandy said nothing at first as she shuffled her food around with her fork, "Just thinking I guess. Stock in Sanctuary has gone up, we're a leader in weapon technology, there are several Sanctuary deployment bases around the globe and the number of clients is increasing. Pretty soon I'll be able to get most of them to sign the Sanctuary Doctrine granting me use of their military resources all in the name of fighting demons for them."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Grim asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, but it feels so easy. I'm going to be taking over the world soon in a sense and it just feels so underwhelming." She complained.

"Oh don't worry too much my dear. You're still young, soon you'll be married and life will be honky dory as they say." Grim assured.

At that moment Mandy's earring shimmered as it transformed. "Forgive my interruption My Lady, but we have a situation here." The transmission began.

"Spit it out."

"The two gateways routes we were tracking have suddenly accelerated."

"That's impossible. You can't make a gate travel faster… can you?" Mandy asked as she realized she wasn't too familiar with gateway physics.

"No, not as far as the Unity is concerned. We thought it was a glitch at first, but we confirmed it several times. We reported the issue to EAR, but they're just as stumped as we are."

"What's the new ETA?"

"Hmm, 60seconds."

"What it went from about an hour to under a minute?!" She screamed in the earpiece.

"Forgive me my Lady, but the gateway overshot its original target and continued past it towards a new one."

Mandy was now standing up in the restaurant and screaming at the earpiece, "Now I know you're screwing with me. I know for a fact that a gateway can't change locations once it started."

"Mandy keep it down. You're making a scene." Grim whispered as he tried to calm his wife down.

"You're a scene Grim, a sad one at that." She shouted with an accusing finger pointed at Grim, "Now explain to me how this happened." She ordered once more into the earpiece.

"We don't know my Lady. This portal has acted in a way that defies our knowledge of portals. On top of that the two gateways have now converged on a single point. I'm sorry my Lady, but the portal has already reached its destination. Any unit or collation force we send in will be too late."

"Send me a satellite feed, now!"

"Madame, if you do not stay quite I will be forced to ask you to leave." The head waiter finally threatened after he noticed that Mandy wasn't calming down. The waiter soon found himself lifted into the air by his throat by a rather dainty female hand encased in a glowing magical flame.

"Care to say that again Pierre?" She said threateningly as she cast a glance around at the rest of the staff and customers. "I didn't think so. Now sit!" She ordered as she tossed the waiter into a nearby chair. Mandy then took her compact out, opened it up and placed it on the table as she pressed a button on the side.

A holographic screen suddenly projected outward from the compact. The screen simply showed black for a few moments till it finally received the satellite feed. Suddenly, before the whole restaurant of people, a birds-eye image of a city came into few. In the middle of this city a large flaming red vortex, easily the length of an eight lane freeway, pulsated.

"That's the biggest demon gateway I've ever seen." Mandy confessed in a rather astounded tone. "If any of you know this city and have family or friends that live it then you should probably call them, because there's a good chance they won't be alive in the next half hour."

In the next instant the gate finally stabilized and that was when all hell broke loose, literally. Hellhounds were the first that came through. Their quickness made them effective at destroying ranked soldier lines followed by The Possessed, men and women who were possessed by demon spirits of anger sacrificing humanity for demon strength and speed. After that it was a virtual row call of demons from ever nightmare that humans could imagine. The number of demons that were flooding through the gate was unprecedented even by Sanctuary's records. It wasn't long before the city was painted red with fire and blood.

"Voice, how many demons is the scanner picking up?" Mandy nonchalantly asked as the carnage before her unfolded.

"Scanning. Three, no four, no 5000 demons at the current location."

"5000! Previously they would only come in small groups of 20, but how the hell do you jump from 20 to 5000!" She screamed.

By now the other customers were panicking as well.

"Good heavens, you mean we're watching a live demon attack?" A young woman questioned in disbelief.

"Weren't you listening? There are 5000 of them. That's not an attack. That's a full scale invasion." An older gentleman corrected. With that numerous other began to scream in panic.

"Everyone calm down!" Mandy shouted, her confidence unshaken by the immense attack, as she poured herself a glass of wine and turned towards the crowd. "This is going to reach the news by morning or even by ten o'clock news. There is no way this can anyone can cover this up. Look at them, look at those numbers. Within the hour that city won't exist anymore, but as you watch this you need to realize something. We've been fighting these things for the past six years and we've been winning so the other team just went and got more players. So what? Just means we need more ourselves." She said as she faced away from the monitor and towards the crowd. Just as she expected from the digital age, there were people already recording her and her speech. "If you want to help out visit your local Sanctuary recruitment center or if there's not one near where you live, join the army. They're not as good as us at Sanctuary, but it's better than nothing. We've won before and we'll win again because there's no way I'm giving those demon bastards an inch more of this planet!" She announced. The morale effects of her speech were instant, screams of fear became screams of courage and there was no doubt in her mind that there would be a flood of new applicants to Sanctuary's security division by weeks end.

"Hey two more figures came out of the portal." One of the specters said as the cheers began to die down.

"Voice, what's the new read out of demon numbers?" Mandy asked with a perplexed expression as she turned to face the screen. Indeed, two more figures had come out of the portal.

"Hmm 5001." Voice clarified.

"But there are two figures?" Mandy asked to no one in particular as she brought her hands up to the screen and moved them in a manner to zoom in. She kept zooming in till she was able to make out the two figures. A male and female. There was just something about them that was just too familiar. That young man was just too strange. She needed a closer look. She continued to zoom till the camera was practically on top of the young man. By now others were interested in who this mysterious person was.

Black hair and what looked like a blindfold. A top-down look didn't really help; she needed to see his face. At that moment the young man began looking around as if searching for something, almost like he knew someone was looking at him, before finally looking straight up into the camera. It was eerie.

"Can he see us?" One patron asked.

"Impossible, that's a satellite image. It's in space, there's no way he can know he's being watched." Another answered.

"Tell that to him, because it sure seems like he knows." An older woman said.

Indeed, for at that moment the young man had a rather creepy and near psychotic smile on his, under normal circumstances at least, handsome face as he seemed to wave at the camera. An impossible feat considering the location and the fact that he wore a blindfold.

*thump*

Mandy placed a hand on her chest to try to calm herself. She felt her heart race, if from fear or excitement she couldn't tell yet. That smile, that hair that cascaded off the left eye. It couldn't be. She felt her heart began racing even more.

*thump*

He stopped waving as he made a gun shape with his hand and pointed it at the camera and with a smile he mouthed the word _Bang_ and a bright flash of light filled the screen.

*thump thump thump*

A glass of wine hint the ground and shattered as Mandy fell back onto her chair. A strange feeling filled her chest. One she hadn't felt in a great many years. It was a feeling that made her want to laugh and wear pink again.

"Shit, I think I'm happy." She mumbled to herself. She grabbed the nearby wine bottle as she took a swig straight from it, "God, I hate that bastard."

The screen had turned black with the single white message blinking on it…

Satellite transmission interrupted.

End Chapter 26

Ending rant. I'm in immense pain right now and with my work load slowly increasing I will confess to kind of half-assing this chapter. Still I think it came out decently. Don't worry, I'll put more effort into the next one.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Since it's been awhile. Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is property of Cartoon Network and Maxwell Atoms. Blah blah.

Hateful Love

Chapter 27: The False Hope and Dark Obsession

He was being watched. He knew he was being watched, but he couldn't tell from where.

"Is something wrong Master?" Lex asked as she fiddled with some of her accessories which turned dreary military garb into main stream fashion.

"We're being watched. I can feel it. It's faint and distant, but magical at least in some nature." He looked skywards. "Found you." He said with a smile and wave.

Lex, ever confused, looked up at the empty sky. Nik paid little mind to the girl as he focused a small burst of magic and shot it upwards.

"That takes care of that. If I had to guess it seemed like a satellite, but has technology advanced to the point of being able to mimic or even hold certain magic's? Did someone enchant a satellite? That would explain something's, but who in their right mind would do something so crazy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Master?" Lex said with a bright smile snapping her Master from his thoughts.

"Lex, why aren't you out there having fun too?" He asked after a moment of thought.

The shorter demon looked up at him with a quizzical look. "Am I allowed to do that? You won't get mad at me for getting dirty?" Her expression, again lost to her Master, reflected worry and doubt as she asked him with wide and almost begging eyes.

"Now do understand that when you are doing your duties you must always hold yourself in proper image, but I see nothing wrong with indulging yourself every now and then. Besides," He began as he gently tilted her head up and slid his finger inside her mouth. He purposely cut his finger on her tooth as before and allowed several drops to flow into her mouth before pulling it out, a small dribble of the crimson liquid flowed out the corner of her mouth staining her porcelain skin. "In private, I honestly like dirty girls."

In his darken world he could immediately see the effects of his action. Lex's body began to glow as if on fire and she instinctively accessed her reserved mana in order to power her new found excitement. In the world of normal sight though Lex's image was much… different. Her eye's widened and her pupils dilated. An almost obscenely large smile graced her pretty face, distorting it perversely. Her eye's rolled partially back as she felt the rush hit her body like a long forgotten drug. She felt the heat building up everywhere as reason gave way to instinct and lust.

"Yes, I'll be a good girl. Lex with get dirty. Lex with be a dirty girl just for Master. Lex with become the dirtiest girl around if it'll make Master happy. Please love the dirty Lex lots when she comes back Master." She slurred, her speech patterns becoming that of a child's, as she greedily licked Nik's hand. Her tongue tasting every crevice of it as it was the most delicious snack she had ever tasted. She happily licked up every speck of dirt or dried blood which still stained them from his excursions today. "Lex will go now. Lex will get dirty just for Master. She'll be so dirty that Master will instantly love her." She slurred some more before she bounded off and took to the air, her wings ripping her uniform to shreds and her face contorted with both blood lust and sexual lust.

Nik smiled as he wiped his hand with a handkerchief. "Her depravity makes Ozoi seem like a refined lady instead of the blood whore she really is. Psychological destruction really is the best form of destruction."

He had nothing to do now, but wait. His vision was little more than a sea of darkness that was slowly being consumed with flames. Tiny sparks, which represented human lives, were snuffed out or engulfed by larger more fiercely burning ones. Already he felt the heat of the city rise several degrees as the low roar of flames rose into the night sky, mixing but never truly overshadowing the screams of horror and fear that echoed down the streets. He stood, he listened, he absorbed, basking in the thesis of his life, destruction for the sheer joy of destruction and just sometimes the greater good. The world around him was shattering to its fundamentals and from those pieces he intended to make something of greater worth.

He casually brushed the hair over his left eye behind his ear. "It would be nice if I could cut loose once in a while myself. Alas, I've made it a point not to take part in those actions that can be done by those below me."

A grin graced his handsome face. "I hate this world."

* * *

"Two days later and the numbers just get more terrible. The original UN reports of deceased, missing and wounded have almost tripled from their original estimates."

_-static-_

"As you can see behind me, the huge mass of people and camps are refuges from the demon attack two days ago, which some are now referring to as the "Hour Long Massacre". At no point in known human history have so many people not only lost their lives, but their very homes in so short a time."

-_static-_

"At least we can prepare for a natural disaster, but this, this just came out of nowhere. There's nothing natural about it. It's more like an act of god."

-_static- _

"It is believe that nearly half a million people are still missing, many believed to be dead. Just so you can understand the magnitude of that. That number is almost twice the number of the total death toll cause by the atomic bombings of both Hiroshima and Nagasaki during WWII. On top of that, due to the limited medical supplies that can be provided it is believed that hundreds, maybe, even thousands more will die before they even have the chance to be treated."

-_static-_

"To long have the nations of this world known about the treat of demons and done nothing. To long we have stood alone against our enemy, a few versus many. To long have the masses stood ideally by as the world was descended into a shadow war. To long have we said, "It won't happen here." Now look. Gaze upon what our arrogance and inactivity have done.

"In in effort to save this planet Sanctuary Technology & Security and our two largest and longest competitors, Cyber-Tec Innovations and Morgan: Science for Humanity, have stood by ourselves in an effort to protect this world from those who would do it harm while the nations stood behind us and gave us a pat on the back or an occasional thumbs-up. Even those that have agreed to provide us with funding, intelligence and military support have only provided a fraction of agreed upon numbers. The promise to form a world-wide collision to protect the nations, no the people, of this world seems to be a low priority to all UN charter countries."

"That is why I, President and CEO of Sanctuary Technology & Security Mandy R. Corthala, wishes to reintroduce to you the Sanctuary Protection Writ. A few charter nations have already signed it while others have just plain ignored it. I understand your concerns of giving a private corporation direct use of government resources, especially military, but be aware that the goal of this document is to ensure the united and continuous cooperation of the all towards the goal of protecting the human race. Even as I stand and speak to you today steps are in progress to discuss the possible merging of Sanctuary Technology, Cyber-Tec and Morgan Science to form an all new entity with the sole purpose of protecting this world from demons or any other evil that threatens it's people."

"We of the private district are willing to put our differences aside and join under one flag to protect this world. Are you, leaders of the free world, willing to do the same? To put aside your petty differences and concerns to ensure the greater good. I will be waiting to hear the good news from you"

-_click-_

The TV went black with that as Nigel Planter and Moldy-Butt hugged each other. Their faces flushed with excitement as their bodies wigged with energy, unable to contain the enthusiasm the speech filled them with.

"That's our President for you. Just so..."

"COOL & SPICY!" The two shouted in unison as they struck a pose together.

Mandy sighed in irritation at the large distraction going on in her office.

"Why the hell are you two in my office to begin with?" She asked her two science officers.

"Oh that be like that Mandy. I can't believe you didn't want to watch the broadcasting of your own speech to the UN." Planter stated.

"I was there when I gave. Why would I want to listen to it again?"

"But it hasn't even been a day since it was broadcast and stations in every country are airing it over and over again. It's been translated almost every major language. The YouTube video has almost 10 million views and is number 1 in News & Politics category. The Noble Peace Community wishes to nominate you for this year's award due to your continued efforts towards peace and protection of the human race. The Catholic Church even wants to make you a living saint. You're all the rage right now." Moldy-butt explained.

"I don't care! Shouldn't you two be working on figuring out why those demon portals acted they way they did?" She shouted back

The two wizards went quiet with that. "Madam President, you have to understand that ripping holes in the fabric of space and time isn't something that's easy to do and for that matter understand."

"Grim did it without batting an eyelash, if he had any that is."

"That may be, but Grim's powers come from The Scythe and that itself is a mysterious and ancient power that is all but impossible to replicate. From what info that's been shared with from Reaper R&D, they themselves can only replicate the power and even then it's not hundred percent. From what we gathered they didn't even make the first Scythe. It just always existed sort of. Outside of having a greater artifact of power, this sort of thing is rather difficult." Planter rebutted.

"On top of that portal physics is a frontier technology. We are lucky we know what we do and I would like to remind you that no one else in any other plane of existence knows as much as we do. We are at the head of the curve when it comes to this sort of thing and we know the book front to back." Moldy-butt added.

"Then why are their still things we don't understand?" She continued.

"Well the only person who could possible know more than us would be the person..." Moldy-butt continued casually before Planter slapped his hands over the mouth of his partner to shut him up.

"Who? You just said no one knew as much as we do so who could possibly know more?"

The two wizards sighed together as Planter removed his hands from Moldy-butt's mouth.

"The person who wrote the book we study, your late husband, Nikumu Corthala."

Upon the completion of the name Mandy's desk suddenly broke in half as she cast an angry glare at Moldy-butt.

"We also suspect that his full name is cursed, similar to my own. We lost some good equipment before we figured that out."

"Are you suggesting that he's alive?!" She near shouted. Regards of her intent Mandy surprised herself with the aggression in her voice as numerous crackles of blue magical lightning sparked from her body.

"No, nothing like that my lady!" Planter interrupted in an attempt to calm Mandy down. "It could just be a natural ability of the demon's dimension that we don't know about, especially now that the veil between our worlds is thinner. We are simply saying that the only person who could possible know for sure, at least this early without proper research, would have been him."

"I see, well carry on with your research and keep me posted of any changes." Mandy said calmly as her earring flashed blue to revel the common telecommunications mic. "Voice, have someone order me a new desk."

* * *

_Demon Citadel Atruhiod, Demon Research Nexus Labs_

Lex happily giggled as she swam in a large crate filled with small glass orbs.

"Never in all my years have I seen so many soul gems! Master, your plan went perfectly." She marveled as she looked at the numerous other boxes of various sizes filled with similar contents.

The door opened as two non-descriptive imps carried in one more box.

"Here you go, boss. This box makes the total at about 105, 384. We're still shifting through some of the garbage gems, but there should be another box or two coming in within the week." They said before hopping out.

Nik did not answer, his focus more concerned with the numerous magical equations that shifted before him.

"Master Nik, how did you plan this though. The prep work by itself must have been tremendous." Lex implored.

"Not really." Nik said with a dismissive gesture. "Soul Crafting and capturing is a specialty of my family. I just took what we did on a normal one on one basis all applied it on a grand scale, in this case to encompass a whole city. Granted the efficiency ratio is only about 23.8% that doesn't matter so long as the ratio of kills within the spell circle is sufficient."

"Oh so due to the spell anyone who died would have their souls captured huh?" Lex inquired.

"Not everyone. I'm still working on improving efficiency. Like it said, tests estimates its only at 23% more or less so if we pulled in 100,000 souls it means we probably had to kill over four times as many people." He explained, never once shifting his attention from his equations.

"Isn't that wasteful though?"

"They're only human. Being used for my research is about the most useful thing they could do with their lives anyway."

End chapter 28

It's short I know and mostly story info. Sorry about that. Still doing somethings here, but expect more over the winter break.


End file.
